The Master Challenge: Johto Arc
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: Full Summary on first chapter. A year has passed since Ash finished the Kalos league. An interesting tournament brings everyone together for what could be the largest adventure of their lives. As Ash starts learning more about his aura and what it truly means to be an aura guardian, dark presences start to emerge. Pokeshipping Contestshipping Ikarishipping Wishfulshipping & others.
1. Johto Arc List

**WARNING: If you have found this fanfiction and have not read the first Arc {The Master Challenge: Intro and Kanto Arc} You will have almost no idea what is going on ;) Do find that fanfic first if you wish to enjoy this one. Thanks!**

**https www fanfiction net**

** s/10077502/1/The-Master-Challenge-Intro-and-Kanto-Arcs**

Summary: Join Ash and his friends, from all his adventures, on a journey that will test them like never before. They will grow and learn more about each other and themselves than they thought possible. The Pokemon League has announced a tournament and everyone is excited that someone may get the honor to battle the reclusive Master himself. The tournament will start as soon as the contestants can complete a task; to travel the world and come back to the Indigo League after a year to battle to the top, but something dark stirs beneath the surface as enemies old and new attempt to turn the Pokemon World on its head. Watch as the heroes try their best to accomplish their dreams and goals and conquer all the obstacles in their way, but will any of it come at a cost?

Johto Summary: We now find our heroes in the Tree of Beginning about to head off into the region of Johto... What things we'll they encounter? Will they be able to heal the hearts and find all the tokens? I suppose we'll just have to find out.

Known Teams:

Ash's Team:

Ash

Misty

Brock

Gary

May

Max

Drew

Dawn

Paul

Cilan

Cress

Chili

Iris

Ritchie

The Second Group's Team:

Clemont

Serena

Harley

Solidad

Zoey

Barry

Kenny

Nando

Stephan

Bianca

Cameron

Trip

Georgia

Burgundy

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Known Pokemon: I'm going to go ahead and post everyone's pokemon just to make it easier :)

Ash: 

Pikachu

Charizard

Emboar

Samurott

Serperior

Unfezant

Scrafty

Levanny

Semitoad

Krookodile

Gigalith

Venusaur

Kinger

Muk

Tarous

Snorlax

Heracross

Meganium (son*)

Typhlosion

Feraligator

Noctowl (shiny)

Donphan

Swellow

Sceptile

Crawdaut

Torkoal

Glalie

Staraptor

Torterra

Infernape

Floatzel

Garchomp

Blastoise

Primape

Gliscor

Greninja

Talonflame

Go-goat

Pangoro

Tyrunt

Butterfree (family*)

Pigeot

Lapras

Gengar

Tyranitar

Rapidash (shiny)

Lucario

Espeon

Jolteon

Zororak

Nidoking (shiny)

Kingdra

Cubone

Ellie(Pikachu/Female)

Meinfoo

Misty:

Seaking

Staryu

Starmie

Kingdra

Psyduck

Politoed

Corsola

Gyrados

Caserin(Luvdisc)

Azumarill

Milotic

Chinchou

Eevee

Ritchie:

Sparky(Pikachu)

Zippo(Charizard)

Happy(Butterfree)

Cruise(Tyranitar)

Rose(Swellow)

Tangrowth(Romeo)

Max:

Sceptile

Kirlia

Mightyena

Camerupt

Beedrill

Psyduck

Brock:

Steelix

Golem

Crobat

Forretress

Ludicolo

Swampert

Sudowoodo

Crogunk

Chansey

Rhyhorn

Gary:

Blastoise

Umbreon

Electrivire

Kingler

Nidoking

Arcanine

Dodrio

Nidoqueen

Magmar

Scizor

Golem

Alakazam

Houndoom

Pinsir

Fearow

Kingdra

Skarmory

Aerodactyl

Exeggcutor

May:

Blaziken

Beautifly

Venusaur

Delcatty

Munchlax

Blastoise

Glaceon

Nidoqueen

Drew:

Roserade

Masquerain

Flygon

Absol

Butterfree

Girafarig

Paul:

Electravire

Ninjask

Aggron

Gastrodon

Drapion

Froslass

Torterra

Ursaring

Honchkrow

Weavile

Magmortar

Gliscor

Hariyama

Nidoking

Gyarados

Dawn:

Piplup

Buneary

Mamoswine

Quilava

Pachirisu

Togekiss

Bellossom

Cilan:

Pansage

Crustle

Stunfisk

Paras

Chili:

Pansear

Heatmor

Growlithe

Darumaka

Cress:

Panpour

Slowpoke

Poliwag

Omanyte

Iris:

Haxorus

Excadrill

Emolga

Dragonite

Zwelious

Kangaskhan

Aerodactyl

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Serena:

Delphox

Vivillion

Florges

Meowstic

Amaura

Manectric

Clemont:

Diggersby

Dedenne

Helolisk

Chesnaught

Magneton

Harley:

Cacturne

Banette

Ariados

Octillery

Wigglytuff

Clefable

Solidad:

Slowbro

Lapras

Pidgeot

Butterfree

Ninetails

Raichu

Zoey:

Glameow

Mismagius

Gastrodon

Lumineon

Gallade

Leafeon

Barry:

Empoleon

Staraptor

Roserade

Heracross

Skarmory

Hitmolee

Kenny:

Empoleon

Alakazam

Breloom

Manchoke

Floatzel

Graveler

Nando:

Roserade

Sunflora

Kricketune

Altaria

Kricketot

Lopunny

Armaldo

Stephan:

Zebstrika

Sawk

Liepard

Growlithe

Tentacruel

Bianca:

Emboar

Minccino

Escavalier

Cloyster

Electrode

Cameron:

Lucario

Ferrothorn

Samurott

Hydreigon

Swanna

Watchog

Trip:

Serperior

Unfezant

Jellicent

Lampent

Vanillish

Conkeldurr

Himonchan

Kadabra

Georgia:

Beartic

Bisharp

Vanilluxe

Lapras

Burgundy:

Dewott

Sawsbuck

Stoutland

Darmanitan

Fearow

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Okay so I realize there are some vast difference between the amount of pokemon some characeters have. The sad truth is it will mostly remain this way. Everyone will be catching pokemon but some people just simply won't be able to catch up.**

**As for the teams shown, You'll notice some pokemon are evolved, some still aren't, some characters have some new pokemon I gifted them since they either had less than a full team or because they are catching pokemon, in the case of the second group, outside of the reader's view.**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

If you guys think of anything else you'd like me to list let me know

Check out the new poll!

Follow, Fav, Review! :D And most importantly, Enjoy!


	2. A Rat and a Brat

**So here we go the first actual chapter of the Johto Arc! I hope you guys like it :D**

**Also if you have the time check out my new Poll on my profile :)**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinfoo talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They woke up to the sound of panicking pokemon...

The group snapped up out of their sleeping bags, looked around, and saw pokemon panicking everywhere. Most of their own pokemon were trying to calm down the wild ones but to no avail. Gary then made everyone aware that Ash was missing.

"Ash? Ash!" Misty called out as she got up.

She noticed that Pikachu, Ellie, and Cubone were gone too.

"Where on earth could they be?" May asked looking around.

Max suddenly shouted, "Look!"

Everyone gazed up at the crystals in the roof of the area and saw something that made three of the group's stomachs flip. The crystals were pulsating a fiery red.

"What does it mean?" Drew asked.

"The tree is reacting to an intruder. This is what happened the last time we were here," Brock said worriedly, "We have to find Ash quickly."

Everyone got ready quicker than ever before and returned their pokemon. Ash's pokemon split into two groups. One remained behind to help the wild pokemon and the others seemed to disappear, no doubt trying to find their trainer. They traveled up to the chamber with the heart of the tree and froze when they saw the scene before them.

Ash was pushing aura into Mew, who looked ill. He was being helped by Lucario, Zoroark, Meinfoo, and Pikachu. Misty could see that Ash's irises were glowing blue again. They saw Cubone standing at a distance watching with wide eyes. When it saw Misty, it hurried over and jumped into her arms. Ellie followed suit. Suddenly Iris screamed,

"AHHHHHH! What is that thing!?"

Everyone turned to see red blobs approaching them.

"Oh no," Brock said in dread, glancing from Ash to the blobs and back to the group.

Paul turned and looked at Ash and realized he was doing the same thing he had done with his Torterra and it upset him, "Ash we need to leave there's nothing we can do."

Everyone turned to Ash and he only grunted. Suddenly Ash's Gengar appeared in their midst and he used Protect; the blobs soon crashed into the greenish barrier. The group sighed in temporary relief until they glanced up at their friend. They saw He, Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinfoo had all fallen to a knee and PIkachu's legs looked like they were going to give out. Before anyone could say anything to try to make them stop, Misty spoke,

"Ash! Ash I know you can do it! Don't give up!" The others stared at her for a moment trying to understand why she was egging him on. Misty locked eyes with Brock for a split second and Brock suddenly understood,

"Ash! Come on big guy! Show this old tree what a true aura guardian looks like!"

After a few glances between each other, soon the rest of the group started to do the same. They remembered that they could help strengthen his aura. Before they knew it, the crystals in the room that were once red turned a faint green. Mew soon looked healthy again as well. The blobs sunk into the ground. Ash stood up woozily and Lucario, Zoroark, Meinfoo, and Pikachu got up slowly. Ash nodded to Gengar and he dropped the shield. As soon as he did that, Misty ran over and carefully hugged Ash. A chiming bell started to ring through the tree until calming silence ensued.

_The tree of beginning... _ Ash heard a whisper.

"What happened?" Misty asked simply.

Everyone came closer to listen. Ash started to speak though a little slowly because he was still weakened.

"I'm not sure. There are no intruders here. Mew just got sick suddenly. I think she can tell us now though," Ash said then turned, "Lady Mew are you feeling better?"

**_Yes... Thank you my guardian. I think whatever it was has to do with my connection to the world... perhaps your dream is starting to materialize... I feel as though Latias lost a great deal of power... This imbalance no doubt caused my sudden blight. I am connected to the health of the legends. Other legends have a different connection than me since I am the ancestor of pokemon... Without Latias... there is no one to guard the Soul dew... It might have already been destroyed... If that is the case then a replacement must be made. There are more than one Latios and Latias in the world, but they don't each have the same aura... This egg you talked about... Maybe perhaps... I'm not sure though if it is Latias' energy reborn or not. You will need to go to Altomare as soon as you are done with Samiya._**

"Okay I understand," Ash nodded.

**_I need to go and check the rest of the tree to see if there is any other damage that was done. You all should leave for now. You have things you must do and a tournament to qualify_**** for**, Mew said cheerily. **_Thank you again Sir Ashton and friends... I hope to see you all again in good health._**

With that she flew up through the hole in the roof.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked Ash. Everyone's eyes turned to the young Aura Guardian.

"I'm okay... My energy will be low so we'll need to be on guard for anything since I can't use my vision for a while. I could use something to eat though," Ash finished with a grin.

"Such a little kid, always hungry," Iris grumbled.

The group traveled out of the tree after Ash said one last temporary goodbye to his pokemon. Everyone took their crystals off and saved them in their backpacks. Once they felt they were a decent distance from the tree, they ate a late breakfast. They decided to check the next clue for their second token once they were done at Altomare. Ash took the time to call out Pidgeot and send him to Lady Ilene with the events of their visit to the tree, mainly the information Mew had told them, in a note in a bottle.

"Be safe and fly swiftly," Ash nodded to one of his first pokemon.

"Pidge Pidgeohhhh!" Pidgeot cried as she took off.

They packed up and traveled once again before meeting the cliffside where the Tohjo Falls descended into the ocean below, there they camped for the night.

zzzzzzz

"Well, now we just have to travel a little more westward to get to New Bark Town," Drew said, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Yep I think I can see it," Max smiled and looked out over the water and the land that connected to it.

"Yeah, This view brings back memories," Misty smiled.

The group continued west until they found they needed to decline the cliffside to get into town. Everyone released pokemon to help get down, Charizard, Dragonite, Flygon, Staraptor, Blaziken, and Mamoswine being the main ones. Many of the townsfolk were entertained by the pokemon and trainers coming down the cliff. While most of the group started returning their pokemon once they got down, they heard a familiar voice,

"Hey! Awesome. You guys are in the Master Challenge! That's so cool!"

Everyone turned around to come face to face with Lyra and Khoury.

"Hey! Lyra, Khoury! It's great to see you!" Dawn beamed.

"Greetings everyone," Khoury smiled.

The group introduced everyone who didn't know Lyra and Khoury and then they let the two, led mostly by Lyra, take them around New Bark Town. After a bit of walking and Lyra showing them everything that there was, the group passed Professor Elm's lab.

"Hey maybe we should visit the professor," Ash said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Brock nodded.

Everyone soon entered the lab to see what the Professor could be up to.

"Oh my oh my oh my..." Elm paced back and forth in front of the group.

"Professor?" Gary asked, trying to break the cycle.

"Oh my oh my oh my," Elm continued.

"Uh... Professor... You need... um help... with something?" Ritchie asked to no avail.

"PROFESSOR!" Iris yelled suddenly.

"AHHHH! Oh hello children," Elm spoke finally noticing the group.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Khoury asked.

"Yes actually. You see, a pokemon from the lab has vanished. I don't know if it was stolen or got away. The police have already come and gone... I simply don't know what else to do, hence the pacing and rambl...ing... Quite," Elm stated before pacing again.

"What kind of pokemon was it?" Ash asked.

"Oh it was a young Mareep," Elm said finally and a bit more cheerily, "I was studying the electrical capabilities of its fur when separated from Mareep's body. Small samples to see if it is the wool of Mareep that allows it to attack with electricity or something it can do without it."

"We'll help the best we can, Professor," Lyra smiled.

"Yeah," Khoury nodded.

"We will too, right guys?" Brock asked, getting affirmative nods from everyone.

They walked outside and started to look around near the lab to begin with. Pikachu and Ellie ran off into the surrounding woods to search, with Cubone trailing behind. Ash and Misty also departed. Many of them started to naturally separate into groups that split off into the woods around the town. Drew, May, and Max ended up traveling into the woods together...

zzzzzzzz-Drew, May, and Max-zzzzzzzz

"Hey Max, I think we should turn around. We're getting too far from town and we left are things behind at the lab," Drew said as they walked.

"Yeah, I think Drew's right, Max. We need to turn around," May nodded.

"That's strange..." Max stated.

"What?" May asked.

"That you both agree on something... I think Harley has a gift..." Max said and turned around with a mischievous grin and let the light reflect off his glasses.

"Shut-up, Max!" May said as she and Drew both turned red.

"May, I have to say your brother is annoying," Drew said with a little anger.

"Absolutely," May said, still glaring at her younger brother.

"Funny... You still seem to be agreeing..." Max said, now towering over them anime-style. Both Drew and May sweatdropped.

Suddenly they heard a noise from the bushes... interrupting their dispute.

"Hm?" Drew questioned.

"Eep," Max said, trying to hide a bit behind May and Drew.

"You're so very brave, Max," May deadpanned.

"Hey! I just became a trainer a couple of years ago, you've had more of a chance than me. I'm too young to die," Max retorted.

Suddenly the pokemon came through the brush,

"Mar reep?"

"..."

"Well we found him," Drew said and sweatdropped.

"HAHAHAHA, Max you were hiding from a Mareep!" May started laughing.

"Shut-up! I couldn't have known!" Max growled.

"Come here Mareep. It's time to go home," Drew said, trying to approach the pokemon.

"Mareep," Mareep nodded and started to walk forward before it stopped and looked behind itself with worry.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

They all three heard growling.

"That noise... that growl... why does it sound so familiar?" Max asked.

Three Ursaring, at that moment, burst from the bushes.

"AHHHHHH!" All three screamed, they started to run away until Drew noticed that Mareep was having trouble getting away.

"Mareep!" Drew said, before turning around and running to help the slower pokemon.

"Drew!" May and Max yelled out as they saw a Hyperbeam headed for Drew and Mareep.

A blue shield suddenly came up between Drew and Mareep and the Hyperbeam.

"Whoa! I think Mareep used LightScreen!" Max said a little too loudly, getting the Ursarings' attentions.

"AHHHHHH!" Drew, May, and Max yelled as they ran away with Mareep in Drew's arms.

zzzzz-Together-zzzzz

"Hmmm. No luck," Cilan sighed.

Everyone had come back into the center of town after not finding Mareep.

"What a shame," Khoury nodded.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu agreed.

"Wait... Where are Drew, May, and Max?" Paul asked.

Everyone looked around a bit trying to see if they were nearby, until they heard yelling. They ran towards the sound and suddenly Drew, May, and Max dashed out from the forest.

Ash saw Mareep in Drew's arms, "Hey that's great you found Mareep!"

"Run!" Drew said to them as the three dashed past the group.

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

The Ursaring then came running out of the woods in a rage.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled before darting off.

"Why... Is... it... always... Ursarings?" Ash asked as he ran.

"More running, less talking!" Brock replied.

The townsfolk started to go into hiding. The group dashed behind cover and the Ursaring stopped, looking for them. Ash returned Cubone and Pikachu and Ellie leapt up onto his shoulders. Ash, Paul, and Drew decided to face them and drive them off from this side. Brock, Gary, Cilan, and Chili left to block off any other route. Cress and Ritchie were told to stay and hold down the fort with the girls and Khoury. Most of the girls went to the houses and tried to calm down the townsfolk as well as protect them.

The three boys jumped out to face the angry Ursaring and Drew placed Mareep down,

"Be careful and try to stay nearby. We'll be done soon," Drew nodded.

"Mareep?" Mareep replied.

"Go, Samurott!" Samurott pulled out one of his scalchops and brought it across his chest at the ready. A grin fixed itself on the otter pokemon's face.

"Go, Flygon!" Flygon stretched his wings and prepared to battle.

"Aggron, Stand-by for battle!" Aggron let out a terrible roar.

Ash had Samurott use Water pulse, Drew's Flygon used Dragonbreath, and Paul's Aggron used Flashcannon to start driving off the Ursaring. The Ursaring attempted to retaliate with Hyperbeams of their own. The trio's pokemon looked to be in trouble,

"Aggron, Protect!" Paul shouted.

The beams of energy bounced off the shield and their pokemon were left unharmed.

"Nice," Ash nodded.

"No problem," Paul replied.

"Flygon, Dragon rush!"

"Samurott, Aquajet!"

"Aggron, Double edge!"

The Ursaring picked themselves up after the combination of attacks. They then started to lumber, or run, back towards the woods. Everyone grouped back up once the Ursaring had left; they then escorted the Mareep back to the lab.

"Oh wonderful, just wonderful!" Elm grinned, picking up the Mareep.

"-Reep?" Mareep questioned and bleated.

"Hmm. Now as for figuring out where your electricity comes from..." Elm nodded.

"It's power comes from inside, Professor," Ash said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Elm asked.

"I can see it. Its wool just helps it control it and direct it, but it's not the source of Mareep's electricity," Ash smiled.

The group then helped Ash explain to Professor Elm, Lyra, and Khoury about Ash's abilities with aura. They were asked to keep it a secret the best they could and they agreed.

"Fascinating, simply fascinating!" Elm said as he slowly approached Ash, "I could just imagine all the implications of such perception! Would you mind if I ran a few tests?"

Elm kept moving forward and Ash kept moving backwards, nervously.

"I umm... What... what kind of tests?" Ash gulped.

"Nothing serious. Perhaps some psychic measurement tests and some energy calculation tests. Everything is right over there, the electrodes and chambers," Elm said and grinned.

Ash's face went a little pale and suddenly Pikachu's cheeks started to spark as did Ellie's soon afterwards.

"Maybe not today," Ash tried to say politely and Pikachu then let loose a Thunderbolt.

"PikaChuuuuuu!"

"Pikachu! Sorry Professor," Ash said.

"It's okay..." Elm said and coughed some smoke out.

"Do you really need to do tests on Ash?" Max asked.

"I suppose not immediately, but his abilities that you have explained could prove invaluable to the study of pokemon for any of the regional professors. Though we each study different subjects regarding pokemon, this..." Elm said, gesturing to Ash, "could bring us all together and fit our separate pieces into a competed or semi-completed puzzle."

"How so?" Iris asked.

"I imagine that the Professor is saying that is because Ash is a human with this ability. Because of that, the connection between people and pokemon would come into question bringing my grandfather's studies into the field. Ash's ability to know what pokemon will hatch from eggs also brings Professor Elm in because of his studies with breeding. Observation at a distance with Ash's vision may help with Birch's studies of habitats; Ash also knowing and understanding more about the energy within pokemon that causes evolution would interest Professor Rowan. Ash's connection to um... rarer pokemon as well as an understanding of the heritage of aura would interest Professor Juniper with her studies on the origin of pokemon and Sycamore could learn things about a pokemon's inner power when it mega evolves, with Ash's help, correct?" Gary asked.

"Quite!" Elm nodded.

"Might I remind all of you that Ash isn't a 'this'," Misty said angrily.

"Did I say that?" Elm asked, confused.

"Wait where is Ash?" Dawn asked and looked around.

"Ash?" Misty said and copied Dawn before they both walked outside.

"I think you just overwhelmed him a bit, Professor. We'll come visit again on our way back through, if we get the chance. We are trying to enter the Master challenge so we don't technically have all the time in the world," Brock nodded.

"Oh okay but of course. I hope to see you all again soon. Tell Ash I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to upset him," Elm frowned.

"We will, I'm sure Ash is fine," Ritchie smiled.

The group said goodbye to the Professor and Lyra and Khoury, who still had things they had to do of their own. Mareep then suddenly leapt out of Elm's hands and ran to Drew.

"Mareep?" Drew asked.

"Mar mar reep!" Mareep bleated happily, rubbing his leg. The Mareep accidentally made his hair on his head rise some from the static.

"Do you want that Mareep, Drew?" Elm asked.

"Um sure if he wants to come with me," Drew said, looking down at the small sheep pokemon, "I needed an electric type," Drew smiled.

"Mar!" Mareep spoke out.

"I don't need to study him anymore and he doesn't have a trainer. I'm sure you'll take care of him and he will be very happy," Elm smiled.

"Thanks, Professor!" Drew nodded.

Drew took out a pokeball and Mareep was captured. The group then continued walking looking for Misty and Dawn who had gone to find Ash. They finally found Ash, Misty, and Dawn at the entrance to route twenty-nine. Ash was rubbing his neck nervously and waving at the group.

"Felt a bit like a science project there, Ashy-Boy?" Gary grinned.

"Heh... I'll admit I did a little bit," Ash smirked.

"Well I'll say he was kinda getting weird," Dawn smiled.

"Yeah I think he got a little carried away," Misty nodded.

"No sweat. Personal space is important, no judgement here," Drew shrugged.

The group merged together once more and continued down the path. Ash let Cubone out again to train a little with the wild pokemon along the way. Pikachu rested on Ash's shoulder and Ellie took a nap in Ash's backpack. In no time at all they were in Cherrygrove.

"Nice! We're here," Chili smiled.

"Yeah I guess we'll go to the ocean tomorrow, right?" May asked.

"Yep. Tomorrow night should be when we find Samiya," Ash nodded.

"It sounds so wonderful and exciting to visit an underwater city of sorts!" Misty beamed.

"I think you'll love it Misty," Brock smiled.

"Ah Cress perhaps you will find this place as interesting," Cilan nodded.

"I can't quite contain my anticipation," Cress smiled.

"Is it really a full city?" Iris asked.

"Pretty much," Max nodded.

"Sounds incredible," Ritchie said.

"Yeah, if it's anything like the Tree of Beginning then there's no doubt at all," Paul replied.

Everyone continued walking towards the pokemon center to get some rooms for the evening. Suddenly everyone noticed Nurse Joy arguing with a young man.

"You have a responsibility to this pokemon. You can't just leave it here, John," Joy stated.

"I don't want it though, just release it then!" John growled.

"Why don't you do it?" Joy asked.

"Because... Because... I can't face him and do it! I'm not meant to be a trainer. I figured that out. I want to be a business man one day. Scizor will just get bored. He wants to battle and I don't... He has a strong will. He just isn't able to take hits... I've got to go... goodbye. Tell Scizor... I'm sorry," John said and then walked hurriedly away before Nurse Joy could reach out and grab him.

"Oh my... Poor Scizor," Joy said.

"Wow... That's so sad," May sighed.

"Wasn't that the guy you battled in the knock-out round of the Master challenge, Brock?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I think he was... hmmm..." Brock replied.

Ash then walked forward, "Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy turned towards him, "Oh hello, how can I help you?"

"I heard what happened... I want to help," Ash said

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"Chu," Ellie agreed as well.

"Cubone," nodded from the ground.

"Oh," Nurse smiled sadly.

"I was thinking I could talk to Scizor... Tell him what's happened then go find John. John needs to talk to Scizor if he really doesn't want to battle anymore. He can't leave Scizor in the dark like that. Then Scizor can be free to do what he wants," Ash said firmly.

"Cubone!" Cubone smiled happily and waved his bone.

"That's awfully kind of you. I'd appreciate that and I think Scizor will too," Nurse Joy said. She then released Scizor. Ash and Nurse Joy explained to Scizor what had happened. Scizor agreed to go with Ash to talk to his trainer. Ash told the rest of the group to relax and get their rooms reserved with Nurse Joy.

"I'll be back soon," Ash said and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Ash turned around to see Paul walking towards him, "I'm coming too... I feel I need to. Maybe doing this will help me feel better about what I've done before."

"Paul... Okay sounds good. Guys, me and Paul will be back soon," Ash smiled and and the others nodded before Ash walked away with Paul.

zzzzzzz-Ash and Paul-zzzzzzz

The two of them walked down the road towards the address that Nurse Joy had given them.

"You don't need to feel that guilty Paul... I mean you made some mistakes... but we all do," Ash smiled.

"Yeah... I guess it's because Torterra almost died... and then you almost died saving him," Paul replied, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"I understand... You feel responsible... I can't say I've been in your exact situation, but I can sympathize... Just don't tear yourself down too much... Your pokemon will feel it and you won't be able to battle with all your heart. You can't hold onto the past that tightly or you'll never move forward. You have to focus now more on what you can do right and not what you did wrong before," Ash smiled.

"Hmmm... Makes sense... I never realized how philosophical you were, Ash," Paul said.

"Ha ha ha... Philosophical, huh? Well Gary would argue with you about that, but... thanks," Ash replied and placed a hand on Paul's shoulder,

"Just keep smiling," Ash grinned.

Paul smirked at first before his face broke into an amused grin, "Alright then, fine... Shouldn't be too difficult."

After a moment, the two arrived at the house of John Aprio. Ash knocked on the door,

"Hello? Excuse me?" Ash asked.

The door soon opened and a man a few years older than Ash and Paul stood there,

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you see you left a pokemon behind at the pokemon center," Ash said.

John sighed, "I keep telling Nurse Joy to stop doing this."

"Look, If you want to release him at least face him!" Ash said a little angrily.

"I... ugh. Look I don't have time for this, I have a test in my class I have to study for," John replied, trying to shut the door.

The door was stopped by Paul, "You'll regret this. You owe Scizor more than that,"

Ash suddenly released Scizor. John and Scizor stared at one another for a long time...

"Scizor sci zor sciz..." Scizor spoke, Pikachu translated to Ash, and Ash spoke for Scizor,

"He just wants to know if it was his fault..." Ash said and Paul took in a breath and looked away uncomfortably.

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "No... No Scizor I wasn't... I just don't think battling is the path for me... I haven't trained you very well... We lost in the tournament because I've lost my touch... I'm sorry Scizor... I know you love to battle, but I don't... I'm done... You should go with him. He'll get you into battling shape and maybe you'll go far with him... With me you'd just get bored. Besides I was thinking of settling down. I'm tired of traveling. I just want you to know I really care about you Scizor and you will always be my friend."

"Why was that so hard to say?" Paul asked and then paused slightly and reflected on himself.

"Because I feel weak and shameful for failing to help Scizor succeed, but I understand now that I'm not meant to be a battler. I like using my mind for strategy and such but now it'll be for strategy in the business world. I'm hoping to move to Unova soon," John replied.

"Well... Thank you for talking with Scizor..." Ash smiled sadly.

"Scizor... scizor sciz," Scizor spoke and held out a claw to John who took it.

"He says that he will grow strong and make you proud... You did help him evolve and he's thankful for that... He'll never forget you," Ash nodded.

"Bye... friend. Until we meet again," John smiled and returned Scizor before then releasing him. Scizor turned to Ash and nodded.

"You want to come with me?" Ash asked.

Scizor looked at John and then Ash and nodded his head.

"Okay if that's what you want," Ash smiled and Pikachu, Ellie, and Cubone did as well

"Cubone! cubone! bone!" Cubone nodded and Scizor smiled. Ash retrieved a net ball from his backpack.

"Alright, you ready Scizor?" Ash asked and Scizor nodded. Ash tossed the net ball and captured Scizor.

"Take good care of him," John smiled sadly.

"I will, I promise," Ash nodded.

"I'm sorry for my behavior... and thanks... your right... Scizor deserved my explanation... and I needed this too," John smiled.

Ash and Paul said goodbye to John and they walked back to the pokemon center. Ash and Paul told everyone what happened with John and Scizor and then everyone decided to go and train for a little while after dinner. While everyone else was training their own pokemon, Ash released Nidoking, Kingdra, Zoroark, Lucario, Meinfoo, and Scizor. Ash had Nidoking and Kingdra spar, Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinfoo worked on aura and sparing together, Pikachu helped Ellie practice her attacks, Cubone practiced with one of the dummies, and finally Ash started to talk with Scizor and test out what sort of pokemon he was.

"Okay Scizor let's see what you've got. Use Metal claw!" Ash said and pointed to the dummy in front of them. Scizor ran forward and attacked the dummy causing more damage than Ash had expected.

"Nice work, Scizor! Hmmm... Let's see," Ash said and turned on his pokedex. Scanning Scizor, he found his ability was Technician, "Sweet! Let's see, I remember John said you aren't very defensive based, so it looks like we're going to try and make you a fast mover and hitter. You'll move so fast and hit so many times so quickly, no body will know what hit them," Ash smiled and Scizor nodded with determination.

Ash then watched and helped Scizor work on his speed. It increased more and more.

"You're doing really good, Scizor! Keep it up!" Ash said and then looked around to check on his other pokemon, _Everyone's doing really good and Scizor is doing great with his speed training... Wait aren't there strategies people can use against speedy pokemon?_

Ash thought. He opened his pokedex and searched through some info on pokemon abilities, and attacks trying to see what could pose Scizor problems, _Trick Room... maybe scary face... hmm... That... that might work. _Ash said with a grin, he always loved the feeling of when he came up with a solution to a battle situation...

A while later, everyone recalled their pokemon and headed for bed. Ash got into bed and Pikachu and Ellie curled up next to him as everyone soon feel asleep.

zzzzzzz

The next day,

They stood facing the ocean off the coast of Cherrygrove as the sun started to set...

"So... now what?" Max asked.

"Yeah it might be south of us, but how will we get to it?" Drew asked.

"Mew said we'd know what to do... maybe she thought we knew something we actually don't," Ritchie said.

"No Mew is a psychic pokemon and a very knowledgable pokemon despite her child-like behavior... We've got to be missing something," Ash said looking around and then closing his eyes to use his aura vision.

"No way..." Ash said suddenly snapping his eyes back open.

"What?" Misty asked.

Her question was answered moments later. A Wailord suddenly emerged from the ocean. A child-like call then rang out.

"Mana! Mana mana phy!"

"Manaphy!" May yelled out and tears formed in her eyes.

Manaphy leapt down onto the sand and then jumped into May's arms. Everyone was happy to see May happy and able to be with Manaphy again.

"Manaphy, I'm so happy to see you again," May said still tearing up, unashamed to let some fall.

"Mana mana... phy!" Manaphy chirped.

After a moment May and Manaphy backed away from their embrace and Manaphy turned to look at Ash,

"Mana?" Manaphy asked.

Ash nodded and let aura flow into his pendant. Blue reflected off the sand around him until he returned his aura.

Manaphy nodded and jumped onto the Wailord, motioning the others to follow. Everyone eventually got up on top and Wailord started to swim out to sea. Pikachu told Ash that Manaphy said the trip would take about an hour until they reached Samiya. Pikachu and Ellie sat near the back of the Wailord and watched the pokemon that followed. Ash and the others started talking to pass the time.

"You were right, Drew..." May smiled looking at Manaphy who was staring out over the ocean, directing Wailord.

"Huh? Drew asked.

"You said I'd see him again... and you were right. I did," May turned and smiled at Drew who blushed.

"Ehh... I guess just a feeling," Drew smiled.

"Yeah! I know what you mean, see Cilan?" Iris glared at the connoisseur.

"Iris, Iris... Such things are coincidences. There's most always a scientific explanation to everything," Cilan said with nervousness.

Suddenly Iris spoke, "I'm sorry Cilan... I only tease you about that because I don't want you to take the magic out of what's around you."

Cilan looked up at Iris in a bit of shock,

"Hmmm... Never thought about it that way before..." Cilan said facing the ocean, "How about this? How about I try to see the world in a different way and you do too? I'll try to look beyond the boundaries of theories and precedents and you try to look for other explanations for things... I do it because I don't want you to be fooled by someone that could take advantage of your tendencies."

Iris stared for a moment and smiled, "Okay I think I'm starting to understand Cilan-ese."

Cilan fell over anime-style and the group shared a laugh.

"But I will Cilan, I'll try if you will. Who knows? Maybe this could help both of us... just a feeling," Iris said and winked.

Cilan and Iris shook hands and then Manaphy spoke, "Mana!"

The Wailord stopped and everyone looked around to see nothing but ocean.

"Umm... Isn't there supposed to be a city?" Chili asked and looked around, scratching his head.

Ash got up slowly and walked towards the front of Wailord and to where Manaphy was pointing. He reached out in front of Wailord and his hand hit a forcefield. Ash focused and a small pulse of aura started to travel across the bubble, taking away the forcefield as it went. Soon the temple of Samiya was floating before them.

"I thought we needed a lunar eclipse... Hmmm..." Brock murmured. Max was close enough to hear him.

"Maybe Aura Guardians have prime access?" Max shrugged sheepishly and then both he and Brock shrugged together, accepting the answer.

"Incredible..." Gary whispered.

"It's so beautiful..." Misty said.

"Its architecture is flowing and elegant like the water it dwells in," Cress spoke.

"Absolutely amazing..." Dawn said in awe.

"It hasn't changed a bit!" Max grinned.

They departed from Wailord and then followed Manaphy inside. Everyone enjoyed touring around the ancient temple; they then entered the crown's chamber.

"Wow... So that's the crown of the sea?" Ritchie asked.

"Mana mana!" Manaphy nodded.

Ash walked forward towards the crystals and placed a hand on them; they soon started to glow and golden tendrils started to swirl around him. A bell could be heard vibrating through the old temple. Ash's pendant glowed fiercely and finally the glowing stopped and the sound of the bell came to an end soon after. Ash turned around to face everyone and Manaphy cried out happily.

_The palace in the sea..._ Ash heard a whisper.

"Mana mana!" Manaphy smiled.

Suddenly a bunch of Phione jumped up onto the platform and started staring at Ash.

"Mana!" Manaphy said and Ash's eyes flashed blue.

"Oh? Really?" Ash asked and then bent down. The Phione walked up to him and he emitted some aura from his hands and they grabbed onto his hands once he did. They started to glow.

"Are they, evolving?" Chili asked.

"No. Though Phione are closely related to Manaphy, they don't evo..." Gary started but was silenced as the Phione were replaced by four Manaphy.

"Mana mana!" They all four shouted.

"You're uh, welcome?" Ash said and scratched behind his head.

They then nodded to the group and Manaphy before jumping back into the water.

"But... Phione don't evolve into Manaphy, how?" Gary said.

"I think Manaphy said that Phione can only evolve with aura since they're legends. Manaphy said it needed some help around here so these four volunteered," Ash said.

Manaphy nodded to the group and then everyone was silent for a moment, before

"What now?" Max asked. Ash looked around and then a smile came to his face,

"Anyone up for something fun?"

Moments later happy laughter can be heard.

"Me next, Me next!" Max cried out happily, jumping in front of Iris and Cilan in line.

"Such a little kid. Hey no cutting!" Iris shouted.

Before she could do anything, Max was shot down the chute carried by the water. Everyone was taking turns sliding down the temple's make shift water slides. With a little imagination, Samiya had been turned into a waterpark.

"Best idea, eveeerrrrrr!" Ash yelled as he plunged into the pool of water below from the banisters above.

"Not a bad idea at all," Gary grinned as he let the cool flowing water run over his back from the small waterfall that poured from the wall.

May was swimming happily with Manaphy and Drew nearby. Paul leaned back with his feet in the water. Everyone was swimming and enjoying themselves.

After dinner, the group set up camp in a really neat room that had a glass ceiling. Water pokemon of all kinds floated above them quietly. Pikachu and Ellie soon crawled up next to Ash after their tour about the temple and feel asleep. Manaphy sleep soundly next to May. The group fell asleep and rested quietly.

zzzzzzzz

The next morning everyone got packed and ate breakfast. They needed to leave so Samiya could continue its course around the world's oceans. May was a bit sad since the group would be leaving today... thus leaving Manaphy, again. The group gathered waiting for Manaphy's call that would bring the Wailord out to transport them back. Manaphy had to stay this time to do other things... This was goodbye for now.

"I'll really miss you Manaphy," May said as she hugged the small legend pokemon.

"I luv u... May," Manaphy nodded and returned the embrace. May was delighted that her friend still remembered her name.

"You'll always be friends though, and maybe one day you'll see him again!" Ash smiled which made May smile back.

"Yeah. You said that before... We'll see each other again, Manaphy. We're friends," May smiled at Manaphy who nodded happily.

After a final goodbye, the group climbed up on Wailord.

zzzzzzzzzzz

"Do you think he sees us?"

"Naw... He is facing the other way."

"Okay let's move real slowly and hope he doesn't notice us."

"Right. On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Thre-"

"HEY THERE!"

Everyone froze in their tracks and turned to face the young boy. The group was traveling through the entrance to route thirty-one trying to make it to Violet city before late afternoon, when suddenly May and Drew had forced everyone into hiding. They had been trying to sneak past Joey... and his better than average Rattata, unsuccessfully...

"Oh... Hey Joey," Drew moaned a bit.

"Any of you up for a battle? I've been battling and training a lot since last time."

"Sorry, Joey we're kinda in a hurry," May said, trying to make everyone walk away.

"Wait! You guys must be in a group for the Master challenge! I gotta battle you now!" Joey said before releasing a Raticate.

"It evolved?" Drew asked.

Raticate growled something and Ellie's cheeks sparked. Pikachu looked a tad pissed as well.

"Huh? You okay Ellie?" Ash asked.

Ellie jumped down from Ash's shoulder and set up in battle stance, "Pika!"

"Awesome, then let's battle!" Joey said.

"Okay a one-on-one informal. Sound good?" Ash said and stood behind Ellie.

"Fine with me!" Joey said, "Raticate, Super Fang!"

Raticate then charged forward.

"Ellie, Thunderwave!" Ash shouted.

Ellie then shot a small spark of electricity at Raicate who flinched and Ellie then dodged the Super fang.

"Ah! Okay Raitcate try a Hyperfang!" Joey shouted.

"Ellie, Use Thunderbolt," Ash said.

The electricity hit Raticate before it got close to Ellie.

"Now Quick attack!" Ash said.

Ellie shot forward and rammed into Raticate, bowling it over. Raticate then bit down on Ellie, now that she was closer, with a Hyperfang.

"Pika!" Ellie yelped and Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

"Thunderbolt again!" Ash said.

Electricity rippled across Raticate's body before it then fainted. Ellie returned to Ash and he picked her up to look at the bite mark.

"We can fix that easy," Ash said with a smile.

"Good, battle. Don't you think my Raticate is awesome? It's like in the top percentage of Raticate!" Joey grinned as returned his downed pokemon.

"Yeah. It's pretty strong, but I would look around for other pokemon and make friends with them too. You can't have too many friends," Ash smiled as Brock sprayed Ellie's wound with a potion.

"Hmmm... Maybe. Well see you guys, I'll be cheering for you! One of you has to win it all since you fought the best Raticate in the world!" Joey shouted happily as he walked away.

"I thought we swore never to travel route thirty-one again..." Drew sighed to May.

"Yeah... oh well," May sighed back and the group laughed before continuing their way towards Violet city.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Mystery location-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"They will be coming this way according to those three. Are you sure that's what you saw? at Lavender?"

"Yes... Before Lance and the G-men crashed the party... The girl with brown hair was wearing a blue pendant that kept glowing."

"Hmmm... She must be a user of aura then... It's time we met Ms. Maple," The second mystery man said before looking down at a computer screen that kept flicking through files on Ash, Misty, Gary, Brock, Iris, Cilan, Max, Drew, Paul, Ritchie, Cress, Chili, Dawn, and then finally May.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Ash's Group-=-=-=-=-=-

The group entered Violet city and walked through the streets towards the pokemon center. There was still a good amount of time left in the day but they wanted stop where there was a warm bed inside. Not halfway between Violet and Azalea town. As they walked through the town, someone's shout called out to them.

"Ash! Misty! Brock! Guys!"

Everyone turned around to see Zackie running towards them.

"Hey! Zackie no way! Long time no see!" Ash grinned as the younger boy approached.

A Sentret held onto his shoulder and a grin lit up his face. Everyone was introduced and Zackie was excited when they explained they were in the Master challenge. Zackie told them that there was going to be a festival tonight in honor of the Sprout tower. Zackie also told them that Falkner was in the Master Challenge too, but somewhere else. Everyone agreed to join in the fun since they were staying here anyway. Zackie told everyone that Sentret and Weepinbell were his two pokemon but that his mom was going to finally let him go on a journey at the beginning of next year. Later that night, everyone was enjoying the party. Suddenly a cart rumbled into the clearing.

"Huh?" Chili asked.

"I wonder what's up?" Max asked.

"Introducing your guest, Violet city, the beautiful, Princess Karui!" A man spoke as a beautiful young woman stepped out from the cart. All the men in Violet were staring even most of the boys in Ash's group couldn't resist. Ash simply scratched the back of his head and made Misty smile. Karui walked forward and bowed slightly as greeting. Ash then stiffened and Misty looked up at him confused. Karui looked at Ash and smiled, "Ah... Sir Ashton. A pleasure to see you here," The young girl said, walking forward. Everyone watched as Ash bowed to her and spoke formally, "Pardon me, Miss Karui for not recognizing you sooner. Forgive me or Queen Ilene will surely be disappointed with me."

Karui smiled a little crookedly, "Oh Sir Ashton... I'm sure Lady Ilene wouldn't dare punish a proper and handsome young man like yourself..."

Ash's cheeks went red as he looked up at Karui. Misty's face went red too, but for different reasons.

"I would simply love you to escort me while I visit this lovely town... I am a princess and to be completely honest I feel I would be much safer with you..." Karui smiled.

"I..." Ash said, a little upset and then relented, "As you wish, Miss Karui. It would be my honor." Brock couldn't help but notice how upset his friend seemed to have to agree.

Misty looked over at Ash in disbelief and Brock soon realized why Ash was nervous soon after,

"I was wondering... It has been a few months since we last talked, Sir Ashton... Have you found a partner? I still would like to invite my interest in you... Imagine, a prince does get some interesting perks," Karui said before her cheeks turned red and she placed an arm on Ash's frozen shoulder, "I mean... Such a thing is common... a knight and a princess, that is."

Misty suddenly walked away without anyone but Pikachu, Ellie, and Brock noticing.

"I'm sorry Miss Karui... but I have. I can only be your escort for the evening," Ash said stiffly.

"Oh... I see... well whoever she is, she is a lucky girl," Karui said with a bit of anger that wasn't detected by anyone.

Ash nodded as Karui slipped her arm into Ash's.

"Then everyone, Let the festival begin!" Karui smiled and the festivities soon started.

Brock walked away after everyone started to eat and talk and Ash had walked away with Karui.

He found Misty sitting against a tree with a few tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong Misty?" Brock said and sat down.

"Brock? Oh... hey... I just guess I got upset that Ash was talking to that princess and didn't say anything to ward her off," Misty said.

"But he did... You just walked away before you heard him," Brock smiled.

"Really?" Misty asked.

Brock told her what Ash had said.

"Hmmm. I guess I should've trusted Ash more..." Misty said and tried to smile.

"Yeah how about you go find him and talk to him a bit... I bet he'd be more than happy to dance with you for a spell," Brock smiled.

He then got up, said he'd be at the festival, and walked back. Misty soon followed him until she heard some people talking. She walked through the woods very quietly and finally she could hear voices...

zzzzzzzzzzz-Ash and Karui-zzzzzzzzz

"This way, Sir Ashton..." Karui said leading Ash further into the woods.

"Are you sure we should go this way? I mean... I am a knight and can fight some, but this far away from other people could be dangerous, princess," Ash said.

"Here we are," Karui said and turned around to face him.

"Here we are, what?" Ash asked.

Karui walked up to him, "Though you are new and young, you are becoming a very well known person within the families of royalty across the six regions... Could you imagine... being a prince? You could have anything you wanted."

Ash got a little nervous as she got closer, "Well yes that would be nice... But no offense my lady, but I prefer to work for what I get."

Karui smiled, "Of course... an honorable and brave man that will make you."

"Miss Karui... why don't we go back to the festival?" Ash said and turned his head back towards the direction of town, nervously.

"Choose me instead..." Karui spoke as her face got even closer to Ash's.

"What?" Ash asked turning his head around to see her inches from his face, which surprised him.

Karui then grabbed the back of Ash's head and pulled him forward into an embrace and a kiss...

zzzzzzzzzzz-Brock-zzzzzzzzzz

Brock had started heading back when he too heard voices... He approached a clearing when he suddenly saw Karui kissing Ash. He was in a state of disbelief until he noticed Karui's hand twisted in Ash's hair... This wasn't his idea. Brock then turned and to his great dismay, he saw Misty crouching in the brush not too far from him with a look of great hurt on her face. She couldn't see... She thought he was willing. She soon ran off quietly and Brock turned around to look at Ash and Karui again.

zzzzzzzzzz-Ash and Karui-zzzzzzzzzz

Ash finally pulled her from him, "What... What was that for!" Ash lost his veil of formality now that he was flustered. After all Ash had to be trained to be formal, it didn't come naturally.

"I want you to be mine..." Karui said.

"I'm sorry but I care more for someone else, Karui," Ash said and wiped his mouth. Karui got angry.

"How dare you! You should be honored to have been kissed by me!" Karui said loudly.

Ash looked up at her, "I'm sorry, my lady, but I simply belong to another."

"You belong to anyone who has authority over you, knave! and I say you belong to me!" Karui shouted.

"Look," Ash said, suddenly quitting the formalities entirely, "I don't like you. You are just as important as any one else alive. If I must be kind to you and protect you to keep peace I will, but I will not sacrifice my freedom or my dignity to anyone. I'm a free man. You have no right to control me beyond your means," Ash then reached out a hand, "Come... I'm taking you back to your guards."

Karui was still steaming but approached Ash. She drew back her hand,

_SLAP!_

Ash took it surprisingly well, stoically almost... As if he had simply known it was coming and took it... His face was red on his right side though.

"I will escort myself... You will be dishonored for this... I can assure you," Karui said before walking away back towards town.

zzzzzzzzzz-Brock-zzzzzzzzzz

Brock was stunned at first when Ash simply took the hit. He was quite angry too for Karui slapping Ash like that. As soon as she had left, he rose from the bushes...

zzzzzzzzzz-Ash and Brock-zzzzzzzzzz

"Big guy? You okay?" Brock ask as he approached.

Ash looked over at him, "Oh... I thought I felt a couple people nearby... I was nervous being out here cause I felt two people who felt familiar and I thought it was weird since I thought you and everyone else were at the festival..."

"Yeah... She got ya there pretty good huh?" Brock asked reaching out and placing a hand on his younger friend's shoulder.

Ash smiled weakly, "Yeah... I mean I knew she was a little bit of a brat but... I had no idea she was this bad..."

"Well she was outta line for kissing you like that," Brock nodded.

"Oh you saw that?" Ash said looking down.

"Yeah... and I'm afraid I wasn't the only one..." Brock frowned and Ash looked at him for a moment before understanding came to his face.

"Oh no... no..." Ash said and placed his hands on the sides of his head.

"Easy... I think she'll understand if you tell her the truth," Brock said.

Ash looked up at him and sighed, "Yeah... I hope so."

Brock then lead him off in the direction of where he saw Misty run. They finally found her and when she saw Ash she got angry, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be escorting your princess?" she scoffed.

"Misty... I didn't want that to happen," Ash said.

"Yeah right, you weren't trying to stop her!" Misty said angrily.

"Misty! I promise I didn't want that! Don't you believe me?" Ash said.

Misty sadly didn't recognize the familiarity of his question and her famous temper got the best of her, "No, actually I don't! Besides you're so dense you probably didn't notice when she kissed you!"

A look of hurt flashed across Ash face. Brock looked at Misty in sadness and then Ash spoke, "Fine! Whatever! You're always too angry anyway! And teasing me and everything else! I always had to prove everything to you, about the way I battle, whether I was strong or if I could win a battle with a gym leader or trainer or anything else! You know what? I'm tired of always having to prove myself to everyone! Only then do they ever pay me a mind!" Ash shouted, surprising Brock since Ash had done so well to control his temper within the last month of reuniting with them. Ash then turned around and marched off.

Brock turned to Misty and spoke, "You didn't see the whole thing, Misty... He was telling the truth..." Brock was going to continue when Misty interrupted.

"I don't care! He could've done more! He's just so dense. He's just a big baby! I don't understand why I like him, anyway!" Misty shouted and tried to turn away when Brock spoke in an uncharacteristically angry tone.

"Misty... That's not what a friend would do... Ash has had to prove himself to Gary, Paul, Drew, Max, and a lot of others who thought he wouldn't make it. Don't add yourself to the list... Knowing Ash, even if you do he'll forgive you. He's a good friend. Don't throw that away," Brock said before turning and walking away. Misty was angry and looked away. She tried to just sit there and listen to the sounds of the festival and not pay attention to the weight on her heart.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Hu-oh... What's this? Karui what have you done? I just wanted to make Ash and Misty's journey not a completely smooth ride. This isn't a fairy tale after all ;)**

**The prophecy seems to have been set into motion and a couple hearts have been healed.**

**Oh, and did you guys know that my Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata? :P**

**Anywho, **

**Review, Fav, Follow, and Enjoy! :D**


	3. A Guardian

**Disclaimer WARNING: ****This chapter contains a bit more of an intense make-out scene than has been shown previously. I will never be doing lemons of any kind in my stories however. I'm mostly saying this because I am paranoid ;) and also because I know I liked to be warned about such things. Really it's a small paragraph anyways, but eh. Also I'm not necessarily good at this kinda thing, fluff yeah... this I don't know *shrugs***

**Tada it's a REAL chapter everyone :D **

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinfoo talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Misty was starting to calm down and turn to Brock to talk again until a scream split the air...

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzz

"No! May!" Drew cried out in desperation, as a Rocket grunt held the unconscious girl in his arms and a whole troop of grunts surrounded them both. One grunt whistled at the fearful Karui in the crowd, surrounded by her men,

"Boy you sure you don't want to come along with us, darling?" He grinned wickedly.

She simply shook her head because she was so afraid.

"What a shame... Men let's go," The grunt said and half the group started to run away with May. Before the group could try and stop them they threw down a smoke screen. When it faded, only half of the grunts remained with pokeballs in hand. May was gone.

Everyone let out one of their pokemon and soon the grunts had to flee. Drew shouted at the top of his lungs in desperate fury and had to be held back by Gary and Ritchie,

"Where is May!? What have you done with her!? You no good lousy cowards!" Drew shouted. His shouting was in vain though and soon the grunts all vanished into the woods or elsewhere.

At that moment Ash ran out from the forrest and, using his aura, dashed after a grunt that was lagging behind and tackled him. Brock and Misty soon entered the fray and Brock ran forward to help Ash hold the grunt down.

"Where is May?" Ash asked with anger in his eyes.

"Like I'd tell you," The grunt responded.

"You better talk!" Ash said loudly. His pendant soon swung out from his shirt and caught the grunt's eye...

"The pendant..." He whispered.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Hmph!" The grunt started with a glint in his eye, "I'll never talk."

Ash then grabbed him with one hand and started to form an aura sphere in front of the crowd, the guards, and everyone else, "I promise one of these hurts a lot worse than a punch... I can vouch for that."

The grunt's eyes widened, "Okay okay! Up the Sprout tower! They were going to ask her some questions before they left! That's all I know I promise!"

Ash dropped the grunt as a group of policemen finally reached the scene. Ash turned to his group and nodded.

"We've got to go and help May," Drew said and everyone nodded.

"We never leave a friend behind," Ash agreed before turning his head up towards the tower...

They grouped themselves together and made their way towards the tower after telling Zackie they'd get rid of Team Rocket. Soon they got near the entrance and saw a couple of grunts standing guard.

"Now what?" Dawn asked.

"I think we can be a bit more straight forward this time..." Gary said and grinned.

"Sounds good to me," Paul nodded.

"Right," Ash said.

They then released their pokemon and started to battle...

zzzzzzzz-May-zzzzzzzz

May woke up and slowly realized that she was tied to a chair...

"Huh?" she asked.

"Good you're awake..."

May looked up and saw a Rocket standing over her, "What do you want!?" May shouted angrily.

"Easy... I'm just going to ask you a few questions... nothing else, for now," A cruel glint flashed through his eyes and made May pale a bit.

"Firstly I suppose I'll introduce myself... I am Admin Roman," Roman stood now out from the shadows; he had been elevated to admin. He had a white uniform on that was more streamlined, "My first question... how did you receive your gifts?"

"My gifts? I don't know what you mean," May said.

"Don't play dumb with me. Now talk, Aura Guardian!" Roman shouted.

May froze, "Aura Guardian? I'm not an Aura Guardian!"

"Lies! You were, according to a grunt, present at the Lavendar take over, wearing a pendant that glows blue... Aura Guardians were once known to wear such things," Roman said.

"Pendant...?" May said, "No wait... I'm not an aura guardian!"

Roman growled, "You are trying my patience, girl..." he then glanced down and noticed she had no pendant visible nor any sign that it was being worn under her shirt, "Wait... Your not wearing the pendant... where... Where is it!?" Roman shouted.

"It's not mine! I was borrowing it! I don't know where it is now!" May said, telling a partial lie since she didn't actually know where Ash or the others were at the moment

"You know and you're going to tell me..." Roman said and started to move forward until a grunt entered the room in a panic.

"Sir! Sir! The rest of those kids! They're storming the tower and their pokemon are very powerful! We can't hold them much longer!" The grunt spoke.

Roman turned and looked at May, "It's fine... she isn't the one we need... Let them come... perhaps with a little prompting... They'll tell us what they know," Roman said.

zzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzz

The group stormed into the top room and saw someone standing near the back of the room. Two grunts flanked him and he held May in his arms threateningly, "Let's all calm down... You wouldn't want this to become a deadly embrace, right?" Roman spoke calmly. One could see the glint of metal in the light.

"What do you want with May!?" Drew shouted and Max joined him.

"Yeah! Let my sister go!" Max shouted.

"We are searching for someone particular... Someone that wears a pendant of blue... This young girl was stated by one of ours to have been wearing a pendant that glowed blue at the Lavendar take over..." Roman said and he glanced around at all the kids before his eyes landed on Ash; he saw the pendant on his chest, "So... You're the one... Aura Guardian... and your the Ketchum kid."

Ash flinched and everyone looked at Roman in shock.

"Come this way... or the girl's in trouble," Roman said simply.

Ash clenched his fists and eyed Roman, suddenly Drew walked over to him and pulled the pendant off of Ash, "I'm the one you want... I was just trying to fool you by placing my pendant on my friend... Don't hurt them. They've been helping me because I asked them to. They have nothing to do with this... Release May... and I'll go quietly..."

Ash stared in shock with the rest of the group at Drew. Drew glanced back at Ash and Ash gave him a look in response. As Drew placed the pendant on himself, Ash made the pendant glow, brightly.

"Hmph... Nice try guardian but your weakness in caring so for your allies will cost you dearly," Roman grinned and nodded at the two grunts to walk forward.

The grunts approached Drew and held his arms as Roman then released an upset May.

"No! Drew! Don't do this!" May said and rushed forward. The grunts growled at her and she and Drew only had a moment to speak to one another,

"I can't let them hurt you, May... You mean too much to me," Drew said, breaking his normally cool-guy facade. May looked at him in understanding and awe before the grunts pushed her away. Ash rushed forward to her as they walked forward with Drew.

"Now... Touch the stone... here... and we'll then be on our way. I do believe with time you'll find Team Rocket to be quite the business to work for, Mr..." Roman said.

"Hayden..." Drew replied.

"Hayden yes... Anyways touch this stone," Roman said.

Drew looked at him in a bit of fear as a grunt reached forward and thrust Drew's hand onto the stone. Nothing happened.

"What?" Roman asked angrily.

Ash then took this time to rush forward. He opened one hand with an aura sphere and the other contained a pokeball. Pikachu leapt forward as well, while Ellie hung back.

"Lucario, battle!" Ash shouted.

The grunts and Roman turned around to see what was going on when one of the grunts was knocked out cold from the aura sphere that Ash had sent into his face. The other grunt holding Drew was then punched in the face by his supposed prisoner. Lucario rushed forward and leapt at Roman and pinned him to the ground. Brock looked over the banisters to see police men and women storming up.

"You! Gah! Of course you're the guardian!" Roman yelled at Ash as Drew gave Ash his pendant back, before running over and holding May close.

"Hmph," Ash said simply. He walked over to the stone and touched it and soon a bell-like noise, that sounded like a wind-chyme in spring, started to ring throughout the tower. Roman stared in awe at first before showing anger.

zzzzzzzz

Roman and the captured grunts were led away and the group went to the pokemon center to rest from their experience.

"We got rooms," Ash said as he approached the group in the lobby after talking to Nurse Joy. He noticed Misty look away and he soon looked away as well, "I'm going to the training area to um... help Cubone... I see you guys later," Ash said and walked away with Pikachu, Ellie, and a confused Cubone.

There was an odd silence before, "I'm going to go to bed... See you all in the morning," Misty spoke and then rose and left.

Everyone sat still for a moment, confused.

"What's wrong with Misty and Ash?" Iris asked.

Brock sighed and then told everyone what had happened between Ash and Karui and How angry Ash had gotten towards Misty and visa versa.

"Geez, Ashy-Boy keeps reeling them all in all of a sudden... Maybe I should go on a year long journey," Gary grinned.

"Gary! This is serious! Oh that Karui! How dare she mess Ash and Misty's relationship up!" Dawn shouted with anger.

"Ash is one of the nicest guys I know! For her to slap him like that just because he didn't like her, Grah!" May said in frustration and Drew placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How did Ash take it, when Misty reacted?" Paul asked.

Brock told them about how Ash had snapped at her and how he had talked about having to always prove himself to everyone. Gary, Paul, Drew, and Max frowned a bit when Brock further explained Ash's frustrations.

"I know and Ash knows you guys are his friends now... but he did have a point that I never had thought of before... Though he didn't actually have to fully prove anything to any of us... I can see how he would feel that he has had to," Brock spoke and everyone nodded.

"Does Misty know Ash essentially got slapped for her?" Cilan asked.

"No... She never gave Ash the chance to explain..." Brock sighed, "I told you all before that Misty hides her fear with a facade of toughness, right? Well... It's showing itself now. She felt insecure when Ash was approached by Karui... She is simply showing her anger to deal with her frustration."

Everyone nodded.

"Well... We have to do something for them," Cress said finally.

"Yeah, they care so much for each other," Chili smiled.

"So... what should we do?" Ritchie asked.

"I'm going to go and talk to Misty..." Dawn said and rose, "Maybe I can make her give Ash a chance to talk to her."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Ash..." Brock smiled.

The rest of the group gave their good luck to them both before they disappeared.

zzzzzzzzzzz-The rest of the group-zzzzzzzzzz

"I hope everything turns out..." Max said sadly.

"Yeah... Hey! You're actually caring about the two of them getting together again! Look at Max growing up and all!" Iris grinned.

"I'm not!" Max whined.

Most of the group were smiling or teasing Max but Drew and May were looking at each other... They nodded to each other and then turned to the group.

"Hey guys," Drew said, getting the rest of the group's attention.

"What's up?" Ritchie asked.

"Me and Drew wanted to tell you guys something," May said, as her and Drew's cheeks started to turn red.

"Oh yeah?" Gary said. A grin started to form on his face.

"Yeah... Me and May are a um... couple now," Drew said rubbing his neck, "I mean... we're well trying I suppose."

"That's great!" Iris smiled.

"Congratulations both of you," Cilan nodded.

"Yeah congrats," Paul nodded.

Everyone else congratulated them and teased them a bit with everyone's supposed knowledge of them ending up together, none so much as Max. After May threatened to destroy Max if he continued to tease them, he finally got quiet. May and Drew then walked off to tell their parents over the videophone about their relationship.

"This is cool having two couples in the group," Ritchie smiled.

"Well... Hopefully," Gary said, staring were Brock and Dawn had walked off to.

"Yeah..." Chili frowned.

"Right..." Cress nodded.

zzzzzzzzzz-Dawn and Misty-zzzzzzzzzz

Dawn knocked on the door, "Misty? Misty are you awake? I want to talk to you."

Dawn heard someone get up and come over to the door. The door opened up,

"What Dawn? I was almost asleep..." Misty said.

"I bet you weren't," Dawn replied.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"You can't go to sleep so easy after fighting with Ash like that," Dawn said in return.

"...Go away," Misty said and tried to shut the door, but Dawn forced herself inside.

"We are going to talk about this. I will not have two of my best friends all sad and angry!" Dawn said.

"I don't want to talk right now," Misty said.

"Too bad," Dawn said and sat down, "Now why on earth did you not let Ash at least defend himself?"

"Oh so your listening to Brock's story, huh?" Misty asked.

"Okay... What's your story?" Dawn asked politely.

Misty told her story from her point of view...

"Hmmm... I see why you might be upset, but still you should let Ash try to tell you his perspective. Brock said that Karui had a hand in Ash's hair. Sure he is stronger than her, but he was also probably in shock. You're right when you say Ash is dense. He probably never let it cross his mind that she was flirting with him... but I'd say that is more like being naive. Let me ask you this... Did he close his eyes?" Dawn asked.

"Well..." Misty thought real hard, "No... they were wide open as far as I could see."

"There's your answer. Ash wasn't planning on it or accepting it... Let me ask you another question... Did Ash forgive you, trust you, when he walked up when Arthur was kissing you?" Dawn asked again.

"Well... Yes..." Misty said.

~zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz~

_"He kissed me without asking Ash. You believe me don't you?" Misty said, looking into his brown eyes. Ash smiled, _

_"Of course I do Mist," Ash said. _

_"By the way, you jerk, It was an awful kiss! Ash is much better at it than you," Misty said having a blush form on both their faces._

~zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz~

"Oh... no... I... I screwed up... He asked me if I believed him just like I did with Arthur and I shot him down..." Misty said, upset.

"Well... don't tell me this... Tell Ash you're sorry and I'm sure he'll find something to be sorry about too," Dawn smiled and winked.

"Right... Thanks Dawn," Misty said.

"No need to worry, my pleasure," Dawn nodded.

They both got up and walked outside to find Ash, Brock, and the others.

zzzzzzzzzz-Ash and Brock-zzzzzzzzzz

"Nice work, Cubone! One more time now and we'll stop for now. This move, no one will expect!" Ash cheered with Pikachu and Ellie as Cubone practiced a secret move. After Cubone finished, Ash petted him and praised him for his work. Ash then turned around and saw Brock walking into the training room.

"Hey there," Brock spoke as he approached.

"Oh hey Brock," Ash said a little sadly.

"Still thinking about Misty, huh?" Brock asked.

"How can I not be? I think I finally understand your plight so much, Brock... It must stink to be rejected so often," Ash said and Brock fell down anime-style, "Not that that makes you a failure or anything!" Ash said, trying to save face and Brock sulked, "No I mean...!" Ash started but was silenced by Brock.

"Let's try to stay on topic..." Brock said and placed a hand in front of Ash's face.

"Okay... Sorry," Ash said sheepishly.

"I think you should go talk to Misty again... I know she was kinda unfair with you, but Dawn's trying to talk to her," Brock said.

"Yeah... Wait! Why should I? I told Karui herself, why should I sacrifice my dignity or freedom for her if she doesn't actually care as much about me as I thought!?" Ash said angrily.

"Because, you're Ash and..." Brock tried to continue.

"So It's just a given that kind, caring, loyal Ash will just roll over for anyone who asks nicely? Is that really my importance? To just do everything or anything for everyone? Do you think I like feeling pain rack through my body when I heal a dying Torterra, or throw up a shield to prevent you guys from getting stun spored? Huh?" Ash said with a bit of anger.

"Of course not Ash... I'm truly sorry if you feel that way. Your one of my very closest friends... And I have always been a provider since I was young with my siblings... It kills me to see you or anyone of my friends hurting," Brock replied.

Ash sighed, "I'm sorry, Brock... I do want to protect my friends and I like the way I am... I guess I just got angry since Misty didn't seem to appreciate me."

"That's completely understandable, Ash. Just know that you are very much appreciated... Do you want to know the other reason why you should go talk to her?" Brock spoke.

"Yeah, What?" Ash asked.

"Because she's worth it to you... You love her more than yourself... I know it. I can feel it because you two are like family to me," Brock smiled.

Ash looked up fully at Brock now and gave a slowly forming lopsided smile, "Yeah... Okay. I'll talk to her."

Brock smiled and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu and Ellie squeaked happily and Cubone waved his bone as he gleefully walked with them both towards the door and the lobby...

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzzz

Misty and Dawn walked out and entered the lobby. The group talked with Misty and Dawn before, then Ash and Brock entered the lobby as well. Ash and Misty walked up to each other. At first there was only silence, then

"Mist/Ash..." They said at the same time.

"You go ahead..." Ash said and rubbed his neck.

"Okay... Ash, I'm sorry... You asked for me to trust you... just like you did with me when Arthur kissed me... I didn't give you a chance and I'm so sorry... I just got upset when I saw how Karui was acting and how she was a princess and you were escorting her..." Misty sighed.

"I'm sorry too..." Ash started and Misty looked up in surprise, "I should have explained more to you about my duties as a knight of Rota... Sadly I have to behave that way around people within the royal circles of the six regions... minus the kissing part, that was Karui's idea... I kept asking her to come back with me to the festival because I was feeling uncomfortable... But she acted before I could get her under control. And... I'm sorry about getting mad at you about the having to prove myself to you and stuff... I guess I just let some frustration and stress out... maybe you're right about talking about stuff like that instead of trying to bury it... It didn't work out in my favor this time. And I guess I'm sorry for being kinda unaware about the flirting... I just never really have had any experience with girls... I confided in you that you're the first person other than maybe Macy, that I've ever known to actually tell me that they were interested in me before now."

"Ash... It's okay... I'm very sorry for what I did and I hope you can forgive me... I most certainly forgive you," Misty said and held his hand. He had asked for forgiveness for so many other things that she didn't feel were necessary... then again that was her Ash, _Why did I ever doubt him, Ash of all people to lie about something so important? Ash isn't exactly the best lier or deceiver... Geez Misty..._ She frowned a bit until Ash spoke.

Ash smiled and nodded, "Of course... Just remember Mist... unless I am out of my mind... I only have eyes for you, remember? And keep smiling, that's important too."

Misty's cheeks pinked, "Thanks Ash..." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, then she noticed his right cheek was slightly darker, "Ash... what happened to your cheek? Did that Roman guy hit you or something?"

Ash reached up to his cheek and touched it, confused before he remembered, "Oh... that."

"Misty... After you left... Karui got mad at Ash for rejecting her. She slapped him, pretty hard," Brock said simply.

Misty stared at Brock in shock at first, waiting... hoping... he was telling a story... but nothing came, she turned back to Ash with tears in her eyes, "She... she slapped you?"

"Yeah... It's no big deal though. I just hope that Lady Ilene won't be angry with me if she reports me or something stupid like that... That could get messy," Ash frowned.

Misty looked at him for a moment before leaning into his chest, "I'm so sorry, Ash... I had no idea."

"Hey, easy... I'm sure Ilene won't pay her any mind. After my first meeting with Karui at Rota, that's when Ilene and Riley started to tease me about finding a girlfriend. They understand that I didn't really like her," Ash said and rubbed her back.

"Well... That's good but that's not exactly what I meant..." Misty said.

"Oh, what?" Ash asked.

Misty reached up and touched his cheek again, "I told all of those girls at Rota who were almost drooling over you, that I wouldn't let someone like them hurt you. That as your friend and not just your girlfriend, I would protect you in a way I could, but I failed instead and accidentally messed everything up," Misty said still rubbing his cheek.

Ash grabbed her hand suddenly and pulled it from his face slowly, "I don't need protection, Misty... From anyone other than my closest friends... Everyone else doesn't matter when it comes to opinions... It hurts more to me for one of you guys to be angry at me than any slap to the face... Besides..." Ash started to grin crookedly, "My face isn't exactly one of my strong points, eh? I can afford to lose some points there."

Misty giggled at first before frowning again, "I... I think your face is wonderful."

"No comparison to yours though," Ash replied making Misty's face flush red.

"Ash... Well if yours did I would be concerned, cause I have a girl's face," Misty grinned mischievously and Ash sweatdropped.

Misty smiled and started to stare into Ash's eyes and soon he was frozen in the same trance. They started to lean in when someone coughed.

"You could get a room, ya know?" Gary huffed.

Ash and Misty went red in the face, then

"Well, maybe we will smart-aleck," Ash said stiffly before holding out a hand to a completely tomato-faced, Misty. Ash looked at her confused before looking back at the group before seeing everyone staring oddly, "What?"

Misty sighed and held his hand, "Nevermind them..."

Ash looked back at her and smiled before walking down the hallway with her and disappearing.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-The rest of the group-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"You... You don't think?" Dawn asked and looked at everyone.

"No way, didn't you see the look on Ashy-Boy's face? He didn't mean that..." Gary snorted.

"Well... I'm just glad they're together again," Cilan smiled.

"Yeah," Iris nodded.

Drew and May glanced at each other before blushing, they were holding hands.

"So I imagine they want some time alone... so... what are we supposed to do?" Max huffed.

"Us guys will just mash into one room until they're done," Brock nodded.

"But what if they fall asleep... Not necessarily with each other... but... just relaxing..." Chili asked.

"Give them this night then... It's not much to ask," Cress smiled.

"I guess so..." Paul nodded in agreement.

Everyone then started talking about the path they were going to take tomorrow to get to Azalea town...

zzzzzzzzzzz-Ash and Misty-zzzzzzzzzzzz

It started with a kiss... Ash and Misty soon found themselves trying to breathe more between each kiss as they laid on the bed in the room. Ash seemed to tend towards holding one of her shoulders and Misty kept running her fingers through his hair. Ash's face was turning red and Misty's wasn't too much better off. Misty then ran her hand up under Ash's shirt and felt his shoulder blades, he let out a soft moan at her touch. He then kissed her on the neck and she sighed happily. Then their lips met once again for more kissing.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Misty breathed out after they finished kissing for a moment.

"It's all good. I'm happy that you're happy now," Ash smiled before laying down beside her, he could tell they were done... She wanted to talk. She reached out and held his hand now that they were a bit further away from each other.

"You know... you don't make it easy not to assume you like being so nice..." Misty smiled.

"I never said I didn't like it... I just like to feel vindicated for it sometimes," Ash nodded.

"Vindicated? Your vocabulary is surprising me more and more," Misty grinned.

At first Ash frowned a bit and then he smiled, "Eh, I don't think I could get used to you not making fun of me."

"Oh," Misty said and frowned, "I'm sorry..." she leaned forward and kissed him lovingly.

"No sweat," Ash smiled.

"Thanks... for being you," Misty said suddenly.

"Huh? Your welcome I guess?" Ash said confused.

"You said you wanted to be vindicated, well telling someone thanks for being them seemed like the best way to do that," Misty smiled and inched closer to Ash.

"Thanks Mist..." Ash said and then froze as he looked into her eyes.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"I... I love you... Mist," Ash breathed out, "I think I really do..."

Misty was frozen, the couple hadn't ever actually directly told each other that they _loved_ each other... but I guess they did...

"Me too... I love you, Ash..." Misty smiled, "You mean a lot to me... Hopefully our bond will continue to grow..."

Misty felt his hand under her chin. He lifted her head to gazed into his warm brown eyes.

"I'd like that... Another adventure, eh?" Ash smiled with a lopsided but genuine grin.

She nodded and then nestled into his chest as he put his arms around her and they laid on their sides facing each other. She felt his breathing and heart beat spike when she came close, but then it evened out and started to relax. She found herself growing sleepy. She became a bit concerned once she started to feel sleep take her over... _Would Ash...?_ She didn't want to finish the sentence... She glanced down at his body with his clothes from the day still on and then finally his feet, he still wore his shoes... She suddenly remembered Ash's confused face when everyone looked at him when he said they would get a room... She smiled and soon let sleep overcome her... _I love you, you dense, kind, loving boy..._ She then felt his chest against hers... _No... he's a young man now... I keep forgetting that... We just had so much time apart that I haven't been able to see him grow... Well we'll just have to make up for lost time..._

Misty then fell asleep.

He felt her breathing slow... He knew from experience, she was asleep again. He smiled and thought of waking her, because they _were_ hogging one of the group's three rooms... He kept saying he was going to wake her up... _Five more minutes... _Five minutes came... _Five more minutes..._ Again no movement... Soon silence ensued as Ash too succumbed to sleep, holding the young woman he loved... _The angry and beautiful young woman he loved..._ in his arms.

zzzzzzzzzz-The rest of the group-zzzzzzzzzz

Brock and Dawn stood there frozen... They had come to check and see if Ash and Misty were done and had accidentally opened to door slightly to see them making out with each other. Both of their faces were red with embarrassment when they quietly shut the door and walked back to the group.

"Well?" Ritchie asked as they approached.

"Not for... for... tonight... They're staying there," Brock stammered.

"You okay, Brock?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, he's fine we just um... walked in on them that's all," Dawn said nervously.

"Huh?" Cress asked.

"They were um... making out," Dawn said.

"Then why on earth is Brock stammering?" Iris asked.

"Seriously? You swoon over every pretty girl you see and then you watch two people make out and _that's_ when you loose your nerve?" Gary asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Hmph, Whatever," Brock pouted uncharacteristically.

Some of the group laughed at Brock's position before May asked a question,

"Dawn why are you spacing out?" May asked seeing Dawn staring off into the distance.

"Oh, me?" Dawn yelped.

"Yeah what's up?" Max asked.

"Heh... I guess I was just a tad impressed... Ash isn't too shabby. A classic, don't judge a book by it's cover scenario," Dawn said and rubbed the back of her head.

"Wait, seriously?" Gary asked leaning forward.

"Weirdo," May said glancing over at Gary.

"Excuse me?" Gary said.

"You're interested in letting Dawn describe what was going on?" May asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmph. I'm his rival from birth... I've got to keep him on his game, I always have to be a step ahead," Gary replied.

"Well... You're kinda a few steps behind from my perspective," Max said as light reflected from his glasses. Gary hung his head. "He has a girlfriend," Max continued. Gary's head hung lower and he put his head in his hands. "And now he's making out with her," Max finished. Gary then squatted close to the ground with his hanging head still in his hands, sulking.

Iris spoke, "Seriously? You're upset because Ash one-upped you? What a little kid."

Gary then raised himself back to sitting position and smiled calmly, "Heh... I guess you're right... I'm supposed to be the mature one of the two of us... Even though it feels that maybe Ash might be closing in on that field as well... Me acting like this will only prove my theory wrong. I guess... I kinda can sympathize with Mikkel..."

"Hmmm. I can see that, but from my view you seem like a much more capable battler, not that Mikkel can't get better," Ritchie said and smiled.

"Thanks, Ritchie. That means a lot," Gary grinned.

"So Troublesome... You liked what you saw?" Paul asked with a kinda mischievous grin.

"Hey! Wait, what? Troublesome? Not that name again!" Dawn flushed.

"What? I felt nostalgic, is that a crime?" Paul said and leaned back.

"No, and no I didn't in that way your trying to insinuate. Ash is just my friend... Wait," Dawn said.

Paul was smiling until she had said wait.

"Why would you what to know?" Dawn asked leaning towards Paul. A flash of pink ran across Paul's cheeks so quickly most people wouldn't notice it... most. Dawn saw it and wasn't too sure what it meant.

"Eh, Just something to tease you about since we were messing with Gary and Brock I thought you shouldn't get off so easy," Paul said smoothly.

"Hmph. Okay then," Dawn said.

Everyone decided to go to bed. The rest of the guys all looked at each other and sighed. The girls then looked at each other and giggled, "Good night boys..." They said at the same time in a taunting manner. They then disappeared down the hall. The boys glanced at each other before Max screamed out, "I call one of the beds!" Soon all of the boys took of running towards the third room they would have to share, pushing and shoving each other the whole way. They all crowded into the door and started to struggle against each other to get through the door first. Max, being smaller, popped through and then ran to a bed and leapt on it. With a small gap now in the mash of boys they all fell forward onto the ground and started to groan in pain.

"Ha ha! I win! I get a bed!" Max said, sitting happily in the middle of the bed.

Drew squirmed out of the mass of boys on the ground and ran towards one of the four remaining beds.

"Yes!" Drew said and plopped onto the bed.

Gary and Paul glanced at each other and then as Gary tried to get up, Paul pushed down hard on Gary's head to strain his neck and stop him. He then dashed forward and sat on the bed.

"Hmph," Paul grinned and settled into his claimed bed.

"Grrr. cheap move, _pal_," Gary said.

"All's fair in love and war. This is definitely worth war," Paul smirked.

"Well you may have won the battle but the war is not over. Ash sure knows how to pick good rivals," Gary grinned before Chili and Cress's voices interrupted him.

"I had it first Chili!" Cress shouted showing his normally, well hidden temper.

"No way! I got to it a hundred times quicker than you!" Chili retorted.

Everyone's attention was diverted to the two Striation brother's fighting, almost everyone...

"Now, brothers... Can't you settle this civilly?" Cilan sweatdropped.

"NO!" Cress and Chili shouted.

"Civility has departed us for the time being, Cilan," Cress said staring at Chili.

"Yeah," Chili replied.

They then started wrestling with each other, taking turns head-locking each other and trying to make the other surrender. Chili finally trapped Cress, "Surrender! You've lost, Cress!"

"So very mature of you brother. Fine I'll be the better man and surrender," Cress huffed.

"Oh man," Cilan said and sweatdropped again.

"Maybe the last bed will be mine," Cress said and looked over with Gary, Brock, and Cilan as Chili claimed his prize.

"Sorry fellas. You snooze you lose," Ritchie smiled patting the bed he was firmly planted on.

"Of course... It's the person you least expect that sneaks behind your back," Gary deadpanned.

"Hey easy. I'm observant. I saw an opportunity so I took it. You can't say you wouldn't of done the same thing," Ritchie grinned.

"Burn..." Drew grinned as well.

"Shut-up," Gary said and hit Drew with a pillow.

"Uff!" Drew said.

The remaining boys found somewhat comfortable places on the floor and started to go to sleep. Pikachu, Ellie, and Cubone curled up together on the ground.

"Good Night Fellas," Paul said with sarcasm.

"Aren't you hilarious," Gary huffed.

A few chuckles are heard in the dark before silence and sleep come...

zzzzzzzz

The group woke up in the morning and got ready to leave. Ash said sorry profusely to the guys for hogging one of the rooms. The guys forgave him, with Gary begrudgingly forgiving him as well. Ash returned Cubone and Pikachu and Ellie jumped up on his shoulders. They said goodbye to Zackie and the people of Violet and left down the path that led to Azalea. Ash and Misty were hand in hand and so were May and Drew.

"Hmmm. So now Team Rocket is after us... We're all kinda accessories of Ash and they know he's alive. If the Lavender take over didn't do it, our barging into the Sprout tower to save May did," Paul spoke.

"Yeah... Sorry guys... I wonder what they want with an Aura Guardian though?" Ash asked rhetorically.

"Who knows... Can't be anything good that's for sure. And for the hundredth time Ash, you don't need to be sorry. We're all in this together now," Brock stated.

"Right," Everyone said in almost unison getting some laughs.

"Thanks guys. Greatest pals ever," Ash grinned.

"Such a little kid," Iris smirked.

"The good news is even if his boss breaks him out of jail somehow... That Roman guy won't be able to tell his boss much about where we are or that Ash is the real Aura Guardian for a while. We have some spare time, how much time is the real question," Gary said.

"Yeah... We'll just have to be alert and watch each other's backs now more than ever," Cilan smiled.

The conversation then turned to more light-hearted topics.

"I just realized something!" Misty smiled happily, "Now that May and Drew are a couple too. They need to go on a date like me and Ash did."

"Yeah! You guys should do it!" Ash grinned.

Drew and May blushed before May spoke, "We don't have time for that. We need to get to Altomare and then try and figure out where the second token might be!"

"Hey you guys could have a date in Altomare, then we could go handle the problem with Latias and the Soul Dew," Brock smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Ritchie nodded.

"Well..." Drew looked at May who smiled back, "Alright. Thanks guys, a first date should be fun in Altomare."

"No problemo!" Chili grinned.

"Right!" Cress nodded.

"You better watch yourself with my sister," Max glared.

Drew sweatdropped and looked at Max with a bit of fear mixed with irritation.

"Max!" May glared back at him.

"Hey don't glare at me! I'm your brother. It's my job to try and intimidate your boyfriend since dad isn't here," Max grinned.

"Whatever," May said, waving her hand.

The group continued to walk and talk as they got closer to Union cave and the route they were going to take to get to Azalea town. Brock told the rest of the group that the last time He, Misty, and Ash took a longer route around Union cave, but that this time they were taking a short cut.

"Pika?" Pikachu suddenly perked up.

"Chu?" Ellie copied.

"What's up guys?" Ash asked. Everyone then turned their attention to the road ahead where Pikachu and Ellie's attention was drawn. They saw a young man battling another boy with a Pinsir against his Noctowl. The Noctowl won not too long after they had noticed the battle. They congratulated each other and the younger boy ran down the road towards the pokemon center. The older boy returned his pokemon and then noticed the group. Ash, Misty, and Brock recognized him immediately.

"Shingo!?" Ash asked.

"Ash? Brock? Misty?" Shingo asked as he approached the group.

Everyone introduced themselves and Shingo soon smiled and turned to Ash,

"I want to battle you... After all this time, I can't resist. My Scizor wants to fight you again," Shingo spoke.

Ash nodded, "Okay, but only a one-on-one. We're trying to get through Union cave to Azalea town before nightfall."

Shingo understood and agreed. Both Ash and Shingo got into position to battle, the rest of the group sat or stood on the side of the road, and Brock refereed.

"This will be a one-on-one between Ash and Shingo. Trainers choose your pokemon." Brock spoke

"Go, Scizor!" Shingo cried out.

"Go, Meinfoo!" Ash replied.

"Interesting... a Unovan pokemon. This should be a fun battle, by the way I watched your tournament entrance for Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos and I must say you have improved since we first met.

Ash grinned, "You haven't seen nothing yet. But thanks."

"Trainers... Begin!" Brock shouted.

"Scizor, Use X-scissor!" Shingo shouted.

"Calm-mind!" Ash yelled.

**_Yes master._** Meinfoo spoke through mental aura, then started to meditate as Scizor approached rapidly.

"Try to dodge!" Ash shouted.

Meinfoo jumped up but was unable to get completely out of the way. Scizor slammed into Meinfoo with X-scissor.

"Okay, Drain punch, quick!" Ash cried out.

Meinfoo punched into Scizor's gut before it could get away and regained some health.

"Not a bad move, but it won't last. Scizor, use Agility!" Shingo shouted.

Scizor then became a fast moving blur.

"Meinfoo. Calm mind again, try to sense it's movements and then strike with Aura sphere," Ash spoke.

**_Understood._** Meinfoo meditated again calming his mind. Time seemed to slow down for Meinfoo, as Scizor's presence became more defined.

"Scizor, Venoshock!"

Purple masses shot from almost nowhere since Scizor was moving so fast. Meinfoo dodged most of them but the last one.

"Nice work, Meinfoo. Now Aura sphere!" Ash shouted.

Meinfoo started firing Aura spheres at what seemed like nothing until Scizor cried out and fell.

"Scizor... Use Flashcannon! Let's finish this!" Shingo shouted.

Scizor started building up energy and shot the beam at Meinfoo.

"Quick, Meinfoo Focus blast!" Ash shouted, too late. The beam struck Meinfoo before he could finish charging. Meinfoo fell onto his back.

"Looks like I'm the winner," Shingo grinned.

"Nope," Ash said simply. One would have had to have been standing very close to notice the slight blue glow that danced in Ash's eyes as he spoke.

"What?" Shingo asked.

"Meinfoo won't give up that easily," Ash smiled.

**_I will fight even harder!_** Meinfoo shouted and leapt up.

"Meinfoo! Aura sphere barrage!" Ash cried out.

Aura spheres were flung at Scizor and he couldn't dodge them. Suddenly as Scizor worked to get up... Meinfoo started to glow... Meinfoo soon evolved into Meinshao.

**_Yes! I feel more strength! I am ready, master._** Meinshao nodded.

"Grrr. Scizor! Use Flashcannon now!" Shingo shouted.

"Meinshao, Focus blast, full power!" Ash yelled.

The two attacks collided and fought in the middle for power before Meinshao's Focus blast started to eat away at Scizor's Flash cannon. The Focus blast soon hit Scizor.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Meinshao is the winner!" Brock shouted.

Shingo returned Scizor and Meinshao approached Ash's side. Meinshao bowed to Ash,

**_Thank you for the wonderful battle, Master. I enjoyed it greatly._**

"No problem, Meinshao, but please you don't have to call me master," Ash said sheepishly and then bowed back to Meinshao.

**_Master? What are you doing?_**

"You bowed to me, so I'll bow to you," Ash grinned, "Thank you for battling with all your heart."

Meinshao stood confused for a moment and then smiled.

**_Alright I conceed for now._**

Ash them turned to Shingo, "Great battle, Shingo."

"Yeah, you too. I still need to train harder though. I let you get off too many Calm minds, a fatal mistake on my part. Next time I will conquer you," Shingo smiled.

"We'll see," Ash grinned.

The group said goodbye to Shingo and Ash returned Meinshao. They started heading towards the pokemon center near Union cave. After they stopped to eat in the pokemon center and check up their pokemon, they all headed into the cave.

"Why do we have to travel through so many caves?" Max grumbled.

"It is quite unpleasant," Cress commented.

The group continued to walk through the cave. Brock managed to befriend and capture a Sandshrew who was a very curious young pokemon. The group talked every now and then about random things until they finally reached the end of the cave. They exited as a rainstorm started.

"Ah!" Max yelped as lightning started to flash over-head.

Everyone pulled out a jacket or something to hide from the rain. Brock pulled out his drying pan, causing some to laugh until thunder roared over-head. May was the only one that wasn't pulling out a jacket...

"May, where's your jacket?" Drew asked as they ran.

"I um... kinda forgot to pack one... I didn't think we would need one until maybe the colder region of Sinnoh and I was thinking that if we went to Mt. Silver or some other really cold place then I'd just buy one... I kinda honestly didn't think of rain," May sweatdropped as rain started to soak her head.

Drew looked at her with a bit of concern and then smiled, "Hey I know,"

He then took off his purple jacket and placed it over her head and shoulders.

"But, Drew! What about you?" May asked.

"I can manage a little rain, no problem," Drew nodded.

May frowned but continued to run with Drew and the rest of the group. They ran into the pokemon center and got rooms as night fell and the storm grew fiercer. They all dried off and retired for the night.

zzzzzzzzz

"Gary? Ash? Brock? Max? Paul? What are you guys doing out here in the lobby in your pajamas?" Misty asked as May, Iris, Cilan, Cress, and Ritchie walked up with her.

"Drew has a nasty cold. We're avoiding him like he has the plague," Max mumbled and rolled over, trying to sleep a little longer.

"Mmmmm," Gary mumbled and stared at the others with tired eyes, "I need my beauty sleep. I can't be smart and amazing without it."

"Yeah cause you're a real beauty, Gary," Ash said with sarcasm and rolled his eyes. He sat up and scratched his back.

"Hmph. I haven't had a goodnight's sleep in two nights. Two nights without a bed! The only person that can complain like me is Brock and somehow he's out cold sleeping so well there," Gary growled.

"Oh... Nurse Joy... Jenny... Of course you can both go on a date with me..." Brock mumbled and everyone sweatdropped.

"Wuss," Paul stated looking at Gary.

"Princess," Gary growled back.

Ash sighed, "Well since I'm up I guess I'll go and train some with Lucario... I haven't gotten the chance the last few days to practice aura... He'll probably whoop my butt as punishment," Ash grumbled and sauntered towards the quarantined room that contained Drew.

"Hey, Ash wait. I'm coming too. I want to check on Drew. Someone needs to bring him stuff and such if he's real sick," May said with a small smile, "He did give me his jacket last night in the rainstorm."

Ash nodded and May walked into Drew's room with him. Ash soon walked out and entered the bathroom to change. Once he came out, Pikachu and Ellie followed him outside.

"Well I'm going to go shopping for some ingredients with Cilan," Cress spoke and Cilan nodded to the group before heading out.

Everyone decided to have a day off or two for Drew to get better. Misty and Iris decided to go and try to wake Dawn up to see if she would like to go shopping. Even though Misty wasn't much of a shopper, she was bored. Ritchie decided to go train his pokemon and was soon joined by a grumpy Paul and Chili, who had woken up with his hair completely crazy. Brock, Max, and Gary stayed on the couch in the lobby to try and sleep more.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Cilan and Cress-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So what all do we need to buy, brother?" Cress asked.

Cilan nodded and finished looking over the list he had, "We need rice, eggs, tomato berries, curry, beef, cream, chocolate, cereal, and... water."

"Time to double team this?" Cress asked.

"Like the market in Striation?" Cilan.

"Yep," Cress grinned.

"Bring it on," Cilan said with a serious face.

Cilan dashed into the market stunning many people inside.

"I'll get the dairy, grains and water!" Cilan shouted and darted off a separate direction.

"Got it!" Cress said and darted off down a different isle.

Cilan strolled through the market and grabbed up everything he needed as he passed, gracefully. Cress did the same. They both then placed their items on the check out table.

"Good work brother!" Cress smiled.

"To you as well! We would've made record time if Chili were here," Cilan grinned.

"Absolutely!" Cress nodded.

They then paid and walked out of the market with their purchases and many people staring at them.

zzzzzzzzz-Brock, Gary, and Max-zzzzzzzzz

"Move."

"Hmph."

"I said scoot over."

"No. Go to bed."

"Okay that's enough!" Gary shouted and grabbed the young Hoenn native that was laying next to him on the couch. He started to shake him comically, "How did Ash stand you!? Move over!"

"Ahck! You're crazy!" Max shouted.

By this time everyone was staring at the odd sight of the three trainers. Brock suddenly leaned up and grabbed Gary and Max by the shirt collars.

"You two need to calm down. Gary you need more sleep and Max you do too. Go... To... Bed... You guys interrupted my sweet dreams of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny!" Brock suddenly broke his serious tone and cried over dramatically. He dropped the two and then rolled over. Gary and Max were silent and glared at each other before laying back down.

"Whinner."

"Know-it-all."

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Paul, Ritchie, and Chili-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Good work, Gyarados! You too, Gliscor!" Paul shouted as the two practiced using attacks. It felt good... To work beside your pokemon. To really train them and not just go for strength... It actually took hard work and a lot of thought to find the hidden strengths in different pokemon. _How did I miss all of this before?_

"AHHH!"

Paul and Ritchie turned around to see a scorched Chili.

"Nice Flamethrower, Growlithe... Okay, Pansear, try a Flame burst!" Chili said excitedly.

Paul shook his head and turned back to his pokemon, smiling...

"Okay, Rose, Fly against Romeo! Romeo, try to heal your best with Ingrain!" Ritchie shouted encouragement to his pokemon, "Okay Sparky keep practicing your new Volt-tackle attack!"

The three trainers, different in many accounts, but the same in the most important ones... continued to train alongside their pokemon...

zzzzzzzzzzz-Misty, Iris, and Dawn-zzzzzzzzzzz

"Oh wow! Look at this!" Dawn said and ran over to a pretty Kimono.

"It's beautiful..." Iris said and felt the silk.

"Yeah it is pretty..." Misty smiled and looked over, "Oh!"

Misty walked away from the girls towards something.

"Misty?" Dawn asked and Iris followed her after Misty.

They then all saw them... a set of beautiful hair pins. Four different flowers of different colors.

"We have to get them."

"But they're so expensive."

"Yeah but we have to have them."

"We can't afford them."

The three girls sighed.

"Maybe we could pool our money together?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe but we need to think practically here, girls. We need to save enough money for us to last across four and a half more regions and for as long as slightly less than a year," Misty nodded.

"Yeah..." Iris sighed.

They started to walk away...

"Screw it. We _need _them," Dawn spoke and the other two girls nodded nervously with Dawn.

The girls soon walked out of the store with their hair done up with the flower pins and one saved for May...

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Ash-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Uggff!" Ash grunted harshly when he landed on his back on the ground. He was right... Lucario had definitely kicked his butt.

**I'm slightly disappointed, Master.**

"Oh whatever. Sorry, okay? I haven't exactly had the chance to practice recently. Except on that one grunt's face," Ash grumbled. He too was a bit tired from the odd sleeping arrangements of last night.

**No excuses. You need to work hard to master these new techniques.**

"I'll get there, don't worry," Ash said.

**I see then, if you are so confident... **Lucario ran forward and used an Aura sphere at Ash who brought up a shield.

"Hey!" Ash shouted.

**Zoroark, use Flamethrower now!**

Zoroark looked a bit nervous, but blasted Ash's shield with the torrent of flame.

**Meinshao, Focus blast!**

**_Right._** Meinshao fired the attack.

"Hey easy! I don't know how much more of this I can take, Lucario!" Ash shouted as his shield started to flicker and fade slightly.

**The enemy will not relent! You must be ready to deal with this pressure! Imagine that enduring this pain and stress is the only way to protect those you hold dear! Because it very well may be the case! You are a Guardian of Aura you are meant to protect!**

"I can't do this Lucario!" Ash shouted through the blaze and noise.

Pikachu and Ellie shifted uncomfortably on the side lines.

Zoroark glanced at Lucario and then stopped.

**Do not stop!**

**You're pushing him to hard! He can't get stronger if you damage him! You're not showing any compassion, Lucario!**

Meinshao stopped soon as well, **_I must agree with Zoroark... This seems to be going too far._**

Lucario growled, **I should have known that you two wouldn't understand... None of you are true aura partners.**

"Lucario, that's not true!" Ash shouted.

Lucario then turned towards Ash and rushed forward before he had fully dropped his shield. Lucario then began to punch the shield rapidly with stronger and stronger blows.

**Lucario!**

**_Lucario!_**

"Pika!"

"Chu!"

**You will fail. You're friends will suffer!**

Ash was silent as images from his dream flashed through his mind. Lucario was about to break through Ash's shield when suddenly the shield strengthened and blew Lucario back. Ash's pupils were completely blue instead of his irises; aura flickered across his shoulders and down his arms. He growled at Lucario and frightened Pikachu and the others,

"Leave me alone. My friends are safe... I won't let anything happen to them."

**You fool yourself. You're not strong enough.**

Ash growled and rushed forward dispelling the aura shield and punched Lucario in the gut with a glowing fist of aura. Lucario landed with a thud. Ash then ran over and started to trade punches with Lucario. They jabbed and countered until finally Ash got the upper hand and thrust Lucario into the wall...

"You loose," Ash growled.

**Ha. Ha ha ha ha ha...** Lucario began to laugh, causing Pikachu and the others to become confused. One moment they were about to attack Lucario and ask him why he was trying to hurt their trainer and friend, the next he was laughing.

**Congratulations Ash... You've finally unlocked your Strength... only three more aspects to go until you are a fully realized Aura Master.**

The aura around Ash started to fade and Ash fell to his knees. His eyes returned to normal. The other pokemon came close.

**Forgive me... I had to test you. This was the only way to unlock that part of you. I had to anger you any way I could.**

**_I see... So it was all a test._**

**Master? Are you okay?**

Pikachu and Ellie were sitting on either side of him and Pikachu was looking up trying to get his attention.

"I hated that... I felt so wrong... I... I almost didn't feel," Ash mumbled, "I could hurt someone that way. I had no idea my power was that strong."

**Don't worry, Master. Strength is typically this way. Strength aspect is power, without restraint or control... It will become easier when you unlock Emotion, Wisdom, and Loyalty from your other three links... Besides... I promise I will not allow you to hurt anyone. I swear it.**

**Yeah I'll help Lucario to keep his promise.**

**_As will I._**

"Pika, PikaPi!" Pikachu nodded.

"Chu pika chu!" Ellie agreed.

Ash looked up and smiled at his pokemon... His friends.

"Thanks... I'm sorry if I hurt you Lucario. I didn't mean to," Ash frowned.

**All is well Master.**

Lucario and the other pokemon then made peace with each other as well since Lucario had surprised them by attacking Ash and pretending to shun them about being aura partners.

"That's enough training for today," Ash smiled a bit lop-sidedly.

Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao nodded and smiled as Ash thanked them and returned them. Ash got changed and Pikachu and Ellie jumped on his shoulders as he walked out of the center. After dropping Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao off to be healed, he headed into town. He wanted to go and see Kurt. He had wanted to see if he had some pokeballs for sale.

zzzzzzzzzz-May and Drew-zzzzzzzzzzz

"ACHOOO!" Drew sneezed loudly.

"You really did go and get a cold for me... Didn't you?" May said as she handed him another tissue.

"Heh, trust me. You should be very happy I took this one for you. It's a nasty one," Drew smirked and then sneezed again.

"I'm very grateful... but you shouldn't have. You've always been like this since we met it seems like... Taking the fall or somewhat fixing my mistakes," May sighed, "I just can't keep letting you do that."

Drew stared at her for a moment and then sighed, "Maybe, but you're stronger, smarter, and more talented than you give yourself credit for. You've been through a lot, and learned a lot, and even though Ash may have helped you a lot when you were starting out as a trainer, he can't draw blood from a stone."

"What do you mean, draw blood from a stone?" May asked and tilted her head.

"I mean he may have really helped but you had the talent in the beginning. He couldn't draw something out that simply wasn't there. It's like trying to draw out the wrong kind of strength in a pokemon. Like trying to make Jolteon be defensive based instead of speed based. You had the talent, it just had to be nurtured and nothing in the this world can stand alone... I know that now after meeting your friends... After meeting you... Everyone needs something to lean on, a pokemon, a person, in good ways or bad ways, but ultimately we need someone..." Drew stated.

"Wow... Thanks Drew... and that was really beautiful... I'm very happy you have found something in our little wacky group... It really is like becoming a family... I think Ash, Misty, and Brock started something amazing and it's just grown and grown," May smiled.

"Yeah... Thanks for letting me come. You know Solidad told me to come with you guys..." Drew said.

"Huh? Really? why?" May asked.

"Because..." Drew paused, "Because she told me not to let you slip away... She knew... I... had feelings for you May... I can't thank her enough... I'm happy I didn't let you slip away," Drew smiled a bit weakly. His face was red from the cold he had...

"Drew... I guess I owe her a thanks too... Since I guess... we both wanted this..." May said as she started to lean in closer and closer and Drew did as well. Finally... their lips met. There was bliss... His hands glided around to her lower back and her's rested on his shoulders. She could feel the warmth of his sick cheeks... She'd probably get sick from this... but it was worth the risk. They finally broke the kiss and looked at each other, then Drew started to cough. May held him until he was back in control.

"Well, leave it to a cold to be a mood breaker, eh?" Drew tried to joke, though he was disappointed in himself and worried May would get sick.

May giggled, "No doubt. You need to rest..." May then slid off the bed and covered him up some and kissed his forehead, "Get well, okay."

Drew smiled, "No problem..." He then slowly drifted to sleep. May smiled at her new boyfriend and then slipped out the door smiling like a little school girl. She couldn't wait till their date in Altomare.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Ash-zzzzzzzzzzz

Ash should have known this would happen... It was Kurt after all.

Ash had come to visit Kurt to see if he was able to sell some pokeballs to him. Kurt had recognized Ash, but randomly set him to work. He said he never sold his pokeballs. Ash soon remembered his last visit here. Of course he was going to have to work for them...

"You holding out okay, Pikachu?" Ash grumbled as he continued to scrub the floor.

Pikachu and Ellie were sitting next to Kurt enjoying some sort of fresh drink, while Ash was toiling away. Pikachu of course took this opportunity to tease Ash.

"Pika! pika chu chu pika chu pi, PikaPi," Pikachu spoke and Ellie giggled.

"Traitors," Ash retorted.

"Hush! More scrubbing, less talking," Kurt spoke bluntly.

Ash couldn't help but remember some of the chores and training that Riley had made him complete when he had revisited Rota the first time and had been knighted.

After Ash finished washing Kurt's floor, he brought Ash back to make pokeballs with him.

"Wait you want me to make my pokeballs?" Ash asked.

"Yes... You see the pokeball changes some depending on the person who makes them... I want to see what kind of pokeballs a young man like yourself will make," Kurt spoke.

Kurt walked Ash through the process and then set three apricots down in front of him.

"The red will make a level ball that is powerful against low leveled opponents, the white is for a fast ball which captures fast pokemon easily, and last the green one will make a friend ball which increases the friendship between you and the pokemon you capture with it," Kurt explained. Ash nodded.

Kurt sat down as Ash worked. A few hours passed and Ash's work became more and more difficult. After another couple hours, he finally finished. Pikachu and Ellie got up on his shoulders as Ash stood waiting to hear what Kurt had to say about the pokeballs he had made. Kurt stared at the pokeballs then,

"I see... the pokeballs you made have a rawness to them, a wild nature that is somehow controlled and contained... Very interesting. Not bad for a first try at the full process," Kurt smiled slightly and gave Ash his new pokeballs.

"Thanks Mr. Kurt. I appreciate you giving me your time," Ash nodded. Kurt nodded as well and then stopped Ash from walking away.

"You're quite welcome. Here though take this as well," Kurt then placed the GS ball in Ash's hand.

"Huh? This old thing? You still haven't figured out what it does?" Ash asked. Kurt sweatdropped.

"It is a mystery beyond my expertise... I simply can't open the darn thing," Kurt mumbled.

He said goodbye to Kurt and left to return to the center.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Wow guys, thanks for the flower pin! It's beautiful!" May smiled happily, as she placed it in her hair.

"Girls... You do realize that we needed that money. I know you like shopping but..." Brock sighed.

"Sorry Brock, even I couldn't resist them," Misty grinned.

"Girls," Ritchie mumbled.

"What was that, Ritchie?" Dawn asked a little threateningly.

"Nothing!" Ritchie said and waved his hands.

"Thought so," Iris smiled.

By this time everyone, but Drew and Ash were awake and present in the lobby.

"So Drew said he's feeling better?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. He still has the sniffles but he'll be fine tomorrow," May smiled.

"Good. We need to check on the Soul Dew and then figure out our next plans," Gary nodded.

"Where is Ash by the way?" Chili asked.

"Hmmm... This morning he said he was going to train with aura. I don't know where he went afterwards," Cilan spoke.

"Probably to Kurt's. He mentioned in Pallet that he wanted to get some pokeballs from him," Max nodded as he ate some ramen.

"Oh well then he may be a while. That guy is a bit strict, probably has Ash cleaning his whole house for one pokeball," Misty said and the group laughed.

Ash then came through the door, looking disheveled.

"Why didn't I remember that man was nuts?" Ash groaned and Misty laughed a bit.

"Did he give you a run for your money?" Misty grinned.

"Geez you have no idea! I would've rather paid! I have enough to afford it," Ash grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Cress asked.

Ash blinked a couple times before speaking, "Well... I'm a knight, I get a salary of some kind even when I was a minor. Otherwise that would be the worst case of child labor ever," Ash spoke.

Dawn then dashed over to Ash, "How much?"

Ash blinked a couple times again, "Well I'm not rich, that's for sure I send a lot home to mom."

Misty placed a hand on Dawn's head and sighed, "The reason she's asking is because me and the girls kinda splurged today on these flower pins here," Misty said and gestured to the pin.

"Pretty," Ash said.

"Exactly, someone understands!" Dawn shouted.

Misty continued to speak, "The others were giving us a hard time because we have a somewhat limited budget to keep on this trip due to the amount of food and board we need for the year."

Ash smiled, "I think I can handle those, how much were they?"

"Two-hundred poke for the four set," Iris stated.

Ash put a finger to his lips and then started to count in the air, "Well... hmmm. Yeah I think I can cover it. Just don't make it a habit, okay?" Ash asked and smiled.

Misty, Iris, and May turned to Dawn, "Dawn!"

"Hey! That's not fair, you guys are almost as bad as me!" Dawn huffed.

"_Almost_ being the key word here," Misty nodded.

"Are you guys even going to thank, Ash?" Brock said politely, crossing his arms.

The girls all turned to Ash with an embarrassed blush for forgetting, "Thanks Ash."

"Well It's no problem. You girls seem so happy with those on so I guess in this case money did buy a bit of happiness," Ash said and rubbed his head.

Misty gave him a peck on the cheek, "So I'm curious. How much money does a knight get a month?"

"Yeah! I was wondering too!" Chili agreed.

"Well... Because I'm a page and not really a full knight on their payroll until I turn, 21... and I've only been with them for a year... that takes off loyalty bonus multiple... then minus the amounts I send to my mom... about one-hundred and fifty poke a month for now," Ash nodded.

"Wait! We took away almost two months of your salary!?" May shouted.

"We can't do that, Ash," Iris frowned.

Ash looked at all the girls and the shocked faces of the guys there, "Hey easy. I didn't even know I was going to get a salary when I joined, besides other than send some home, I hardly use it for anything other than new clothes whenever I need them or pokeballs or other things. It would just be sitting somewhere otherwise. Plus I have left over winnings from tournaments and stuff like some of you."

The others realized his logic and nodded in understanding. The girls hesitantly accepted Ash's gift and thanked him once more.

Ash then told everyone about his training experience and Lucario's test.

"It felt awful... I almost didn't feel in control and I hated it," Ash said as Misty hugged him.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it out to be... Besides Pikachu, Ellie, Lucario, Meinshao, Zoroark, and us, we have your back. You can't lose with a team like that," Misty smiled.

"Hell yes!" Gary shouted.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Lucario said about the same thing... Thanks Mist, guys," Ash nodded.

Everyone then talked about the plan. They decided that after they visited Altomare, they would finally check and see what the second clue was for their second token. They would also try to be aware of any other place they needed to go for Ash to heal the hearts of the lands. Ash tried to think of where else he saw in his dream but again he couldn't remember. He said that it seemed like someone had to say something or he had to see something in order for the memory to come back to him, like it did with Altomare and kinda Samiya. The good news was, whatever was going on with the hearts, nothing was in a critical state. No race against time, yet...

They all told each other goodnight after eating dinner together and Drew getting to join them. After a few more hours of random talk, they all went to bed.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So I hope this long chapter kinda makes up for psyching you guys out with the Poll announcement. :D**

**Also thanks to everyone who helped with said poll. Since those particular pokemon, whatever they end up being are kinda spoiled... I'm going to try and give them awesome personalities to make them still kinda like surprises :)**

**Also Altomare is the next chapter for anyone who wanted to know! :3**

**Thanks for all your awesome support guys!**

**Review, Fav, Follow, and of course above all, Enjoy! :D**


	4. The Soul of Altomare

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So you bought a jacket, huh?" Drew asked

"Yep! I learned my lesson. No more getting colds for me no matter how much you like to be waited on," May giggled.

"Heh, Fine," Drew grinned.

The group had been riding on the boat that would take them to Altomare. Everyone was talking and taking in the sight of the ocean. Some were a bit nervous since one of their last small boat rides didn't go so smoothly. Eventually though, they landed safely in Altomare. Ash released Cubone and he immediately climbed up into Ash's arms since there were so many people around.

"Ash you look like a tree with all those pokemon hanging off of you," Iris joked.

"Ha very funny," Ash then tried to pass Cubone over to Misty but Cubone clutched Ash's shirt.

"Hey what's wrong, Cubone? It's Misty," Ash said and Cubone shook his head and clung tighter to Ash's chest.

"Odd," Brock said.

"Maybe because Ash was the first one Cubone saw after his mother died, that makes their bond stronger," Drew said.

"Yeah! Misty may be his 'mommy' but he still prefers you," May nodded.

"Maybe I should return you if your afraid. How about that?" Ash asked.

Cubone shook his head and clung tight to Ash again.

"Chu!" Ellie smiled and leapt over into Misty's arms

"Hey thanks, Ellie. Two pokemon aren't heavy," Ash smiled and Pikachu chirped.

"Chu chu!" Ellie smiled, "Chaaaaa," she cooed as Misty rubbed under her cheek.

They then decided to go and see Bianca and Lorenzo.

"Oh my stars! You children! It has been ages it has!" Lorenzo smiled brightly, "Bianca will be so happy to see you all again!"

The rest of the group introduced themselves.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, friends of Ash, Misty, and Brock! Bianca should be home in due time. She was painting at the museum again. Please do make this home yours while you stay here in beautiful Altomare," Lorenzo grinned.

"Thank you Mr. Lorenzo," Ash said.

Lorenzo then went outside to finish working on the boat he was carving.

"I guess we'll go and have that date," Drew smiled at May.

"Yeah," May nodded.

"Alright, Hey who wants to go see the museum?" Gary asked and Paul, Cilan, and Cress volunteered.

Max, Chili, and Ritchie decided to go see the carnival that was starting before the annual Tour de Altomare. Iris and Dawn wanted to go see the sights of the city, Iris was very interested to learn about Latias and Latios since they had been the guardians of the city and were dragon type. Finally Ash, Misty, and Brock went to go and find see if Latias was anywhere in the city before checking the secret garden. Lorenzo told everyone that he had been worried that Bianca hadn't seen Latias lately. The groups separated...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Ash, Misty, and Brock-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hey! You're the winner from that one year! Misty, right?" Someone shouted.

Ash, Misty, and Brock turned around to see Ross running towards them.

"Ross?" Ash, Misty, and Brock said at the same time.

They started talking to him and he then spoke about the Tour de Altomare.

"Hey so are you two competing again?" Ross asked.

"Hmm. I didn't even think of that. Do you think we have time, Ash?" Misty asked Ash smiled.

"Sure," Ash nodded.

"Great! I want to see if I can beat you, Misty," Ross spoke, "Plus if I lose I could always give you a tour of the city again, just you and me, eh?" Ross smiled.

"Oh no. You got it wrong, Ash here is my boyfriend, now," Misty smiled and waved her hands nervously.

"Oh. Bummer," Ross huffed.

Ash smiled to himself, he knew he was a lucky guy.

"Hey Ash, I have an idea of what pokemon I want to use. What about you?" Misty asked.

"Well... I think Feraligator is too large to race this time. Floatzel or Kingdra seems like a good choice. But maybe Feraligator can make it if he's careful. He needs some payback," Ash nodded.

Misty grabbed his hand, "Let's go swimming around to remember the route, okay?" Misty smiled.

"Sure thing!" Ash grinned.

The three said goodbye to Ross and walked off.

"I think I'm going to join this time as well, with Swampert," Brock smiled.

"Awesome!" Ash nodded.

As they approached their chosen canal, they released their pokemon. As soon as Ash released Feraligator, everyone was made aware that old habits die hard... even if you've gained a few hundred pounds.

"Ferali Ferla la la gator!" Feraligator chanted as he leapt up and down and flailed his feet. The shockwave that he admitted from his jumping caused Ash and his friends to stumble around.

"Feraligator! You've... got... to... stop! You're going to make Cubone cry," Ash spoke and he tried to steady himself. Cubone was tripping and falling on the ground and tears started to form in the young pokemon's eyes. It was then that Feraligator came to a stop and growled lowly at Cubone, using soothing words and giving an apology. Cubone soon recovered and after Ash also calmed the young pokemon, the three got changed and entered the water. Misty then released Eevee. Pikachu, Ellie, and Cubone sat by the water's edge. Pikachu and Ellie were on baby-sitting duty.

"So, Eevee are you ready to evolve? Remember this is your choice," Misty smiled.

"Eev! vee!" Eevee cooed.

"Okay then, here you go," Misty said and placed the water stone on the walkway next to Eevee. Eevee touched the stone and started to glow.

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon cooed.

"Come on in! The water's great!" Ash shouted.

"Feralllliagator," Feraligator drawled happily.

"Swaaaaampert," Swampert agreed.

"Ha, this will be fun," Brock smiled.

Vaporeon jumped in and started to swim wonderfully.

"A natural!" Misty beamed she swam over to Ash and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Ash asked confused, "Not that I didn't like it."

"You gave me Eevee remember?" Misty smiled.

"Oh. Right," Ash grinned back.

Soon the three were holding onto their pokemon and surfing through the city. Some people were shouting and clapping as they shot past. Max, Chili, Ritchie, Iris, and Dawn saw them.

"Hey guys!" Dawn shouted out happily.

"Awesome!" Max grinned, "I gotta enter with Psyduck!"

Max then took off to enter as well. Pikachu, Ellie, and Cubone found Iris and the others and hung out with them.

Ash, Misty, and Brock continued down the waterpath. Ash then did something interesting,

"Hey wanna see something cool?" Ash asked

"Huh?" Brock replied

"I can't do it in the race but It's fun to watch!" Ash shouted.

"Ash! Be careful, you dummy!" Misty shouted as her Ash danger censors went off in her head.

"No problem, Feraligator use Waterfall up!" Ash said and prepared himself to jump. Water soon blasted from Feraligator's jaws. Ash leapt into the jet of water and let it carry him to it's peak. If he had been paying more attention he might have noticed the gold glow that tried to form around him. When he reached the top of the spout he jumped up and tried to balance on its turbulent peak. The crowds walking around stopped to see what was going on and children shouted out happily as Ash balanced on top of the spout.

"Yeah!" Ash shouted and threw his arms up. He then jumped and dove into the canal. He then swam up to his friends beside Feraligator.

Ash had a giant grin on his face, "Cool or what!?"

"That was aaawwwesssome!" Max shouted as he ran down the steps to the water in his trunks, his Psyduck trying to keep up.

"Thanks, Max. You entering too?" Ash asked.

"You bet!" Max grinned.

"It was quite amazing really but you need to warn me when you're going to do a circus act, Ash," Misty huffed.

"Sorry Mist. I've done it before," Ash nodded.

"That's what you said last time when Charizard almost got knocked into the ocean by your Kingdra," Misty retorted.

"Yeah but that doesn't count because Kingdra showed up," Ash said back.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't"

"Yeah-huh."

"Na-uh."

Misty got a little angry and then sighed, "I does if you get hurt, Ash."

Ash was going to respond, thinking she was continuing the argument, when he stopped, "Oh..." He scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Mist. I promise I'll be really careful and think about what you said next time I do something like that."

Misty stared at him in a bit of shock, since he had decided to compromise maturely, then she smiled, "Okay. Thanks," She kissed him on the lips.

"Nasty," Max said as he swam towards them with Psyduck.

"No fair," Brock whined and Swampert bubbled beside him.

"Alright then, we need to practice more for that race," Ash grinned.

"Right!" Everyone shouted before mounting their pokemon or chariots for practice.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-May and Drew-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"So what do you want to do?" Drew asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" May asked back.

This had been the routine for the last hour.

"This is going nowhere," Drew sighed.

"Yeah," May agreed.

"It was easy giving you roses... but this date stuff... How the heck did Ash pull it off?" Drew huffed.

May giggled, "Maybe you should've asked for pointers."

"The biggest irony on the face of the planet. The guy that is assumed the most dense person in the world turns out to be a casanova in disguise... It's like a crazy soap opera or something," Drew huffed.

"I think Misty had just as much influence in the success of their relationship... I think she loves him for all the things his is and was willing to look over his flaws even if at first it kept them from being together. I think they're a great match," May nodded.

"Then... Are we not?" Drew asked, a little upset and May turned to him and soon her face turned a bit sad.

"I... I think so. I mean... we care about each other a lot," May said.

They both sighed and sat down together to watch the water and people pass by. They then saw Ash, Misty, Brock, and Max swimming in the water. They saw Ash and Misty arguing about something, then they made up and Misty kissed Ash...

"They really are in _love_ with each other," Drew said.

"Yeah... It's almost like they were already married in the beginning. I mean with all the arguing," May giggled and bit and then frowned.

"Love trouble?"

The two turned around to see young woman standing behind them.

"Oh. Hello, who are you?" May asked.

"The name's Amora. Nice to meet you," Amora said and shook their hands as they introduced themselves. Soon the two told their situation to the woman.

"I see... So you're wondering if you two are truly in love?" Amora asked.

"Well... yeah. We can't seem to have a good date. We also don't seem to act the same as our other two friends," Drew spoke.

"Hmmm... Answer this. What would you be willing to give up to keep by each other's sides?" Amora asked.

"I'd do anything!" May said.

"I... I'd give up my safety or my life to keep May safe," Drew said.

Amora smiled, "Well that's important... You do both truly care for each other," Amora paused, "Here's my advice. Don't compare yourself to other couples, because everyone works differently that's why people search for a soul mate, someone who works perfectly with them. You are different people and thus a different couple so act that way. Secondly, give it time. You need to get used to each other. It sounds like your friends have known each other for a longer amount of time than you have know each other. You said that this is one of the first times you have ever traveled together, right? You need to give it time. You just now admitted you like each other... love it like a flower it must be nurtured until it blooms. And lastly, as for your date... Try not to worry so much. Do whatever makes you both happy, not what anyone else thinks should make you happy."

May and Drew looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks, Amora. For your help," Drew nodded.

"How can we ever thank you?" May asked.

"No thanks necessary. I travel around to many places and try to bring love into people's lives. _Love is very powerful_," Amora said, "Well I must go now, but it was a pleasure meeting you both."

"Same," May and Drew said as Amora walked away and waved.

"Wait! I wonder how she knew that we just know told each other, we like each other?" Drew asked

"You're right! Hmmm... Maybe she's just really good at what see does..." May spoke.

After some silence, Drew and May looked at each other before, "So... want to go see if they have any co-ordinator outfits? No buying, just looking," May asked.

Drew looked at her for a moment, then "Why not?" he smiled.

zzzz

"Look here! I look like a pirate!" May shouted and started to laugh.

"I look like a weird arabian thief!" Drew laughed.

At first Drew had started out self-conscious about dressing-up since it sounded not only childish but also girly, even more so for his tastes, but after watching May's face light up a couple times at a few of his funny costumes and actually beginning to enjoy the stupidity of the situation himself, he soon started having a blast with his girlfriend.

Finally they both came out in nicer clothes. May wore a red dress that parted near the chest and the bottom to show a white under dress beneath. May had done her hair back behind her head in a crown of sorts and let the rest fall. Drew walked out in a full suit and a purple kerchief in his breast pocket.

"You look amazing, May," Drew said.

May blushed, "You look great too."

Drew then grinned, "Care for this dance, my lady. I do believe I've had the pleasure to dance with you once before and it was a wonderful experience."

May giggled, "Of course good sir, may I daresay my experience dancing with you was also quite the pleasure."

Drew laughed and then they waltzed for a brief moment. Suddenly a young clerk came up to them,

"Are you two going to buy something or not?"

Drew and May faced him.

"Oh, we're sorry, no. We just got carried away that's all. We'll change and go," Drew said holding May close to him. She smiled up at him, she felt safe.

Drew and May then changed out of their costumes, back into their normal clothes. They started to walk out the door when another girl clerk walked up,

"Wait a minute, you two... You're May Maple and Drew Hayden! Some really well known co-ordinators!" The girl squealed.

"Huh?" The boy clerk asked unimpressed.

The manager walked up, "Is that so? Do you need help with anything?"

Drew and May looked at each other before turning back with smiles, "Naw, we were just looking at your clothes. We're on a tight budget since we're traveling with friends so we can't really afford anything like this for the time being," Drew answered.

"Nonsense, You can take those two outfits you two were dancing in over there for free," The manager spoke.

"What? Oh no. We couldn't do that," May said worriedly.

"You two wearing them will give our little shop some publicity. Just promise to tell anyone who asks where you got them from and they're yours. Remember, Altomare Alterations!" The manager smiled.

Drew and May looked at each other and smiled, "Okay, Thank you very much," They both said.

zzzzzzz

They were walking with their bags down the street. They had heard Ash, Misty, Brock, and Max were going to enter the Tour de Altomare so they were going to go a watch after they finished their date. That meant they only had time to do one more thing together.

"It's weird that we have some fans all the way out here," May said suddenly.

"Yeah, but we are pretty good co-ordinators. I mean you won the Hoenn Grand Festival last year and I got in the top four, tying third with Robert," Drew said smiling at May

"Yeah. I'm going to win again! I think I'll try for Sinnoh, after the whole Master challenge is over. I may be a top co-ordinator now, but I want to get even stronger with my pokemon," May smiled.

"Yeah, no doubt. I still have to get you back for beating me at the festival and the viridian contest," Drew grinned.

"We'll see."

"I'll do it."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

They both stopped and looked at each other and smiled

"Arguing like a married couple just like when we were more rivals than friends?" May asked.

"Check," Drew answered.

They stood now on one of the pathways that bordered the ocean.

"Romantic atmosphere?" Drew asked.

"Check," May answered as they both came closer and started to lean in.

"Kiss?" May asked.

"You bet," Drew answered.

Their lips met and they held each other close, dropping their bags on the ground in the process. They stopped and then May leaned into his chest and he held her in his arms.

"This has to be something good, you know... I just feel too happy and not the hormone kinda happy like mom always tried to tell me about," May said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Drew said.

May finally broke the silence with a question, "Why did you ever find interest in me? The first time we met I mean... Why did you try to help me? Solidad said you typically cared for yourself mostly. So why me?"

Drew paused before speaking, "I guess at first I have to be honest and say I thought you were pretty and also a bit lost. I thought Ash wasn't really helping you either by holding you back. Then I started to get to know you and Ash and your friends... You were kind and stubborn. You were a little air-headed too and that made me laugh sometimes. Then I realized the talent you had. At first no one but your friends seemed to notice and I guess I knew how that felt to be dismissed so I wanted to help. Then I started to see Ash's methods shine. Sure he did things differently than most, but in the end I could tell something was different whether he won or lost the battle, his pokemon always tried their hardest and honestly I have seen times were people's pokemon gave up early... I realized somehow Ash was making them want to fight, for themselves, for him, for growth and fun. I thought about it for a long time after he left your group and I tried to change some in time for the grand festival last year, but I guess you had a bit more experience in that department than I did... Okay you're turn, why did you start to like me?" Drew asked

May paused, "Well... I think... I appreciated your help, I liked your way that you battled... You are pretty cute. I think I could feel this new you hiding inside and I wanted to help it come out. You... you had something happen in your past to have thought a little close-mindedly the way you used to. Not as much a mystery as say Paul or Ash, now that we know most of his father's story, but still something... I guess my motherly nature just got the best of me over time. I feel the need to nurture and Ash doesn't seem to need nurturing. He seemed the person to need discipline and someone to ground him, like Misty's mallet."

They both laughed at that. Drew was happy she didn't want to know what had happened in his past, he would maybe tell a later day.

"Well. I really had fun, Drew," May nodded.

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time I laughed like that," Drew grinned.

"No doubt! Okay let's go. The race will be starting soon," May smiled.

They picked up their bags and then walked hand-in-hand towards the starting line of the race.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Everyone was back together at the starting line. They all began cheering for their friends as Ash, Misty, Brock, and Max approached the starting line. Ross suddenly pulled up between Ash and Misty.

"We'll let's see if you can keep up this time, Ash. I'm not worried about Misty," Ross said.

Ross didn't notice the death glare Misty was giving him.

"Heh, yeah well we'll see. Feraligator's gotten pretty fast. Right, buddy?" Ash asked.

"gator..." Feraligator grumbled.

The announcer then started the race, "On your mark... get set... GO!"

The racers then took off.

Everyone was keeping pretty close together, with Ross and Misty a bit ahead of everyone else. Ash then shouted out, "Come on, Feraligator use more power!"

"Gator!" Feraligator called out and then he started to move faster, catching up to Ross and Misty.

"Wow, Ash! Feraligator is really fast!" Misty smiled, "But not fast enough!" She laughed happily.

"We'll see about that, Mist!" Ash grinned.

Ross huffed. Ash, Misty, and Ross rounded the next corner before anyone else. Suddenly as they were approaching a bridge, a young boy in his swim trunks who was watching the race fell in.

"Quinn!" His mother yelled out.

Ash saw the boy's head come up but he was now in the middle of the racing lane. Ash and Ross were too close together, Ash needed to make some space for the boy to not get run over.

"Feraligator, use Surf!" Ash yelled.

A wave formed in the middle of the canal and caused Ash and Ross to get washed to the side of the pathway. Ross toppled over into the water. Ash was slammed by another part of the wave and almost flew into the nearby wall head-on.

"Ash!" Misty yelled out and the crowd gasped as he neared the wall. Feraligator let go of the pulley to the chariot and leapt up between Ash and the wall. Feraligator jumped up and grabbed his trainer before he hit the wall. They both then fell into the water. Ash's head then popped up,

"Win it Misty!" Ash cried out with a smile.

Misty nodded and sped forward. Ash then turned to the center of the pathway and saw the boy swimming still. Ash swam towards him and pulled him up on his chariot. Feraligator pulled them to shore slowly and Quinn was reunited with his mother,

"Thank you young man... I saw you throw your chance at winning the race away for my little Quinn. You almost got really hurt too," The mother said.

"Hey, no worries it's just a race. Besides Feraligator's got my back, literally, right buddy?" Ash answered

"Feerall igator!"

"Wow, mister you're a pokemon trainer, right?" Quinn smiled.

"Yeah," Ash nodded.

"That's awesome! I can't wait until I become a trainer," Quinn smiled.

"I know... It's a great feeling to get your first pokemon. Hey I know how you can thank me for lending a hand," Ash said.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Love your pokemon, okay? They become like family," Ash smiled.

Quinn's eyes sparkled, "I will I promise."

Ash nodded and waved to Quinn's mother before walking down the pathway to get to the winner's circle.

Ash reached the winner's circle surrounded by people and saw an interesting site. All his friends were there and Ross was yelling at Misty who was yelling back. The mayor still clutched the winner's medallion in his hand. Gary and Drew seemed to be snapping things at Ross, while Brock and Cilan were trying to calm everyone down.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ash said as he walked up.

Misty looked at Ash with a bit of fear when suddenly Ross stormed up to him and shoved Ash who, completely caught off guard, fell to his rear.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Ash yelled out and Feraligator approached behind his trainer and snarled at Ross.

"If you wanted your girlfriend to win so bad then you shouldn't have entered the race! You didn't need to try and take me out of it too!" Ross shouted.

"I wasn't trying to take you out! Didn't you see the boy!? He fell in! I wasn't going to run him over! I had to make room for him!" Ash shouted back.

Ross froze, "Wait, boy?"

Ash stopped shouting, "You didn't see him?"

"I wasn't looking ahead when we came around the bend. I was monitoring Wailmer's pace. There was a boy?" Ross asked confused.

"Yes, Oh I'm terribly sorry," Quinn and his mother approached.

"Ash here saw me fall in the water on accident, you guys were gonna run me over, but then he had his Feraligator push you guys apart! It was so cool! I was worried he was going to hit the wall but his cool Feraligator saved him!" Quinn shouted excitedly before being calmed by his mother's touch.

Feraligator grinned happily.

"Yeah I never got to thank you, Feraligator! Thanks!" Ash said and he stood up and rubbed Feraligator's snout.

"I was worried too. Thanks for saving his butt Feraligator," Misty joked and approached Ash before hugging him.

The mayor walked forward, "Well since we now know there was no foul play, we could have the race again and let Ross and everyone try to have an interference free race."

"That won't be necessary," Ross said, "I'm sorry Ash, I was wrong. You helped this kid out. Give Misty the medal. Sometimes things happen," Ross said and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked.

"Of course. It's yours. Sorry about shoving you Ash, I'm just a competitive person," Ross nodded.

"You have no idea," Misty glared at Ash.

"Hey!" Ash spoke. He then looked at Ross, "No problem, sorry about pushing you out of the race like that."

The crowds started to go away and Ross said goodbye to everyone and left. Misty was given the medal by the mayor. The group then decided to let the people in the group still in swim wear get changed. Finally, together, with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, Cubone in his arms, and Ellie on Misty's shoulder, they whole group was led towards the hidden garden with Lorenzo and Bianca, who had returned from painting.

As soon as the group walked into the garden everyone gasped. The plants were dying... the water was dark and no cries of pokemon rung in the trees.

"Bianca..." Ash started, "What happened?"

"I don't know... I'm really worried, because I haven't seen Latias either," Bianca replied.

Ash then ran towards the alter where the Soul dew was and clenched his teeth. Everyone soon followed him up and were silent...

The Soul dew was blackened and a large crack had formed in the middle of its smooth surface.

"Latias..." Ash said.

Misty placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Now what?" Dawn asked.

Ash shook his head, "We have to at least figure out what happened."

Ash then reached out towards the Soul dew and when he touched it he convulsed and screamed out before being shot backwards.

"AHHHHH!" Ash yelled as he shot back and hit the ground behind him.

"Ash!" Everyone shouted.

Pikachu and Cubone recovered and got up and soon Ash did too. Misty and Ellie walked over to them.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Ash huffed, "Yeah I think so."

"What the heck was that about?" Max asked.

Ash stood up, "The Soul dew... contains aura... Now with that crack there the aura has left. That means there is a... a... um."

"Vaccum?" Brock asked and Ash nodded.

"So when you touched it with your aura... The vacuum and the surplus collided," Gary finished.

The group then explained to Lorenzo and Bianca about Ash's aura and that they were trying to fix different places that had had their aura drained. Lorenzo and Bianca, already great at keeping big secrets, agreed fully to help keep theirs.

Suddenly the group heard the crunch of a boot on gravel. Ash tensed up and turned around only for the ground around him to burst into dark energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed and Pikachu shuddered and squeaked in pain. Cubone fell to the ground crying.

Ash and Pikachu slumped to the ground weakly as Misty and Ellie tried to help prop them both up. The group tried to surround them as Team Rocket agents surrounded them all.

A man then approached. He wore a cloak so only the bottom of his face, his hands, and his boots, could be seen. A Zoroark came up beside him. Obviously this Zoroark was far more powerful than Grings', probably since there was only one of them and not three. He looked over at Ash,

"So... He's my prey," The Mystery man said.

"Yeah right," Gary said and soon the rest of the group pulled out their own pokeballs.

The other Rocket Grunts with the man walked forward and revealed their own pokeballs.

The battle that then started was insane to say the least. Paul's Electrivire and Gyarados worked to take out five grunts' pokemon. Brock's Rhyhorn evolved after swatting down another Golbat and Steelix was swatting several Arbok away. Gary's Umbreon growled and snarled as it rolled across the ground with a couple Weavile. His Executor and Blastoise were working in tandem to take down as many of the massive Onix surrounding them as possible. Drew and May stood back to back as their Flygon and Nidoqueen blasted away at some Persians and Weezings. Dawn stood with Iris as their Mamoswine and Zwelious and Haxorus shot down some Nidoqueen and Nidoking. Cilan, Cress, and Chili stood in the small circle and used the stones they had retrieved from Ash's backpack via Misty, to evolve their Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour at the same time and then commence to take out swarms of Beedrill and Sandslashs. Ritchie and Max fought with their Sparky and Zippo, Sceptile and Camerupt to take out any spare pokemon that tried to get a hit on anyone that happened to not be looking and shielding Lorenzo and Bianca. Misty stood over a severely weakened Ash and Pikachu with fury in her eyes. She threw out Gyarados, Milotic, Vaporeon, and Starmie as the man continued to stare at Ash. Cubone kept nuzzling Ash trying to make him get up, while tears streamed down the young pokemon's face under his skull helmet.

"Who are you, Why are you with Team Rocket, and What do you want with Ash!?" Misty screamed as hot tears tried to form.

The man looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, "You are in love with a monster you know..."

Misty froze, "Wha... What?"

The man smiled, "He and I are more alike than you are to him. I can feel your emotions for him."

Misty then realized what he meant... This man was an aura user... Fear and realization then sunk deeper into her heart... This man was a Dark one.

Misty hung her head, "I won't let you near him. He's not a monster, he's my friend."

The man was silent then, "He could hurt you... badly..."

"Any one in the world could hurt me," Misty replied.

"True... You need to leave him though and walk away with your other friends. This is a war between me and him... More children like yourselves shouldn't get involved," The man replied.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

The man turned to the voice and Misty did too. Latias hovered in the air above everyone. She looked beat up and even a bit bloody. Her eyes were dull and weak.

"He's not a monster. That's how the hunter de-humanized the guardians... It made people think it was okay to do such horrible things. He's trying to separate all of you. Together you are strong. Together you make Ash stronger than him. Misty... You can't leave him," Latias said when suddenly a Dark pulse shot from the crowd and a Houndoom commanded by one of the Rockets turned out to be the culprit. Latias fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Silence ensued for a moment on all sides. Most of the Rockets' pokemon and the group's seemed frozen like they were living through a nightmare...

"Latias!" Misty cried out.

"Hopeless Guardian... She knew she was over her head and yet she throws it all away," The mystery man muttered.

"Shut-up! You horrible man!" May shouted.

"Hmmm... It's time to finish this," The mystery man then allowed his eyes to fill with a red eery glow. The pokemon Rocket or not suddenly were drained of power and fell.

The grunts then were able to run forward and grab hold of most members of the group.

"You see... Your friend has the gift to give energy much easier than taking it... I on the other hand prefer to take it away," The man said and walked towards Misty and Ash.

"Move," He said to Misty.

"Never," Misty replied.

The man lifted his hand to strike her when suddenly a bone club cracked across his hand.

"AH!" He shouted and clutched his damaged hand.

Cubone crawled out from Ash's jacket growling.

"You little worthless cur. You hid within his aura signature," The man growled.

"Cubone! Cubone bone!" Cubone shouted angrily.

All the pokemon, still on the ground from the man's draining energy technique, looked up at Cubone as he spoke.

"Cubone! bone bone cu cu cubone!"

"Hmph. You see him as your parent. He has coddled you. You are meant to serve him," The man snorted.

Paul growled.

"Cubone bone bone!"

"No, you say you live beside him, as friends and partners... Typical guardian scum talk," The man huffed

Cubone then ran forward swinging his bone, "Cubone! bone bone!"

The man countered with a streak of red aura. Cubone and he started to trade attacks and counters, until Cubone was swatted away. Misty kept trying to prop Ash up, but was fearful since she remembered what Riley had said about the damage Night daze can do. He seemed to only be able to mumble something to her, it was like he wasn't present. Cubone stood back up as the man's Zoroark came forward. Cubone then started to glow as Zoroark turned to charge Ash and Misty. Zoroark collided with the fully formed bone that Marowak held.

"Maro maro!" Marowak shouted and then crammed a shinning fist into the Zoroark's skull, knocking it out. Ash then was finally able to regain his composure enough at that moment and shouted at Marowak,

"Marowak, Firepunch!"

Marowak then ran forward and lit his fist on fire and swung at the mystery man. Though he missed, the man's cloak caught on fire.

"AHH! Blast you, you stupid creature!" The man shouted.

While the grunts were distracted, Gary crammed his foot on foot of the grunt holding him, making the man howl in agony. Many in the group did the same, except Max who was smaller and had to bite the Rocket's hand after stepping on the man's foot. The group then pulled out another set of pokeballs to fight, while the grunts had nothing. The mystery man glanced around at the situation as he stopped the fire on his cloak.

"I regret to say we must leave now. Retreat!" The man shouted and the grunts threw down smoke bombs and started to flee. The man returned his Zoroark and took one last look at the group before walking into the shadows.

Everyone returned their pokemon fallen and not, except Paul, Drew, and Gary who stood at guard to make sure none of them came back as everyone came to see if Ash, Pikachu, and Latias were okay.

"You okay, Ash? You got hit by that Night daze. Nothing feel messed up?" Misty asked.

Pikachu shook its head and Ellie patted his back.

"I don't think so... Let me see," Ash said. He then formed an Aura sphere and made it glow brightly before stopping and huffing a bit from excursion, "I think it just wore me out and knocked me for a loop temporarily. How about you buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said and gave a thumbs up.

"Latias..." Bianca said suddenly, causing everyone to turn and look.

Latias lay on the ground not moving.

"Latias!" Ash said and got up a bit wobbly before walking over and kneeling beside the pokemon.

"Guardian... I'm glad you're okay..." Latias whispered.

"Shhhh... Latias you... you learned to talk... But you need to be quiet to conserve your energy... Let me try to heal you," Ash said and reached down to retrieve Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao as their pokeballs formed.

"No," Latias said.

"No?" Brock asked.

"No... My time is up... You must conserve your energy for something more important. I must endow the Soul dew with my aura... Then you and your partners must try to heal the crack... Afterwards... you must bring another pair of Latios and Latias here... To take me and my late brother's place... the ones chosen for this task are in Hoenn... when you and your friends get there... tell them to come home... they will understand. I want to thank you and your friends for fighting to protect this garden twice now... and for being my friend..."

"Latias... I can't let you die..." Ash said tears started to run down his face.

The girls had started to cry and so had Max. Brock, Ritchie, Cilan, Chili, and Cress's eyes had tears on the corners. Even Gary, Drew, and Paul's eyes had gotten misty. Paul looked away and clenched his fists, he felt he had failed again.

"It's okay, Ash... Maybe... Part of my energy will be born again... It's not unheard of... Besides my body has been dying for the last few weeks anyway... Maybe if we see each other again... I can come with you... beyond the city of Altomare and my duty to guard it... Maybe..." Latias whispered and as she closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

"Latias," Ash said in grief as Pikachu, Ellie, and Marowak clutched him from all sides.

A blue light twisted up out of Latias and curled up and over to the alter where the Soul dew still rested... The energy then was sucked into the jewel and it glowed blue once more. Ash flinched and then rose. He released Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao and approached the jewel with them and Pikachu.

Ash placed his hands on the jewel and his aura partners followed.

"The Aura is with me!" Ash shouted as he poured his energy into the sphere and saw the crack start to fade. After a few moments the sphere was full and Ash panted with his partners after their work. Chiming sounded as the water got clear and the plants started to look a tad greener.

_The soul of Altomare..._ Ash heard the whisper yet again and flinched, _Why does that keep happening?_

"Ash, you okay?" Misty asked and walked forward.

"Yeah... I'll be worn out though, if that isn't already a given," Ash smiled weakly and refocused on his friends.

"She understood it was her time... You understand, right. It's not your fault," Misty tried to smile at him.

Ash nodded, "I know... but the hurt remains."

A few hours later everyone was getting ready to board the boat. They would sleep on the boat since night was falling. The group had decided they would put Lorenzo and Bianca in danger if they stayed so they were leaving. Everyone had returned their pokemon, except Marowak, Pikachu, and Ellie. Ash was standing in the Garden when Misty, Brock, Paul, and Gary walked up to tell him it was time to go.

"The boat's about to leave big-guy," Brock said.

Ash turned and looked at his friends, "Yeah okay. I was just saying goodbye to Latias. Thanking her too."

"Thanks Latias," Misty said holding Ash's hand.

"Yeah rest well," Gary smiled.

"Thank you," Paul nodded.

"Until we meet again, one day. Tell Latios we said hi," Ash smiled sadly.

The five of them then met up with the rest of the group in the boat. They shouted goodbye to Lorenzo and Bianca and the boat then drove away. Everyone was pretty quiet on the boat. May had fallen asleep against Drew. Dawn had fallen asleep against Iris who was also asleep. Max was curled up and asleep. Cress let Chili sleep on him and was drifting into sleep himself. Pikachu and Ellie were curled up together asleep and Marowak sat in Ash's lap awake as Ash stroked him. The rest were awake and soon started to talk.

"Thanks Marowak... you sure saved the day today," Ash praised and rubbed the pokemon's head.

"Maro..." Marowak cooed quietly, he was just happy his trainer was okay.

"He really did, huh? That Brickbreak he used on Zoroark as wicked strong," Ritchie smiled in the dark.

"Hmmmm..." Gary was thinking.

"What's up?" Drew asked

"I can't help but think about the man... he was a Dark one wasn't he? No other way to explain how all those pokemon just collapsed like that," Gary asked.

"Yeah... At least I think so," Misty said.

"Yeah... I could feel his aura before he attacked... He's different than most people's aura," Ash replied.

"I just don't see the connection. Sure aura has something to do with this, Team Rocket, the legendary pokemon... But what is the goal? What's their plan?" Brock asked.

"We can try to make a few assumptions... Power, Money, etcetera," Cilan said.

"Maybe they want to throw the world out of balance by messing with the hearts. Then somehow use or make me heal them when people promise to obey them," Ash said.

"That sounds like something Team Rocket would do," Ritchie nodded.

"I don't know though. It feels like something is off. That admin Roman wanted the Aura Guardian to heal the shrine at Sprout Tower, but this guy, also in Team Rocket, wanted to seemingly destroy it," Paul said.

"Remember though, we don't actually have proof that the Soul dew was damaged by Team Rocket. Latias had been hurting for a few weeks. I doubt Team Rocket had been hiding in Altomare for that long in those numbers without being noticed," Cilan responded.

"Well... We can't do anything more about it now. Let's get some sleep, we'll be traveling up towards Goldenrod tomorrow after we read our clue for the second token. Can't save the world and be accepted into the next part of the Master challenge without good rest," Brock smiled before laying down.

"Right, I need my beauty sleep," Gary nodded and laid down as well.

"Oh give it a rest Gary," Drew snorted.

Everyone then feel asleep except Ash. He looked around carefully at he friends... His pokemon and human friends... He couldn't help but remember his dream of that same man that came today and him saying he would fail and his friends would suffer. Ash knew because his friends were who they were, they weren't going to leave him...

_That means I need to work even harder. I can't let him sneak up on me again. I have to keep them safe and I have to help the legendary pokemon... I need to work hard to do these things now more than ever. I won't give up. I won't quit._

Ash then drifted off into sleep.

zzzzzzzzzz

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the Altomare chapter :)**

**Sadly Latias is no longer with us and it seems our heroes must find the choosen replacements in Hoenn when they get there.**

**Answers to some questions:**

**Victor: I'm happy you are enjoying the story :)**


	5. Goldenrod and Greenfield

**Good News! I was able to finish the Johto Arc (not publish but finish writing) ~ I've also started to really flesh out the Hoenn Arc, only a few things to fix here and there :)**

**Also has anyone else been having trouble with the Doc Manager? I tried using the Copy and Paste function like I normally do, but the fonts and options didn't pop up and only half my writing ended up on the pasted area... So I used the Submit Document option instead this time.**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

**_Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise_**

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Somewhere in Kanto-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"You're saying those children were able to stop that entire brigade? And defeat you?" Vane growled.

"I wasn't defeated. Your grunts weren't paying attention and let those children escape after I had drained the power from their pokemon. They were then able to send out more," The mystery man said.

"Do you think Giovanni will take that as an excuse?" Roman asked sarcastically.

"Your done for aura man," Jeremy grinned.

"It doesn't matter."

The group of Rocket admins turned to see Giovanni.

"Those kids will have to wait. Something else needs our attention," Giovanni spoke.

The admins straightened up.

"We need your expertise, Mr. Robles..." Giovanni spoke, looking at the mystery man.

"I see... I understand," Robles nodded.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Ash's group-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Yuck! Phooey!" Max kept spitting.

"What's wrong, Max?" May asked.

"I bit that Rocket Grunt's hand yesterday! Who knows where that thing's been!" Max shouted.

Ash flinched, "Eck. He has a point... Rocket Hideouts aren't exactly the cleanest places."

Everyone shuddered.

They were walking down route thirty-four, heading towards Goldenrod city. They had read the clue for the next token, _A place where the land meets the clouds, a test._ Drew and May said that while they had been traveling in Johto a few years ago, they had heard of a new Safari zone and park that was had opened west of Cianwood city that fit that description. It was up high on a plateau and sometimes people were tested by the warden if they wanted a challenge, so the group had decided to head that way first. Cress got the opportunity to battle on the way as well.

"Careful, Poliwag. Use Bubblebeam now!" Cress shouted.

The bubbles smacked into the Graveler and made it cringe.

"Ha, Graveler can take your little bubbles, Use Magnitude!" The boy shouted.

The earth started to shake and Poliwag fell over and started to flail since it had no arms to prop it up.

"Poliwag! I know you can do it!" Cress shouted.

"Poli!" Poliwag shouted as it started to glow.

"Well I guess Poliwag feels the same way Pupitar did. He wanted arms like Pupitar wanted legs," Ash grinned.

"Awesome work partner, now Water gun!" Cress cried out.

The water slammed into the Graveler and it was knocked out.

"Graveler is unable to battle, Poliwhirl is the winner!" Gary shouted.

The two trainers praised their pokemon and returned them before approaching each other.

"Thanks for the battle, Your Simipour was real strong and so was your Poliwhirl," The boy nodded as they shook hands.

"It was really a pleasure to battle with you. Your Graveler and Magcargo were superb!" Cress smiled.

The group continued on afterwards until they ran into a pokemon in the road.

"A Drowzee?" Max asked and tilted his head.

Misty was hiding behind Ash, "I will not go near one of those things again!"

"What's wrong Mist? Don't like flopping on the ground like a Seel?" Ash snickered before a mallet connected with his skull. Pikachu and Ellie then snickered at him.

"I'm going to catch it!" Ritchie smiled and walked forward releasing Happy, "Go, use Bug buzz!" The attack landed and Drowzee grunted and fell to a knee. Drowzee's eyes then glowed blue and Gary started to dance around.

"Ahhhh! I can't stop!" Gary shouted.

"HAHAHAHA!" Ash laughed and held his gut as Gary swung then way and that in a tango style manner.

"I swear Ash when I get back down I'm going to pound you into the ground!" Gary growled as Ash continued to laugh.

"Ah ha! A rhyme! You are related to the poetry man!" Dawn grinned triumphantly making many people in the group sweatdrop.

"Uhhhh. Great ball go?" Ritchie sweatdropped after watching Gary's dance.

The ball hit Drowzee and he was sucked inside. The capture was a success.

"I'm naming him, Doc," Ritchie smiled and placed the ball on his belt.

Suddenly everyone's attention was given to Ash and Gary. Gary darted around behind Ash trying his best to grab him. Ash kept using a bit of aura in his legs to barely miss Gary's grasp when needed.

"Come here you!" Gary growled.

"Come on, Gary do you think I'm _that_ stupid? I'm hurt," Ash snorted and dashed away again as Gary's hand missed him.

"Maybe, how about you stop running and we can talk about it!" Gary shouted.

Ash turned to look back at Gary and didn't see the rock in front of him until he tripped over it and landed flat on his face.

"Ack!" Ash yelped as he fell.

"Ah ha! I got you know!" Gary dove and tackled the downed Ash.

Gary then proceeded to rub Ash's face in the ground.

"How's that Ashy-Boy!? Just like the good old days, huh? Ha ha ha!" Gary smirked.

"Imsh goickg tof kilsh youf!" Ash spoke something, as his mouth kept catching dirt.

"Such little kids," Iris snorted and Pikachu and Ellie were laughing.

Misty then walked over to the two and whacked Gary in the back of the head and then separated them. Ash's face was smudged and a little scratched up and Gary's hair was almost as unruly as Ash's.

"Really?" Misty asked them both.

"What? It was funny when he was dancing!" Ash pouted and Misty had to control herself from giggling.

"I just wanted to get some pay pack," Gary looked the other way.

"Well how about a nice truce again? You're even now right?" Misty asked.

Ash gazed at Gary and smiled, "I'm game. Even if my face looks like I got eaten by a Hippowdon."

Gary smiled too, "I guess I did look pretty stupid dancing, even if I couldn't control it."

They shook hands.

"Perfect," Misty smiled as the two got up. She walked over to Ash and tried to wipe off some of the dirt with her thumb.

"Aw come on Mist, you acting like my mom now," Ash cringed, "I'll wash it off over there if you want me to."

Misty smiled, "Alright, wash up."

Ash walked over to the stream nearby and washed his face.

"Wow... Misty being a peacemaker. Now I've seen everything," Brock chuckled to the rest of the group.

"I guess with her finally able to be open with Ash, it has opened a new side of her," Cilan added. Everyone nodded at the explanation.

The group then continued on their way to Goldenrod. Soon they entered the city.

"Wow it's huge!" Max said looking around at all the tall buildings.

"It almost rivals Castelia," Chili said excitedly, looking around at the different buildings and their advertisements.

"Well it is one if not the largest city in Johto," Brock spoke as they walked.

May then spotted Harley in the nearby crowd since he was kinda easiest to notice,

"Harley?" May asked and everyone turned.

Both groups then saw each other.

"May, hun. Good to see ya!" Harley started and then glanced down at May's hand that was intertwined with Drew's, "AhHa! See I told you, Solidad! I'm two for two this time!"

Solidad looked at the two blushing Co-ordinators and smiled, "I never said you'd be wrong, Harley. I said don't try to force it."

"Whatever, hun. Anyways now I have to observe and see who's next!" Harley winked.

"Whatever," Solidad rolled her eyes.

"It's great to see you guys again!" Ash smiled.

"Yeah no doubt!" Cameron grinned.

"We should go sit down somewhere and catch up," Cress nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Stephan smiled.

The two groups then merged and walked through Goldenrod, talking. Eventually they found a place to sit and eat outside of a restaurant. Ash's group gave a brief account of everything that had happened so far with Team Rocket and how they may have something to do with the writing that was on the wall in the Unknown Dungeon. They also told them that they were trying to help heal the hearts of the earth. They continued to sit and talk about other things for a while until suddenly everyone heard a commotion and saw a chief's assistant run out of the kitchen chasing a Houndour with a broom.

"Get out! Get out! You aren't welcome here!" The assistant yelled and then retreated back inside once the Houndour was far enough out of the kitchen.

Everyone then watched as the Houndour looked around and walked away.

"That Houndour was skinny. It must be hungry," Brock said.

Ash nodded and sat up walking in the direction that Houndour had gone, "I'll be right back. I want to see if he'll come back so we can feed him," Pikachu and Ellie jumped up on Ash's shoulders as he walked off.

"Okay be careful!" Misty smiled and Ash waved a hand to show he heard her.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Both groups-zzzzzzzzzzz

"Oh my gosh!" May squealed.

"What is it?" Dawn asked and everyone turned to May.

May was holding a brochure and looked up with a smile, "I want to go to Greenfield! They say it's one of the most beautiful places in the world!"

"Really?" Kenny asked.

"Yep! I remember when me, Brock, and Ash went there. It really is quite pretty... I wonder..." Misty spoke.

"I was thinking the same thing, Misty. That place might have a heart! We saw the Unown there and even though the Entei was not truly real... We might as well check it out. There are a bunch of ancient ruins there," Brock replied.

"The Unown, huh?" Paul asked.

Misty and Brock explained what happened when they had come to Greenfield last time.

"A world almost created for the sole pleasure of one young girl. It's like a fairy tale," Nando spoke.

"Well I think we should go! I want to see the beautiful meadow!" Bianca smiled.

Barry's attention seemed captured for the first time ever when Bianca's face was smiling.

"Whatcha looking at, Barry?" Kenny asked and grinned.

Barry soon got flustered, "Nothing I was just wondering where Ash was!"

"He'll be back soon," Gary nodded.

Everyone's conversations soon started up again.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Ash-zzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash walked down the street using his aura through the crowds, to try and sense where Houndour had gone. Suddenly he got a hit and was worried when he felt fear mixed in with the pokemon's signature.

"This way guys," Ash said to Pikachu and Ellie who were following behind.

"Pika."

"Chu."

Ash turned into the alleyway nearby and walked a bit before finding what he was looking for. A Houndour was laying on the ground and several others were circling it ready to attack.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Ash yelled out and ran forward with Pikachu and Ellie, "Use Thunderbolt half-power, Pikachu!"

Pikachu ran forward and electrocuted the other Houndour, making them whimper and then scatter. Ash ran forward and then walked forward slowly towards the downed Houndour.

"Hey... You okay?" Ash asked.

The Houndour stared at him and growled quietly. Ash kept coming forward slowly and then leaned down beside him. Ash then started to speak again,

"It's okay... I'm going to help you... You want some food? You look skinnier than those other Houndour. You haven't had a trainer in a while or maybe ever have ya buddy?" Ash said and then started to stroke the pokemon. By this time, it had stopped growling and simply stared into Ash's eyes; he curiously watched the trainer stroking him and also let his gaze fall on Pikachu and Ellie who were smiling happily at him. Houndour face then was filled with puppy-like joy as he suddenly lunged towards Ash and started to lick him profusely.

"HA! HA ha ha ha! Houndour! Houndour, stop! Ha ha ha!" Ash laughed before hugging the small dog pokemon, "Let's go back to the group, and we can have Brock feed you some real good pokemon food."

"Bark!" Houndour yelped out and pressed himself to Ash's legs as he stood up. Ash smiled and turned around; Pikachu and Ellie leapt to his shoulders and then Houndour followed him closely as they all made their way back to the groups.

zzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzz

"Hey! Guys! I found him! He's really a good little fella, aren't cha?" Ash grinned as the young Houndour yelped and ran around Ash's legs.

"He sure is excitable," Zoey smiled.

"He's quite skinny. Let me get some food out," Brock nodded, reaching for his backpack.

Houndour whimpered a bit at the groups as he and Ash got closer. Ash leaned down to his level,

"Hey... No need to be afraid. I promise, these people are good people..." Ash placed his hand on Houndour and rubbed behind its ears, "They won't hurt you." Ash smiled and stood back up and walked forward again; Houndour followed and wagged it's tail. Pikachu and Ellie leapt onto the table and started to point at the different people in both groups, introducing Houndour to everyone. Houndour nodded happily and stuck out its tongue.

"So cute!" Dawn squealed.

"Here you are," Brock smiled and leaned down with some food.

The Houndour hungrily gobbled up the food.

"Poor thing," Misty frowned.

"Yeah... I was thinking maybe we could go to the Pokemon center and ask if there is a place he could find a good home," Ash smiled.

Houndour looked up at him curiously but then went back to eating.

Ash sat back down and everyone got their food and ate. Later they made their way to the pokemon center, got some rooms, dropped their things off there, and then Ash approached Nurse Joy,

"Nurse Joy, is there any place around here that takes in stray pokemon?" Ash asked.

Nurse Joy glanced down and saw the Houndour by Ash's side and smiled, "Absolutely! I'm so glad, often times the pokemon strays in this city are too skittish for us to help them. I can find a great home for him."

Ash smiled and nodded before leaning down to talk to Houndour, "Nurse Joy here is going to help you find a good home. You behave for her now okay?" Ash asked.

Houndour licked his hand and whimpered before walking towards Nurse Joy. Ash gave the pokemon a friendly smile before turning to go and join his friends.

As the two groups left, neither they or the Nurse noticed when Houndour snuck out of the center...

zzzzzz

"Shopping!" Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Zoey, Bianca, Burgundy, Serena, and Georigia yelled as the two groups found themselves in front of a large shopping mall.

"Oh no!" Max froze, "Anything but that!"

Kenny, Barry, Cameron, Clemont, and Ritchie were talking and then Kenny spoke,

"Me and the guys here are going to the arcade," Kenny smiled.

"I'm coming too!" Max smiled .

"Awesome! I never tried the arcade here!" Ash grinned before he felt a hand grab his shirt collar.

"Nope, not today, Ketchum," Misty said.

"Awww... Why not, Mist?" Ash pouted.

"You're going shopping with me," Misty said simply, "That's what boyfriends do."

"Good luck with that, Ashy-Boy!" Gary chuckled before walking away with Brock, Paul, Stephan, and Trip towards the sports center.

"Like I said Ash, there are some things you got to learn about having a girlfriend and this is one of them," Brock grinned.

"You're coming too, Drew!" May giggled and grabbed Drew by the shirt collar as well before he had succeeded in silently sneaking away. Drew hissed in frustration when he was caught,

"Dang it."

Nando, Solidad, and Harley walked off towards the art gallery and Cilan, Chili, and Cress made their way towards the cooking ware store.

Drew and Ash made eye contact with each other and sighed as they were dragged away by their girlfriends and the other girls.

zzzzzzzzz-Arcade-zzzzzzzzz

"Ha! I beat your high-score, Max!" Kenny shouted.

"What!? No way, Let me see!" Max pouted and ran over to the game that he had left previous to the new one he was playing, "Awww, man."

"Not bad, Kenny. Second place is a good respectable spot," Cameron said.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"I have the top score on that game," Cameron boasted.

"Ummm... You sure?" Max asked, "Cause Kenny has the highest score right now."

"What!?" Cameron shouted and ran over, "WHA!? I'm fifth!?"

"Yeah under Clemont and Ritchie," Max grinned.

"WHOOOO! Look here!" Barry shouted and ran over to the other three with arm-fulls of tickets.

"Whoa! How'd you manage that, Barry?" Max asked.

"He beat me a million times at air hockey," Clemont growled, as he and Ritchie walked over, causing everyone to laugh.

"You think the girls are done shopping, yet?" Cameron asked.

"No way, if May or Dawn is leading the way they could be a while," Max murmured.

"Hmmm... then what now?" Kenny asked.

Silence, then

"Brain freeze contest!" Everyone shouted and ran over to the food station to see who could last the longest with a brain freeze...

zzzzzzzzzzz-Sports center-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hmmm... this climbing rope could come in handy," Stephan spoke and grabbed the equipment off the rack.

"I agree, if we're going some place where the land meets the clouds then that must entail some climbing," Brock smiled and grabbed one himself.

"What do you think?" Gary said and appeared with some sun-glasses that were expensive looking.

"Fine I suppose," Trip shook his head.

"How vain can you be, Oak?" Paul smirked.

"Ha ha! Jealous of my good looks, Rebolledo?" Gary smirked back.

"In your dreams," Paul rolled his eyes and looked back at the arrangement of hiking boots in front of him.

Brock was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh don't tell me you're on his team, Brock-o?" Gary asked with a raised eye-brow.

"I'm an honest man and I'm sorry but he threw out a clever quip at you," Brock smiled at his friend, "Maybe you should look for more practical items here."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh! You guys wouldn't know style if it hit you in the face," Gary smirked before,

"How about you do us all a favor and try this on instead?" Paul said and tossed a hockey mask at Gary who caught it. Paul grinned and everyone but Gary started to laugh.

"Ha ha, funny. Now I owe you and Drew some revenge don't I?" Gary grinned.

"Wait you guys have some sort of competition going on?" Trip asked and raised an eye-brow.

"Yeah something like that..." Brock shook his head in amusement.

"I say, Let the games begin," Gary said and flipped down the mask.

"You got it," Paul smirked back and Stephan started to laugh.

"Alright guys," Brock said with a smile, "Let's remember we're trying to prepare here, okay?"

"Right," Everyone nodded and continued looking.

zzzzzzzz-Art Gallery-zzzzzzz

"I still don't see it."

"Don't look so hard, just relax and whatever comes to mind is what it represents."

"But then why bother calling it by a descriptive name, hun? If it's named after something then it is supposed to look like it, no?"

"It is meant to cause your imagination to stretch and think beyond normal boundaries."

"I still don't see anything."

Solidad sighed and looked over at Harley with aggravation, "We just told you that you might not see what you think you should, Harley. Don't over think it."

"They should call it, 'see what you will' or something like that then," Harley huffed.

"Surrealism is supposed to be both hard and simple to understand. An abstraction that makes sense and yet breaks all the rules," Nando smiled.

"Whatever, I find design to be much more entertaining." Harley smirked, "A kind of true art that is practical and can transform the people around you."

"Everyone has their preferences I suppose," Solidad smiled.

"Yes, that is what makes each of us unique and art all that more fascinating," Nando nodded.

"I still wish I could tell the artist to try again, seriously it looks like a blob!" Harley groaned. Solidad and Nando paled when they noticed the irate man, the artist, behind Harley.

"What?" Harley asked looking at his two companions.

Solidad face deadpanned, "Remind me never to bring you to an Art gallery again..."

Nando sighed.

zzzzzzzzz-Cooking ware Store-zzzzzzzzz

"Wow! Oh my! Wondrous!" Cilan praised and he walked from one item of cook ware to another.

"It is quite the emporium, I must admit," Cress smiled calmly as they trio of brothers walked in.

"I'm going to see what kind of pastry tools they have," Chili grinned and walked down an isle.

"I'm going to see how many different kinds of tea steepers they have," Cress spoke to Cilan, but sighed when he realized his brother wasn't listening. He smiled and walked down a separate isle as well.

zzzzzz

The three met back up with Chili holding a small fondue pot, Cress with a tea steeper, and Cilan with Pancake mix and a multi-pancake iron to go and pay. As Cress and Cilan were paying for their things, Chili looked up at a nearby poster and almost dropped his pot.

"Um... Brothers?" Chili stuttered.

"What is it, Chili?" Cilan asked curiously.

"Look," Chili said and pointed at a poster.

Now all three brothers looked up at the poster and saw themselves posing for an advertisement that described their restaurant in Unova.

"Well that's nice. Our advertising is at least in the right places," Cress smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" A girlish voice called out.

The three brothers turned slowly, finding themselves face to face with a forming crowd of girls.

"You're the Striation brothers!" Another squealed.

The trio paled.

"Guilty as charged?" Chili spoke nervously.

Cress leaned over slowly as Cilan worked quickly to finished paying for their things,

"Run."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed in fan mode and the trio of boys dashed out of the store, running fast.

The girls rounded the corner the trio had rounded previously, only to find they were gone.

"Awwww..." The girls said before splitting up and walking away.

Cilan, Chili, and Cress then relaxed from their positions in the nearby store front, posing as mannequins.

"No more shopping for cooking ware in major shopping centers," Cilan huffed.

"Agreed," Cress and Chili said at the same time.

Suddenly they froze when they noticed a single girl staring at them with a huge grin on her face.

"Shoot," Cilan deadpanned before turning and running away with Cress and Chili, as the girl's squeal summoned the crowd of fan girls once more...

zzzzzzzzzzz-Boutique-zzzzzzzzzz

A groan rumbled throughout the store. Nothing. Another groan. Nothing. Another groan...

"Stop whining, Ash!" Misty huffed.

"PikaPi..." Pikachu huffed and rolled his eyes.

"But, Miiiiiiiiiiiist," Ash whined, sagging his shoulders, "We've walked forever! My feet are tired!"

"Come on, man. It's not that bad," Drew shrugged.

"See? Why can't you behave like Drew?" Misty asked.

"Easy for him to say, he dresses up all the time for contests. He's used to it," Ash huffed in response.

"True, it comes with the job," Drew shrugged again.

"Don't encourage him!" Misty hissed and May giggled.

"Stop being such a kid, Ash," Iris smirked.

"Not that again," Ash growled.

"Someone's grumpy," Bianca smiled and poked Ash's cheek.

"Hmph," Ash said and rolled his eyes.

"I bet I can find a better outfit than you, Iris!" Georgia challenged.

"You're on!" Iris grinned back before they both disappeared among the clothes racks.

"I know I need some new clothes, these are getting old and I need new options," Drew spoke.

"Oh! Let me help, Drew!" May smiled.

"Sure," Drew nodded and smiled himself.

"You need some too, just like I do. Both of ours are dirty from our Altomare encounter and you're second outfit got torn and dirty from Mt. Moon," Misty said, looking at Ash.

"We'll help judge!" Zoey, Bianca, and Dawn smiled.

"I shall assist as well!" Burgundy nodded and Serena smiled.

"Dang..." Ash mumbled.

"Quiet you or my mallet's coming out," Misty glared.

"Alright, alright!" Ash flinched.

They walked over to the boy's area of clothing.

"You boys first then us ladies will take care of ourselves!" Dawn smiled.

May and Drew started gathering some things and Misty and Ash started to as well. Drew entered a stall and Ash entered his own. Pikachu and Ellie curled up next to Misty to nap. Drew came out of his stall first.

Drew wore a red jacket with a dark green undershirt. Ash walked out next wearing a white t-shirt and a blue jacket. They both wore jeans and their shoes they wore before entering the store. Ash still was wearing his red and white hat.

"Hmmmm... Something's off about yours, Drew," Zoey said.

"I can't quite place it," Bianca said tapping her chin.

"Yeah..." May scratched her head.

"I think it looks fine. The red and green make everyone joyous!" Burgundy spoke out.

Ash rolled his eyes, "The problem is he looks like a Christmas decoration."

"Hey!" Drew huffed.

"Ash..." Misty glared.

Ash raised his hands in defense, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry grass-head," Ash grinned mischievously.

"Ha ha," Drew deadpanned, "Fine I'll try one of the other choices," Drew said and walked back into his stall.

"So that's why I felt so joyous... Christmas colors... should've seen that one," Burgundy mumbled.

"Yeah I guess that's why I thought of mom's christmas sweaters immediately, heh," Serena sweatdropped.

"I think Ash needs darker colors," May said.

"I agree, the blue and white are okay but not as good as it could be," Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, try one of the other choices, Ash," Misty smiled.

"Aww come on," Ash frowned.

"Ash..." Misty glared again.

"You're lucky you can hurt me so bad with that mallet," Ash huffed as he slipped into his stall again.

"You really don't let him get away with anything, do you?" Zoey asked Misty.

"Nope, Give Ash an inch and he'll take a mile," Misty winked, "Some one's got to have him reined in."

Bianca giggled and the other girls laughed some. Drew then came back out.

Drew now wore a long sleeved black shirt with a dark green sleeveless v-neck vest.

May clasped her hands together, "Ah! Awesome! It's so you!"

"Totally!" Dawn smiled.

"Yeah I think that looks great, Drew," Zoey smiled.

Bianca and Burgundy nodded in agreement.

Drew smiled and then spoke, "Nice. I'll go put the other things up then." Drew nodded and returned into the stall to temporarily change out of his new clothes to pay for them and collect the other things to put back.

Ash then walked out. He wore a black short-sleeved t-shirt with a dark blue short-sleeved jacket over it. He had opened it instead of fastening it. His fingerless gloves were black with red on the wrist of the glove. His pendant swung out over his chest.

"Yep," Burgundy, Dawn, and May nodded.

Misty smiled, "It's great, Ash."

"Hmph okay. Gary would've liked this better. He's more the style guy and all that," Ash smirked over his shoulder as he returned to his stall to do the same as Drew did.

"True, but this was needed," Misty winked at Ash and he smiled with a light blush.

"Anything for you, Mist," Ash chuckled as the curtain obscured him causing a blush to flush Misty's smiling face.

"Sorry May, Misty, but you two are lucky girls," Zoey smiled and Bianca, Dawn, Serena, and Burgundy nodded.

"We know," Misty and May smiled back at their friends.

The rest of the girls shopped around for things on their own after Drew and Ash were done. Iris found a purple long-sleeved t-shirt and a simple and pretty necklace. Georgia found a pink hat like her yellow one and a long-sleeved green t-shirt. Zoey found a cream vest. Dawn found a pink short-sleeved t-shirt with skinny jeans and some styled converse shoes; she said she thought this outfit was more practical if the group found themselves in someplace a bit colder. Bianca found an outfit similar to her own but it stopped at her waist and she got some new skinny jeans and flats to go with them. Burgundy retained her connaisseuse outfit but found one that had a dark pink vest with a white long-sleeved undershirt. Serena found a new hat that was blue and a skirt to match it. May found a red v-neck short sleeved t-shirt with a white pokeball pattern on the bottom right. Misty found a pretty seafoam-green short-sleeved t-shirt. After the girls helped snap Ash and Drew out of their daze from gazing at their girlfriends, the group left the boutique to meet back up with the rest of the two groups.

zzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzz

Everyone from the two groups found one another and started to head out of the shopping center when suddenly they heard some people shouting.

"I wonder what's up?" Max asked blinking.

A Houndour then ran past a couple of people who worked to avoid it.

"Houndour?" Ash asked and scratched his head.

The Houndour heard his voice and turned to face him. He stuck his tongue out and he barked happily before dashing towards him and leaping into his chest, causing Ash to grab for him.

"Ah!" Ash said and righted himself with the pokemon now resting in his arms. Houndour licked his chin causing Ash to smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Bark!" Houndour yapped and licked Ash's chin again.

"Pika pika chu chu PikaPi," Pikachu smiled and patted Ash's head.

"Chu chu pika!" Ellie smiled sweetly.

"Huh. Is that true, Houndour?" Ash asked.

Houndour barked again and then started to lick Ash's face more and more.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You wanna find a home with me instead. If that's what you want you're more than welcome to come with us," Ash grinned and placed Houndour back on the ground. Houndour wagged it's tail and barked before allowing his tongue to hang out.

"Houndour want's to be your pokemon, huh?" Misty smiled.

"Looks like it," Ash nodded, reaching for the timer ball in his pocket.

"You brought that with you?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea to bring a pokeball, even to a mall. Heck you used one to stop Kangashkan from crushing you and Cilan, you never know," Ash smiled and tossed the ball, "Welcome to the team, Houndour!"

Houndour barked happily and was sucked within the sphere and captured quickly. Ash then released the pokemon and he walked with the two groups back to the pokemon center. Night fell as they returned. Ash told Nurse Joy that Houndour wanted to come with him instead, which the Nurse was happy to hear. Brock tried a desperate attempt at Nurse Joy but Toxicroak, who had evolved during training not too long ago, put an end to that before Misty or Max got the chance. Everyone went to their rooms and got ready to go to bed. Houndour curled up at the foot of Ash's bed and Pikachu and Ellie curled up next to his chest. Everyone in the two groups were soon asleep.

zzzzzzz

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream reverberated through the pokemon center the next morning. Soon the reason was quite obvious.

"Omanyte! This is not proper behavior!" Cress said sadly as everyone watched the pokemon that was latched to Harley's face.

"Oh God! Ha ha ha ha ha! This is too good!" Drew howled and rolled on the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha! Harley! It... It matches your costume!" May blurted between pauses in her laughing.

"So has this happened a lot?" Trip asked, unamused.

"Cress, me, and Ashy-Boy are his victims so far, plus now Harley," Gary said and shrugged.

"Hey, come on stop calling me that!" Ash yelped in response to his nickname, only making Gary grin.

Eventually Solidad and Brock pried the creature from Harley's now red face.

"You okay, Harley?" Clemont asked.

"I think he'll be fine," Serena giggled as Harley stomped over to the still laughing Drew and May.

"Gah! You think that's funny, Drew and May!? It is most certainly not!" Harley huffed after recovering.

Everyone settled down Harley, Drew, and May. Cress returned Omanyte and Ash returned Houndour as the two groups gathered their things and decided to head towards Greenfield.

zzzzzz

"It's absolutely beautiful!" May gushed as the two groups topped the hill overlooking Greenfield.

"I agree! The flowers and the view are amazing!" Serena smiled and looked around at all the area around them.

"Much better without crystals everywhere, agreed?" Ash asked.

"Agreed," Misty and Brock nodded.

Everyone then continued walking through the meadow of flowers and got to the road that led to the Hales' mansion. Ash and Misty and May and Drew clasped hands as they walked.

"I wonder how Molly is doing?" Ash asked as they continued down the road.

"She's probably on her own pokemon journey right now. She is Max's age after all," Misty smiled.

"I bet she's really happy, I remember how much she wanted to be a trainer," Brock nodded.

"What a place to live! It's so beautiful!" Dawn spoke and ran out in front of everyone before stopping on a hill and taking a deep breath.

"Gonna start working on your Do-Re-Mi's, DeDe?" Kenny snorted looking up at Dawn where she was standing on the hill of flowers.

"Ha Ha. You're so funny, Kenny," Dawn said and rolled her eyes.

"Whoa! That mansion is huge!" Barry exclaimed, since he was the first to spot the building in the distance.

"Beautiful," May sighed.

"Snazzy," Drew and Gary said at the same time and then fist-bumped when they realized they had said the same thing.

"I wonder if Dr. Hale would let us stay with him for a day or so?" Cilan asked.

"He seems to have more than enough room..." Harley muttered and was elbowed by Solidad.

"What am I, your keeper or something, Harley?" Solidad sighed.

"You two act like siblings," Nando smiled.

"I suppose it's my mothering personality," Solidad shook her head and glanced at Harley.

"Hun, I don't need you to be my filter," Harley snorted.

"Oh I know I appreciate it," May smirked.

"May darling, butt out," Harley growled.

"Harley, you definitely need a filter, just like Brock needs a anti-wingman, Barry and Chili need medication, Ash needs someone to prevent him from eating donuts, Gary needs hair gel, Paul needs to be given laughing gas to crack a smile, Clemont needs a fire extinguisher near-by at all times, Cilan needs to increase his vocabulary to things other than food, to name a few," Drew said with a wicked grin, smartly avoiding insulting the girls, who would've most likely taken more violent measures against him.

A chorus of Heys! erupted from the group as well as some laughter.

"What's the score?" Gary deadpanned.

"One, me, zero, you, and two, Drew," Paul muttered.

"What's that, fellas? I didn't hear the score there... You're gonna have to speak up," Drew grinned.

"This part of that competition?" Stephan asked.

"Yep," Max nodded.

"What kind of contest is it?" Ash asked.

"Don't bother, Ashy-Boy. This is a contest of wit, not one of you're strong points," Gary quipped.

"Hmph!" Ash pouted, "Not true!"

"Does that one count?" Gary asked.

"No it has to be one of us," Drew spoke.

"Ash is too easy," Paul grinned.

"HEY!" Ash shouted. Pikachu snickered at his trainer and Ellie sweatdropped.

"Remember fellas, two out of the three of you got beat by Ash in battles though," Misty grinned.

Gary face-faulted and Paul scowled. Drew grinned triumphantly,

"Gary, Paul... You're both going down hill fast," Drew smirked.

"Well... Ash did beat me... and I've beaten you... so... technically he could have beaten you back then too," May smiled.

"Hey! You're my girlfriend, you're supposed to support me!" Drew whined uncharacteristically.

"Ha ha ha! You guys need to train even more! Losing to Ash, ha!" Barry gloated.

"Barry... He beat you too," Dawn deadpanned and Barry sulked.

"Thanks, Mist," Ash smiled.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can call you stupid or a mediocre trainer," Misty said triumphantly and Ash fell down anime-style.

"Gee, thanks Mist," Ash mumbled as he recovered from his fall.

Everyone continued walking until at last they reached the door of the mansion. Ash knocked on the door and soon the Hales' butler stood before them.

"Can I help you, travelers?" The butler asked.

"We're friends of Molly's and Dr. Hale's. We were wondering if they were here," Misty said.

"Okay one moment, sirs and ladies," The butler bowed and disappeared inside.

Spencer Hale then appeared at the door, "Oh my! Well hello there, Ash, Misty, Brock, and even Gary! What brings all of you and your friends out here?" Spencer smiled.

Everyone explained to Spencer their goal in the Master challenge and then while he was welcoming them inside Gary explained to him that they wanted to check out the ruins and told him about their need to interact with the Unown, possibly. Gary also explained the need for this expedition to be secretive. At the mention of the Unown, Dr. Hale got excited and asked if he too could join them.

"Not really my call, Ash you're the one having to heal the hearts, it's up to you," Gary nodded.

"Yeah you can come but try to stay close and not get too excited. I'm not as in control of what happens as it sounds like I am," Ash stated.

"Wow never thought I hear that from you, Ash," Iris smirked.

"Very funny, Iris," Ash scoffed.

"Thank you and please do make yourselves at home. I'm sure Molly will be happy to see you all again; she has her own pokemon now and just came home recently from some of her travels. Please leave your things here and my butlers will place them in your rooms. Molly is in the back gardens. Dinner will be ready in at seven o'clock in the dinning hall. And again, welcome to my home," Spencer spoke with a friendly smile.

"Thank you!" Everyone said happily and placed their things down. Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, Max, May, Drew, Dawn, and Iris decided to head into the back to see Molly and the gardens, while the rest of the two groups decided to wander around the large house.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Ash and co.-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Wow! The landscaping is awesome!" Dawn smiled as the group strolled through the garden.

"Yeah absolutely beautiful, the flowers, the water..." May added.

Drew plucked a rose from a bush as they passed and gave it to May, "I'd say they have some competition now that you're here."

May blushed and took the rose from Drew and carefully took the thorns off, "Thanks, that's sweet, Drew."

"How sickeningly sweet," Gary retorted.

"Aw is someone jealous?" Dawn grinned.

"Ha! Getting a girl is easy," Gary mumbled.

"But we're waiting for the right girl, right Gary?" Brock drawled out, happy to finally get some payback on the young professor for trying to curb Brock's lady problem.

"Maybe you should join the competition. Brock you'll start with one point for that one," Drew smirked.

"What!?" Gary almost shouted.

"Such little kids," Iris giggled.

Misty turned to look at Iris and laugh with her and mis-stepped on one of the platforms that dotted the water path.

"Oh!" Misty yelped before Ash grabbed her hand and pulled her back into place and upright.

"Where you think you're going?" Ash grinned. Misty smiled up at him,

"Thanks for the save, I almost got my new clothes all wet," Misty said nervously.

"Wow! A compliment from Misty! How fortunate am I?" Ash said cheekily.

Misty pecked Ash on the cheek and made them both blush, "Don't push your good fortune, sweetie," Misty quipped playfully with a little threat thrown in.

'Flaffy, use Thunderpunch! Donphan use Rollout! Teddiursa use Slash! Quagsire nice Waterpulse!'

"Did you hear that?" Max asked excitedly, "Sounds like someone's training!" Max then took off in the direction of the voice and the rest of the group followed. Soon in the clearing ahead they found the source of the voice.

Molly was a pre-teen now and had her own pokemon which were Flaffy, Donphan, Teddiursa, and Quagsire. All of which were obeying her commands and practicing their moves.

"Hey! Molly!" Ash shouted.

Molly whipped her head around and when she saw Ash and the others a lovely smile flashed onto her face,

"Ash! Misty! Brock!" Molly shouted back. She thanked her pokemon for their training efforts and returned them before running up to join the group present.

"You have some wonderful pokemon there, Molly," Brock smiled.

"Thanks! I'm really proud of them," Molly nodded, she then noticed Ellie, "Awwww Pikachu has a girlfriend now!"

"Pik... ka..." Pikachu mumbled from the ground after he had fallen from Ash's shoulder.

"Karma stinks, doesn't it buddy?" Ash grinned before getting electrocuted.

Ellie rested on Misty's shoulder and shook her head at Pikachu and her trainer.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Molly asked.

The group then introduced themselves and explained to Molly what they had told her father.

"So... you're going to go see the Unown again..." Molly said in thought.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure the same thing won't happen again, besides there might not even be a heart there for all we know," Ash said.

"I getcha," Molly smiled.

They all continued to talk when Molly brought up a problem she had been having with one of her pokemon.

"Magmar just won't listen to me. He ignores me and sometimes he gets really violent. I don't understand why, he was such a sweet little Magby before..." Molly spoke.

Ash leaned down, "Hey sometimes that happens when pokemon evolve... Sometimes their personality changes, but don't worry with patience and compassion he'll turn around. My Charizard didn't want to listen to me at all when he evolved but now we're best buds!"

"Yeah! My Mamoswine did the same thing," Dawn nodded.

"How about we try a battle?" May asked and stepped forward, "I'll volunteer."

"Really?" Molly asked excitedly.

"Yeah, It'll be fun! I'm a co-ordinator, by the way," May said cheerily explaining to Molly what that was when the younger girl asked.

Everyone else stepped aside and Brock moved forward to referee.

"Both trainers, choose your pokemon!" Brock spoke.

"Go, Magmar!"

"Beautifly, take the stage!"

Magmar stood and snorted when it saw Beautifly. It turned away and didn't listen to Molly, "Use Flamethrower, please?"

"Beautifly, Psychic!" May called out. Her pokemon obeyed and Magmar's face filled with anger and surprise as he was lifted into the air.

Without Molly's permission, Magmar let loose a Flamethorwer towards Beautifly.

"Beautifly use Silverwind to destroy that Flamethrower!" May shouted.

Beautifly obeyed and Magmar's attack was soon destroyed. He also struck the ground with a thud since he was no longer being held by Beautifly's Psychic.

"Magmar, please let me help you battle!" Molly called out and Magmar just huffed.

"Beautifly Quiver dance!" May spoke.

"Magmar use Fire spin!" Molly called out.

Magmar ignored her and his fist started to glow red with fire. He dashed towards Beautifly.

"Ariel ace!" May shouted. Beautifly darted forward and started to attack Magmar rapidly with multiple Ariel aces, the colorful powder from Quiver dance flourishing her movements. Magmar became overwhelmed and was unable to land its attack.

"Magmar! Use Smokescreen!" Molly shouted. Magmar looked over his shoulder and into Molly's eyes before turning back around to glare at Beautifly. Magmar then let out a thick black smoke that covered the field.

"Firepunch!"

"Silverwind!"

"Beauuuu!" Beautifly shrieked from the Firepunch that reached her before she could obey.

"Beautifly!" May called out, "Fly up! Quick and use Morning sun!"

Beautifly flew upwards and out of the smoke before healing itself with morning sun that reflected off the black of the smokescreen.

Magmar then fell to one knee and grunted in pain.

"I think that's it for now," Molly said sweetly, "You're tired Magmar and you did a great job against May and her Beautifly. Thank you for trying so hard. I hope we can work together again soon."

Magmar looked at her as she approached. Brock and the others came forward as well and May joined them soon after thanking and returning Beautifly.

"Great battle Molly!" May smiled.

"Yeah! I had fun!" Molly smiled.

"We should have a battle some day, Molly! I'm even better than my sister!" Max grinned.

"Hey! That's not true!" May growled at her brother.

"I'd like that, Max. Be careful though I got some battle experience before I was even allowed to have my first pokemon," Molly said and winked at Ash, Misty, and Brock.

Magmar stood up and continued to look at Molly.

"I just want to be your friend and help you battle," Molly smiled and Magmar, after a moment, nodded his head.

"Well that's good. I'm glad everything worked out," Iris grinned.

"Yeah!" Dawn nodded.

"Hey let's go back inside now. I want to meet the rest of your friends!" Molly smiled brightly.

Molly returned Magmar and they all then headed into the mansion...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Molly released her pokemon inside and they all went into a nearby foyer to rest. Pikachu and Ellie went over and started to talk to them and Ash released Houndour who became attached to Ash's legs.

"He really likes you huh?" Molly asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Ash grinned sheepishly.

"He must be really happy you went to help him," Misty smiled.

"Bark bark!" Houndour barked happily and nuzzled Ash's pant leg.

Suddenly Dawn noticed Kenny looking around confused.

"Hey Kenny, what's the matter?" Dawn asked and everyone else turned his direction.

"I can't find Barry. He must have wondered off somewhere... Dummy can't stay still for five minutes," Kenny mumbled.

"Like I said, 'medication'. Oof!" Drew spoke before being elbowed by May.

"Maybe he got lost. This mansion is really big," Bianca spoke.

"I guess we'll just have to look for him," Stephan said and scratched his head.

Houndour wandered over to where everyone's bags still were; he sniffed around and Pikachu soon pointed Houndour to Barry's bag. Houndour sniffed it and wagged his tail before barking and getting everyone's attention. He sniffed the ground again and started to head up the stairs with Pikachu and Ellie following behind.

"Hey I think Houndour's got his scent," Ash grinned.

"Wow you're pokemon's like a detective, Ash!" Molly giggled.

"Did someone say detective!?" Cilan asked, suddenly dressed in his detective outfit.

"How do you do that in front of us!?" Iris shouted, "No, we don't need you getting weird on us."

Cilan sulked. Iris frowned,

"Okay... Okay fine... Looks like inspector Cilan is on the case."

Cilan perked up and dashed forward with new vigor.

"Such a little kid..." Iris smiled.

The groups followed after Houndour upstairs. They continued to walk down the halls,

"How do you live in such a big place, Molly? Don't you ever get lost?" Max asked.

May elbowed him, "Hush Max, that's rude!"

Molly giggled, "It's okay, really. I used to get lost when I was little but now I know every place in the house."

"That's some memory!" Cameron grinned.

"Thanks!" Molly smiled.

They all continued following Houndour until he stopped and started to growl.

"Houndour, what's up?" Ash asked, suddenly Pikachu and Ellie tensed up too.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"I don't know... I don't sense anything," Ash said.

"Sense?" Molly asked.

"We'll explain later," Brock said looking around with everyone else to try and find the problem.

Houndour stalked forward slowly, growling the whole time. Suddenly a dark form came out of the ground and dashed around the corner.

"EEEEEEEEk!" Dawn shrieked in surprise with many of the other girls.

"What... what was that!?" Misty stammered.

"Nothing... Alive..." Ash said nervously.

Houndour continued growling and then dashed around the corner, only to yelp and run back towards Ash.

"What's wrong, Houndour?" Ash asked.

Everyone looked up when they heard a voice.

"Heyyyyyyy..."

Everyone saw Barry standing in front of them, wavering slightly.

"Ba...Ba...Barry?" Kenny stammered.

"Yeah... It is Barry... but..." Ash said hesitantly.

"But what?" Gary said, not letting his gaze fall from Barry.

"Something's up," Brock said.

"I think... Maybe a ghost?" Trip questioned.

"I bet it's a ghost pokemon!" Ritchie exclaimed and bumped the bottom of his hand into his other palm.

"Ha! Then the future is now, Clemont's ghost detector machine, go!" Clemont said happily before pulling out the strange contraption.

"For starters, the Sliph Scope is a thing. Secondly, we don't need to be blowing holes in Prof. Hale's house," Gary snorted.

"But... It helps extract ghosts too... Not just find them," Clemont said and sighed.

"Maybe you could test it later? You know?" Serena said kindly. Clemont nodded and hid his device away. Harley glanced at the two briefly with a smile.

"Hmmm," Paul said and then tossed out his Froslass, "Froslass get that ghost out of Barry."

Froslass drifted forward and whispered to Barry and suddenly the dark form came out of Barry and showed itself to be a Gastly that was laughing.

"So Gastly was playing a prank, huh?" Ash smiled.

"Barry you okay?" Dawn prodded and Everyone else waited on his reply.

"Eh?" Barry mumbled.

"Whoa, Barry slowed down from Gastly! It's a miracle!" Kenny snorted.

"I'm super hungry. Let's go guys!" Barry shouted suddenly.

"Nevermind," Zoey sighed.

"What an adorable Gastly! Hey hun, wanna be a star with me? We can get into all kinds of mischief!" Harley grinned.

"Oh Brother," Solidad moaned.

"Gasssssssst-ly!" Gastly floated over to Harley and started to laugh heartily before jumping in one of Harley's free pokeballs.

"Lovely!" Harley grinned.

"HUNGRY!" Barry shouted to everyone from the staircase, where he was now located.

"Okay okay! Geez Barry!" Kenny grumbled and Bianca giggled.

Barry blushed before disappearing downstairs.

Gary cocked an eye-brow, "Using your cupid powers on them, Harley?"

"Pet project," Harley smirked.

"Huh?" Bianca cocked her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Zoey sighed.

"Harley..." Solidad said warningly.

"What!?" Harley said half-innocently and half-irritatedly.

"Don't interfere," Solidad answered.

"I swear, hun. I'm just using my Harley spell," Harley grinned.

"Why does that make my skin crawl?" Drew said.

Everyone laughed a bit and Solidad elbowed Harley in fun. Harley eventually waved everyone off, "That's right, keep laughing until I pair you all up! Then your lips will be occupied by your partners'."

Everyone then made their way downstairs and into the dinning room. Dinner was served and everyone talked happily.

"So... Ash? What did you mean when you said you didn't sense anything?" Molly asked.

Ash smiled and after passing a bit of food to Pikachu, Ellie, and Houndour, he spoke, "I'm an Aura Guardian. That means I can sense the life force of living things. Ghosts are much harder to sense and it takes special training to sense ghost pokemon."

"So you actually could sense ghost pokemon if you wanted to, but it just takes more time to learn how?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Since they _were_ alive and haven't left for the afterlife, they still hold some live energy in them," Ash smiled.

Ash then explained to Prof. Hale and Molly more about what an Aura Guardian is capable of and that he'd appreciate their silence about the matter, which they agreed to stay quiet. The topic then turned to their trip to the ruins tomorrow and what their plans were. Finally dinner ended and everyone got ready for bed.

"HAARRLEY! Hurry up!" May yelled angrily.

"Harley, please don't hurry up," Max mumbled as he walked past his sister, dressed for sleep and heading for the room he, Drew, and Gary were sharing for the evening. Harley popped out of the bathroom at that moment in his night mask and May sweat-dropped,

"Oh... Forgot about that." May then hurried into the bathroom as Harley huffed at her criticism.

Paul was carrying some pillows from the closet like Prof. Hale had informed them to do. Dawn wasn't looking where she was going, since she was checking her poketech to set her alarm so she could fix her hair in the morning. She was stopped when she bumped into someone,

"Oops I..." Dawn fumbled. Paul's face came out from behind the pillows and looked at her oddly, "I..." He had taken a shower not too long ago and so hadn't yet put on a shirt, she was flicking her gaze from his face to his bare chest she had bumped into. Once he noticed she was stumbling with her words, a pink haze fixed itself on Paul's features and this time wasn't easily subdued or hidden. He couldn't stop looking at her curves... Paul started to panic, being that he wasn't used to showing such emotions, and shoved the pillows back in front of his face and walked fast to his room. Dawn stood frozen in the hallway before shaking her head fiercely and fleeing into her own shared room with Misty, May, and Iris.

"Well, well. What do ya know?" Harley smirked slightly behind his facial mask and walked down the hall to his room. Everyone got to bed and fell asleep.

zzzzzzzz

**So we learn that Harley is on a mission as a cupid stand in :P**

**Cilan, Cress, and Chili find out that cooking ware stores in major shopping malls can be dangerous.**

**Houndour joins Ash! This will be the last new pokemon Ash catches in Johto :) ****He's going to be a very loyal teammate.**

**And we find out The mystery man's name... Robles... BUM BUM BUM!**

**Pfft lol. not [Roe-bles.../ Roe-bleas - emphasis on the A sound]**

**Anywho! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Answers to some Questions:**

**Victor: Yes I will be doing A Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and probably a Final Arc separate from the others since there will be the whole tournament and the ending of the prophecy in it.**

**Fan: Sorry about Latias, but you will see what happens later. It kinda works out in the end, plus she gets to be with her brother now.**

**Please Review, Fav, Follow, and Enjoy! :D**


	6. The Spell of the Unown

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Hmmm... I just kinda feel like cereal," Ash mumbled as he grabbed the box in the cupboard. He had woken up real early for some unknown reason. Prof. Hale had told them the night before that they were welcome to the kitchen at anytime and were welcome to any place in the home. Misty of course had said that it was a bad idea to give Ash free reign of the kitchen.

"I'll show her. Just cereal for me this morning..." Ash's stomach growled, "And maybe a couple of link sausages."

Houndour padded into the kitchen and up to Ash as he finished cooking the sausages in the microwave. Ash looked over at his newest addition, "Let me guess, you want some sausage?"

"Woof," Houndour nodded, somehow knowing he needed to use an inside voice this early in the morning. Ash chuckled and tossed one of the links to the pokemon. Houndour gobbled it up happily, before sitting next to his legs contently.

Ash was finishing up with his cereal and sausage when he spoke to Houndour again, "Wanna go and train some? I'll probably just meditate today. I wanna be prepared if something crazy happens in the ruins and wearing myself out before we go won't help.

"Woof!" Houndour said excitedly. Ash finished his breakfast and washed the dishes he used, before walking out of the house with Houndour right behind. They reached the very back of the garden where Molly had been practicing with her own pokemon. Ash then gave a simple command, "Show me what you've got, Houndour!"

Houndour then started to demonstrate for his trainer what attacks he knew and how strong he was. He had been given a second chance at life and wasn't about to take it for granted.

Everyone else slowly woke up on their own times. Many had gathered near or around the kitchen while the chefs started to make breakfast for everyone.

"Huh, I guess Ash didn't eat all the food," Brock chuckled as he looked around the kitchen.

"What do you mean? Is Ash up?" Max asked, while he was trying to fix his bed head.

"Yeah, he wasn't in the room when I woke up," Brock nodded.

"He probably went outside to train," Gary said as he combed his hair into its less disorganized and more recognizable state.

"Pika pika pika chu chu," Pikachu chirped and grabbed the ketchup and started eating some. Ellie sighed and shook her head as Pikachu drank more of the condiment.

Ash then walked in with Houndour prancing around his feet.

"Nice work, Houndour! That was a great first training session," Ash smiled as Houndour leaned into his legs and lolled his tongue out contently.

"Ah so you were training Houndour," Kenny nodded.

"Why were you up so early, Ash?" Misty asked and stepped forward to hug him.

"Well... I really don't know. I just kinda woke up and couldn't sleep so I decided to do something with myself instead of lie in bed," Ash shrugged.

Everyone sat down and ate some of the food the chefs prepared and thanked them before getting changed into their day clothes. Molly and her father met them by the door with gear on, ready to join them in their trip to the ruins.

"You're going too, Molly?" Brock asked with a smile.

"Yep! I wanna see the Unown again. Besides someone's gotta keep my Papa in line," Molly giggled as her father placed a hand on her shoulder and laughed a bit.

Everyone then set out on the road after Ash returned Houndour and Pikachu and Ellie climbed to his shoulders. They would reach the ruins in a couple hours...

zzz

"Come on, Mist. Just admit it! You were scared silly!" Ash snickered. The group had been walking for a while now down the road.

"Shut-up, Ketchum! I wasn't scared at all! It was an old creepy tower with some ghost pokemon. What's scary about that?" Misty huffed and looked away.

"Whatever Mist. I thought it was hilarious when that ghost lifted you up into the air," Ash grinned and then paled realizing what he'd let slip. The group froze when Misty did.

"You mean to tell me... YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LIFTED ME UP IN THE AIR! KETCHUM!" Misty screeched and took off after the already running boy. Pikachu and Ellie were left behind with the others.

"He's a dead man," Brock chuckled.

"Do we want to know?" Dawn asked.

Brock then began explaining their first visit to the pokemon tower.

zzzz-Ash and Misty further down the road-zzzzz

_Damn. Damn. Damn!_ Ash ran furiously hoping he wouldn't get caught. _I should be able to last longer than her. I mean I have been training and my aura gives me an advantage... WHO AM I KIDDING!? SHE GOING TO CATCH ME AND KILL ME! Misty's magic... she'll find a way._ He ran around a curve. He had been using aura to run faster and so didn't see Misty before she tackled him from the side.

"AHHH!" Ash yelped as they rolled down the rest of the knoll. They finally stopped with Misty on top of Ash, clutching his jacket. Ash's face heated up and Misty's did too, sadly Ash knew hers was heating up for a different reason than his.

"Gotcha!" Misty growled.

"Heh heh. Look at that, you caught me Mist. You win!" Ash spoke lamely.

Misty then shook him harshly, "You scared me so bad that day! You lifted me up in the air!" Misty paused.

"It... It was just a joke, Mist," Ash said.

The fire in Misty's eyes returned, "You dropped me too! How chivalrous of you!"

"I'm sorry Mist! Really, I made sure Brock caught you. I'll remember not to prank you again if that's what you want, scaredy meowth," Ash said sheepishly.

Misty shouted again, "I can handle a prank!"

Ash then got frustrated, "If you can then why are you so mad!?"

Misty paused and got silent immediately. Ash was stunned at her sudden change, it scared him a bit.

"Mist?"

"You... You were dead then... or at least sort of..." Misty murmured.

Ash tried to see her face but her fiery locks hid it, "Well, the ghost pokemon were taking good care of me. Misty... are you really that afraid for me?"

His accuracy of the problem stunned Misty from her state and she looked up at him. Then she frowned a bit, "You mean the world to me... I can't stand it when your hurt or... or... the thought of worse..."

"I know... I feel the same for you... but you know... I think that these experiences have made us care for each other more than we would have normally... I can't stop being me... I can't help it that I'm some freak magnet or danger magnet... Mist I'm sorry... I wish I didn't put your heart in such turmoil... I fear..."

Misty stopped breathing at that moment, _He fears... what? What is Ash afraid of?_

"I fear you getting hurt because of me... Any of you getting hurt because of me," Ash said looking at her.

Misty nodded, _Not exactly my question but nevermind_, "I understand... I guess all we can say is that we love each other... and good luck, right? Hopefully everything will turn out okay and well..."

"We can live happily ever after?" Ash asked and Misty blushed, "I thought I was a dreamer." Ash snickered and Misty shoved him playfully now that they were sitting up. They sat for a moment and then,

"Ash, what are you afraid of? I mean I'm scared of bugs and Iris doesn't like ice types, Cilan dislikes Purrloins and Dawn gets nervous around Minuns and Pulsles... What about you?"

Ash shifted a bit before closing his eyes, "I guess... Arbok... and Fearow somewhat... and..." Ash paused and shivered a bit, "I guess... being alone."

"Being... alone?" Misty asked as she wrapped her arms around Ash's chest. Ash wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah... Maybe cause my dad left and the other kids in Pallet picked on me a lot... I'm well clumsy and would mess up the games we played. Gary was the only one that would play with me."

Misty leaned her head against his shoulder, "Well you're not going to be alone anymore."

"I know... and it's great. I guess that might be why I'm so thankful for you guys... At least part of it..."

"Okay... So I get Fearow, but Arbok? What, a traumatic episode facing Jessie's Arbok for the first time?" Misty asked.

Ash chuckled a bit, "No... I was little... I loved going into the Pallet forest whenever I got the chance. There was a family that lived nearby. A Nidoking and Nidoqueen with their young. I used to play with them when I was bored or lonely, they were really nice. One day I was coming home and I tripped over a tree root... or at least I though it was a tree root. Turned out to be an Arbok. It saw me as a meal and chased me through the forest. I wasn't looking where I was going and fell into a pond. Next thing I remember I woke up on the bank and out of the pond. I should've drowned... I don't know what happened. I'll never forget that Arbok towering over me."

Misty nodded, "I can see how that would be terrifying. I guess everybody has their own things their afraid of..."

"Yeah we all have our strengths and weaknesses pokemon and human alike. We aren't perfect and that's a good thing... It would be awfully boring and lonely otherwise because we wouldn't need anyone else," Ash said and put his chin on top of the crown of Misty's head.

"You're right... I wonder if the others caught up to us yet?" Misty asked.

"Maybe... You wanna mess with them?" Ash grinned.

Misty hesitated before grinning back up at Ash, "Sounds good to me."

"Did I ever say I love you?" Ash grinned.

"Same to you, you naughty thing," Misty smiled.

After a bit of kissing they held hands and disappeared into the bushes near the road.

"Here they come..." Ash smiled and his eyes then lost their blue hue. They waited...

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzz

"Huh? I wonder how far they ran?" Iris said and looked around.

"They did seem to run quiet far," Cilan added.

"I wonder if Misty had to find a place to bury Ash?" Kenny grinned.

"Ha ha ha!" Stephan and Cameron started to laugh at Kenny's jab.

"I wonder if they went ahead to the ruins?" Ritchie asked.

"I don't think so," Brock nodded.

They all continued to walk for a moment before,

"RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRRRRR!" A monstrous slimy purple monster came out from the bushes.

May screamed and leapt up into Drew's arms and he paled and took a couple steps back. Paul shouted in surprise and Gary squeaked. Brock yelped and yelled out while Max screamed and ducked behind Brock. The other girls all screamed. Harley's voice got high pitched like a girl's and he leapt into Solidad's arms who was frozen and pale. Nando paled as well and Cilan, Cress, and Chili all screamed and grabbed onto each other. Trip paled and Georgia hid behind him. Serena covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes went wide, while Clemont was gapping like a fish. All the others yelled or paled with the others. Pikachu and Ellie squeaked and held each other.

Suddenly the monster started to shrink until only a Gengar remained,

"Gen gen gen gar har har!" Gengar laughed.

Everyone calmed down some and then heard laughing. Everyone walked forward to find Ash and Misty on the other side of the bushes laughing their butts off. They were both in tears and hugging each other.

"Gary! You... You squeaked!" Ash spouted breathlessly.

"You... You should've seen your faces!" Misty added.

Many in the group turned to each other and started to laugh too because of how well Ash and Misty had actually gotten them. Gary was a bit put off, but he'd be fine once his ego healed. Ash returned Gengar and Pikachu and Ellie then Thundershocked Ash and Misty.

"I guess..." Ash started.

"That's fair..." Misty coughed.

Finally they all continued on their path to the ruins, everyone satisfied that justice had been done.

"Here we are," Prof. Hale said finally as they approached the crumbling structures.

"Spooky," Bianca said.

"Yeah a little creepy," Georgia spoke as she gazed at the structure.

"It's just an old bunch of rocks," Trip mumbled.

"Hmmm..." Ash mused before he walked forward and placed a hand on the lone wall in front of him, "I guess we need to go deeper. My vision is short ranged right now because of some crazy girl chasing me for a quarter mile..." Ash said and smiled crookedly before Misty's mallet slammed into his skull.

"Said girl wouldn't have had to chase said boy if he hadn't done something stupid in the first place," Misty growled.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" Ash quaked under her glare.

Many people in the group sweat-dropped. Ash picked himself back up. Molly cocked her head and then smiled sweetly, "Aww... You two care so much for each other!"

Ash and Misty blushed deeply before Ash chuckled and spun on his heel, "Time to explore this dusty rock home!"

"May the Adventurer is on the case!" May said in gusto and followed after Ash before the others followed suit.

They all trekked through the hallways silently, minus mutterings or curses when a stone would fall or other things spooked some members.

"ACHOO!" Harley sneezed suddenly.

"Geez your head still on?" Stephan joked.

Before anything else could be said, noise filled the air. Hundreds of Zubats filled the hallway they were in and everyone ran different directions, trying to escape.

zzzzzzzzz-Ash, Gary, Trip, Stephan, Serena-zzzzzzzzz

"GAh!" Serena yelped as they ran down a corridor.

Suddenly the ground gave in under them and they screamed out in surprise.

"What did I do to deserve this!? I've fallen into enough pitfalls and holes as it is!" Ash yelled out as they fell. Then they crashed into the ground and groaned in the darkness. "Geez I wish you guys could see this... there's like a whole maze down here," Ash spoke while using his aura briefly.

"Chandelure! Come out!" Trip said and the corridor they were in was illuminated by the pokemon's flames.

"Pikachu and Ellie must've run away with some of the others," Ash mumbled as he looked around.

"How are we going to get back up?" Stephan asked.

"Well... Logic would state that if these passages were man-made then there should be some structure or passageway to go upwards," Gary said and looked around.

"Right... I guess we just need to find are way around," Ash stated.

"But what if this place was meant to be a burial site for the ancient peoples here and they sealed this place off!?" Serena said in sudden panic.

"Come on, stop saying stuff like that," Stephan said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm more concerned about our method. Do we just wander around like idiots until we find this so called passageway?" Trip said with a bit of irritation.

"Well... I was trying to save my energy for if I needed it later but... Let me see what I can do," Ash said.

"Alright, but take it easy Ashy-Boy. I don't wanna have to carry you later," Gary smirked.

Ash laughed dryly and sat down in a huff. He started to meditate...

zzzzzzzzzzz-Iris, Georgia, Burgundy, Cilan, Chili, and Cress-zzzzzzzzzzz

"I don't like this!" Georgia huffed as their group walked down the corridor they were in.

"I think that's pretty easy to assume, Georgia," Iris mumbled.

"Hmph," Georgia huffed.

"Now, now. Let's try to stay collected. We need to find the others," Cilan smiled.

"Yes, we need cool and calm heads, so we can formulate a plan," Cress said and Burgundy nodded.

"Hey! What's this!?" Chili said suddenly and everyone sweat-dropped.

Iris turned to Georgia, "Well I guess we need to cool our little rivalry for the moment. We all need to work together to keep Chili under control," Iris giggled.

"Yeah, your right," Georgia smiled.

"Chili is so easily distracted," Cilan chuckled.

"You're not much different around trains, fishing poles, ecetera, mister connoisseur," Iris winked and Cilan blushed in embarrassment... maybe.

"Monsieur Cress is quite calm and collected," Burgundy said and blushed slightly.

Cilan sulked and Cress smiled, "Why thank you les filles." Cress bowed before everyone continued to walk after plucking Chili from his curious misadventures.

zzzzzzzzzz-Dawn, Zoey, Barry, Kenny, Bianca, and Cameron-zzzzzzzzzz

"Oh... That was so awful. I hate thinking of one of those Zubats ever getting in my hair," Dawn whined.

"No kidding! Brrrr," Bianca quaked a bit.

"Hey! Don't worry girls! The great Barry has this under control. I'll..." Barry bowed over dramatically, "Protect you."

Because Barry was walking backwards as he did this, he tripped and fell on his butt.

"Yeah, They must feel real safe," Kenny muttered and Cameron laughed.

Zoey rolled her eyes and Dawn smiled. Bianca giggled shyly.

"Come on enough clowning around. We need to find the others," Zoey said finally taking the lead.

"Right! No need to worry we'll find everyone real soon," Dawn smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" Cameron grinned and marched on.

"Hmph well yeah!" Barry said, working to get over his embarrassment.

The group walked on down the corridor.

zzzzzzzzzz-Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Solidad, and Nando-zzzzzzzzzzz

Misty paused when she thought she heard yelling, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Misty?" Ritchie asked.

Misty face grew upset, "I think that was Ash's voice. You think they're okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Misty," Brock smiled.

"It's going to be fine," Solidad nodded.

"Your calm demeanor and caring personality could be the only one to heal my broken heart!" Brock said suddenly jumping down to the ground and holding Solidad's hands on bended knee. A mallet soon slammed into Brock's head.

"Not now casanova!" Misty shouted.

"I should play my music. Then if anyone hears it, they can come to us," Nando smiled.

"That's a great idea, Nando," Solidad nodded and Brock sulked.

"Yeah everyone could find us," Ritchie grinned.

"Okay, let's do it," Misty nodded and Nando started to play on his harp as the small group walked down their corridor.

zzzzzzzzz-Paul, Max, Clemont, Prof. Hale, Molly, and Ellie-zzzzzzzzzz

"Don't worry, Ellie. We'll find Ash and everyone else soon," Molly said.

"Chuuu," Ellie sighed and continued to walk beside the humans there.

"Hey try to be a bit more positive!" Max grinned and picked Ellie up and held her close.

"Chaaa~" Ellie cooed happily when Max scratched behind her ear.

"If I'm reading my charts correctly... We should be somewhere near the middle chamber... but I'm not sure. We ran in a random direction and I'm having to guess where we are by my notes," Prof. Hale said as he walked with a map and notebook.

Paul stopped.

"Wait... Do you hear that?" Paul asked.

Everyone stopped and listened.

"Sounds like... music. Wait! It has to be Nando! I know that harp from anywhere!" Clemont nodded.

"Follow the sound it is then," Paul added and started to walk towards the sound but not before placing a hand on Ellie's head. Without looking he spoke, "Almost back with your friend."

Max smiled as Paul walked forward ahead of the others, "Short and concise... but heart-felt all the same, right Ellie?" Max grinned.

"Chu!" Ellie nodded.

They all walked on towards their new goal.

zzzzzzzzzzz-May, Drew, Harley, and Pikachu-zzzzzzzzzzz

"Am I comfy enough of a shoulder, Pikachu?" May asked trying to balance the mouse on her shoulder.

"Pi... ka..." Pikachu mumbled trying to balance on her narrower shoulders.

"Hmmm... I guess my shoulders are kinda foreign to you huh, Pikachu?" May smiled.

"Pika chu chu, PikaPi," Pikachu nodded and almost lot balance again.

May held Pikachu at arms length then, "I only know PikaPi means Ash... I wish I could understand you like Ash does. Even more, I wish you could be comfortable on my shoulders."

Pikachu nodded and smiled in understanding before glancing at Drew. He gazed at Drew's shoulder and then Drew's eyes, "Pika chu, pi?"

Drew paused for a moment then, "Wait you wanna try my shoulder?"

Pikachu smiled and nodded, "Pika."

"If you're sure," Drew smiled a little nervously.

Pikachu jumped to May's shoulder and then over to Drew's. After a few moments of righting himself, Pikachu became comfortable on Drew's shoulder, "Pika chu!"

"Wow! Pikachu really trusts you Drew!" May smiled brightly.

"Really?" Drew asked and looked at the mouse on his shoulder.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Wow, thanks Pikachu," Drew smirked happily.

"I can see this is a bonding moment for all of you and hate to be the bearer of bad news..." Harley began.

"That never stopped you in the past..." May muttered.

"Hmph hurUM!" Harley began again, making it obvious he was going to ignore her comment, "but may I remind you all that WE ARE LOST!" Harley finished with a shout before Drew slapped his hand over Harley's mouth.

"Do you want more Zubats flocking to us, you dunce?! You caused them to swarm in the first place," Drew hissed and Harley muttered something darkly.

"I'll do what I want!" Harley growled.

"You need to listen to other people sometimes! You can't be right all the time!" May said raising her voice a little.

"Says who, you little...!" Harley started to combat with a louder voice.

"Hey! Watch it!" Drew bowed up as Harley leaned closer to May in anger.

"Air-head!"

"Sissy!"

"Egotistical...!"

"PIKA... CHUUUUUUU!"

Everyone then fell into a heap on the floor.

"Pika pika chu," Pikachu said and drooped his ears. He walked over to his friends and petted each of them on the head, "Pika chu chu."

"Fine... I'll truce," May huffed.

"Yeah, same. You gonna behave, Harley?" Drew asked, reaching out a hand.

May and Drew's hands were held out to him and Pikachu crawled up onto Drew's shoulder. Harley stared for a moment and closed his eyes before sighing and grinning as he clutched both their hands, "Fine. I guess I have been a bit over the top with you both. You're not really as bad of people as I pined you to be in the beginning. Willing to forge this truce for more than just our little trek through this dusty tunnel, hun?"

Drew and May looked at each other and blinked before looking back at Harley. They both smiled,

"Okay, I'm willing. We'll see how this turns out," Drew nodded.

"Same here. I'm trusting you," A look of sadness flashed across May's face, "Don't make me regret that again."

Drew suddenly remembered what she was thinking of. A look of true regret flashed across Harley's own face.

"Don't worry, Solidad's been working on me. She has a way of bringing out the more refined side of me," Harley winked and then smiled a little sadly, "I'll try to fix what I wronged."

Everyone nodded and Pikachu chirped happily. May started out in front of the boys as they started to walk again. Drew turned to Harley and spoke in a hushed tone,

"I swear if you betray her again... I won't be pleased. This time her friends aren't just her accessories to me anymore... They're my friends too. I have more invested in this then I think you realize. Don't cross a line," Drew finished.

Harley looked at him and nodded, "I understand. I know what you mean, hun. I found there is a sort of comfort in traveling with others. I never knew this feeling until now. Even the people I have just met, I have become accustomed to having them around, as horribly cheesy that sounds."

Drew paused for a moment, trying to judge if Harley was lying. His face softened a bit.

"Yeah... I know... They become more than just team-mates after a while," Drew nodded.

"Don't think this means I'll go easy on you pip-squeaks when the battling starts," Harley grinned suddenly.

"You got it," Drew nodded, "And May will feel the same."

They continued walking.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Ash, Gary, Trip, Stephan, and Serena-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"This isn't good," Trip said suddenly.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Chandelure is growing weak. We won't have any light for a while," Trip said.

"Well... hold on to me at least, before you turn out the lights. I can see some with my aura and can continue leading us," Ash spoke.

Gary, Stephan, and Serena nodded and Gary and Stephan placed a hand on Ash's shoulders and Serena did the same to Stephan. Trip did the same to Gary as he returned Chandelure. Complete darkness fell upon them.

"Oh boy..." Serena murmured.

"No worries, just hold tight. I see a larger area somewhere up ahead," Ash spoke.

"Like a room or something?" Stephan asked.

"Well... I'm not sure," Ash answered.

"What do you mean, you're not sure? It's either a room or it isn't," Trip grumbled.

"Someone has a little angst," Gary quipped.

"Whatever," Trip mumbled passive-aggressively.

"Come on, guys we need to chill," Serena said.

"We're now being told to chill by the scardy cat of the group, lovely," Trip snapped.

"Trip, What's wrong?" Ash asked breaking from his focus and slowing his pace a bit.

"Wha... What?" Trip asked.

"Something's wrong. I mean I try my best not to pry into peoples' business, but I sense emotion... Normally I'd ignore it but whatever it is, but it's bothering you big time and frankly I can't wave it off," Ash said.

Trip remained quiet until he sighed in the darkness, "I guess I'm just frustrated."

"You think?" Gary retorted.

"Gary..." Ash groaned.

"What?" Gary asked.

"Not now. Let him finish," Ash huffed, "Continue, Trip. Ignore Gary. Sometimes he can't stand not to be the center of attention."

"Hey!" Gary yelped.

Stephan chuckled a bit and Serena rolled her eyes in the dark.

"Anyways... Me and... a girl started to talk... I thought it was getting to be something you know... more than friendship, but at the last moment when I tried to hint what I wanted, she flared and stopped talking to me... I just don't know what I did wrong," Trip mumbled.

"Bummer. I'm sorry man," Stephan spoke.

"Thanks," Trip replied.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Just give it some time," Serena nodded, "From a girl's perspective I can say she's probably just waiting to see if you're the real deal or not."

"Yeah! definitely. I've screwed up so many times with Misty, I don't know how she stands me. I seem to always find a way of making her upset with me. If this girl really cares she'll stick to it, even if she needs a break from you. I bet somewhere inside you probably needed a break too. Don't wanna have everything move too fast or you'll burn out like that Romo and Jewel couple in the book by Shakes-pear," Ash nodded.

"Ash... I think you meant Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare..." Serena snickered.

"Oh... heh heh yeah those people," Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"So... Now that we've helped you... Who's the lovely lady?" Gary asked and you could almost see his eye-brow wiggle a bit even in the dark.

"Not on your life, Oak," Trip grumbled.

Before Gary could continue, light suddenly filled the group's eyes. Once they could open them again they parted and looked around. Blue torches lit the room and strange symbols marked the walls. Gary walked up to the wall to look at the symbols.

"Hmmm... The markings of the Unown," Gary pulled the notebook and pencil he had in his bag and began to write the symbols down, "One line over the door, two on either side, two on this wall, two on that, and two on that last one... Hmmm..." After a moment he paused and looked serious.

"What's wrong, Gary?" Ash asked.

"Something, up?" Trip asked as well.

"You won't believe what these symbols say..." Gary said and turned his notebook around to let them see what he had written,

_The balance of the world..._

_Creatures of power..._

_Creatures of will..._

_The crux that holds them together..._

_Should the balance become askew…_

_One who's heart can touch the souls of pokemon…_

_Who is chosen by the sacred fire and the beast of the sea..._

_The hearts of the lands must be restored…_

_And the world shall be healed by the Guardian's song…_

"No way..." Stephan said in awe.

"It's the same passage from the Unknown Dungeon! Well at least now we know that that wasn't a fluke or anything," Serena nodded.

"Maybe there used to be more aura adepts in the past than me or anyone else thought," Ash stated as he walked around the room.

"Seems to be the case," Trip spoke.

"Well anyways we need to figure out if this place needs healing and then find the others and leave. My Oak sense is tingling," Gary said.

"Your what is tingling?" Trip asked.

"Nasty," Stephan started laughing.

"No! I mean I feel like something bad's going to happen. We need to do what we came to do and then split!" Gary huffed as the others calmed down.

"You sound like Iris a little, Gary," Ash said as he looked at a strange pedestal in the front of the room.

"Maybe she's rubbing off on you," Stephan smiled.

"I don't know..." Gary murmured.

"Hey whatcha looking at, Ash?" Serena asked and looked at the same pedestal.

"I don't know," Ash spoke and everyone watched as he reached out his hand to touch it.

In a flash of light and the sound of an ominous chiming, the small group disappeared. _The den of the beasts..._ was the last thing Ash heard.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzzz

Everyone looked around and groaned. They all had been walking when they suddenly had been plopped down together in a single room. The ominous chiming continued for a moment before a peaceful silence came.

"Oh wonderful. We all ended up in the same place at least," Prof. Hale spoke.

"That's good," Molly smiled.

"Wait where's Ash?" Misty asked.

"Ash? Ash? He he was with us!" Serena said and looked around.

"Ashy-Boy? This isn't funny," Gary growled and looked around.

Finally everyone's eyes locked on Ash's figure at the other end of the room. He wasn't facing them and was standing very still.

"Ash?" Brock asked.

"PikaPi?" Pikachu questioned and walked forward until his head bumped into a force field, "Pika?"

Suddenly a horde of Unown flew into the room and started to circle Ash. After a moment he turned around, his pupils purple in color and dull. Most of the group gasped when they saw his eyes.

"Hey! Unown, leave Ash alone!" Molly shouted.

The Unown all looked at her and Prof. Hale held her close. They hummed some more before Ash stepped forward,

_We are using this boy and his aura to speak to you all._

"The... The Unown! They're talking!" Max stuttered.

_Correct. Listen well humans... We mean none of you any harm. We wish to warn you of your possible fates. This is your last chance to no longer become involved in the destiny of this boy. After you leave this place, you must decide if you wish to continue to aid him. The path will not be easy._

"Wait are you asking us if we want to abandon Ash?" Ritchie asked, confused.

_Essentially, yes. We must see how loyal you are. Without trust and companion-ship you will only cause disruption and dis-harmony. In the past the warriors of the wave were bound together by the oath of aura... You humans do not share this bond with the boy, thus we are unsure where your loyalties lie._

"Pika! Pika chu chu pika pi! PikaPi!" Pikachu shouted and moved forward with Ellie close behind.

"We already told him that we would help. We wouldn't have said that if we didn't mean it," Brock spoke.

Everyone nodded.

"I will never leave," Misty said firmly.

_You don't convince us. We have seen such false hope too many times before, even with those bound by aura._

"What do you take us for? We won't leave him! You don't know what you're talking about! We're his friends!" Gary growled, losing his temper for such an attack to his character. Many of the others were scowling some too due to the Unowns' bluntness.

_Hmmm... Fine, but we will test you because it is our nature to test the limits of what things claim to be._

"Like reality?" Prof. Hale asked.

_Perhaps..._

"What do you mean, test us?" Drew asked warily.

The Unown never spoke another word as they released Ash and disappeared. Ash went to his knees and everyone moved forward. Misty hugged him,

"Are you okay, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine... but... Who's Ash?" Ash questioned.

Everyone stopped breathing for a moment. Misty pulled apart from him and looked into his eyes. They were clouded with confusion.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash tilted his head, "You mean, me?"

"You seriously don't remember anything?" Paul asked and stepped forward.

Ash blinked and then furrowed his brow, "Ummmm... not really... I mean who am I? What's going on and who are you guys? There are a lot of you... You're not bad people are you?" Ash asked and his eyes started to show some amount of fear.

"Hey," Misty said suddenly and cupped his face. She didn't really know what she was doing but was going on instinct. She then held him still, "Don't worry... We're here and we will help you. You're safe with us."

Ash stared at her a minute before sighing a bit, "Okay... I trust you... Miss...?"

"Misty... My name's Misty," Misty smiled.

"Misty... Alright. Thanks Miss Misty," Ash smiled.

"Come on. We need to get out of here," Brock spoke.

"Right," Dawn nodded.

Everyone then started walking out of the ruins. Knowing they were in the largest room in the ruins, allowed Prof. Hale to navigate them back outside. Once they got down the road some, they stopped to set up camp since night was coming. Everyone worked to find a comfortable sleeping arrangement since there were so many of them. Ash sat down while everyone did their own thing. Brock and the Striation brothers started to work on dinner, with Solidad and Nando helping. Misty soon sat next to Ash and held his hand and Pikachu jumped into his lap with Ellie close behind.

"Pi, PikaPi," Pikachu greeted.

"Hey little fella. You're awfully friendly," Ash said and smiled before scratching softly behind Pikachu and Ellie's ears.

"Chaaa~" They both cooed.

Misty looked at him sadly until his gaze locked with hers, "Something wrong Miss Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty shook her head, "No... I'm fine I just hope you get your memory back soon."

Ash frowned, "Yeah... I..." He looked towards the rest of the people milling about and getting ready for dinner, "I like you guys... You seem really like nice people... I want to remember people like you... Especially you Miss Misty... You seem really kind," Ash said and sighed, "It feels like my brain is all fuzzy and it makes me frustrated."

Misty was smiling slightly because of the complement. She held his hand tightly, "We'll all help you remember, Ash. Surely something will remind you."

Ash nodded and squeezed her hand. Misty thought to herself, _I wonder why Ash losing his memory is a test? Why would they do this to us? Then again without his memory Ash is pretty helpless... But that doesn't make any sense... Wouldn't that make us more likely to want to help?_ Misty cleared her head and turned when Brock called everyone to dinner.

"Well at least he hasn't lost his appetite," Gary smiled watching Ash eat his food quickly.

"Well they did mess with his head, not his stomach," Drew grinned.

"I just want him to remember soon," Max said.

"Yeah," May sighed.

"Hey stop talking like that. It'll be okay. Ash'll remember," Iris smiled, "He can't forget us. We're unforgettable."

"Well technically Iris he has already forgotten us," Cilan smiled.

"You're not helping, Cilan," Ritchie sighed.

"Heh heh. Sorry," CIlan mumbled.

Ash finished the next bite of food and stopped, "You guys are real fun. You make fun of each other but you do it in a way that shows you care... That's great. I wish I could remember. I want to be apart of the fun," Ash huffed.

"You will. You just need a little jump-start on your brain," Chili smiled.

"It'll be okay and before you know it, You'll be just back to yourself," Solidad smiled.

Molly plopped down next to Ash for a moment, "Hey! Maybe this will help!"

"Molly?" Prof. Hale mused.

"Do you remember when we played in Prof. Oak's corrals? We travelled together all over the pastures and forests and played with all the pokemon. I remember I tripped into one of the dry creek-beds and you pulled me out. I was really sad and so you disappeared and then brought back a family of Nidoking and Nidoqueen with their young Nidoran babies. We played with them all the rest of the time before we went back to our parents. You remember?" Molly asked.

Everyone looked at Ash while he answered, "Sorry... What's your name? And who's Prof. Oak? I can't say I remember any of that," Ash mumbled. Misty placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I was sure that would help," Molly spoke.

"It was a good try darling," Prof. Hale said.

"Well, screw this," Paul said suddenly and stood up slightly causing everyone to stare, "So what if he doesn't remember? He's still Ash. He's still on our team and he's still our friend."

Dawn smiled up at Paul with some pride.

"You can still joke with us and do everything else the same. Maybe we'll just help you build from the ground up if we have to. I'm sure everyone else agrees. I know I think that and Pikachu and Ellie seem to not feel any different about it. Without your aura we'll just have to be more careful and a bit more resourceful."

"Pika!" Pikachu snuggled up next to Ash closer and Ellie did the same.

Everyone looked at each other and smiled, "Right."

Misty turned to Ash, "You hear that? We're here for you. Even if you don't remember our promise from before, we'll say it again. We're already in this mystery and we're a team and we won't leave you. We're here to help and we're here to stay," Misty finished with a smile, _Maybe the Unown thought we would only care for what he could give us, his aura, his patience... But they don't know us..._ Misty thought and smiled.

Everyone smiled at Ash. Ash smiled kindly and dipped his head, "I guess we'll all be... together..."

_~zzzzzzzzzz~_

_We'll all be cold... together... My... friends._

_~zzzzzzzzzz~_

Ash gasped a bit and his pupils contracted.

"What? What is it, Ash are you okay?" Misty asked.

"I... I remember a cave... it was really cold... and I felt so numb... There were other pokemon there and you... You were there Pikachu... We were all cold together..." Ash said, still seemingly in the memory.

"Pika! Pika chu chu pika PikaPi!" Pikachu placed his paws on Ash's chest and nodded his head viciously.

"You know what he's talking about, Pikachu?" Misty asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu turned to her and nodded his head.

"Well look at that! Ashy-Boy, you might be on the road to recovery," Gary grinned.

Ash snapped back into reality and smiled, "Thanks... I think it's you guys. You're all apparently as Iris implied, hard to forget. Thanks for not giving up," Ash smiled.

Everyone talked for a while and joked. Then everyone got ready for bed. During the night Misty woke suddenly. She wasn't sure why. Then just out of habit she glanced over at Ash's sleeping bag. Even if he didn't remember they were boyfriend and girlfriend, she still loved him. The problem was there was no boyfriend in the sleeping bag. Pikachu and Ellie sleep soundly on the ground curled up next to the bag. Misty sat up and looked around. No Ash. At first she got up and woke up Brock; that started a chain reaction. Gary checked and saw his poketech said it was 4:30 am. Everyone packed up everything and started searching for Ash.

"Ash?!" Max called out.

"Ash!?" Dawn yelled.

Everyone took turns calling our for him. Suddenly Pikachu tensed up.

"Pikachu?" Brock asked.

Pikachu nodded and ran forward, "PikaPi!"

Everyone ran forward and then saw Ash sitting up against a tree.

"Ash! Ash are you okay?" Misty called as they approached.

Ash's head came up and he smiled, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep easy," Ash started to get up when a rustle came from the bushes ahead and a purple slender shape shot from the bushes and towards Ash. Pikachu's cheeks started to spark. The world slowed down for Misty. She saw the others pull out their pokeballs. Pikachu started to move and Ellie was behind him. Then she saw the shape. The shape of an Arbok racing towards Ash with an opened mouth, fangs ready. Ash was frozen in place, with fear.

~zzzzz~

"_I'll never forget that Arbok towering over me."_

_~zzzzz~_

Misty realized that whatever memory Ash had of somewhat over-coming his fear of Arbok, it was gone now but the fear remained. _Maybe the shock will make him remember us and everything now... but he won't move before it's too late!_ Misty acted. She ran forward as fast as possible. She moved in front of Ash, as Arbok's mouth closed around her left arm.

"Ah!" Misty screamed out. Ash remained frozen for a moment... Memories flashed through his head rapidly, A mother and a father, a mentor and a friend, a yellow mouse, a girl with a fishing pole, a boy with a caring nature and squinty eyes, familiar faces of pokemon, and boy with a sketch-pad, and snarky brown-haired rival, an auburn haired friend, a brown-haired girl and her brother, a green haired boy, a cacturne man, a woman with long pink hair, a bubbly girl with blue hair, a grumpy boy with purple hair, a hyper boy with blond hair, a red headed girl, a brown-haired boy, a man with a harp, a wild girl with purple hair, triplets, a blond haired boy with a camera, a fancy purple-haired girl, a yellow hatted girl with red hair, a flighty blond haired girl, a brown-haired boy, a friendly red-haired boy, A girl with strawberry-blond hair and sun-hat, a boy with blond hair and glasses with backpack and a young sister, more pokemon... A promise to not forget what's important...

Ash eyes snapped into focus and he suddenly lunged at the Arbok. He grabbed it's mouth and started to try and pry it open to release Misty's arm. Aura started pulsing into Arbok and finally Ash could pry the mouth of the pokemon open. Misty fell back and Ash pushed hard on the pokemon so it fell back as well. Pkachu used Volt-tackle on it and it shot off into the shrubs. Everyone gathered around Misty and Ash. Ash knelt down as aura pulsed off his arms and disappeared from him. He then held her flush to him.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"Shhh... We'll fix you up," Ash said with a waver to his voice. Though he had been poisoned by Arbok's poison sting, he knew that a direct bite from an Arbok was vastly more dangerous.

"You remember now don't you?" Misty asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Yeah... How'd you know?" Ash mumbled into her shoulder.

"You said it yourself... You'd never forget that Arbok towering over you. It must of been so scary when you were a child... I know I was scared... It must of shocked you out of whatever the Unown did to you," Misty smiled up at him. He could tell she was having trouble breathing. The Arbok's venom was already working.

"No... I think you did that, but nevermind that now, we need to get you fixed," Ash said and lifted her up into his arms.

"I love you, Ash," Misty whispered. She was loosing consciousness.

"No you need to stay awake. Misty!" Ash said worriedly.

"She's fading fast!" Brock shouted.

Ash started to try and pour some of his aura into her, but he realized he had used it up in that one attack against Arbok. The aura sparked out around him and then fizzled out.

"No... Please... Mist..." Ash clutched her.

"Mmmm I'm glad you can say my nickname now..." Misty whispered.

"I'm sorry... so sorry... I never wanted this..." Ash choked out a sob.

Everyone was in shock or great despair.

"Don't be sorry... It wasn't your fault... Not this time, Mr. Pokemon Master... Promise you won't forget about me... I'm still smiling too, just like I promised you..." Misty spoke.

"I'll never forget... Please Mist... Don't leave..." Ash whispered sounding like a small child. His pendant flashed a couple times and suddenly the Unown were flying around everyone. They circled slowly, droning. The Arbok came out from the bushes and showed itself to be an illusion of the Unown. One approached Ash and Misty and soon the others came close. They started to glow and finally they touched Misty and she glowed. The poison came up and out of her arm wound. One Unown glowed very brightly,

_I cannot... speak like this... for long... You all have... passed our test... You all show great love for each other... Your destinies are now... intertwined... We normally... can't heal... but since... this test was our... doing... We have the power... to alter what we have... altered... Good luck... young... heroes..._

With this the one Unown stopped glowing and they all flew into a portal and vanished. Misty's eyes fluttered open partially.

"Mist!" Ash said and smiled, "Let's get you someplace safe so you can rest."

Misty nodded weakly. Everyone then rushed off towards Prof. Hale's mansion.

zzzzzzzzz

Once a doctor was able to check Misty over and say she was fine, everyone had stayed at the mansion to recover from their ordeal. Prof. Hale had practically insisted they stay for a day at least to re-charge and re-focus. After everyone had been given the news that Misty was okay, everyone had pretty much fallen asleep in their rooms since they had been up so early that morning. By late morning, some of them started to wake up again and busy themselves. Some decided to train a bit, others just wanted to relax, and Ash was a little quiet. Ash had stayed by Misty most of the time and had fallen asleep every now and then.

zzzzzzzz-Gary, Brock, Max, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, and Ritchie-zzzzzzzz

"What was that all about?" Gary asked suddenly during a conversation the small group was having. They sat in one of the lounges in the mansion.

"What do you mean, Gary?" May asked.

"You mean that test or whatever, right?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah... I mean it almost cost Misty her life. Why'd the Unown have to let it go that far? Why was taking Ash's memory a test?" Gary mused and held his chin.

"The first time we met the Unown they got to a point where they couldn't control themselves," Brock said.

"But they seemed in control to me. I mean they did 'heal' Misty," Drew spoke.

"Yeah... Why on earth would anyone abandon an amnesiac though? Did the Unown think we were that evil?" Dawn questioned.

"I don't think we're looking at this in the right way," Paul spoke suddenly.

"Okay how should we be?" Max asked.

"Maybe the Unown simply wanted to see if we were willing to do for Ash what Ash is willing to do for us. Ash almost died saving my Torterra. Ash was willing to surrender himself to Team Rocket to keep us safe. The Unown wanted to know if we were willing to do the same. Misty showed she was willing to die from Arbok's poison for Ash; with his memory he'd have been able to defend himself. The Unown simply needed to create their own way of placing him in a dangerous position and amnesia just happened to be what they came up with," Paul said and everyone nodded at the explanation.

"But what about in Altomare? We helped stopped Team Rocket from messing with the garden and taking Ash after that surprise Night daze hit him," May said.

"Sadly no one witnessed that, at least no legend did. The only one that did, died afterwards. If we've learned anything so far its that the legends are connected in some way. Maybe if Latias hadn't been destined to die then, we wouldn't have had to of proven ourselves," Gary spoke.

"The whole thing is weird. Almost like unreal really," Max spoke.

"Yeah I know," Ritchie smiled, "It's exciting but still worrying at the same time."

"It'll make one hell of a story, that's for sure," Drew grinned and leaned back.

"Aw yes... A tale told for the ages. Hopefully everything will turn out well," Cilan spoke as he passed through the room.

Everyone smiled and went on talking about other things.

zzzzz-Cilan, Cress, Chili, Kenny, Barry, Iris, Trip, Georgia, and Burgundy-zzzzzzz

Cilan walked in, as the others there were talking. Cress had made some tea and everyone was enjoying it. They were talking about the Unown as well and Cilan told them what the others had figured had been the reason for the Unown's actions.

"Makes sense I suppose," Cress spoke and nodded before taking a sip of his tea.

"You okay, Iris?" Cilan asked noticing the young dragon master in training was quite quiet.

Iris looked up and smiled slowly, "Yeah. I just was thinking about Misty... I was really scared we would loose her. I mean me, her, May, and Dawn have really bonded on this trip since we're the only girls in our group. We've talked to each other about our dreams and wishes, good times and bad; I was really afraid she was gone."

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah. I just met her from the time we were at the Indigo Plateau and I already like her. It was frightening," Georgia sighed and Trip put a hand on her shoulder.

"Things have really changed between all of us... Haven't they?" Kenny said suddenly.

"Whatcha mean, Kenny?" Barry asked.

"Yeah?" Chili smiled.

"Well... I used to just know Ash because he was friends with Dawn. Then I met May when she came to the Wallace cup. I met Brock because he was Ash's friend. Paul and Zoey because of Dawn and Ash... Yadda yadda. Long story short... we used to just be a string of people who knew each other because they had a friend, but now... we've become a big group of people who are friends with each other, not just acquaintances anymore," Kenny smiled.

"I agree," Iris smiled back.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if it happened for a reason," Georgia spoke.

"You mean like because of Ash having this weird destiny and all?" Barry questioned.

"Or maybe because Mr. Goodshow wanted people to grow closer through this tournament," Trip huffed with amusement.

"Maybe it's both. You know like the perfect storm," Burgundy said.

"Hopefully... It becomes nothing like a storm, though," Cilan nodded.

"Sadly when the land has been damaged, it can only be healed by the power and destruction of a storm or fire... Hopefully... we are all among the survivors," Nando said suddenly appearing in the door. He walked in and poured a couple of cups of tea before smiling at the others and walking out. They all looked at each other and smiled warily before starting to talk about more uplifting topics.

zz-Harley, Solidad, Clemont, Zoey, Nando, Stephan, Cameron, Bianca, and Serena-zz

"Thank you, Nando," Solidad spoke as Nando passed her the tea.

"My pleasure," Nando replied before telling them what he had heard about the Unown and the groups' chemistry.

"I have to agree with Kenny. Things are different. I've seen a big change in Paul. He's more caring now and trusting. He spoke out for Ash when his memory was still lost. Even Trip has become less reserved about who he talks to. Everyone is I don't know... more... relaxed? Even Harley made a truce with May and Drew," Zoey smiled.

"You hear that, Harley? You're almost a _real_ boy now!" Solidad joked.

"Ha ha ha. Does that make you my god mother? You gonna make all my wishes come true? I didn't know you were that much older than me, hun," Harley smirked.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one," Solidad smiled.

"I know, but it was worth it," Harley shot back.

"Yeah I can see it. I've met a lot of cool people since I met Ash and some of the others," Clemont nodded.

"Yea! It's been really great! We've got some awesome people in these two groups! I also would've never met Barry otherwise!" Bianca said cheerfully.

"Why is that so important, Bianca?" Stephan asked slyly.

"Yeah, Bianca?" Cameron grinned.

Bianca blushed, "Na.. No reason."

"Leave her be guys," Serena smiled.

Everyone started talking more and trying to chill the rest of the day.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Ash and Misty-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

~zzzz~

_She laid there in his arms, taking shallow breaths until no more left her chest._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_~zzzz~_

Ash woke up with a start. He looked at the sleeping figure in front of him and could see her chest rise and fall peacefully. _Thank goodness... Just another nightmare..._

Ash laid his head back down and looked over at the couch in the room where Pikachu and Ellie were also sleeping peacefully. It made him jealous of their peaceful slumber. To be honest he was completely drained... literally. After using all that power to force that Arbok away from Misty, he had almost no aura and needed sleep for that and to restore his body in general, but every time he awoke from another terrible nightmare. _I guess I know how Misty was feeling when I was struck by Mewtwo and Mew's attacks... I always feared losing her, but actually seeing it almost happen is something real different... I always felt I could protect her from whatever came..._ Ash moved his hand up towards hers and held it. She then spoke and cracked her eyes open slightly,

"You were shivering, Ash... You okay?" Misty asked.

Ash looked up at her and smiled, "I'm fine, Mist. Just rest okay?"

Misty smiled back and closed her eyes again and slipped into slumber. A few hours later he brought her dinner from the dining room and everyone got ready for bed.

zzzzz-Next Day-zzzzz

"So are you really feeling much better, Misty?" May asked.

Misty nodded from her chair on the patio, "I do. Just a bit tired. I'm sure I'll be ready to hit the road when we do tomorrow," Misty's left arm had some bandages on it, but no effects of the poison seemed to remain.

"That's good," Gary smiled and laid back in the lawn chair he had commandeered.

Everyone was relaxing for one last day. Some were relaxing on the patio, while others were training their pokemon some. Ash and Burgundy had worked a bit with Fearow that day and after a few tries, and Ash almost getting speared twice, they decided that was enough for this meeting. For the time, Brock, May, Drew, Gary, and Misty were on the patio.

"How about Ash? Is he doing okay?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, he was pretty happy this morning. He's training right now with Houndour and some aura with his aura partners," Misty spoke.

They then saw Ash dashing in front of them, Houndour running behind him.

"Great job, Houndour! Just a little bit faster, come on you can do it!" Ash shouted as Houndour ran behind Ellie and Pikachu.

"Seems your right about that, Misty," Brock chuckled.

The rest of the day wore on. By the time everyone went to bed that night, everyone was somewhat recharged from their experience in the ruins and with the Unown.

_zzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**So now everyone is bound together by destiny, OOooooooooo mysterious :P**

**Another heart healed... Wonderful! :) The Unown play a game, not cool little dudes.**

**Answers to some questions:**

**Fan: Both Latias and Latios will make an appearance later, but their duty is done and so they will go on to the after-life together.**

**Victor: I was wondering what week that u put on your fanfiction? ~ Sadly I'm not quite sure what your asking, but if you mean when I first published my story, then the second of February.**

**For clarification Robles is a new person outside of cannon unless I can figure out something else with a different person I will not mention. I'm not sure if making him the cannon character he could be would make sense or would be anti-climactic, so most likely he'll remind non-cannon and evil oh so evil and calculating. You'll see he thinks a bit different from many of the other villains, later.**

**Review, Fav, Follow, and Enjoy! :D**


	7. A Host and a Ghost

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

The next day everyone had eaten breakfast and had packed, it was time to hit the road again. The group said goodbye to Prof. Hale and Molly. They travelled together until they reached a fork in the road; one path led to Ecruteak and the other to Azalea.

"Well I guess this is where we split up for now," Iris said.

"Yep, we're heading towards Azalea and you guys said your heading towards Ecruteak, right?" Solidad asked.

"That's right," Gary confirmed.

"It was a pleasure seeing all of you again. I hope our paths will cross yet again on this adventure of ours," Nando smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that's bound to happen. The Unown said our destinies our linked now," Max spoke.

"Yeah," Cameron nodded.

"See ya guys," Ash smiled.

After everyone said a word of goodbye to their friends, Ash's group and the second group separated to walk down their own paths. Ash's group was now on the way to Ecruteak city.

Misty kept glancing at Brock suspiciously. Ash even started to notice, after a while everyone noticed until finally Gary raised an eyebrow,

"You sure are finding something about Brock to be very fascinating, Misty," Gary smirked.

Misty turned to him and huffed, "I'm just watching him."

"Why?" Drew asked

"Because, don't you see the glaze over his eyes and the distant look in them? That can only mean on thing," Misty explained.

"What's that?" Dawn asked and cocked her head.

"He's thinking about some girls in Ecruteak," Misty said and everyone but Brock fell down anime-style. Finally once everyone recovered Misty snapped her fingers in front of Brock's face, "Earth to Brock?"

"They're so beautiful..." Brock mumbled.

"Wow, he's in deep," Gary muttered.

"HEEEEYYYY!" Chili then yelled in Brock's ear, to no avail.

"Wow... Brock's resolve is remarkable," Cilan said and blinked.

"Geez, how do you snap him out of it?" Ritchie asked.

"I'll show you how!" Misty said and whipped out her mallet and was about to strike Brock's head when his hand came up and grabbed the mallet. There was a glint in his eye.

"This is it... I will get the chance to date one of them," Brock grinned.

"Uhhhh..." May paused.

"Oh brother," Paul sighed.

"Those beautiful kimono girls!" Brock smiled.

"Oh those girls... I remember them they had the eeveelutions, right?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Misty nodded, "Brock sure does have a memory."

As Ecruteak city came into view in front of them, Brock bounded ahead gleefully.

"What a fellow," Cress chuckled.

"Tell me about it," Misty and Max said at the same time and then smirked at each other.

The group continued to walk and when they entered the city, they decided they needed to find Brock, first.

"I guess we should check and see if he's in the dance hall," Gary spoke and scratched his head

"Sounds like the best choice," May nodded.

Everyone made their way into the dance hall. Right at the time, that they got to see Brock on bended knee on the dance stage with all the kimono girls staring at him. He jumped between each girl telling them how beautiful they were and then Toxicroak made his appearance.

"Ack!" Brock yelped once Toxicroak attacked him.

Everyone one in the room sweat-dropped.

"Pikachu, pika?" Ellie questioned.

"Pika chu chu," Pikachu sighed.

The group walked up and apologized for Brock.

"It's quite alright. No harm done," One of the kimono girls giggled.

"But is he going to be okay?" another asked.

"He'll be just fine," Max drawled out with a smirk.

The group once again gave their thanks and worked to drag Brock off, when suddenly one of the older girls, Satsuki, walked forward,

"Wait."

The group turned around.

"Yes?" Misty asked sweetly.

"You, Ash, right?... A pokemon from a tower resides with you. A child who lost it's mother. It has bonded with you..." Satsuki spoke.

Ash nodded and smiled. He formed Marowak's pokeball in his hand and released the pokemon, who hurriedly ran over to his legs and hugged them,

"Maro maro wak wak!" Marowak smiled and wagged his tail.

The girls smiled.

"Then that means this trinket was meant for your hands," Satsuki walked forward and placed a small crystal bell in Ash's hands.

"It's so pretty!" Dawn said leaning over Ash's shoulder with pretty much everyone else.

"What's it for?" Ash asked.

Satsuki shook her head slowly, "We don't know... Except... you need to visit Bell tower," With that, she turned and walked away with her sisters.

Everyone in the group looked at each other. They all walked out into the city's streets, once Ash had returned Marowak and safety put away the bell.

"I suppose we should go and visit the tower then," Drew spoke.

"It seems to be important," Cilan nodded.

"Bell tower was built after it's predecessor was burned down, in hope that Ho-oh will roost there again," Gary added.

"Ho-oh..." Ash said quietly.

The group made their way towards the gates to the tower when they were stopped by, none other than Morty, Ecruteak's gym leader.

"Morty?" Misty asked.

"Morty looked over and saw the group, "Oh hello there, Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary. This must be your group for the Master Challenge."

They nodded to show he was correct.

"So where's your team?" Brock asked.

"Oh. I didn't join the Master Challenge. I like my gym and like caring for the towers here. I'm content to simply watch on the sidelines," Morty replied.

"Well that's cool, we were just going to visit Bell tower," Ash smiled.

"No your not," Morty said and his face fell a bit.

"Huh? What do you mean, no?" Chili said confused.

"No one but me and a few others are allowed access to the tower," Morty said, "Sorry but you'll have to do your sight-seeing elsewhere."

"We aren't sight seeing," Paul growled.

"Morty, the kimono girls gave me this..." Ash said and pulled the bell from his bag, "They told me I needed to enter the tower."

Morty huffed, "Those girls are always doing that... giving away those charms."

Ash then got irritated and started to pull something from his bag.

"Pika chu chu?" Pikachu asked and Ellie cocked her head at her trainer from the ground with Pikachu.

Ash then pulled out an etched coin of some sort, It had Ash's full name and a seal of Rota on it, "Here, This gives me access."

Morty held the coin and furrowed his brow before looking up at Ash, "You're an Aura Knight?"

Ash nodded his head as Morty passed the coin back to Ash who pocketed it safety in his bag.

"Fine. I know the League tries to work co-operatively with other branches... I'm coming too though," Morty said.

"That's okay," Ash nodded.

Everyone then walked silently on the path beyond the gates that led to the tower. Morty then broke the silence,

"Hoping to see Ho-oh again?"

Everyone was taken a bit off guard by his question.

"I thought you weren't sure Ash had seen Ho-oh?" Misty asked skeptically.

"I'm still not sure, I just wanted to see if he's nuts enough to think he'll see it again," Morty spoke and placed both arms behind his head as he did so.

Ash huffed, "Whatever. Honestly I hope I don't see Ho-oh. I've seen him enough as it is and if he does show himself then that means he'll probably tell me something really cryptic and confusing that I have to go do."

Everyone but Morty nodded in agreement.

"Isn't that kinda what we've been doing already?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah I don't want any more close calls for a while if I can help it," Ash said sounding somewhat detached. Misty gazed at him sadly, figuring what he was thinking about.

"You know, I made a choice. Just like you did at New Island. Sure mine wasn't on as big a scale as yours, but it was an important choice to me. It wasn't your fault," Misty spoke firmly before grasping Ash's hand and making him look at her, "You understand?" She asked almost threateningly.

Ash paused for a moment before smiling, "Yeah, I getcha Mist."

"Morty... Ash did see Ho-oh more than once, because we saw it too once. Remember? Brock, Max? After that first battle Ash had with Brandon?" May asked.

Brock and Max nodded, "It was really beautiful. Like a living rainbow," Brock spoke.

"You're all off your rockers. It's impossible that you our anyone of you saw Ho-oh like it's some common Caterpie! I've been guarding these towers almost from the time I could walk, and I haven't seen a single feather belonging to that bird," Morty said with some irritation.

"Hey, look just cause you think you're so great for guarding a building, doesn't mean Ho-oh wants to see you. Stop acting like such a kid!" Iris huffed.

Morty was silent then, "It takes patience and dedication to wait and guard like I have." He then walked ahead of the group some.

"Someone needs a chill pill," Dawn muttered.

"He seems awfully sure of himself," Paul noted.

"I can see why he might be angry though," Cilan said suddenly, "He's been guarding Ho-oh's home for a long time and he then finds out that some boy from another town saw the pokemon he's been waiting to see not just once, but multiple times."

"Yeah... That would be a bummer," Drew huffed.

"I wonder why Ho-oh hasn't shown himself to Morty? You think it would be grateful," Cress spoke

"Maybe Morty is doing it for the wrong reasons and Ho-oh can sense it. Besides, if he's staying here then the legend says that Ho-oh won't return until he finds a person that can touch the souls of pokemon. Ho-oh won't be here before then anyway," Ritchie added.

Everyone then grew quiet when they caught up with Morty at the door to the tower. Morty nodded to them before opening the doors and leading them inside. They climbed the stairs in silence. Once at the top Ash walked forward and placed the bell on a small pedestal. Morty and everyone then watched in awe as the bell lifted into the air and started to glow and chime in its own. After a moment of chiming, the bell lowered back down and then crystal engulfed it and sealed it as a lump of crystal to the pedestal. To Morty's amazement he heard the four bells of each floor, ring; finally he heard the distinct sound of the crystal bells chiming in the top floor.

_The tower of gold..._ Ash heard, then...

Before the group even knew it, Ho-oh was flapping his wings, hovering above the perch. Morty stumbled forward,

"Ho-oh... You've returned..." Morty spoke in awe.

_No... I have not yet returned home to claim this place as my territory again. It is not yet time. For now, I have simply come to talk to the guardian..._

"Ho-oh... Why did you show yourself to me on my first day as a trainer? I've always wondered why me? Is it because of my aura?" Ash asked taking a step in front of the stunned Morty.

Ho-oh was silent except for the flapping of its wings, then

_I suppose your aura had a hand in it... but it was really your spirit... It is very much like your father's and grandmother's before that and many of your ancestors... I know many people from your family line... but those are stories for another day... What I really only have time to do right now is to tell you and your comrades that you're doing a good job. Things will become clearer as you move forward... Here is my last gift to you, keep it close to you always as a reminder that you are allies with the legends. Goodbye for now I hope soon I can return here and make this perch my home for good._

Ho-oh took off into the air and as he flew upwards, a rainbow feather floated down into Ash's hands. Ash griped it tightly as he heard and then saw Ho-oh cry out and fly away into the clouds and off into the horizon.

"That... was amazing," Paul spoke finally breaking the silence.

"No kidding," Drew nodded.

"Well, guys..." Ash turned to face everyone, "It looks like we're on the right path! Let's keep up the good work, okay?" Ash smiled.

Everyone nodded and confirmed saying they agreed. Morty then turned to Ash,

"I thought it was impossible that you ever saw Ho-oh... then after you battled me there was placed a flicker of hope in me that it wasn't just a false claim. You were right Ash... I'm glad I finally got to see Ho-oh... Hopefully, like he said, he will get to return... If you guys need anything... Let me know. I'm going to stay here for a while," Morty then crossed his legs and sat down.

The group then turned and made their way down the tower. Ash took the time to tie the feather next to his pendant. Once they were back in the city, they decided to go to the pokemon center to get rooms for when night would come. When they entered the pokemon center, however; a ruckus was occurring.

"Oh but darling, he's a pokemon connoisseur. This pokemon will be perfect for you!" A man reasoned. The girl simply shook her head from behind her father's legs as a young man tried to pass a Eevee to the girl.

"Ricard Nouveau!" Cilan spoke out aloud.

"I remember that guy!" Iris added.

Said character turned his head to his name, "Cilan Griffith I should've guessed we'd see each other again." Ricard pulled himself up to his full height and walked over to face the group. The man and his daughter followed.

"What's going on anyway?" Chili asked.

"Ah! My name is Gregory Matthews and this is my daughter Ella. We are trying to find a pokemon to help her. You see, she hasn't talked to a single person for a month and we can't get her to tell us why or figure out what happened. Sadly I think she was traumatized by something that happened about the time she stopped talking," The man with Ricard explained. Cilan looked at the girl and placed a hand to his chin.

"What was it that happened if you don't mind me asking?" Gary asked.

"Well... my wife... she had an accident. She'll be okay but my daughter saw her fall. She hasn't spoken since," Mr. Matthews spoke.

"I have this under control," Ricard said suddenly, "I'm fully capable of handling this as an A-rank connoisseur."

"Hey Cilan's one of those too, right?" May asked.

"Oh really?" Mr. Matthews asked and Ricard huffed, "Well then if you don't mind maybe you could help as well? Eevee doesn't seem to be the pokemon my daughter needs."

The Eevee, Ricard had tried to give the girl, then shook itself and ran away into the bushes.

"Don't worry. I will prove that I can help your daughter," Ricard then locked eyes with Cilan, "And that won't be the only thing I prove." And with than he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Well. Okay then," Dawn spoke and folded her arms.

"He must still be mad about the Foogus incident, huh Cilan?" Ash asked.

"It seems to be the case," Cilan mused and closed his eyes. He then turned to Ella and bent down, "Hello there, Ella. I'm going to try and help you to the best of my ability."

"I wanna help too!" Max grinned.

"Yeah!" Misty said and smiled.

"We could all help," Brock suggested.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Drew smiled at the young girl.

Everyone agreed and then Cress turned to Cilan, "Lead the way, brother. This is your specialty after all."

Cilan's face became filled with awe then Iris spoke, "Yeah mister connoisseur. Wouldn't you say it's time?"

A blush flashed across Cilan's face and then he smiled, "Right! It's..." Cilan then twirled and posed with an elegant gesture, "Evaluation time!"

"Cool," Ritchie grinned.

Cilan smiled at his friends and then turned to bend down to the young girl's level again. He looked into her eyes as she hid herself halfway behind her father's legs,

"Maybe you could take me to your home, her room, maybe? So I can have a feel for her personality and such? Since she can't or won't talk to me that is," Cilan smiled up at her father.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I think Ricard made his way back as well by now. Come this way everyone," Mr. Matthews spoke and then started to lead the group to his home. On the edge of the city, the group were welcomed into a lavash home.

"More guests, Master?" A butler asked as the group walked in with Mr. Matthews and his daughter.

"Yes, another connoisseur and his friends. They wish to help as well with Ella's plight," Mr. Matthews explained, he then turned to the group, "You're welcome to any place in the house. Please do make yourselves at home. I need to go and see my wife," He then turned to his butler, "Would you mind looking after her?"

"My pleasure, Master," The butler answered with a bow and took the girl's hand and led her away.

Ash then turned to Mr. Matthews, "Is your wife still ill? Because I feel weakness in someone's aura in the house."

Misty and the others looked up at Ash and then over to Mr. Matthews to see what he would say,

"Aura?"

"Yeah... You see I'm an Aura Guardian with the kingdom of Rota. I can sense and empathize with the life force of other creatures. I can sense emotions. If you want I can have my Meinshao try and heal her some," Ash offered. Mr. Matthews brightened up,

"Really? Oh that would be wonderful. Come this way young man," Mr. Matthews then led Ash away, after Ash told the others good luck.

The others then followed Cilan upstairs and with a bit of help from a maid, they found Ella's room. It was of course similar to the room of any young six year old girl. Plushies everywhere and dolls in a doll house, a pink bed, and a closet full of pretty clothes and dresses. Everyone walked into the room as the maid excused herself. Cilan started walking around looking at things on the shelves and such.

"Aww! This pink dress is so cute and precious!" Dawn squealed and many of the girls agreed. Paul couldn't help but look over at Dawn's reaction to the dress and smile.

"Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Gary said in Paul's ear suddenly. Paul whipped around to face Gary, face turning pink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul asked a bit more defensively than he had wanted to. Gary grinned,

"Aww. Did Harley sprinkle his little creepy cupid dust on you? Man at this rate the single people are dropping off like flies. Ha ha ha!" Gary started to laugh some before Paul slapped a hand over his mouth and put him in a choke hold.

"I swear Oak, you have almost as big a mouth as Ketchum," Paul muttered while trying to still hold the struggling Gary.

Dawn and the others, except Cilan, all turned towards Gary and Paul as they struggled with each other. Gary and Paul then realized they were being watched and froze.

"What are you two up to?" Misty asked placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Gary suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me?" Gary yelped now that Paul's hand was gone.

"Because Paul can be snarky but he isn't really an instigator, you however most definitely are," Misty said simply as Paul grinned at Gary and Gary grunted. Iris then turned to see Cilan walking towards them with something in his hand.

"What'd you find, Cilan?" Iris asked.

Everyone then turned to Cilan.

"I think I know just what she needs, but I need to do one last thing before I'm certain. Let's go see Ash and Mr. Matthews," Cilan answered.

Everyone walked down the stairs and followed the hallway until they found the right room with the butler's help. They walked into the room and saw Ash standing near the side of the bed that held a young woman. Pikachu and Ellie sat on her bed and chattered happily to her as Meinshao continued using healing aura on her. Every now and then Ash would reach out his hand to touch her so he could check Meinshao's progress with her aura. Mr. Matthews turned to them,

"May I say your young friend is truly remarkable! I've never seen such a thing."

"Well he's something alright," Drew muttered and Misty snorted and smirked

"Ha ha," Ash smirked and laughed sarcastically, "Next time you need healing remind me to save my aura for something else."

"Well yo... Wait! Why is the heck didn't you heal my stupid leg at Mt. Moon!?" Drew blurted.

Ash sighed, "I couldn't heal without serious risk then. I would've only done something if you had say, lost your leg. I've been practicing and slowly improving with all my aspects as we've continued journeying."

"That's convenient," Drew grumbled before May jabbed him to be quiet.

"Thank you young man, and your friends too..." Mrs. Matthews said weakly, "I feel much better... I'll be back on my feet in no time."

"I'm sure you will, honey," Mr. Matthews smiled.

Suddenly Ricard Nouveau walked into the room and smiled. He held a pokeball between his fingers and Purrloin rested on his shoulder. Cilan shivered at the sight of the pokemon. Cress turned to him,

"Brother... You aren't still afraid of Purrloins... are you? I thought we helped you through that," Cress sighed.

"Heh heh... I'm just fine," Cilan smiled nervously.

Ricard rolled his eyes, "Anyways, Mr. Matthews I have finally found the pokemon fit for your daughter and her problem and it's in this pokeball."

Cilan frowned, "What pokemon is it?"

Ricard smiled smugly, "Go, Sentret!"

The small pokemon came out and rubbed his paws over his ears.

"Uhh... Hmmm..." Cilan turned around and asked Mrs. Matthews and question, "What is your daughter's favorite fairy tale?"

Mrs. Matthews smiled, "Well she likes Goldie locks and the two Ursaring and Teddiusra, but her favorite is the old folktale called The Ursaring Spirit, you know? The one about the lumberjack who helps the Teddiursa in the woods and then after the man dies, his friend, who was now a Ursaring, became a guardian? She loves bears."

Cilan noddded and thanked her before turning back to the others and Ricard. He saw that Ella had been brought into the room but wouldn't come near the Sentret.

"Come now, Ella... Is this still not what you want?" Mr. Matthews sighed.

Cilan walked forward form the crowd of his friends and leaned down to Ella's level and pulled out a small glass figure of a Teddiusra, "You really love bears... don't you, Ella? You need a friend like the lumberjack so you don't feel sad about seeing your mom when she got hurt. I'll go get just what you need okay?" As Cilan pulled himself up, he turned around the come face to face with Ricard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ricard asked.

"I'm simply trying to help the girl... This is what this is all about, right?" Cilan asked.

"Hmph you just can't stand to be wrong, huh? Anyways, Sentret is perfect for her," Ricard spoke.

"No, it's not. You needn't upset her so much. We can both go get the right pokemon if you want, as long as she gets what she needs," Cilan answered calmly as Ricard seemed to get more angry. Iris watched Cilan carefully and was inspired by how defensive he was of the young girl and how much he simply wanted to help. He really was a gentleman.

"I don't need your help with anything. You aren't necessary! I had everything under control before you came," Ricard said harshly and suddenly Ella turned and ran away and out the door.

"Miss Ella!" The butler yelled out.

"I think she got upset that you two were disagreeing," Misty sighed.

"We need to go find her," Brock nodded.

"Right, most definitely," Cilan agreed and turned to Ricard, "Ricard... just to set things straight... I never wanted anything more than to do what was best for the girl. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble," Everyone, with Mr. Matthews and his butler, walked outside to find Ella. Ricard stared at the ground in deep thought.

zzzzzzz

"Ella!"

"Ella!"

"Sweetheart, where are you? It's daddy!"

"Miss Ella!"

"Pikaaa!"

"Chuuu!

Everyone continued on into the forest searching for the young girl. Ash eventually raised his hand, asking for everyone to stop and be silent. Misty noticed Ash's eyes turn blue before he looked around.

"What is it?" Max whispered.

Ash was silent for a moment, "I think... I heard her..." Ash was silent for another minute before he sighed and relaxed, letting his aura pulse outwards. Soon though, he realized he wasn't able to send it out far enough. He was however, glad that he had increased his senses some. That was something he had practicing on, trying to increase his senses with his aura when he needed to. He had to if he wanted to get better at predicting trouble before it came. For his friends' sakes.

"This way," Ash said finally and started walking in a certain direction.

After a moment everyone then heard the quiet crying that Ash had picked up on.

"Ella?" Mr. Matthews questioned.

Everyone made their way around a corner. They noticed the crying had stopped. There sitting on the ground in front of Ella was a young Teddiursa, smiling at her. She was smiling back.

Chili grinned and elbowed Cilan in sport, "Great job, Cilan."

Cilan blushed for his achievement, or at least accuracy... The girl hadn't spoken yet.

"Yeah! You were spot on!" Iris smiled and if Cilan wasn't already red from Chili's comment, he was now.

"You okay, Cilan? You got a fever or something?" Max asked.

Cilan flinched and growled slightly at his two silently snickering brothers, "I'mperfectlyfine," He muttered.

"I don't know... you seem a bit flustered there, bud," Gary grinned.

"Leave him alone, boys," May huffed.

Gary grinned at May and acted unimpressed until he eyed Misty next to her patting her mallet. Gary and Ash sweatdropped and Gary motioned a surrender, while Misty and May high-fived.

Just as Cilan started to walk forward. Ash took in a sharp breath, something most of the group had grown to understand that that meant something was about to happen.

Everyone readied a pokeball.

"Stop... It's okay," Ash said and everyone looked at him in confusion, "Nothing's coming... it's just... Ella's aura and Teddiursa'a are interacting... Teddiursa seems to really wanna be with her."

Cress placed a hand on Cilan's shoulder and Chili tried to noogie him, which Cilan dodged.

"Good job, brother," Cress smiled.

"Thanks," Cilan smiled back.

"My daughter has aura?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Yeah every living thing does. I'm just one of few that can use it. This interaction happens all the time between people and pokemon. You know that whole first impression thing? Well usually its good to go by that even if it isn't always accurate. Some people are very good at judging a persons character by talking to them for a few minutes, that's their aura," Ash explained and Mr. Matthews nodded.

Ricard Nouveau then approached silently and everyone tensed. Ash glanced at Cilan and they both smiled. Misty was about to say something to him and Ash rested a hand on her shoulder and she nodded.

"Purrloin, Fury swipes!" Ricard commanded.

Teddiursa looked up and into Ricard's eyes and smiled and giggled before dodging the attack.

"Sand-attack!"

Purrloin kicked the sand in Teddiursa's new direction. Teddiursa dodged but tripped. Before Purrloin could be ordered to attack again, Teddiursa turned around and started to cry. Purrloin froze.

"Purrloin, it is simply Fake tears! Ignore it!" Ricard shouted.

Purrloin shook its head and started moving forward but was attacked by Teddiursa.

"That's a Play rough attack!" Ash exclaimed, "That's super effective against dark types!"

"Hone claws, then Night slash Purrloin!" Ricard shouted.

Purrloins claws scratched the nearest tree before it ran forward and its claws turned a dark purple. Teddiursa was flung away and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Pokeball, go!" Ricard shouted and threw the device. Finally, Teddiursa was caught.

Everyone was silent at first. Ricard walked forward slowly and picked up the pokeball. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Cilan as his Purrloin leapt to his other shoulder. He let out a small sigh and then approached Cilan and held Teddiursa's pokeball out to him.

"Here. You were correct. I was wrong. I forgot about what was most important, being a connoisseur," Ricard glanced at the wide-eyed Ella who had her father and butler standing behind her, "It appears I still have a lot to learn. I hope we can walk away from this with understanding between us."

Cilan smiled and carefully took the sphere, "Ricard, we all have things to learn. Things to overcome," Cilan glanced up at the Purrloin on Ricard's shoulder and slowly reached out to it with his free hand.

Ash smiled with Brock. Cress and Chili smiled as well. Iris was wide-eyed. Dawn and Misty seemed in deep thought as they watched. Drew smiled and May beamed. Max refocused his glasses. Paul huffed and a small twitch near the corner of his mouth, betrayed his happiness. Gary nodded and Ritchie smiled.

Cilan's hand was intercepted by Purrloin who started to purr as Cilan stroked it.

"We all still have growing left to do," Cilan said with a smile and turned away to walk over to Ella, leaving Ricard a bit stunned by Cilan's immediate understanding. Cilan crouched and handed the pokeball to Ella, who held it in both hands carefully.

"You take good care of your friend now, okay?" Cilan smiled kindly.

"Okay, Mister Cilan," Ella spoke... Before anyone could gasp she hugged Cilan around the neck. Cilan was just as surprised but smiled soon after.

"Your new friend will give you courage. That's what they're for, you know," Cilan smiled at the young girl.

"Ella... Oh Ella," Mr. Matthews' eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall. I'm so glad I can hear your wonderful voice again!"

"Daddy!" Ella cheered and ran to the man to get a hug.

Cilan stood up slowly.

"We can't thank you enough. All of you," The Butler expressed

"It is no trifle. It is the job of a connoisseur after all," Cilan spoke and bowed. He smiled at Ricard who took a bow himself.

Eventually the group, Ricard, Ella, the butler, and Mr. Matthews made their way back towards their home. The group expressed that they were going to continue on even at Mr. Matthew's insistence of them staying the night. The group said good-bye to the Matthews family and Ricard and then left. Suddenly they heard someone behind them, shouting.

"Oh wait!"

The group turned around and saw Mr. Matthews' butler panting, "The master wanted the connoisseur to have this." The butler handed Cilan a tan and green pokemon egg.

"Oh are you sure?" Cilan asked as he was handed the incubator.

"Yes the master wanted it to go to a good home," The butler smiled and bowed before making his way back. The group talked excitedly about Cilan's egg as they made their way towards the pokemon center. They would head west and then south to get to Olivine city. It would most likely take a couple days. They got their rooms for the night and then fell asleep.

zzzzz

Everyone got up leisurely the next morning and each took their showers and ate breakfast. Cilan tended his egg carefully. Ash had asked Cilan if he wanted to know what pokemon was inside, but Cilan had wanted it to be a surprise. Ash had told Brock though, since he was still curious about Ash's accuracy. Finally the group headed out.

"So we're going to hit route thirty-eight and then thirty-nine to reach Olivine, right?" Max asked.

Brock smiled, "Yep that's the plan."

"About a two day travel, right? Maybe day and a half if we really pushed it and don't run into anything," Drew said as he checked his bag to make sure he was properly packed.

"Oh! Don't say that! Don't Jynx us, Drew!" May huffed.

"I think we'll be fine. Don't worry too much, May," Ritchie smiled kindly.

"I don't know... We could run into wild, crazed pokemon..." Gary said seriously before a grin slowly crept onto his face. May paled and a shiver went down her spine. Drew glared at Gary before smiling. Gary tilted his head, confused until he felt something collide with his head.

"Ouch," Paul muttered as he watched Gary twitching on the ground after Misty's mallet smack to his head.

Misty swung her mallet in her hand and crossed her arms triumphantly, "Watch what you say, Oak."

Gary grumbled from the floor.

"Hmmm I do hope nothing goes wrong though..." Dawn said absent-mindedly as Ash walked in.

Paul sighed and locked eyes with Dawn, "We'll handle it if something happens."

Dawn nodded in wonder at Paul's sudden support.

"Yeah!" Chili grinned.

"What are we talking about?" Ash asked.

"Just our trip to Olivine and wether your trouble magnet will act up on the way," Gary grunted, before he felt the wrath of Misty's mallet again.

"Oh," Ash said and looked away, "I hope not."

Misty looked up at Ash and stepped forward, "I'm getting tired of this."

Ash tilted his head in confusion, "What'dya mean, Mist?"

Misty had to fight a smile at how cute he was when he was confused, "The Ash I know is confident even to the point of being arrogant... Not that I want you to behave arrogantly, but... This little down spell you've been having has got to stop. Hold your head high and be you," Misty frowned poking his chest before she smiled then hugged him.

"Mist... I just..." Ash started, "I don't want any of you to get hurt... I know you've heard me say that before... and you guys have said you wanna help with all of this already... but I just feel so responsible... I don't... no... I can't fail..."

"You can't fail if you try your hardest," Cress murmured and many nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah... I mean... If you do your best then there is nothing else you can do," Iris smiled, "Right?"

Cilan smiled, "Of course."

"That's not enough though."

Everyone turned and looked at Gary.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"The fate of the world could be in the balance... Look I wouldn't blame Ash if anything got messed up... That would make me a huge hypocrite since I imagine I'd feel the same way he does right now... but trying your best doesn't really matter if the world is destroyed," Gary frowned.

"Geez Gary, we're trying to cheer him up," May frowned.

"Yeah what's the deal?" Max frowned

"You're not helping," Misty growled, but before she could move she felt Ash grab her waist. She turned and looked into his saddened eyes.

"He's right though," Ash smiled half-heartedly, "It won't matter."

"Pikachu?" Ellie asked and tilted her head. Pikachu jumped onto the table and tugged at Ash's shirt.

"Pika chu chu pi pi pika PikaPi," Pikachu smiled and Ash smiled down at him.

"But... Misty's also right... I do need to snap out of it... You guys believe in me, Pikachu and my pokemon do... I need to believe in me too," Ash looked up and at Gary, "I've got to succeed and not settle for anything less."

Gary smiled and stood up from the chair he had sat in previously, "That's right, Ashy-Boy. You beat me once in battle... So that means anything in this world is possible."

Ash and everyone else sweatdropped.

"Heh... right," Ash grinned. He adjusted his hat and gazed down at Misty with a grin, "Let's move out. We've got tokens to find and a world to save."

Everyone smiled and nodded before heading out.

zzzzz

"Well it seems we're making real good time, according to the map. We're almost halfway done with route thirty-eight and it's only early afternoon," Brock smiled and looked up from the map he held.

"That's cool. The time is probably estimated for someone who doesn't travel much. We're kinda use to walking far," Ash smiled.

"Yeah that actually makes decent sense Ashy-Boy," Gary grinned and Ash glared at his rival.

"Hmmm," Ritchie mumbled.

"What is it, Ritchie?" Max asked.

"Those clouds don't look that good," Ritchie said and everyone followed his gaze to the clouds in the distance.

"Great more rain?" May grumbled.

"Is there a chance your aura can tell if a storm is coming?" Drew asked Ash nervously.

Ash grunted, "No, but Pikachu or Ellie will know. Pokemon are really in tuned with that stuff," Ash turned to Pikachu in anticipation.

"Pika chu chu pi chu chu," Pikachu answered and pointed at the tops of the trees, his cheeks, and then the sky.

"Chu-pi!" Ellie smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well?" Misty asked.

"Pikachu says it isn't a thunderstorm. He can't detect any lightning in the clouds. Ellie agrees, though Pikachu said that the wind is blowing funny in the tops of the trees, so maybe a tempest may come," Ash answered.

"I guess we need to find shelter then, a windstorm could still be dangerous," Paul spoke.

"Yeah. I guess it's a good thing we made such good time," Chili grinned.

"Hey... guys?" Iris said nervously.

"What's wrong, Iris?" Cilan asked.

Soon though his question was answered when the wind started to pick up.

"Man! It's coming on, quick!" Dawn shouted above the wind's howl.

The group started running down the road, trying to find shelter. It soon started to rain heavily. They came around the corner of the pathway when suddenly Ash froze.

"Wait! Mudslide! Get back and down!" Ash shouted and held an arm out before Misty could accidentally run past him. Everyone heard rumbling and dove back and away from the path as soon enough, mud, trees, and rocks thundered past. Many held onto trees and such to keep stable. Max's leg got caught though, by a passing branch.

"Ahh!" Max yelped and tried to not get swept away. Drew reached out and nabbed the younger trainer.

"Oh no you don't!" Drew grunted and pulled Max back to where he could grasp the tree tighter. After the slide had slowed to a stop, they decided their next course of action.

"We're going to have to go into the woods nearby, the rest of this path is almost the same! We'll never make it any farther!" Brock shouted.

Everyone nodded and turned to run into the forest. Once the rain had started they had pulled their jackets up and over. Pikachu had huddled in Ash's jacket and Ellie in Misty's. Suddenly,

"Hey! Look! A house!" Drew shouted.

Everyone turned and started making their way to the old dilapidated mansion. They barged inside and all started trying to shake off the water.

"Hello?" Max called out since he had finished trying to get some water off.

"Hmmm... I guess this place is abandoned," Gary spoke.

"I guess that's good. We won't be bothered," Paul huffed.

Pikachu and Ellie leapt down and started to shake to dry off. Everyone pulled off their jackets and such to dry them out.

"Well we might as well make ourselves somewhat comfortable. We should probably just camp out right here in the main room," Ash spoke and looked around some.

"Hey, by the way... how'd you know about the mudslide, Ash?" Ritchie questioned and everyone listened.

"Well I could sense many trees suddenly being cut off from their aura and moving, so I kinda figured with the rain and such that's what was coming," Ash nodded.

"Well good call," Misty smiled.

"Thanks," Ash grinned back.

May turned to Drew and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for saving my annoying brother."

Drew smiled, "No trouble."

Max simply pouted but ignored his sister while he worked to dry off more with the others.

Everyone then went to work, setting up their sleeping bags and settling in. Once that was done, Brock and the Striation brothers went to work on preparing dinner since dusk had passed. Everyone else went about doing their own things. Everyone started to settle in a circle in the main room when Brock, Cilan, Cress, and Chili said that dinner was ready. Everyone ate peacefully and talked about training,

"Maybe if we want, we could do some training together tomorrow and use that day to train," Ash spoke as he took another bite of food.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I need to work with Mareep," Drew added.

"Me and Sandshrew need some training as well," Brock agreed.

"I think we all could use some training, really," Misty smiled.

"Great sounds like a plan," Ritchie nodded.

Everyone then turned to other topics. Dawn made a comment.

"Ummm... I need to use the little girl's room... I wonder where it is?" Dawn asked and stood up.

"I'll help you find it, Dawn," May stood up.

"Are you sure... I kinda don't like this place... Gives me the creeps," Iris shuttered.

"Iris..." Cilan droned.

"What!?" Iris shouted.

"It's just an old house," Cilan smiled.

"Well okay..." Iris said unsurely.

"Besides... I need to go," Dawn sweatdropped.

May and Dawn then walked away and down one of the hallways. Gary started to chuckle after a moment.

"What's so funny, Gary?" Drew asked.

"Nothing... I just remembered a story..." Gary's grin widened.

"Not that old tale, Gary. Geeez..." Ash huffed.

"What is he talking about?" Misty asked Ash.

"This old spooky story about four kids and how they are trailed by-MMPH!" Ash was cut short by Gary slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Come on, Ashy-Boy! Don't ruin the surprise!" Gary grinned.

"If you're trying to scare us... It won't work," Paul said stoically and Gary started to staring contest with the boy. Finally Ash pushed Gary's arm away as Max spoke,

"Ummm... It's not too scary of a story... is it?" Max asked timidly.

"Of course not, little buddy. It's just a ghost story, fake you know?" Gary smiled ever so slightly.

"I imagine Gary's going to tell it anyways, but don't worry Max. It's just a story," Brock smiled. Soon after that no one got the chance to talk again before Gary started his tale.

"It was once a dark night..." Gary started before Drew snorted at the cliche way the story was starting. After a glare from Gary he rolled his eyes and quieted down.

"Johnny, Tommy, Ricky, and Nat were playing in the woods one night. They had started a fire to camp out since they wanted to be away from their parents. As they rested and joked around, Nat said that he needed to take a leak, so he went behind the bushes. The other three boys continued talking until suddenly they heard a blood curdling scream!" Gary grinned.

Max had sandwiched himself between Ash and Drew. Ash felt Max starting to shiver a bit. He reached over to place a hand on Max's shoulder. Max smiled up at Ash and then at Drew when he patted the younger boy's head. Gary continued,

"At first no one was sure what they should do. Finally they all walked forward to where Nat had gone and found his lifeless body lying on the ground. Tommy freaked out, saying they should bolt. They were all about to do just that, when suddenly red lights filled the forest around them. Single glowing red eyes."

By this time Iris had started to get a little nervous. Cilan and Chili had started to fidget. Ritchie seemed entertained for the most part, Brock seemed to share the merriment.

"The three remaining boys realized that the fire was the only thing keeping the creatures at bay, so they elected to keep the fire going through the night... Eventually though, someone had to get fire wood... After a coin flip, Johnny was chosen... He gave a nervous but confident thumbs up before walking into the wood. He took longer than he should but they never heard a scream..."

Now Drew seemed to be shifting a little and Misty started to grip Ash's shirt. Cress had started to loose his cool as well.

"The fire slowly started to go out... The tension was simply too much for Tommy. He yelled that he couldn't take it anymore and that he was going to try and run for it. He took off into the wood and soon Ricky heard a scream... The fire was just about gone and the glowing eyes had defiantly gotten closer... Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him. He spun around to see Johnny... Ricky sighed saying he was glad to see that Johnny was okay. He saw he had even returned with some fire wood. Suddenly though Johnny started to grin..."

By this time pretty much everyone was nervous or terrified. Even Paul seemed uncomfortable. Ellie had buried her little head into Pikachu's back and Pikachu seemed to be trying not to freak out.

"'HERE'S JOHNNY!' Johnny yelled out and dropped the wood," Gary shouted

This caused everyone to jump or at least fidget at the sudden increase in volume.

"He lifted his head to show his red eyes and toothy grin. Ricky yelped and started moving backwards asking his friend what was wrong with him. Johnny's shadow slowly started to elongate and take the form of a Gengar... The four boys were never heard from again... they no doubt fell victim to the power of the ghost pokemon through their carelessness and inability to know they had come into their territory..." Gary smiled crookedly, "The End."

Gary glanced around at his handy work and all the unnerved faces before beginning to laugh.

"HA HA HA! You guys should see your faces!" Gary laughed.

"It isn't that scary of a story," Paul muttered.

"It's terrifying!" Max yelped.

Ash and Misty started to berate Gary for scaring Max, when suddenly Gary's laughing and the groups talking was silenced by two very familiar screams...

Immediately Drew stood up and was soon followed by the others.

"May?" Drew asked no one in particular.

"I guess we need to split up to find them," Brock sighed.

"Alright how about four groups of three?" Ritchie suggested.

A group with Ash, Misty, and Brock, a group with Gary, Paul, and Drew, a group with Max, Ritchie and Chili, and a group with Cilan, Iris, and Cress were formed. They then split up to look for their friends.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Ash, Misty, Brock-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I wonder where May and Dawn could be," Misty spoke.

"Could be anywhere I guess," Ash answered.

"I'm more concerned about what made them scream..." Brock spoke nervously.

"Yeah..." Ash and Misty said at the same time.

Suddenly they heard a floor board creak. All three jumped and spun around only to see nothing.

"Umm... Ash..." Misty asked.

"Suh... Sorry... Can't sense a thing," Ash answered nervously.

Soon after, a candle holder fell from the wall near Brock.

"AHHH!" Brock shouted and leapt back, bumping into Ash and Misty. The group tripped and hit the wall behind them, suddenly the wall flipped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three shouted

"PIKKKAAAAA!" Pikachu and Ellie cried.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Max, Ritchie, Chili-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Did... Did you guys hear that?" Max asked and looked around

"That kinda sounded like Brock, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Ellie's voices," Ritchie said and looked around as well.

"This is getting out of hand... This is too freaky," Chili spoke.

The three boys walked down the hall some more until it suddenly came to a complete dead end. A single bell pull hug from the ceiling.

"Ummm... Okay," Chili mumbled.

"Now what?" Max asked.

"I guess we turn around," Ritchie spoke.

Max though, ran up to the bell pull.

"I wonder what this bell pull does though," Max spoke and reached up to grab the rope.

"Wait Max!" Ritchie shouted.

Max pulled the rope and at first nothing happened.

"Huh? Well that's stupid," Chili muttered.

The floor then gave out underneath them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Cilan, Iris, Cress-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"MMmmm... This isn't good... That's the second scream I've heard since we started searching," Iris whispered loudly.

"Probably just the wind..." Cilan said and shifted nervously.

"The wind could cause something similar... but... They sounded too close to the real thing for my tastes," Cress mused.

"You actually think it was some of the others? How can you be so calm?" Iris asked Cress. Cilan raised his eyebrows and watched them with a slightly perturbed look on his face.

"Because... I imagine they're alright. If they're alright, then we'll find them and help them if they need it. If they aren't okay... There was nothing that could be done. Keeping a cool head is one of my specialties," Cress smiled a charming smile. At least that's what Cilan thought Iris was thinking. She smiled up at him with such awe.

"Wow... Maybe this place isn't so scary if you think about things that way," Iris nodded.

Cilan felt a strange feeling suddenly, one he couldn't remember feeling before, jealousy... Not only that but for his brother, one person he almost always got along with. Cilan suddenly lost his patience.

"Well... Of course this place isn't scary... There's nothing here that could hurt us. Like I said before, it's just an old house," Cilan spoke and walked forward, swiftly.

Cress looked at Cilan with a bit of confusion, then a small smile came to his face.

"Ummm... Cilan do you even know where you're heading?" Iris asked with a scowl.

"Well yes, Iris. Down a hallway," Cilan answered.

Cress and Iris sweatdropped.

"Such a little kid," Iris spoke.

Iris and Cress caught up with Cilan and continued walking. Many suits of armor lined the hallway that they were now walking down. Suddenly one of the knights' haliberds dropped down. Iris was walking in front and Cilan grabbed her and pulled her back. She crashed into his chest as the weapon crashed to the ground where she had been.

"Suh... Cilan... Thanks..." Iris breathed out.

"No worries... Right? Heh heh," Cilan laughed nervously.

"Um... Guys?" Cress asked.

Cilan and Iris turned around to see a metal knight moving towards them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cilan screamed and took off with Iris and Cress following only moments after with screams of their own.

After running for a moment, Cilan felt the tug of something on his ankle and started to fall over the trip-wire that was on the ground. Iris and Cress crashed into him as the trip-wire opened to reveal a slide. They all three fell into the hole, screaming, and disappeared from sight.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Drew, Paul, Gary-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Maaaayyy! Maaaayyy!" Drew shouted.

"Girls! May! Dawn!" Gary shouted and then sighed, "Man... Not even a trace."

"Hmmm..." Drew murmured.

The three continued walking for a while, calling out whenever they got the chance.

"Maybe we should turn back and try a different hallway, guys... Guys?" Gary asked and turned around. Drew and Paul were nowhere to be seen. Gary paled and started sweating, "This isn't funny, guys..."

Gary looked over his shoulder and saw nothing, he then heard a laugh echo through the hall...

"No luck, yet?" Asked a voice and a hand touched Gary's shoulder at the same time.

"AHHH!" Gary yelled and spun around, to find Drew and Paul looking at him funny. Paul's face then broke into a grin.

"You were scared," Paul said.

Drew looked at Paul and then Gary before starting to snicker, "He's right! You jumped like a foot when I touched you!"

"I wasn't scared at all!" Gary shouted, "Where were you guys anyway?"

"Just around the corner," Paul smiled at his friend's obvious embarrassment.

Gary was about to say something snide to them when it happened. Two ghostly hands came up from the ground and grabbed Drew by the arms and started to drag him down, pulling him through the ground.

"AHHHHH!" Drew shouted in fear

Paul and Gary both reached out to grab him, only for their hands to pass through his body. Suddenly Paul and Gary found themselves in Drew's situation as two more pairs of hands came and started pulling them through the floor.

"ACK! AHHH!" Gary yelped before he was gone.

"GRRRR..." Paul growled before he too disappeared.

zzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzz

Ash's head hurt and he knew something was on top of him. So he groaned, thinking that someone would help him.

"Oh Ash! I'm so sorry!" Misty yelped and stood up.

Ash huffed, "No problem." He got up as Brock did as well.

"Max? Ritchie? Chili?" Brock asked.

Ash and Misty looked over to see the three people in question.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" Max shouted and ran over to the trio, followed by Ritchie and Chili.

"Yeah... We need to get out of here or something," Chili said nervously.

"I agree," Ritchie nodded.

"Ash? Guys?"

The six people turned to see Iris, Cilan, and Cress walking to them.

"Oh that's good. Now we just have to find Drew, Paul, Gary, May, and Dawn..." Ash spoke.

"And hopefully get out of this place," Misty shivered. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She soon realized Ash had put his arm around her. She looked up and saw him smile brightly.

"Will do. We'll get out of this mess," Ash nodded.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu agreed and Ellie nodded as well. Misty blushed and smiled at Ash's confidence, she loved it more when he was confident even if sometimes it caused his head to get too big. It was much better than a sad Ash.

The nine people walked through the dark tunnel until Ash asked Ellie to use Flash.

"Wow I didn't know you taught Ellie that move, Ash," Max spoke.

"Well after our time in the Rock Tunnel I thought it would be a good idea. Not only that but it helps Ellie until she can increase her speed, right girl?" Ash asked.

"Chu chu pi!" Ellie squeaked.

"Not a bad idea. The light would disorient most pokemon while she moved around quite easily," Cilan smiled.

The group continued walking until they heard laughing. They followed the sound until they came to a large oak double door.

"Well... here goes nothing. You fellas wanna help?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" Ritchie nodded.

"No problem!" Brock affirmed.

"Yeah let's get this door opened!" Chili smiled.

It took Ash, Brock, Ritchie, Cilan, Cress, and Chili all to open the heavy door. Inside they found Drew sitting in a chair with May resting in his lap, Dawn laughing loudly with a pokemon, Gary yelling at Paul and Paul talking calmly to Gary while smiling.

"Just admit it, Oak. You were petrified," Paul snorted.

"Yeah, man," Drew grinned.

"Oh shove it! You screamed like a girl when those ghost hands grabbed you!" Gary growled and looked at Drew.

"Pfft..." Drew huffed and blushed, "Who wouldn't? At least I didn't jump a foot when someone barely touched your shoulder."

May giggled at Drew blushing.

"Sounds to me like Paul wins that round," Ash spoke.

Gary, Paul, Drew, May, and Dawn turned to face the door and saw the others.

"Guys! I'm so glad everyone's okay!" Dawn smiled.

"Sis!" Max yelped and ran over to her and Drew, "Are you okay? What happened?"

May and Dawn then told their stories.

"So I went to the bathroom like planned, but when I tried to open the door, I couldn't. May said she'd try to get the door open, but suddenly she screamed!" Dawn explained.

"Yeah... Some ghostie hands reached up and grabbed me." May added, "They pulled me down and I woke up here."

"Yeah then they got me soon after," Dawn finished.

"We kinda had the same experience after Gary turned girl on us," Drew grinned evilly.

"DREW! I was just surprised!" Gary shouted.

"HA HA HA! You tried scaring us and you ended up scaring yourself, Gary," Ash laughed.

"Dream on, Ashy-Boy," Gary said and huffed before turning away.

"What pokemon is that?" Iris asked and pointed to the pokemon floating beside Dawn.

"Hey! That's a Misdreavus," Ash spoke.

"Yeah... I can't tell what she wants though or what she's saying... She's really friendly though," Dawn smiled.

"Pikachu, Ellie, what'dya think?" Misty asked.

Pikachu and Ellie nodded to her and walked over to Misdreavus. The three started to talk.

Ellie turned to Ash and started talking, "Chu chu pi kachu pi chu!"

"Pika chu chu pi pi ka pika," Pikachu added.

"Misdreavus is the cause of all the trouble here. She's sorry but she just wanted us to play with her," Ash explained.

"Oh... Are you lonely?" May asked.

"Mis drea vus!" Misdreavus nodded she then floated up to some rings that hung from the ceiling. She started to spin as she went through them, as she did this she would use Magical leaf.

"How pretty!" Iris smiled.

"Yeah, almost is like a contest move," Drew nodded.

Paul noticed Dawn change her stance and smiled.

"Hey Misdreavus!" Dawn called out.

The ghost floated down to Dawn's level.

"We will have to leave eventually... We're on a journey, but do you... do you want to come with me? I think you'd be a great pokemon to have! You could show your beauty and play in contests! What do ya say?" Dawn asked.

"Misdrea vus!" Misdreavus shouted in joy before floating around and placing herself opposite of Dawn.

"I think she wants to battle, Dawn," Brock smiled.

"Cool!" Ritchie nodded.

"Alright then... I accept your challenge, Misdreavus!" Dawn shouted, "Pachirisu, Spotlight!"

Pachirisu leapt out in a shower of stars.

"Pachi! Pachi!"

"Pachirisu, use Discharge!"

"PaCHIIIII!" Pachirisu cried and released the attack. The electricity flew towards Misdreavus and she threw a Shadow ball that was quickly surrounded by magical leaves. The attacks collided and a smoke cloud appeared. Through the smoke, a ball of light shot forward and fazed into Pachirisu.

"Oh no! That was a Confuse ray!" Cilan shouted.

"I guess Misdreavus is pretty smart on its own since she made all those traps and such," Cress spoke.

"Okay then Pachirisu, can you hear me?" Dawn asked.

"Pa... chi?" Pachirisu tumbled around a bit, in confusion.

"Try to use Sweet kiss!" Dawn shouted.

Pachirisu then blew a kiss. The hearts then scattered erratically. Pikachu leapt in front of one of the hearts that almost hit Ellie, who blushed. One heart did manage to hit Misdreavus causing it to become confused as well.

"Try Discharge again!" Dawn shouted.

"Pa... chi..." Pachirisu let loose with the electric attack. The bolts jumped around missing until one struck Misdreavus.

"Mis!" Misdreavus cried out. Her eyes then took on an eery red color.

"Pain split! Watch it!" Paul cried.

Pachirisu cried out and after the attack was done; he shook his head.

"Pachi?"

"Pachirisu? Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Pachi!" Pachirisu shouted, now not confused.

"Okay let's finish this with your new move! Wild charge!" Dawn shouted.

"Pachi pachi pachi pachiri SU!" Pachirisu shouted and seemed to turn into an electrical comet. He struck Misdreavus who cried out and floated to the ground.

"Okay! Duskball, go!" Dawn shouted and tossed the pokeball at Misdreavus. It rocked once, twice, and then click!

"Yeah! I caught Misdreavus!" Dawn shouted and ran forward, "You were awesome, Pachirisu!" Dawn cooed.

"Pachi!" Pachirisu chattered happily.

"Great job, Dawn!" May said happily and stood up from Drew's lap. He stood up as well as everyone gathered closer. Dawn released Misdreavus who floated and cheerfully giggled.

"We need help finding our way back upstairs Misdreavus. Can you lead us?" Dawn asked.

"Mis!" The pokemon then floated a few feet before stopping and turning around to make the group follow her.

"Now you're cookin' Misdreavus!" Chili grinned.

Everyone then followed Misdreavus as she led the group back up to their camp. They then sat around a flash light or two instead of a fire, for obvious reasons.

"Well at least now we can sleep peacefully," Misty sighed.

"Yeah," Ash's eyes then flashed blue and he started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked. Ash pointed at Gary and many in the group followed his gesture to notice Misdreavus sneaking up on Gary, who was too busy looking at his poketech to notice her or his friends watching. Gary tensed when suddenly he felt something wet on his neck.

"ACK!" Gary yelped and turned around to face Misdreavus who still had her tongue hanging out.

"HA HA HA!" Ash started laughing and soon everyone else started laughing as well. Gary looked over and scowled at first before laughing himself.

"You're learning to sense ghost types, Ash," Brock said in realization.

"Yep. I'm getting better and better," Ash nodded.

Eventually everyone got ready for bed and slept peacefully.

zzzzzz

**HERE'S JOHNNY!**

**Anywho I hoped you guys liked Gary's little ghost story :D**

**Also the haunted house escapade was almost completely inspired by Cilan's amazing scream. I wanted to use it. If you've never watched that on youtube I recommend it makes _me, _at least, laugh every time :) it is also what scream he uses when running from the knight.**

**So Ash finally gets to meet Ho-oh face to face or well face to beak :P Don't worry Ho-oh will return later and have a giant role much much later on.**

**Also apparently Ho-oh knows some things about Ash's father and his predecessors, hmmm...**

**And of course Cilan gets his chance to shine as a connoisseur with little Ella! Maybe you guys can try to guess what pokemon is in Cilan's new egg!**

**Finally to Guest: If you happen to have gotten this far then I wanted to say thanks for spotting that little mistake in the KANTO ARC list of the Master Challenge: Intro and Kanto Arcs story :) I didn't even notice it, Thanks again!**

**That's all for now! Review, Fav, Follow, and Enjoy! **


	8. The Time Guardian Node

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Man the sky is so pretty today!" Misty exclaimed as the group walked along.

"Yeah especially considering how it looked yesterday," Ash smiled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

The group had left the old home in the woods early that morning after they had packed and Dawn had returned her Misdreavus. Now they were on route thirty-nine, traveling south to reach Olivine, but they were planning to stop soon and set up camp so they could get some training in.

"Hm? Hey look over their at that field! It looks like a good place to set up!" Max spoke.

"I have to agree. Everyone?" Brock smiled.

"Yeah! Looks nice and flat and large enough to hold everyone and our pokemon," Ritchie nodded.

"Quite. It would work well," Cilan smiled.

Everyone agreed and so they all started setting up camp, though it was still pretty early in the morning. They got everything set up and then people started to split up to train.

Gary and Paul started by having their pokemon spare against each other. Gary's Electrivire fought Paul's Nidoking and Paul's Electrivire fought with Gary's Nidoking. Gary had his Nidoqueen fight Paul's Aggron. They worked to increase all their pokemon's endurance, strength, defense or speed, depending on the type of pokemon. Many of the others Followed suit with all their pokemon. Ritchie's Zippo had an aerial battle with Ash's Charizard. Misty's Milotic fought with Brock's Steelix. Cilan, Chili, and Cress all made a triangle effect, given their type specialties, and worked with all their pokemon to increase their resistance to their weaknesses. Iris trained with her pokemon and had Kangaskan, Dragonite, and Zweilous fight each other. Then she had Gary's Aerodactyl help train hers. Dawn and May practiced battle moves against each other and tried to increase their pokemon's endurance most of all. Previously they rarely had to worry about that since contests were timed but the battles for the Master Challenge weren't; in the end it would also help them in contests too. Drew mostly trained with Dawn and May in the same way. Each trainer, once they saw that their other pokemon were training well, started to work with their newest additions. Misty trained her Chinchou and Vaporeon. She even tried to train Psyduck. Brock worked with Sandshrew. Gary tried to help his Exeggutor to increase his special defense. May trained with Nidoqueen and helped her work on special attack. Dawn of course worked with her new Misdreavus and Bellossom tried to show Misdreavus some dance moves. Paul worked with Gyarados and Cilan took some time to care for his egg. Chili worked with Growlithe and Darumaka. Cress trained with Slowpoke and Omanyte. Ritchie did some special work with Doc, his Drozee. Drew worked with Mareep. That left Ash and Max's training. Ash had called out some of his pokemon that he felt needed training the most, given that he had the most pokemon of anyone there. He had Talonflame and Unfezant work on speed. Scrafty and Marowak started to train together as well, working on defense. Gilscor and Gengar worked on aerial movements and dodges. Pikachu and Ellie raced around; Pikachu was trying to help Ellie improve her speed. Scizor and Houndour were the last two and they battled against Max's Sceptile and Mightyena. Max asked Camerupt to practice defense by having Beedrill attack it, which helped Beedrill increase it's attack. Max then worked one on one with Psyduck. Ash then went to train his aura with Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao. Everyone else seemed to get a good workout too from trying to help their pokemon learn new moves and attacks.

After all was said and done, Brock's Sandshrew evolved, Misty's Chinchou evolved, Paul's Gyarados learned Hyperbeam, Drew's Mareep evolved, Darumaka learned Overheat, Doc learned Psychic, Max's Psyduck learned Zen Headbutt which made Misty mad. Ash returned saying that Lucario could sense that Ash's aura was almost able to allow him to sense emotions to a higher degree and that his ability to sense and analyze movement and living things was getting better.

Everyone thanked their pokemon for all their hard work and returned them, leaving only Pikachu and Ellie out. The group was about to eat a snack when suddenly Ash smiled and looked towards the woods.

"We have a visitor," Ash grinned. Pikachu cooed and jumped down from Ash's shoulder to meet the new comer.

"Pika chu pika!" Pikachu greeted and Ellie approached a few moments later, also encouraging the curious visitor. Finally the being was revealed once he exited the brush.

"Sen... tret?" Sentret questioned and tilted his head.

"Awww, how cute!" May smiled.

"Sen?" Sentret saw May smiling at her.

"Hey Sentret? Why don't you join us for a little snack?" Ash asked. Sentret looked at Pikachu who nodded and then it squealed happily before running over. It climbed up May's shoulder after grabbing an apple and started to eat.

"Awww... You can stay right there if you want," May giggled. Drew saw this and smiled.

Everyone then sat down to enjoy their snacks of fruits, rice balls, and a few pocky sticks that Brock surprised everyone with.

After they all had finished eating, everyone had a pocky stick coming out of their mouths in one fashion or another or some simply took bites out of the treat. Sentret was absolutely enamored by the chocolate covered gift.

At that moment Ash turned to the forest again. His face held a look of curiosity.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"Hmmm... I don't think anything... but..." Ash answered and stood up. He walked over to the shrubs with an extra pocky stick. He then saw several berries get taken from the bush, from the other side. He smiled,

"Here... do you... remember me?" Ash asked.

Celebi's face popped out from the bushes to look at the treat, but when she saw Ash, her face lit up.

"Cele! Bee bee! Beeeeee!" Celebi cried out in pure joy and flew around Ash before landing on his head. Everyone came over, Pikachu and Ellie included.

"Celebi? Is that you?" Misty asked the pokemon on Ash's head; it nodded happily from her spot.

"Wow! I didn't realize how close to Arborville we were," Brock spoke.

Everyone else started to talk with Brock and Misty about Arborville and how they knew Celebi, but suddenly Ash couldn't hear them. A small voice spoke,

It's been a long time... I'm glad you're here.

_Celebi? Is... is that you speaking?_ Ash asked.

Yes. Your other friends seem very nice.

_They are. _

I need you. I'm sure you can figure out why... Do you remember the lake in my woods?

Suddenly Ash's mind is filled with the scene of the lake from his dream.

_You're right I do need to go there._

Then you know? That's good. That lake is formed by the collective waters that run from Clarity river and Clarity lake. Though many do not know what the source of its healing property is, I do.

_Okay... What about Clarity lake? Don't I need to go there?_

No, as soon as you heal the heart that dwells in my lake, its power will flow upstream. No mountain climbing for you and your friends for now. Celebi giggled.

_That's good. I understand, thanks Celebi._

With that, the connection ended and the voices of his friends echoed in his ears.

"Then the other Celebi came and healed her and finally, Sammy got to go home," Misty smiled.

"What a ride," Drew said with a half grin.

"No doubt," Ricthie nodded.

"Hey Ash? You okay?" Dawn asked.

Everyone immediately turned to him. He shook his head a couple times to get back in sorts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Celebi was just telling me what I need to do. We need to go to Arborville. The lake there was in my dream," Ash explained.

"Celebi?" Max asked.

"Yeah she got in my head or something," Ash spoke and looked over at Celebi who giggled.

"We should start heading there now, then," Paul added.

Everyone then started to pack up their things and head to Arborville. They planned on staying there for the night and going to the lake in the morning before heading to Olivine, if nothing went wrong like the last couple times they had visited a heart.

The group continued walking silently through the woods; Ash used his aura with Pikachu to sense everything around them. They didn't really want to run into Ursarings again.

"So I was wondering... What does Arborville look like?" Drew asked as he looked and saw a Mankey leap from a branch and onto another.

"Well... Kinda like Fortree, right Brock?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I'd say that's a good comparison," Brock nodded.

"Oh wow! The houses are in trees?" Max asked.

"That's right," Ash smiled back behind him.

"Neat!" Dawn smiled happily.

"Houses in trees, huh? Sounds like my kind of place!" Iris nodded.

Celebi floated around, talking to everyone in its chattery language. Sentret still rested on May's shoulder and seemed to enjoy sitting there.

"Bee bee bee!" Celebi chirped and floated back towards Ash before landing on his head again. Pikachu and Ellie squeaked happily at her. Eventually the group reached the outskirts of the settlement. Ash stopped walking and looked up towards a nearby tree

"Hey, Diana! It's me, Ash! Brock and Misty are here too!" Ash grinned.

A confused Diana jumped down from the tree and walked over.

"How in the world did you know I was watching you all?" Diana asked.

Everyone sweatdropped and Ash spoke, "I'll tell you in a little bit. We were just wondering if there was a place we could stay for a day or two. We uh..."

"Bee bee!" Celebi giggled and flew forward.

"Celebi..." Diana whispered.

"Have some business to attend to," Gary nodded at the legendary and then smiled at Diana.

"Oh. I getcha. Well I'm sure grandma will know what to do. Let's go!" Diana smiled.

Everyone followed behind Diana and climbed up a nearby ladder to get into the tree tops. There they found a very nice walkway that soon became almost like a town square, up in the trees.

"One sec, I'll get grandma," Diana nodded and went into a home.

Soon Diana was joined by Towa.

"Well... well. Look who it is, Ash and friends," Towa smiled, "And a lot of new faces. It's a pleasure to meet you all. How about we sit and talk?"

Soon everyone was sitting on the benches on the walkway. They introduced everyone and then explained why they were here and that they needed to find a place to stay. Ash then explained to Diana why he was able to sense her; it went well with their explanation as to why they were traveling with Celebi into the forest.

"Hmmm... An Aura Guardian," Towa murmured. She stood up and walked over towards Ash and started to inspect him, "I see... I can remember very old tales that my great grandmother used to tell me about the ancient heroes... I had thought they were all but gone. I guess I wasn't far from the truth, according to you that is. It's a shame. They were meant to help keep the balance from going askew. At least you're all on the right track. We'll help any way we can! I know just the houses you can stay in," Towa nodded.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Jikan," Cilan spoke and bowed.

"Yeah! This is great!" May smiled.

Everyone thanked the two women as well. Towa then spoke again.

"Yes. Now you'll just have to work for your keep," Towa spoke with a bright smile. Everyone froze.

"Work?" Paul asked and a tick mark appeared over his head.

"Grandma!" Diana yelped.

"Hush, child. Of course! Everyone that stays in this settlement has to work for their keep. It's only fair," Towa nodded.

"But..." Max started in protest.

Suddenly Towa became large and towered over the group, "You will work or you will leave!" Celebi even hid behind Ash as Towa scolded them.

"Yes ma'am," They all spoke in defeated tones.

Towa then walked with Diana and led them away. Celebi explained she was going to wait by the lake until Ash came tomorrow. Everyone bid her farewell before walking off with Towa and Diana again. They stopped in front of a ladder and climbed down. After some walking they came to a small farm. Mareep, Miltank, Tauros, Farfetch'd, Rapidash, Ponyta, a Growlithe and a couple of Meowth were running around.

"This is one of our farms. It makes most of our food," Towa smiled and turned to face the group, "Now... let's see..." Towa looked over the members and nodded, "Brock, Ash, Gary, Drew, Ritchie You will be staying here with Mr. Harvey. He will tell you what he needs help with."

"So these are your most recent victims, eh Towa?" A man walked up wearing jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt. He was middle-aged and had dusty brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Ah, yes Harv. We have Ash, Brock, Gary, Ritchie and Drew for ya," Towa smiled and nodded.

"Alrighty then, this way, boys," Mr. Harvey smiled and started walking away. The boys followed, wondering what on earth they were getting themselves into.

Towa continued walking with the group until she stopped in front of a flower shop.

"Here we are..." She turned to face the group again, "I think Cilan, Chili, Cress, and... Paul will do fine here."

Paul sweatdropped and pinched the bridge of his nose before muttering a yes ma'am.

"A flower shop? Hmmm... I guess I've never imagined that prospect," Cress murmured.

A young girl named Maria came and escorted the four boys inside. Soon the remaining members of the group were following Towa and Diana again. They came to rest in front of a bakery.

"Here we are, the rest of you will be working here," Towa smiled. Diana smiled apologetically. Soon a gruff man named Marlo came to the door. He silently looked at the four girls and Max before nodding and leading them inside after they said goodbye to Towa and Diana, saying they would see them tomorrow.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Ash, Brock, Gary, Drew, Ritchie-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So where are ya'll from exactly?" Mr. Harvey asked as the boys followed him into his barn.

"I'm from Pewter city," Brock spoke.

"I'm from Pallet," Ash answered next.

"Pallet for me too," Gary nodded.

"I'm from LaRousse city in the Hoenn region," Drew spoke.

"I'm from Frodomar city," Ritchie explained.

"Wow you've all come from a ways away," Mr. Harvey smiled.

"Yeah we're training and travelling together to battle in the Master Challenge. We just needed a place to stay for a night before we start traveling again," Drew explained.

"Thanks again Mr. Harvey, sir. For letting us stay with you," Brock smiled and everyone soon added their thanks as well.

"Hahaha! No sweat, fellas. You can call me Harv by the way if you like. It's easier," Harv nodded.

He showed them their rooms and they settled in before he came to get them for work. He led them out into the pasture.

"Alright. I need a couple of you to go and milk the Miltank. Brock, Ritchie, I think you two can handle that. I then need uh... How about Drew and Ash go and herd the Mareep in to get sheared and Gary you can go and gather the eggs from Farfetch'd okay? I'll be fixing the fences. Good luck boys," Harv grinned and then picked up his tools before heading off. The boys looked at each other before going to go a preform their tasks.

zzzz-Ash and Drew-zzzz

"So herding Mareep, eh?" Ash questioned as he walked with Drew to the far side of the fields.

"Yep. We got to get them from where they are to the pens near the house," Drew nodded.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure you and Ellie can help," Ash smiled.

"Hopefully they'll help convince them and we won't have to do much," Drew huffed.

Once they reached the herd of Mareep they soon found out they were quite an irritable bunch.

"Ouch!" Ash yelped as he was thrown once again to the ground after being Headbutted by one of the larger rams, "Geez... What a bully."

"You do realize walking up to them won't work, right?" Drew asked and raised his brow.

"Yeah yeah, as soon as you come up with a plan, I'd love to hear it though," Ash grumbled.

"Alright. How about we... try approaching from the rear? Spook them in the right direction?" Drew suggested.

"Hmm. I guess that could work. Yeah!" Ash nodded and grinned. Drew shook his head at Ash's... Ashness... and then smiled as the two walked to the rear of the herd with Pikachu and Ellie following close behind.

"Yah!" Drew yelled suddenly and Ash followed.

The Mareep started running, startled. Suddenly though they stopped and a large Mareep charged out from the herd towards the two boys. Ash leapt out of the way with use of his aura this time, but Drew wasn't as lucky.

"Huff! Drew gasped as he hit the ground hard after being butted in the stomach.

"Drew!" Ash yelped.

Mareep suddenly started building up electricity and let lose a Thunderbolt.

"This is gonna hurt," Drew muttered before closing his eyes. After a moment of nothing happening, he opened them to see something interesting.

Ellie was standing in front and the electricity was flowing into her.

"Lightning rod," Ash whispered. Drew stood up and watched with Ash and Pikachu as Ellie absorbed the last of the attack.

"Awesome, Ellie!" Ash grinned and Ellie chirped happily.

Mareep didn't attack them anymore but continued to watch them as the rest of the herd, grazed.

"Well now what?" Ash questioned and scratched his head. He had left his hat back in the farm house with his jacket. Drew had also left his vest behind.

"Hmmm... Hey I know," Drew pulled out one of his pokeballs and released his Flaaffy.

"Hey not a bad idea! I've seen people use Flaaffys and Armpharos to help herd Mareeps," Ash smiled.

"Yep, we just gotta show Mareep who's boss," Drew nodded. Mareep charged at Flaaffy.

"That's another Headbutt!" Ash shouted.

"Okay, then return with Headbutt as well, Flaaffy," Drew commanded.

"Flaa!" Flaaffy shouted happily before running forward and colliding with the Mareep. After a bit of a struggle Flaaffy threw the Mareep to the ground. Flaafy's tail then lit up and the herd started to follow him.

"Nice," Drew smiled.

"Sweet, come on guys," Ash nodded and Pikachu and Ellie leapt to his shoulders as he and Drew walked behind the herd as they moved towards the pens. As they approached, a few Mareep suddenly bolted away.

"Seriously?" Drew grumbled.

Ash shook his head and turned to Pikachu and Ellie, "You help Flaaffy corral the rest, me and Drew will take care of the stragglers."

Ash and Drew then walked off to herd in the last Mareeps.

The two split up and each started to drive the stranglers back towards the pens. Ash suddenly got quite excited and started whooping to move the Mareep. The pokemon didn't seem to be any more frightened by the sound though, it was just fun in Ash's mind.

As the two boys neared each other again with their Mareep Drew shook his head, "You sound like an idiot whooping like that you know?"

Ash grinned and chuckled a bit, "Doesn't bother me. Heck, don't you know how to have some fun, Drew?"

Drew started at that statement, a little perplexed himself, but still wary, "Of course I do. But..."

Ash cut him off, "What? You're too old? We aren't kids anymore?"

Drew looked on at Ash as they walked. They were around the same age, Drew might have been a year younger than Ash at the most. seventeen almost eighteen and eighteen almost nineteen.

"So?" Ash asked, "Why does it matter if someone tells you, 'you aren't acting your age'? Sometimes having fun comes with a little embarrassment. Trust me I know, but in the end it's worth it, especially if you can learn to laugh at yourself."

Drew shook his head again, "You're a strange one, Ketchum."

Before Ash could reply Drew darted ahead and began to whoop as the Mareep came into the pens with the others. Ash followed behind soon afterwards. Drew tripped and fell onto his stomach, as the last Mareep entered the pen. Pikachu and Ellie worked together to shut the gate. Ash walked up and held out a hand and started to laugh, soon Drew joined in on the laughter as he accepted Ash's help up.

"So now that we're done for now, you want to practice battle until Harv tells us what to do next? Ellie needs some more training and I bet you'd like to help Flaaffy some," Ash spoke as the two boys leaned against the fence.

"Sounds great, right Flaaffy?" Drew asked.

"Fla!"

With the setting sun on their backs, they walked out into the field to pass the time.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Gary-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Gather eggs. Easy enough," Gary said aloud to himself.

The Farfetch'd all were roosting and quiet. _I need to be careful not to nudge them too much or touch their leek sticks, _Gary thought. He walked forward to the first Farfetch'd and carefully reached up under the pokemon. He was halfway down into the nest when suddenly, the Farfetch'd snapped its eyes open. Gary got into a staring contest with the pokemon and eventually a sweatdrop formed on Gary's head. Soon after the Farfetch'd cried out loudly. Gary stumbled back just about deafened as the cries of the other Farfetch'd joined in. The last thing Gary saw was brown and white feathers everywhere.

zzzzzzzzzz-Brock and Ritchie-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"You're a good girl, Miltank," Ritchie smiled and petted the pokemon. Brock was finishing milking her, the milk sloshed in the tin bucket.

"She sure is!" Brock agreed.

"Mil mil mil!" Miltank cooed.

Soon Brock was done milking the Miltank.

"Hey Brock, you've done a bunch. Maybe I should do the rest? You've got to be tired," Ritchie spoke up.

"Sounds fine. Do you know how to milk a Miltank properly?" Brock asked with a wise smile.

"Uhhh... Heh heh. Nah, I was hoping you'd maybe be able to tell me how, Doctor Brock," Ritchie smiled.

Brock grinned at the use of his new title. Sure he hadn't gained it but a half a year ago, but he was still proud of himself and of course he loved teaching others about pokemon, especially a friend.

Ritchie walked over to a new Miltank and crouched.

"Alright so be gentle but squeeze harder than you think you need to. Don't worry it won't hurt her," Brock nodded.

Ritchie's face was soon covered with white milk. He blinked a bit, "Woops."

Brock busted into laughter and Ritchie wasn't too far behind.

"Right, not that hard," Brock spoke after composing himself.

"Yeah, I got it this time," Ritchie smiled and went back to work.

Soon the boys walked back towards the barn with several buckets of milk.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Ash, Drew, Gary, Brock, Ritchie-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hey! Brock, Ritchie! You guys look like you got the milk Harv needed," Ash grinned as he approached with Drew.

"Uh, Ritchie? You got something... here," Drew spoke and waved a hand across his entire face.

"Oh!" Ritchie exclaimed and rubbed the back of his head, "I accidentally squirted milk on myself."

"Did you two get the Mareeps herded?" Brock asked.

"Yep! We got um all!" Ash nodded.

"Pika!"

"Chu!"

"Hey, where's Gary?" Ash asked.

"Right here."

Everyone turned around. Ash started laughing with Drew. Brock started to snicker and Ritchie stared wide-eyed.

"What the heck happened to you, Gary?" Ritchie asked as he started to snicker too.

Gary held a basket with eggs in it. Feathers, brown and white, were sticking out of his shirt, hair, pants, and shoes. He coughed up a feather before speaking.

"First of all, Ash, Drew, SHUT-UP!" Gary growled as the two continued laughing. Pikachu kept snickering and Ellie just rolled her eyes. Gary grumbled and explained anyway. "I accidentally scared a Farfetch'd and they didn't take my presence too kindly."

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Gary. I should've warned you about them Farfetch'd. They can kinda be nasty little buggers."

The group turned and saw Harv standing next to them.

"Oh! You boys got the milk and eggs, great!" Harv smiled, "Now I can make us a good supper."

"I'll help if you need it," Brock nodded.

"Yeah, Brock's a great cook Harv!" Ash added.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Well alrighty, Let's see what you're made of youngin'," Harv nodded and slapped Brock on the back, almost spilling the milk.

The group and Harv headed towards the house as the sun started to set.

zzzzzzz-The next morning-zzzzzzzz

Everyone met back up after a good night's rest. They gathered together as they said goodbye to Arborville and started heading towards the Lake of Life. Ash and Misty and Drew and May immediately locked hands together when they saw each other again. It had been the first time that the new couples hadn't been in the same building or clearing when they slept.

"Somebody missed each other," Gary snickered before Misty's mallet connected with his head.

"I'd say you need to stop doing that, Gary. You might not have the ability to think like a professor anymore if she damages you too much," Max spoke and the light shined off his glasses.

"Naw, don't stop Gary! You take at least half of her mallet hits from me now, it's great!" Ash grinned before Misty thumped the back of his head.

"I don't hit people that often, Ash!" Misty huffed.

"Only when someone is acting stupid, right?" May smiled.

Misty winked, "Right."

"Then Ash is definitely in trouble with you around," Gary muttered and flinched as Misty approached.

She stopped and smiled, "Good response, Oak."

"How did you all do at the bakery and the flower shop, Guys?" Ash asked as the group continued to walk.

"Oh!" May smiled and Sentret chirped in annoyance at her sudden movement. She was still enjoying May's company. "It was great! We baked all kinds of treats!"

"Yeah, bread, muffins, even fruit tarts!" Iris smiled.

"I made some cupcakes and cookies! It was so fun. Me and May made some Poffins too," Dawn smiled.

"Wait, Misty you baked something and didn't kill anyone?" Ash asked.

Misty turned and glared at him icily, "What is that supposed to mean, Ketchum?"

Ash sweatdropped, "Come on, Mist. I'm not that smart and you're not really a cook."

"Hmph," Misty pouted, "I, for your information, did bake and made some lovely loaves of bread."

"Wow! That's... That's great Mist!" Ash grinned and surprised Misty.

"Huh?" Misty looked over at him.

"You were able to learn how to do something you couldn't before. That's almost always a good thing," Ash smiled.

Misty smiled back and Ash spoke again, "I guess since I learned how to well... do this boyfriend thing, it was only a matter of time before you caught up."

Misty smiled brightly, "That's sweet Ash." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, making his face go red.

"Thanks, Mist," He smiled at her.

"Awww..." Dawn cooed. That of course made both Ash and Misty, blush.

"That's almost as cute as Max covered in flour," Iris grinned and looked over at the now beet red, Max.

"Iris!" Max hissed.

May giggled, "He looked like the Pillsbury Dough Boy."

Drew snorted at that, "Aw Max, don't worry. Eventually you'll get old enough to where looking like you've done a lot of work will make you look good for the ladies instead of making them treat you like a doll."

"Drew!" May yelped and blushed and he snickered.

Max simply groaned and everyone had a good laugh. After Ash told everyone about their stay with Harv and enjoyed himself by describing Gary's feathered outfit, everyone asked Cilan, Cress, Chili, and Paul about their work at the flower shop. Paul went pale before grumbling.

"Well, it was fine. We had a few mishaps..." Cilan started. Before he could continue, Paul interrupted.

"Don't even," Paul growled.

"Huh?" Drew asked.

"Uh..." Chili muttered.

"We won't be discussing that. We got flowers and put them away. End of story," Paul huffed and gave the Striation Brothers a death stare. The triplets sweatdropped.

"Oh no. You got to hear my Farfetch'd tale," Gary spoke.

Everyone crumpled to the ground due to the horrid pun, before Gary spoke again, "I get to hear this."

"No, you don't, Oak," Paul growled.

A tense staring contest soon began.

"Hmmm," Dawn mused quietly. She couldn't help but notice the slight tinge of pain in Paul's eyes. Sure it was probably just an embarrassing story, but maybe something else made it even more to Paul. It had been a while since Paul had been so cold. Dawn simply couldn't help but wonder if anyone else could see that pain.

"Was it really that bad?" Ritchie asked.

Paul looked over at Ritchie and softened his gaze a bit, seemingly realizing how he was acting, "No... Just... *sigh* ... Forget it. It was stupid and not worth mentioning."

Soon after everyone dropped it and they continued walking into the forest. Finally they breached the edge and found the lake before them.

"Bee bee!"

Celebi floated over to them but seemed a bit nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked the small legendary.

Ash crouched down and placed a hand to the ground. After a moment he rose as his eyes turned back to brown.

"It's Grings... He's snooping around nearby," Ash spoke quietly.

"Bee," Celebi nodded and Ash gasped quietly as Celebi entered his mind again.

The bad man is trying to get to power to see the future again. You need to go to the bottom of the lake, take the golden sphere with you. There you will find a sundial resting there; it is a shrine of sorts.

_Like a heart? And do you mean the GS ball?_

Yes. That's right. Though when you get down there, twist the dial.

_Why?_

It will unlock the latent energy and heal the heart within, I think. It will also prevent that bad man from trying to catch us.

_Well that's good. How does that work?_

Sadly... The Celebis will no longer be in this plane of existence. We will be shifted like the stone into a new position yet still able to do our duties... Until this danger has passed... This might be the last time I see you especially if this occurrence... or event... isn't stopped. Hopefully these precautions will be enough, though even some of the titans are starting to feel like things will only escalate. I too feel things are just beginning...

_You mean... That thing will seal you away?_

Yes. Just incase... the worse comes to pass... I wanted to thank you for being my friend. If you get the chance and meet Sammy too... Tell him thank you as well.

_...Alright. Thank you too, Celebi... Ash suddenly saw a vision of Professor Oak pulling out a notebook..._

Ash's eyes lost the blue glow in them and Celebi started floating more dynamically again instead of statically.

"Ash, you okay?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, you kinda froze with Celebi," Iris spoke.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Celebi was just talking with me. She told me what I needed to do," Ash nodded. He thought about the small vision he saw only briefly before continuing. He walked over towards the underbrush, "Give me a second. I gotta go swimming."

Not too much time later Ash returned in his swim trunks. He grasped the GS ball in his hand.

"Looks like we're about to finally figure out what this thing is for," Ash spoke. Misty and Brock were curious and saw the pokeball. They nodded in understanding.

"What about Grings?" Brock asked.

"Hmmm... It would be bad if he spotted me before I could get the job done," Ash mumbled.

"I'll go and distract him."

Everyone looked up at Paul.

"A distraction, hmmm. We'll have to be careful with that, but I suppose it's the only sure way of buying Ash time," Cress added.

"I'm going too," Dawn nodded.

Eventually two groups were formed. Paul, Dawn, Ritchie, Chili, and Gary were going to go distract Grings while the rest were going to stay with Ash while he did his job.

"Be careful, brother," Cilan nodded.

"Yes, don't be too reckless," Cress added.

"Don't worry. We're a red-hot team. We can do this!" Chili said excitedly and determinedly.

"Be careful guys," Misty spoke.

"Yeah," Brock nodded.

"We got this," Gary grinned and started to walk away with his group following.

Ash watched them go silently and nodded. He turned towards the water and walked to its edge.

"Wish me luck," Ash smiled at Pikachu, Ellie, and the others. He then dove into the slightly chilly water.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Paul, Dawn, Ritchie, Chili, Gary-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"He's just walking around with his pokemon," Chili muttered as he watched Grings.

"Guys be careful. You've seen what he can do, but you have no idea how evil he is. He has no remorse for anything he does," Dawn said quickly, getting nods from the boys.

"So what's the plan of attack?" Ritchie asked.

"Hmmm... We attack," Gary said determinedly.

"We just have to make sure we distract him long enough and then chase him away," Paul added.

Everyone nodded and then released their pokemon.

"Go, Umbreon!"

"Nidoking, Stand-by for battle!"

"Misdreavus, Spotlight!"

"Let's go, Romeo!"

"Darumaka, Let's heat things up!" Chili grinned and held both hands in fists with enthusiasm.

"Hmm?" Grings turned as the small group emerged, "You! So that means... I must be close."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're not welcome here!" Dawn shouted.

"We shall see..." Grings mumbled, "My allies, defend your Master!"

Grings released a Mismageus, a Misdreavus, a Banette, and a couple Zoroark.

Paul gritted his teeth, "Nidoking, Thunderbolt!"

"Dark pulse," Grings commanded.

The electricity and Dark pulse from Zoroark struck each other and caused an explosion. The battle then went underway.

zzzzzzzzz-Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Cilan, Cress, Iris-zzzzzzzzz

"Whoa! Did you guys hear that!?" Max spoke and turned his head towards the sound of an explosion.

"I guess the others have started to battle with Grings," Brock spoke solemnly.

"Yeah," Iris nodded.

"I hope Chili is alright," Cress mumbled.

"I'm sure he's fine, Cress," Cilan nodded, "A bright flame like Chili's won't be doused easily."

"Ash has been down there a while," Drew muttered.

"He took an oxygen tube with him. I had one in my backpack, for emergencies," Misty explained.

"We have to be ready in case Grings gets here though... hmmm... Hey I know!" May smiled, "Blaziken, come on out!"

"Blaz!"

"Blaziken, I need you to jump up in the trees and wait to strike. If you see a strange man or pokemon, come warn me or attack him. I think you'll know which to do when the time comes," May nodded.

"Blaze!" Blaziken nodded and disappeared into the canopy.

The others soon followed suit. Drew told Roserade to hide and Brock asked Sudowoodo to do the same. Max asked Sceptile to join Blaziken in the trees. Misty asked Vaporeon to disappear near the shore in the water. Cilan asked Simisage to hide in a bush nearby and Cress asked Poliwhirl to get into the tree tops as well. Iris then asked Excadrill to hide underground. Pikachu and Ellie stood near the lake. Pikachu kept tracking Ash's aura with his. Celebi floated over it's surface, waiting.

Now they just had to wait and hope the others and Ash would succeed soon.

zzzzzzzzz-Ash-zzzzzzzzz

After what felt like swimming from Kanto to Kalos, Ash finally reached the bottom of the lake. The sundial that Celebi had described rested there. Ash touched the bottom and then grabbed the sundial and started to twist it. It wouldn't budge however.

_What the heck! Why won't it move?_

Ash pushed as hard as he could and still it was to no avail.

_Maybe I should try using my aura..._

Ash concentrated and let blue energy flow into his hands and arms, before he tried pushing again; this time the sundial started to turn. Ash eventually pushed the dial a hundred and eighty degrees before it stuck and glowed blue. Ash could hear the chiming in the water and another whisper came to him. _A lake pulsing with life... with aura..._ A white light then consumed Ash.

zzzzzzzz-Brock, Misty, Drew, May, Max, Cilan, Cress, Iris-zzzzzzzz

"Hey! Celebi looks weird!" Iris exclaimed.

Everyone turned to see Celebi disappearing.

Don't fear... I'll bring Ash back soon...

They nodded as she vanished in blue light. Then they heard a twig snap.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Paul, Dawn, Ritchie, Chili, Gary-zzzzzzzzzzz

"Mismagius, Psybeam!" Grings shouted.

"Block that with Magical Leaf, Misdreavus!" Dawn responded. The two attacks combined into an explosion of colored lights and smoke.

"Nidoking Earthpower on the two Zoroark!" Paul commanded. The pillars of earth slammed into the two Zoroark causing them to loose their balance.

"Umbreon, Dark pulse on his Misdreavus!" Gary shouted. Misdreavus flew back into a tree form the force of the attack.

"You horrid little, Nincada swarm, protect your allies and attack!" Grings yelled out.

"Darumaka, Use Overheat on that swarm!" Chili shouted.

The little pokemon dashed forward and leapt into the air above and in front of the team. He glowed brightly near his belly and then the bright white and orange flames blasted forth from his body. The Nincada were thrown back and almost all of them were now unconscious.

"Romeo, Use Ancientpower on Banette!" Ritchie cried out.

The rocks soon hit home. Banette cried out in pain.

"That's the last straw! My Zoroark, double Hyperbeam!" Grings screamed madly.

The golden beams were soon launched from the pokemons' mouths. They moved apart and separated, meaning to turn back and collide to cause a powerful explosion.

Time seemed to slow down for Paul. Gary, Chili, and Ritchie as well as the rest of the pokemon were in the process of moving out of the way. Dawn was trying to but Paul could see she wasn't going to be fast enough...

~zzzz~

_Dawn looked at him and spoke again, "You know Paul... It's okay to open up to us..."_

_Paul looked at them and then down at the ground, "No one has ever asked to be my friend before... Do you all really want to be my friends?" Paul asked._

_"Ash is a good friend if he's willing to risk those sorts of things for you and the others... I just hope I can be as good a friend, but I didn't get there in time to help Ash..." Paul replied._

"_You are a good friend if you truly feel that way... It's the thought that counts, really. It matters more to Ash and to all of us if you care not if you can punch someone," Dawn smiled._

_**Power... isn't the only thing in this world worth working and fighting for...**_

_I get it now..._

~zzzz~

Paul sprinted forward and grabbed Dawn by the shoulders before shoving her with all his might away. That's when the two Hyperbeams intersected behind him and exploded with great ferocity.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone but Grings yelled out.

After a moment, the dust cleared. Everyone was knocked out, human and pokemon alike, except for Grings and his two Zoroark. He returned all his fainted pokemon and smiled.

"Now that that's done. Time to claim my prize," Grings chuckled and walked into the forest.

A few moments later, the members of the group began to stir. Gary stood up first. He had a gash above his eye and dirt was plastered all over his face and clothes. Chili rose next. His bow was untied and his suit was quite messed up. Ritchie joined them next; he had and few nasty sand burns on his cheek and arm. The three of them returned their pokemon and then started to walk forward to look for Dawn and Paul. That's when they heard crying.

"Dawn?" Chili asked and the group approached. The three gasped.

Dawn had already returned her pokemon. Paul's Nidoking stood nearby rumbling worriedly. Dawn had scrapes on both her elbows, her jeans were torn, and she was crying. Paul was laying unconscious. He had large tears in his shirt and jacket, his hair looked matted, but he was at least still breathing.

"Paul..." Ritchie whispered.

The three boys approached.

"Dawn, do you know what happened?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, did he not get away in time?" Chili asked.

"*Sniff* It was me... I... *Sniff* I... wasn't fast enough... He came out of nowhere... and... and... shoved me out of the way... I blacked out after that," Dawn sobbed.

"He took the hit for you," Ritchie muttered in understanding.

"We gotta help him and get back to the others," Gary gritted his teeth.

"Mmmmgggh."

Everyone turned and looked down to see Paul shifting.

"Paul?" Everyone asked.

"What...?" Paul asked and opened his eyes, before shutting them closed again, quickly.

"How you feel?" Ritchie asked.

"Like a sack of shit," Paul growled and then gritted his teeth in pain again.

"Hmmm... You might have broken a rib or something..." Gary muttered.

Paul reached down and pressed on the area where most of his pain was and hissed once he pushed on it.

"Yeah you need to get to a doctor, not that they can do much for a broken rib but to make sure you aren't hurt any worse," Gary sighed, "You guys stay here. I'm going to go and try to help the others."

"I'm going too, my brothers may need me," Chili nodded.

"I'll stay here," Ritchie nodded.

"Me too," Dawn added.

The group then split up.

"Thank you..." Dawn said.

"You're welcome," Paul said simply and shut his eyes again. He didn't really feel in the mood to complain or act his typical way. He hurt too much for that. At least he had done something right... What was this strange feeling of looking up at Dawn and seeing his friend was unhurt? His head hurt too much at the moment to figure it out.

Ritchie turned and smiled once Paul had spoken.

zzzzzzzzz-Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Cress, Cilan, Iris-zzzzzzzzzzz

As soon as they heard the twig snap, they turned around. Grings stood there with a smug look on his face; that was before all their pokemon leapt from their hiding places towards the man. Blaziken and one of his two Zoroark slammed into each other. Poliwhirl and Sceptile leapt down to attack the second Zoroark. Grings growled and released a Xatu, a couple of Houndoom, and a Pangoro.

"Vaporeon use Water pulse on the Houndoom!" Misty shouted.

Water shot out, from what seemed to be thin air, and slammed into both dog pokemon.

"Sudowood, Hammer arm on Pangoro!" Brock shouted.

"Excadrill, attack Pangoro too!" Iris shouted and Grings gasped when Excadrill shot from the ground, attacking Pangoro as he appeared.

"Use Rockslide on Xatu, Simisage!" Cilan shouted.

"Air slash, Xatu!" Grings shouted.

"Skarmory, counter with Steel wing!" Gary shouted suddenly and appeared near the lake's edge.

"Growlithe, come out and show them your inner fire. Use Flamethrower!" Chili appeared beside Gary and released his pokemon like Gary had.

Pikachu and Ellie combined their Thunderbolts and fired them at Grings' different pokemon.

Grings looked around and saw he was severely out numbered. He growled, "Use, Explosion!" He shouted in desperation and revealed he also owned a Claydol, now.

The pokemon's body started to heat up and turn white. That's when Pikachu and Ellie stepped forward. Ellie focused and used Reflect; she had learned the move during training as well as Light screen. Pikachu then huddled close to her and his stripes and cheeks glowed blue as he strengthened her with his aura. The Reflect surrounded the whole group. Before Claydol unleashed his attack, the group saw Grings try to run away in fear; they were then almost blinded by the attack as it struck the shield. The group huddled together with their pokemon as the attack consumed them.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Ash-zzzzzzzzzzz

Ash felt grass underneath him... He was confused and a little afraid to open his eyes.

_Shouldn't I still be in the lake? Why do I feel grass?_

Open you're eyes.

"Ash? Is that you?"

Ash knew he had heard that voice before. He sat bolt up right.

"Zorua?"

Indeed the young pokemon and his Meema were standing in front of him. Several other Celebis floated nearby. Zorua leapt at Ash and landed in his arms

"Wow, Zorua... What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Celebi allows us to play here sometimes, right?" Zorua asked.

That's right.

Ash looked up to see the Lake of Life Celebi, flanked by Crown City's Celebi. The others were unfamiliar to him. Then again with how often the guardian forest pokemon traded places, he was just happy to see the two he knew.

Sadly though... This will be the last time you get to be here for a while... If ever again.

"What? Why?" Zorua asked and Zoroark looked up in slight confusion, but was patient.

The Lake of Life Celebi then explained to the two what she had explained to Ash.

"Oh... So you're trying to save the world Ash? That's so cool!" Zorua yipped happily.

Ash chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Well trying anyways. Besides, my friends are helping too," Ash stopped and looked up at Celebi, "Where are we anyways?"

In the time guardian node... At least that's what Arceus calls it. This is where we come to heal and relax. Anyone can come really, if we trust them. Hidden grottos and such in the forests lead you right here.

"That's right!" Zorua smiled up at Ash.

There is however one last thing you need to do. Doing this action will send you and Zorua and Zoroark back to your friends, thus completing the healing and sealing process.

"Alright... Tell me," Ash nodded.

The dial over there must be turned as well.

Be wary however... The Crown City Celebi spoke, This one requires more aura to use... Just encase someone had a strong aura but wasn't truly an Aura Guardian... It's rare but it has happened before.

"Alright, I guess I need some help then," Ash's pokeballs formed between his fingers, "Come on out guys!"

Lucario, Meinshao, and Ash's Zoroark appeared.

**What is it you need, Master?**

**Yeah, what's up? **

_**Is there something wrong?**_

"No guys don't worry. These are the world's Celebis. We're at the Lake of Life or well we were, then we got taken here. Here's the deal, we need to turn that dial but it won't budge unless you use aura to push it," Ash smiled, "I need some help with this dial."

**Of course Master.**

_**We will proudly aid you.**_

"Zoroark?" Ash turned and saw Zorua was looking at Ash's Zoroark.

**You are very strong for your size.** Zoroark cooed.

"Thanks! Meema made me strong," Zorua smiled.

**That's wonderful. Ash has helped to make me strong. Keep close to your Meema until you are strong enough to leave the den.**

"Yeah! Though... you don't smell very old," Zorua sniffed her.

Zorua's mother growled something.

**I was taken from my den by evil men. I miss my Papa... but I have Ash, Lucario, Meinshao, and many others to help me now. I'll be fine.**

"Oh... I know how that feels," Zorua spoke sadly as his mother nuzzled him,"Ash helped me get my Meema back!"

Zoroark smiled, **Then we both owe him much, don't we?**

Zorua and his Meema nodded and smiled. Ash laughed, "Thanks I guess, but I just did what anyone would do. Anyways, we need to hurry, Zoroark," Ash spoke.

**Of course. Let's do it!**

Ash and his three aura links walked up to the dial. He noticed an indention in the stone on the top of the dial. He glanced at the GS ball in his hand before setting it there. The sphere lit up in a brilliant glow before starting to melt down; it then disappeared and the dial now shined a brilliant gold.

"Wow... so the GS ball was made from something that used to belong to this dial?" Ash asked. The Lake of Life Celebi floated over to him.

That's right one of the legends made the gold sphere from the material of the dial. It made the dial go dormant until the sphere was returned to it... I suppose somewhere along the way... the material got turned into a pokeball... perhaps to hide it's true purpose.

"Ha! No wonder we could never get it to open! It's doesn't open at all," Ash chuckled softly. He then turned and spoke to his aura links as he approached the dial, "Hopefully we have enough aura without Pikachu... Okay, one, two, three, push!"

Ash, Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao started to push against the dial, infusing aura into their arms. Eventually the golden stone started to grind against the stone underneath and the dial started to turn.

A hundred and eighty degrees just like before, Guardian.

"Okay," Ash huffed and kept pushing until finally they succeeded, "Alright!" Ash grinned and stepped back before wiping his brow of sweat.

The dial then started to glow brightly. A chiming filled the air again.

Thank you. I hope we meet again, friends. Be careful, the evil man still prowls the forest nearby...

Soon after, a bright light shown once more. Ash waved to the Celebi as he, his pokemon, Zorua, and his Meema were shuttled back to the lake.

zzzzzzz-Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Gary, Cilan, Iris, Cress, Chili-zzzzzzz

The light cleared, the dust settled. Ellie fell forward from her excursion. Pikachu sat on his butt panting hard. All the others started to slowly stand back up to their full heights after huddling together.

"Is it over?" Max asked and peaked out between his taller peers.

"I think so..." Brock mumbled.

"I don't see Grings... You don't think he..." May asked, frightened.

"I don't think so, May... but we don't know... It'll be okay though," Drew nodded and held her hand, which made her smile.

They all flinched when another light filled their view. Ash fell from three feet in the air and landed hard on the ground on his chest. Lucario flipped and landed carefully on the ground. Meinshao landed on one foot. Ash's Zoroark landed gracefully before she stood on her hind legs. Zorua was being carried by his Meema by the scruff of his neck and she landed the same as Ash's Zoroark.

"You okay, Ash?" Misty asked and walked forward some and Ash sat up.

"Yeah, just fine. Fixed the problem with the heart here. How about Grings?" Ash asked.

"Still stalking around somewhere, we think. We need to go back to Paul, Dawn, and Ritchie," Gary said suddenly. Chili started to follow and soon everyone was following. All pokemon had been returned except Pikachu, Ellie, Lucario, Ash's Zoroark, Meinshao, and Sentret who was still resting on May's shoulder. Zorua and her Meema walked beside them.

"You two are from Crown City, right?" Brock asked.

"Yep! I remember you! The funny guy!" Zorua smiled and everyone but Brock laughed a bit, "There are so many of you now." Zoroark nodded in agreement to her son.

"Yeah, so why are you guys so far from Crown City? That's in Sinnoh if I'm not wrong," May asked.

"Yeah, Celebi used to let us come into her realm to play and such, but now we won't get to see her again for a while," Zorua said sadly.

Ash briefly explained what had happened to them.

"So where will you two go now?" Drew asked.

"Meema?" Zorua asked and turned to his mother.

She growled something to him.

"She said we're going to make sure you guys are alright, then we will find a den somewhere in the forest to live. She's pretty sure the Northwind helps guard this place," Zorua smiled

"You mean, Suicune?" Misty asked.

Zoroark nodded.

"Yeah he's here, somewhere. This is a good place to live. A lot of pokemon make their homes here," Ash smiled and nodded.

Finally they found the remainder of their group.

zzzzz-Together-zzzzz

"Paul, guys, what happened?" Ash asked.

Dawn and Ritchie looked up immediately from Paul's form. Paul only rolled his head to face them, gritting his teeth a bit in pain.

"Paul got hurt... He saved me from a Hyperbeam explosion..." Dawn said solemnly.

"We all got pretty beat up from it, but Paul got it the worst," Ritchie added.

The rest of the group just now started to notice the damage, namely Gary's dried gash and Chili's torn bow and even his, messier than normal, hair.

"We need to get out of the forest and get everyone fixed up," Drew declared.

"Absolutely, but can Paul even walk in his condition?" Cilan asked.

"Hey Lucario, you think you could check and see if he's in a real bad way?" Ash asked, "My energy is low I think you could do a better job."

**Of course.** Lucario walked forward and placed a paw delicately on Paul before closing his eyes and lifting his aura appendages. After a moment, he stood up and spoke.

**He isn't bleeding internally, otherwise he would be losing his energy. His aura would be fading.**

"Phew... but you're still too hurt to walk, right?" Iris asked.

Paul grunted and started to try to stand up. Dawn became upset.

"I can walk," Paul gritted his teeth and tried to stand only for his leg to buckle. He almost struck the ground but Dawn helped him to catch himself.

"I think that's a no," Gary huffed.

Paul just grunted in annoyance.

"What on earth can we do? I suppose we could leave him with some of us and try to go back to Arborville for help," Cress spoke.

"Yeah, I think that's the best we can do for now," Brock nodded.

"That'll have to wait," Ash spoke suddenly.

Lucario, Meinshao, Ash's Zoroark, and Pikachu started to growl.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Misty asked.

"We have company," Ash growled.

Everyone turned to see Grings leaning slightly on a nearby tree.

"Your power has grown... How much I wish I had a power born inside me," Grings grumbled. He then noticed Zoroark and Zorua, "What a small world... I get to decimate all of my most horrid acquaintances at once."

"No way," Max spoke out.

"We'll see. Looks like I just have to finish some of you off, you look half-dead, boy," Grings grinned and glared at Paul. Paul growled back and tried to stand again. He pulled out a pokeball and tossed it,

"Gyarados, Stand-by for battle!"

"Gyarados, you come out too!" Misty shouted.

"Lucario, Zoroark, Meinshao, Defend!" Ash shouted. Pikachu huffed and leapt down too, cheeks crackling. Ellie rested in Ash's arms, tired from using Reflect. Zorua and Zoroark got in position and started to growl.

"Sandslash, Let's go!" Brock shouted.

"Mightyena, go!" Max added.

"Flygon!" Drew yelled.

"Venusaur, to the stage!" May declared.

"Piplup, Spotlight!" Dawn shouted.

"Zwelious, come on out!" Iris called.

"Sparky, help us out!" Ritchie shouted.

"Simisear, Simisage, Simipour, Time to evaluate!" Cilan, Chili, Cress all shouted at the same time. Cilan stepped forward, "You are at odds with most of your pokemon, they do not feel the same passion you do for your cause. You are at a severe disadvantage!"

Grings looked around and saw all the pokemon and growled, "I've underestimated you all for the last time..." Grings then pulled out a pokeball and released his Xatu, "Teleport."

And like that he was gone.

"Coward," Drew said.

Everyone returned their pokemon. Only Pikachu, Ellie, Sentret, and Zorua and his Meema remained.

"So one crisis averted... Now what?" Cress asked.

"Hey!" Gary shouted, "We can make a sled and have a pokemon pull Paul back."

Everyone nodded and Zorua's Meema used Nightslash to cut down a tree and make a rough looking sled, big enough to hold two. Two large poles were connected to it and were to be hooked up to a pokemon. Ash, suggested his Rapidash.

Dawn and Ritchie helped Paul on. Dawn then sat next to him to keep him stable during the ride. Paul was very quiet during the hold thing.

Ash mounted Rapidash. Pikachu leapt to his shoulder and Misty held onto Ellie.

"Meema says that this is where we say goodbye," Zorua said suddenly, "We hope you all stay safe."

"It was great seeing you again, both of you," Ash smiled.

"No doubt," Brock nodded.

"Thanks, both of you," Dawn smiled.

"Goodbye, friends. I hope we see each other again," Zorua smiled and trotted off to catch up to his mother as she had already bowed and started to leave.

Ash, Dawn, and Paul started off first, wanting to get to Arborville quickly. They got there pretty soon and got help. Mr. White, the owner of the flying ship, happened to know how to get the whole group to Olivine city on his new ship. Ash finally got to change out of his bathing suit and into his clothes, while they waited for the others. The rest of the group arrived a bit later. Everyone was boarding and May turned to place Sentret on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sentret but we will be leaving your forest soon and not coming back... For a very long time. You need to stay here in your home," May smiled and turned to join the others in the boat but felt something grab her leg. She looked down to see Sentret holding her leg like a tree trunk, "Sentret? Do... Do you want to join me? Do you want me to capture you?"

"Sen-tret!" Sentret squeaked happily. May then joyfully caught the cute pokemon she had quite honestly, grown attached to, and boarded the ship. The group said good bye to the people of Arborville as they flew away towards Olivine.

zzzzzz

**So another heart is healed and the Celebis are sealed away to protect them. **

**Sentret joins May's team!**

**Gary learns not to mess with Farfetch'ds**

**And Paul gets hurt. He seems to be starting to understand even more why it is good to have friends and why someone is willing to go through pain for their wellbeing. Though there are still a few thing that weigh on Paul's heart that prevent him from being as happy and fulfilled as he could be, but those will have to wait.**

**Answers to some Questions:**

**Fan: Something like Hocus Pokemon, huh? Hmm... I hadn't really considered it. I'll have to think about it there might be a spot in the Hoenn Arc that would allow for something like that to happen. No promises though :) I will consider it however.**

**Victor: Ella can't use aura. She isn't special or anything. Ash was just saying that her aura(which all living things have) was mingling with Teddiursa's. Ash is the only one that can see it though. As for Ho-oh, he knew Ash's father and some of his ancestors. That is all I will say for now.**

**Review, Fav, Follow, and Enjoy! :D**


	9. Cianwood

**Sorry about the pause in updates everyone :3**

**I had to get a new computer and I left my computer with the store to transfer all my files and such over. It took a couple days for them to do that. Plus, I had a important test to study for -bleh.**

**Anywho! Onwards to the new chapter!**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was early in the morning when they reached Olivine... Maybe about two-thirty am. The group rushed over to the hospital to get some people over to Mr. White's boat. After Paul was brought inside, with many of the group following behind, Ash, Brock, and Gary thanked for the others and saw him off. Soon they too joined their friends in the Hospital. Nurse Joy had come over to the hospital, once she had been told of the group of hurt trainers coming in, and took their pokemon to be healed and examined. Gary's cut was dressed and examined, Ritchie and Chili both were looked over and patched up for their minor cuts and bruises, and Dawn was treated as well. Once Dawn was taken care of, she made her way to see if Paul was going to be all right. Everyone followed suit.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dawn asked.

Paul had been taken deep into the bowels of the hospital and the group hadn't yet been allowed to see him.

"It seems as though he has broken a rib. Thankfully the fracture didn't puncture or damage anything. He has some superficial wounds on the side of his chest, under his left arm. Other than that he appears to be alright. You should be able to see him a a few minutes or so," the doctor smiled, "Though I must ask, what happened?" his smile turned into a frown.

"We ran into some nut job. Attacked us with his pokemon. He's still on the loose somewhere. He used a pokemon to teleport away when we proved too much for him," Gary huffed. Everyone was a bit surprised by Gary's decision to be so honest about their experience, but slowly everyone saw how what he had said was plausible and not something that would necessarily get them in trouble.

"My, how awful," The doctor grunted, obviously mad at this 'nut job', "Well I'm glad you all got out of it okay. He should be able to travel today, but he'll hurt for quiet some time. I'll give him some pills for the swelling and pain for a while but then it's best to let him manage the pain on his own after those run out."

"Thank you, doctor," Brock nodded.

Everyone moved back into the lobby to chill. Everyone was mostly silent for the time being. Their pokemon had been returned to them. Pikachu and Ellie curled up on the couch next to Ash and Misty, Sentret sat in May's lap, and Piplup rested next to Dawn as she held Paul's pokeballs in her hands for him.

Misty turned to Ellie and finally broke the silence, "Thank you so much, Ellie. You really saved us back there with that Reflect."

Ellie lifted her head up and cocked it. Soon Brock, Drew, May, Max, Cilan, Cress, and Iris jumped in thanking her as well.

"You were really something, Ellie!" May praised.

"Yeah you and Pikachu did a great job," Drew smiled calmly.

"Thanks so much!" Iris nodded.

Ellie's cheeks pinked even more at their praise. Pikachu nodded at her and smiled.

"Thanks so much, Ellie."

Ellie turned and saw her trainer smiling at her, "You protected my friends, that means a lot to me," Ash nodded.

Ellie leapt up and waddled over to Ash before jumping in his lap and looking up at his face, "Pika! chu chu chu! Pi pika pika chu PikaPi!" Ellie squeaked and rubbed up against his chest.

"I glad I met you too, Ellie," Ash smiled. Pikachu soon jumped into Ash's lap as well. Ash took the time to stroke them both. Pikachu and Ellie let out contented sighs, "Chaaaa~"

Finally a nurse walked into the room and told them they could see Paul. Everyone got up hurriedly and started to make their way towards his room. He was sitting up as they walked in; he had a scowl on his face and no one was quite sure if was Paul being Paul or that he was in pain. Dawn spoke first,

"How you feeling?"

Paul huffed, "Better but still pretty crappy."

"That's good. You looked like you had gotten roughed up pretty bad," Ash nodded.

"Indeed, you had us all quite worried," Cilan expressed.

"Pika chu chu pi!" Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachu and Ellie agree," Ash added.

"You gotta stop this, man. We can't keep worrying if we're going to have to replace you or not, Rebolledo," Gary grinned wickedly.

Paul slowly cracked a smile, "You'd be in trouble if you didn't bring me along, Oak."

Everyone else got a good laugh at the teasing between the two. Dawn finally made her voice heard again.

"I just wanted to thank you again..." Dawn paused and looked Paul dead in the eyes, which still never stopped surprising him to some degree... In all honesty there had really only been a few people that ever did that. The first being Ash, Brock, and Dawn, the others becoming mostly those that made up the group, now. She continued, "You didn't have to do that, but you did. So, thanks."

Paul was silent for a moment which caused everyone to get a little on edge. Even with how much Paul had improved, no one was ever certain of what he would say next.

"I still have a long way to go... before I am strong enough..." Paul spoke and everyone was slightly confused at his answer before he continued, "...for my friends."

Dawn smiled, understanding a bit more what he was referring to. Everyone else smiled in appreciation.

"How touching," Drew muttered in jest. May elbowed him in return.

Everyone then got into the discussion about what their plans were. They planned to stay and sleep for a few hours and then maybe get to the port to get a ship so they could reach Cianwood in the early hours of the next morning. Soon after they figured out their plans, a nurse came in the say that some rooms had been acquired for the group. They said their goodbyes to Paul, and started heading towards their rooms for a bit of sleep. After everyone had left, Dawn turned back around and walked up quietly to Paul. Before he could grunt or ask what she was doing, she kissed him on the temple and smiled before hurriedly running out the door. Paul sat in shock and silence for some time before he spoke out loud to himself,

"Thanks a lot Troublesome, now I won't be able to sleep," Paul grumbled and rolled over with a slight smile on his face.

After about seven or eight hours of sleep, everyone got ready to travel again. Paul was checked out of the hospital and the group thanked the staff before moving on.

"We gotta hurry!"

"Ash! If you had just not made us stop at that noodle stand, we would be on time right now and not having to run!" Gary growled.

"Yeah, poor Paul's dying!" Misty shouted and then glared at her boyfriend.

"Hey! I'm sorry alright! I was starving and I can't think or do anything on an empty stomach!" Ash snapped back.

"You can't think, period," Gary quipped.

"Ha ha, Like I haven't heard that one before," Ash chuckled sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Just. *huff* Shut *grr* UP! *ah*" Paul grumbled to everyone. He was having to run and the bouncing was shaking his body, his sore and broken, body.

"I'm sorry, alright!?" Ash finally declared and then the group continued running. Drew turned to look at Paul,

"You doing okay?" Drew asked.

Paul glared at him as he clutched his side.

"Sorry, just asking," Drew said sheepishly.

"The dock's just over there!" Brock shouted.

The small boats were in the harbor and everyone could see the one they were supposed to get on.

"Oh marvelous! I do believe we'll make it!" Cilan spoke cheerfully.

"Wonderful, smooth sailing ahead on crystal blue water," Cress added.

Finally the group was able to slow down and rest. Pikachu and Ellie both plopped down on the ground after running with Ash so hard. At the time being, they were the only two pokemon out. Brock dashed up to the sailor near them and asked about their boat. Soon Brock came back to the group.

"We made it, over here guys," Brock spoke and waved everyone over.

They all got aboard and sat down to rest. Almost everyone was panting hard. Paul didn't get that luxury, instead having to breath shallow and quicker to get enough air. Once Dawn caught her breath, she immediately turned and asked Paul if he was okay.

"Im fine. I just need a few minutes," Paul muttered.

After a moment of silence, Ash smiled as the boat started to move.

"I have an idea," Ash stood up and pulled six pokeballs out, "Come on out guys and take a nice swim. Keep near the boat!"

Soon, Lapras, Feraligator, Floatzel, Greninja, Samurott, and Kingdra were enjoying a swim beside the boat. Ash explained they were his fastest swimmers and so he liked to give them the chance to stretch their legs in the water whenever they got the chance. It helped them build up their speed and stamina in the water too. Everyone liked the idea and soon more pokemon joined the others in the water. Paul's Gyarados, Misty's Gyarados and Milotic, Brock's Swampert, Drew and May let out their Masquerain and Beautifly so they could fly about, Max let his Beedrill join May and Drew's pokemon and his Psyduck joined the others in the water, Cress let Poliwhirl out, Gary let out his rarely seen Kingdra out, Cilan tended to his egg, Chili let Darumaka out in his lap, as did Dawn with Piplup, and May with Sentret, Ritchie let Zippo fly and Sparky rest in his lap, and Iris let Emolga fly some.

"Those are some pretty impressive pokemon there, lads and ladies," The skipper smiled.

"Thank you, sir," Cilan smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, thanks!" Iris added.

Suddenly everyone noticed Ash's Lapras cry out happily and look towards the horizon. There everyone could see a pod of Lapras.

"Oh, wow!" Dawn smiled and leaned over the side of the boat.

"Pip- lup," Piplup agreed.

"How awesome, you know any of them, Lapras?" Misty asked.

"La la laaaa la..."

"She says yeah. Um that one in fact," Ash nodded and pointed. Everyone saw a single Lapras separate from the pod and come sailing over towards Ash's Lapras.

"La la la," The wild Lapras greeted and then dipped his head lightly when he noticed the other pokemon.

"La! la la la!" Lapras brayed.

"La la la?" the wild Lapras asked and tilted his head. He looked over at Ash and the rest of the humans. His facial expression betrayed how nervous he was.

"He looks scared," Max stated.

"Yeah, Lapras don't generally like to be near humans," Gary explained.

"Oh. Then how did you ever catch one, Ash?" May asked.

"Lapras was young and got lost from her pod then. I helped her to trust people so she could get better. Then when we found her pod they didn't want her back at first cause she had been my pokemon. After some bad pirate guys showed up, and me and Mist here sent'em packin, and the pod accepted her again," Ash answered with a grin, "Then last year I ran into her again and she wanted to come back with me since she was all grown now."

Everyone noticed that the wild Lapras was looking between Ash's Lapras and the rest of the group. Finally he bellowed and pulled up to the side.

"I sure hope he ain't going to ram us!" The skipper shouted.

Luckily Lapras hadn't planned to. It came along side and started chattering. Pikachu turned and looked at Ash and spoke to him.

"Apparently Lapras wants to come with us. It's a he and uhhhh... He kinda has a crush on my Lapras. They've know each other since they were practically born," Ash spoke and rubbed the back of his head.

Everyone looked over at Ash's Lapras who kept blushing and glancing around bashfully.

"How cute!" Dawn cried out.

"Is he okay with not going with you, Ash? I mean you do already have a Lapras," Brock spoke.

"Yeah, but he has two Pikachus," Ritchie added.

"True, but that's a bit different," Gary answered, "Ellie's a bit smaller and she has gotten to be quite different in how she battles compared to Pikachu."

"Iris should take him."

Everyone turned to look at Cilan.

"Huh?" Chili asked, "It's not a dragon though."

"Yes do explain more brother," Cress spoke.

Iris just looked over at Lapras and then tilted her head at Cilan.

"I can sense a strong bond that could form between the two. Also Lapras can learn Dragon pulse as well as be more than capable to take on dragons itself with Icebeam and such. Not to mention learning Thunderbolt for example would help Iris have a plan against people who would like to use a water type pokemon with Icebeam against her team of dragons. I can only see upsides from Iris procuring this new friend," Cilan smiled

The wild Lapras tilted his head at Iris and Cilan. Iris then stood up.

"Okay then... I'll do it!" Iris shouted and smiled.

"What about Ash's Lapras? Don't they like each other?" Misty asked, "What about after the Master's Challenge? They'll be separated," Misty frowned.

"I think we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Besides, I can just send Lapras over to Professor Juniper for Iris to take care of and visit with her Lapras. I have a lot of pokemon and I like letting my pokemon explore on their own anyways," Ash smiled, "You feel like that's alright, Lapras? I mean we still have a year or more before we have to worry about it anyways."

"La! la la la!"

"That's a yes," Ash smiled.

"Alright then," Iris nodded and turned to face Emolga, "Emolga I want you to, huh?"

Iris was cut off when one of her pokeballs suddenly opened on it's own. Zwelious suddenly was sitting in the middle of the boat.

"Hmm. Is that normal?" Paul asked and arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, not really... Zwelious?" Iris asked. Zwelious turned to face her and then bobbed its two heads before its body was covered in a bright light. After a moment a Hydregion laid in its place. It pulled it's wings up and flapped them and couple times to get itself into the air. Hydregion roared and bobbed its heads at Iris.

"Wow, you evolved! That's wonderful Hydregion!" Iris laughed happily.

"Gyyyyraaaaaa!" Hydregion cried out loudly and turned to face Lapras.

"Alright, start off with Crunch!" Iris shouted.

Hydregion nodded and flew swiftly towards Lapras and chomped all three heads down on the pokemon. Lapras cried out before rearing back a bit to build up an Icebeam attack.

"Hydregion, dodge and use Dragon pulse!" Iris retaliated.

Hydregion spun out of the way of the Icebeam and shot the turquoise colored energy at Lapras. Lapras suddenly built up energy to fire a Dragon pulse of his own. The two attacks collided until Hydregion's eventually out powered Lapras' and went on the strike the pokemon.

"That Lapras sure put up a good fight though, considering it's fighting one of Iris' strong dragons," Drew nodded.

"Yeah for sure!" May added.

"Such an awesome battle!" Max grinned.

"Hydregion, use Draco Meteor now that Lapras is off balance!" Iris shouted.

Hydregion built up the orange sphere of energy before firing it at Lapras. It detonated on impact and smoke covered the water's surface. The other pokemon swimming next to the boat and flying near it had to move away a bit.

"Amazing how Draco Meteor can be used directly for maximum damage or indirectly for maximum coverage of the field..." Cress nodded.

"Look!" Chili yelped.

Lapras was floating weakly on the water surface.

"Pokeball, go!" Iris shouted.

After rocking three times, the Lapras was caught.

"Yeah! I caught a Lapras!" Iris shouted happily.

"Awesome job, Iris!" Ash grinned.

"Yeah great capture, Iris," Misty smiled.

Everyone congratulated her. Ash then brought out Lucario to use Healpulse on Iris' Lapras so he could swim with the others. It swam over to its pod and told them it was leaving before rejoining the group. Ash returned Lucario and Iris' Lapras started to swim next to Ash's Lapras.

"Hmmm..." Cress hummed.

"What is it, Cress?" Chili asked.

"I'm going fishing today... At least if that's alright... I can feel the air and the salt. Today is simply a good day to fish," Cress smiled.

"I think I'd like to fish too. I need a water pokemon on my team," Drew smiled and nodded

"Me too! I'd like to fish as well! I wasn't as successful last time," Ritchie spoke happily.

"That's good because I think we need to make a stop at the pharmacy and such to get a few extra supplies," Brock nodded.

After another hour, the group finally reached Cianwood city. Everyone got off and recalled their pokemon, except for Pikachu and Ellie. The young kids playing on the beach had seen the pokemon in the group's possession and ran up to Ash and Misty.

"Wow! You guys are pokemon trainers!" A young boy spoke excitedly.

"Can we see them again?!" Another boy asked excitedly.

"Are you here to challenge the gym leader?" A young girl questioned soon after.

"No we're aren't here to challenge the gym. Me and one of my friends has already done that before. We're actually here to view the Safari zone," Ash smiled, "I think also we have time to let you see our pokemon if you want too. We're kinda just chilling for a little bit."

"You need to ask your parents first though, alright? Some of the boys are going fishing if you want to spend time with them too," Misty smiled sweetly.

By this time several other children had run up, a couple of girls and a boy. The children's parents also approached.

"That's awful kind of you kids," One of the mothers spoke.

Brock walked over and said that he, Gary, Paul, Dawn, Iris, and Chili were going to shop at the pharmacy and supply store. Cress, Ritchie, Drew, May, and Cilan walked off to go fishing or keep the company of those fishing. One of the girls and two of the boys ran after them. That left Ash, Misty, and Max with two of the girls and one boy.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Cress, Ritchie, Drew, May, and Cilan-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

The group of five trainers and three children walked off towards the edge of the city after the children had said goodbye to their parents.

"So what are your names, may I ask?" Cress smiled very gentlemanly and bowed himself slightly.

The little girl giggled and spoke first, "My name's Jane Smith." She had starlight colored hair and pretty green eyes.

The two boys then spoke hurriedly next, "My name's Sam Sulevan." A boy with black hair and grey eyes said first.

"And I'm Trent Williams," A boy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes said last.

"I'm Cress Griffith, this is Drew Hayden..." Cress said and gestured to Drew, "May Maple..." he gestured to May, "Ritchie Jayden..." he gestured to Ritchie, "And my brother Cilan Griffith," Cress smiled.

"Nice to meet ya," May smiled brightly.

"Yeah, pleasure," Drew nodded.

"Truly a delight," Cilan added.

"Yeah, cool to meet ya," Ritchie said.

"Me and Drew are Co-ordinators. Do you guys know what they are?" May spoke. The young boy, named Trent, smiled,

"Yeah! I've seen Co-ordinators on TV sometimes. They're pretty cool. I like normal battling more, but I think Co-ordinators are pretty fun to watch too."

The other two children nodded in agreement. Cilan and Cress then told them that they were gym leaders and that Cilan was a Connoisseur. Cilan explained what that was and Ritchie told them that he was a normal trainer. Finally they reached the water's edge. The three who were going to fish set up their poles and placed them in the water. May sat down next to Drew and watched the water with a smile. Cilan sat down and started to clean his egg. The young girl, Jane, caught sight of that.

"You have a pokemon egg?" Jane asked and sat next to Cilan.

"Why yes, it was given to me by a friend as a gift. I hope to keep it nice and clean and warm so it will hatch into a healthy pokemon," Cilan smiled.

"Wow! Do you know what it's going to hatch into?" Jane asked.

"Not yet. I can't wait to find out though. I don't care what kind of pokemon it is. I will treasure it," Cilan nodded.

Jane smiled and giggled, "That's good."

A little ways away, Sam was groaning in boredom. He hadn't realized that the fishing would take so long.

"Sam, hush. Fishing for pokemon can take a while," Trent said softly.

"But we've been here forever," Sam groaned again.

"It's only been about five minutes actually," Ritchie smiled sheepishly.

Sam hung his head and Trent laughed a bit in sport. After a few minutes of small talk, Cilan had finished polishing his egg and joined the rest with Jane at the edge of the water. Cilan seemed to be staring at Cress' fishing pole.

"Um? Brother, you alright?" Cress asked and everyone looked over.

Cilan smiled, "Of course, I simply know, being a fishing connoisseur, that you are about to get a hit."

"Pardon?" Cress asked. Suddenly a pull at his line almost shot the water trainer into the water, "Ah!" Cress stopped himself from falling in and started to pull on the pole. Drew and Ritchie quickly reeled in the their lines to prevent them from tangling.

"Whoa, mister Cilan how'd you know that?" Trent asked in awe.

"I'm a fishing connoisseur as well, thus I know many things about the art of fishing," Cilan nodded.

"You know many things about the art of weirdness," Drew muttered. Cilan face-faulted.

"Drew," May scowled and then turned to Cilan who was still twitching on the ground, "Oh Cilan he was just kidding. Stop acting like a little kid."

"Heh, you trying to vouch for Iris, May?" Ritchie smiled.

May nodded, "I guess I am."

"You guys are all real good friends, aren't cha?" Jane smiled sweetly and knowingly.

After Cilan had pulled himself off of the ground, they all looked at each other and smiled at Jane with a nod. Cress then grunted and everyone watched as hefted a pokemon out of the water with his fishing rod. The pokemon landed between everyone with a yelp.

"It's... a Seel!" Ritchie spoke out first.

"Oh wow! What a cutie!" May smiled brightly.

Cress turned around and looked at the Seel who looked up at him and started to clap his fins together. Cress nodded and pulled out a pokeball, before speaking.

"Care to dance, Seel?" Cress bowed and then released his pokemon.

"Slow...poke..."

Cress smiled as everyone else sweatdropped, "Slowpoke, use Confusion!"

Slowpoke started to concentrate and finally a bright blue glow surrounded Seel. The pokemon was lifted into the air and slammed down several times.

"I think that was a Psychic attack, Cress. I think Slowpoke just learned it," Ritchie nodded.

"That's amazing, Slowpoke! Now try a Waterpulse!" Cress smiled.

The water started to move towards Seel and suddenly Seel shot out an Ice shard attack. The water froze and crashed to the ground in front of Seel and became nothing more than small ice crystals.

"Wow that was fast!" Sam shouted. He was quiet excited by watching a real pokemon battle in person.

"Ice shard always hits first. It's what we call a priority move," Drew explained.

"Slowpoke, use that new move we've been practicing, Scald!" Cress commanded.

Slowpoke shot a steaming torrent of water from his mouth and even though Seel tried to block it with Ice shard again since it thought it was just water, the attack melted the ice and continued on the hit Seel. Seel rolled a couple feet before sitting unmoving.

"Pokeball, go!" Cress cried out and tossed the ball. One, two, three, click.

"Congratulations, brother," Cilan smiled.

Everyone praised Cress and Slowpoke's work. Cress finally rested beside his brother with Slowpoke and watched Ritchie and Drew continue fishing.

"That was an awesome battle!" Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we catch something else," Jane smiled.

After a few minutes, May smiled and turned to Drew, "I bet you goof it up."

"Huh?" Drew asked.

"I said, Drew Hayden... that I bet you goof it up. I don't think I've ever seen you holding a fishing pole much less using one right," May smiled wickedly.

"Oh ha ha, not like I've seen you do any fishing," Drew muttered.

"Well I have, I did some when I was traveling with Ash, Brock, and Max," May shot back.

Drew never got the chance to refute anything, because suddenly he felt a tug at his line.

"Whoa!" Drew shouted in surprise as Ritchie worked to reel his line in. It was only a couple seconds later that a pokemon came flying through the air and slammed into Drew's face. Drew toppled over onto the ground.

"Drew!" Everyone shouted and converged on their downed friend. That's when they recognized what pokemon was on his face. Drew removed the small pokemon and got a good look at it.

"Man... TYKE!" Mantyke cried out in joy.

Drew stared at the creature for a moment before pulling out a pokeball with a spare hand and tapping the creature with it. It was captured without trouble. Drew looked up at May and with a wet and slimly face, he grunted, "We will never mention this again, you hear me?" May giggled.

"But Drew... it's so funny. You should see your face," May giggled again.

Drew was silent for a moment before a cruel grin spread across his face against his will, "Okay then, how about a kiss then, my sweet?" Drew then leapt up and reached out towards his girlfriend. She yelped and jumped away.

"No! Gross! There are kids here and besides, I don't want to kiss a fish face," May huffed.

Drew then started to chase her about. May went from complaining to giggling to all out laughter. Drew didn't last much longer without coming into laughter as well.

The rest of the group turned back towards the ocean.

"I'm the last one to go. I hope I can catch something this time," Ritchie nodded was he placed his rod back in the water.

"I'm sure you will, Ritchie," Cilan smiled.

"Yeah, and hopefully you won't catch your pokemon the same way mister Drew did," Jane said and then giggled, causing them to laugh a bit as well.

Ritchie then felt a tug on his pole. He grinned and jumped up and started to work the line in. Ritchie eventually gave final pull and landed the pokemon. Everyone was surprised by what it was.

"No way... why would he be here?" Ritchie asked.

"Maybe it belongs to someone?" Cress questioned.

Drew and May had finished their little 'game', with some kissing no doubt. By that time, they stood with the others staring at a Totodile. He had a little scowl on his face and didn't look pleased to see them. A scar ran across one of his eyes.

"Well only one way to find out if he's owned," Ritchie nodded, "Come on out Rose!"

"Swellow!" Rose chirped.

"Start with, huh?" Ritchie was interrupted when Totodile used Surf to bring in the water and use it to close the distance between him and Rose. He then leapt from the water and bit down with an Ice fang on Rose's wing.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Sam smiled.

"Who's side are so on, Sam?" Trent grunted and Sam scowled.

"Come on, Rose you can do it!" Jane encouraged.

"Rose, get some distance and use Double team," Ritchie commanded calmly.

Totodile tried using Water gun to knock Rose out of the sky but kept missing. Rose then split into many copies.

"Alright, come in and use Aerial ace!" Ritchie spoke.

Rose's copies turned around and all started to glow white; they then shot off towards Totodile at amazing speed before the real Rose slammed into him.

"Now Rose, Secret power!" Ritchie shouted.

A green glow covered Rose's body before it then transferred to Totodile's. Totodile suddenly slumped to the ground, asleep.

"Why did Totodile go to sleep?" Jane asked.

Cress smiled, "It's because Secret power's added effect changes depending on where you battle. We're on grass so it causes your opponent to go to sleep."

"Whoa! That's a cool move," Trent nodded.

"Pokeball, go!" Ritchie spoke. The pokeball rocked once before it opened with Totodile awake.

"Darn," Ritchie growled, "Rose, Air slash!"

The Air slash flew towards Totodile, only to be destroyed by a Water gun. Totodile ran forward and used Bite on Rose.

"That Totodile sure is ambitious," Drew murmured.

"Yeah... I wonder where it got that scar?" May asked.

"Could be from anywhere I guess, a wild pokemon, a trainer battle," Drew answered.

"Rose, Tail wind and then use Wing attack!" Ritchie shouted.

Rose flipped and strong winds started to blow. The young kids huddled closer to their older counter parts in fear of being blown away.

"Awesome," Sam breathed out in awe. He could see Ritchie standing in the wind, coat being whipped this way and that. The winds flew and blew up dust and debris. Rose shot forward and struck Totodile a couple of times with a glowing wing before he could even react. Totodile fell onto its back and Ritchie tossed another pokeball, a premier ball he had recently gotten from a purchase of pokeballs. This time, Totodile was captured.

"Phew... Awesome job, Rose," Ritchie sighed after picking up the pokeball and then smiling at Rose.

"Swello!" Rose cried.

"Take a good rest," Ritchie nodded before returning her.

"That was an intense battle, Ritchie," Trent ran up and smiled.

"I'm glad you caught a pokemon," Jane said sweetly.

"I can't wait to become a trainer, that was awesome!" Sam shouted and started to dance in excitement. The group laughed happily before they started to make their way together, back to the rest of the group.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Ash, Misty, Max-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So what are your names?" Ash bent down and asked with a smile.

"My name's Antonia Lawerence, but I like to be called Tony," A young girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair, smiled.

"My name's Derin Bards," A dark haired and skinned boy smiled and nodded. He had lovely brown eyes like Tony's.

"...Aria..." A young light brown-haired girl spoke softly. Her pretty green eyes glittered with curiosity and a bit of anxiety.

"Oh, her name's Aria Harris. You'll have to excuse her. She doesn't talk much," Tony explained.

"Awesome to meet everyone, I'm Ash Ketchum, this is Misty Waterflower, and Max Maple. We're all trainers."

"I'm a gym leader, Ash," Misty mumbled.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting that," Ash smiled sheepishly.

"Wow! A gym leader like mister Chuck!" Derin smiled and Tony came up to Misty. Aria simply stood back.

"I guess you guys wanna see some awesome pokemon, right?" Max said, surely getting a big head since he was a trainer himself now and knew how excited these kids had to be.

"Yeah!" Tony smiled.

Max grinned and released Sceptile, Mightyena, and Kirlia.

"These are the first three pokemon I caught," Max grinned.

Tony started to dance with Kirlia and Derin came up to Mightyena and started to pat it. Misty then released Caserin, Psyduck, Azumarill, Politoed, and Seaking. The kids got really interested when Misty explained her love for water pokemon. Finally Ash let Pikachu and Ellie off his shoulders before letting out Houndour, Marowak, Espeon, Jolteon, Rapidash, Snorlax, and Gliscor. As Ash watched Misty and Max play with Tony and Derin with their pokemon, he noticed that Aria hadn't even tried to come near. He walked over to her and carefully sat down next to her. She stared at him shyly at first.

"Hello, there... Why aren't you playing with the pokemon, Aria?" Ash smiled.

"Scary..." Aria whispered.

Ash then felt the aura of fear pulsing through the young girl. Ash understood.

"Hey that's okay," Ash said simply, "Pokemon are very powerful, even the smallest ones. I can see why you would be afraid."

"You do?" Aria asked quietly.

"Yep. I've meant a few people who are scared of certain kinds of pokemon. Like Misty, she is afraid of bug type pokemon, my friend Iris is afraid of ice types, Cilan doesn't like Purrloins, and Dawn doesn't care much for Minuns or Plusles," Ash explained and smiled at Aria, "I think you should try to overcome it though, they're working on it... I even knew someone like you who was scared of all pokemon. He eventually found out what he was missing out on by not coming to know them better."

Pikachu then jumped over into Ash's lap, surprising Ash and scaring Aria.

"No. no," Aria whimpered and scooted away.

Tony and Derin as well as Misty and Max heard the small commotion and looked up.

"Oh no," Derin frowned.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, "Why is Aria behaving that way?"

"Aria is scared of pokemon. She thinks they're cool, but she is really afraid of them," Tony sighed.

"That's a shame," Max sighed.

"I guess we better go and take her home or something," Tony grumbled.

"Wait."

Everyone looked up at Misty.

"What, Misty?" Max asked.

"Let's give Ash a chance to talk to her," Misty smiled and nodded at Max.

"Hmm... You know that might just work! Ash is good at making people try harder, pokemon too!" Max nodded and Ash's pokemon all cried out in agreement, making Tony and Derin giggle.

"That would be wonderful. Aria would be so much happier," Tony sighed.

They all watched Ash talking to the girl.

"Aria... Aria it's okay, Pikachu won't hurt you, right buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded fervently. Of course he didn't want to hurt this young girl.

"She's just a little scared of pokemon, buddy. You wanna try and help?" Ash smiled.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded calmer and patted his chest softly.

"Aria, Pikachu wants to be your friend," Ash spoke and held his hand out to the young girl.

"Buddy? Friend?..." Aria asked curiously.

"Yeah. Pokemon are our friends and partners. We work along side each other to reach greater and greater goals. Pikachu was the first pokemon I ever got. He's one of my best friends, almost a brother to me in some ways," Ash grinned.

"Pika chu chu PikaPi," Pikachu nodded and placed a paw on Ash's shoulder when he spoke Ash's name.

"Did you know that, PikaPi, is my name?" Ash asked Aria. She still hadn't come any closer.

"PikaPi?... name?" Aria asked softly.

"Yeah. That's what Pikachu calls me," Ash smiled and started to stroke Pikachu's fur. Pikachu let out a pleased noise at the feeling. Aria got curious at Pikachu's delight and scooted closer. Ash looked up, "Do you want to pet Pikachu? I promise he won't hurt you. Normally it isn't wise to pet another person's pokemon without permission. Pikachus can electrocute you if you surprise them, trust me I know, but Pikachu here won't do that. He realizes how important this is."

"Pi."

Aria tilted her head, "know?"

Ash smiled and scratched his temple nervously, "Yeah Pikachu has shocked me a bunch, but I'm used to it so it doesn't hurt or frighten me as much as it used to."

Aria was silent before, "Brave... me no brave."

Ash frowned at the young girl. Even though her four year-old language was a little awkward, It wasn't hard not to understand what she meant even though she spoke so sparsely.

"Maybe... but bravery is something you have to pull out of yourself... even sometimes pull out for the sake of others... Also being brave doesn't mean you aren't scared..." Ash smiled.

"Really?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, being afraid is normal. We all get afraid," Ash nodded and Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

Aria was silent for a few moments before she reached out her hand towards Pikachu. At first Pikachu twitched his ears, but then smiled once he understood. Pikachu walked closer and did so slowly. Aria gently placed her hand on Pikachu's head. Ash then put his up there too.

"This is the best way to do it. It's his favorite," Ash said simply, before guiding Aria's hand with his own across Pikachu's head. He then showed her to scratch behind his ear. Pikachu cooed and let out a small cry, "Chaaa~"

"He like it..." Aria smiled.

"Yeah... Pokemon aren't too different from people in most ways," Ash nodded.

Aria then let a beautiful smile come to her face.

Ash smiled too, "Pokemon are dangerous at times, so are people. The world is full of danger... but we have to learn to overcome it. It's a part of growing up. I know you can become a trainer one day, or anything. I believe in you and I'm sure other people do too."

At that moment, Ellie, Houndour, and Marowak walked over. Marowak jumped into Ash's lap and was pleased when Ash started to pet his head. Ellie walked over to Pikachu and Aria and let the young girl pet her as well. Houndour walked over and licked the girl's face. This resulted in a bubbly giggle from the child and an absolutely glorious smile.

Tony, Derin, Misty, and Max came over and soon everyone was enjoying the pokemon together. By the end of it, Tony, Derin, and Aria were laughing and playing with all the pokemon. Ash, Misty, and Max all sat nearby and watched.

"That was a good thing you did, Ash. You helped that little girl," Misty smiled.

"Yeah, I know. It feels good. I'm really glad I could help," Ash nodded.

"What did you say to her?" Misty asked.

"I just used the Kecthum charm," Ash spoke and grinned.

"Right... That's a good one, right Misty? Misty?" Max spoke and then turned to see Misty busy kissing said Ketchum. Max sulked and continued to mutter, "Gross, gross, gross..."

Ash and Misty parted and smiled at each other. Eventually the kids finished playing and Everyone returned their pokemon. Pikachu and Ellie jumped onto Ash's shoulders and together the group walked towards to inner part of the small coastal town, to meet up with the others.

zzzzzzzzzz-Brock, Gary, Paul, Dawn, Iris, Chili-zzzzzzzzzzz

"Think well need this?" Iris asked.

"Hmmm... Yeah, It's always good to have plenty of salt," Chili nodded.

"Grabbing some granola bars and good traveling foods wouldn't be a bad idea either. You never know when we'll need something more portable and longer lasting," Brock added.

Gary walked up and picked up another notebook, "How much is this?" He asked and turned to face the cashier that wasn't too far away.

"Ah, 30poke'," The cashier smiled.

Gary smiled back and nodded before putting it in his basket.

"Another notebook, Gary?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, filled the other one up. I've been taking notes on all kinds of things. It keeps my mind sharp and quite honestly I can't help it much. I feel the need to write everything down about pokemon that I find noteworthy," Gary nodded.

"Makes sense. You are a researcher after all," Paul spoke and reached to grab a potion from the top shelf, only to freeze and cringe in pain.

"Paul?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"I'm fine... *pant* just reached out wrong..." Paul muttered and slowly retracted his arm. Brock reached up and grabbed the potion for him.

"Here you go," Brock smiled kindly and Paul nodded and smirked back, though a frown returned to his face.

"Still hurting pretty bad? Maybe I could whip something up outside if I can look around for the right berries. It might ease some of the aches," Iris suggested.

"That would be nice, Iris. Thank you," Paul said curtly.

"Was it the rib or the gashes?" Gary asked with calculating eyes.

"The... I... the gashes... My rib is on my right side," Paul said.

"Hmmm... You don't think the doctors didn't sanitize enough do you? We might wanna have a look at them later to see if they look red and angry at all," Brock spoke.

"Like you mean, infected?" Chili asked with an undertone of worry.

"Yeah," Iris nodded at Chili. Dawn just seemed to grow silent.

"Don't worry, whatever it is we'll handle it. We'll take care of ya, you little gimp," Gary grinned. Paul almost laughed but had to cut it short for fear of pain from his rib.

"Quiet, Gary! Don't make him laugh," Iris scolded and smacked the back of the researcher's head.

"Ouch," Gary grumbled.

The group then paid for their goods, thanked the cashier, and left to find their friends.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The groups met up and took the young children home; their parents were beyond happy. The children said goodnight to their new friends and went inside. The group then continued towards the pokemon center. Cress, Drew, and Ritchie told about their captures. Gary almost lost it when May embarrassed Drew by explaining how Mantyke had slammed into Drew's face. Paul started to laugh too and had to be calmed by the group to help him avoid any more pain. Paul then grumbled in annoyance, everyone could tell he hated feeling so weak and dependent. Brock explained how they wanted to make sure Paul's wounds weren't infected. Once they entered the pokemon center, Iris said she'd be right back and ran outside to find herbs and berries to make something for Paul. Cilan followed and said he'd keep her company. Nurse Joy walked Paul down the hall to be checked by another Nurse. Most pokemon center nurses, though specialized in the care of pokemon, could see if a wound was infected on someone and other minor illnesses and such. The rest set their pokemon up to rest with Nurse Joy and got rooms to use. They decided to wait for the others in the lobby. While they were waiting Nurse Joy walked up to Ritchie. Brock leapt into action.

"Oh beautiful Nurse Joy, the most glorious sight on this fair earth. How I've waited and -AHCCK!" Brock croaked out.

Toxicroak, now done with his poison jab, flung the trainer up onto his shoulder and walked away.

"Nurse Joy, did you need something?" Cress asked politely.

"Oh... Oh yes... Ritchie, I was wondering where you caught this Totodile," Nurse Joy answered.

"Oh, just on the coast. Why do you ask?" Ritchie questioned.

"Well... you see. I know this Totodile. He belonged to a trainer but was abandoned for some reason. I was just hoping that you would promise to take good care of him. I've seen him many times, I know he won't be able to deal with being left again. He may act tough, but that's all a mask," Joy smiled sadly.

"Abandoned... What a shame," Drew muttered.

"I promise, Ms. Joy. I'll take good care of him," Ritchie nodded with determination.

"Wonderful. That's all, thank you," Joy spoke and then returned to her station.

"What is it with trainers abandoning their pokemon?" Ash asked and grumbled.

"It's sad," Misty nodded.

"There are just some people who either don't understand the severity of what they've done or are too busy thinking about themselves to care," Gary said simply.

"At least some people try to make amends..." May sighed.

"Like Paul and John," Brock nodded, now seemingly fine and Toxicroak back in his pokeball.

Afterwards the group continued to talk until Paul wandered in and sat down on the other side of Ash.

"So?" Ash asked, "You clear?"

"Yeah... just swelling. She said it's normal," Paul grunted.

"Well, that's good," Cress nodded.

Not too much time later, Iris and Cilan walked in carrying some plants. Iris crushed them up and made a drink.

"It's pretty much just a pain killer of sorts. Should relax your muscles a bit and help heal your wounds a bit faster," Iris explained, "Be careful though it won't taste good."

Paul sniffed the liquid and flinched from the smell. He sighed before quickly gulping down the drink. He looked over at Iris with a stoic face and spoke, "That is the foulest tasting stuff ever created, it better do some good."

At that everyone started laughing a bit but tried to not entice Paul into laugher as well. Everyone then got ready for bed, took turns taking showers, and settled in the rooms for the night.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Alright! Sorry there isn't too much action in this chapter :3**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Scizor/Houndour**

**Ritchie: Drowzee[Doc]/Totodile[Kraken]**

**May: Sentret**

**Drew: Flaaffy/Mantyke**

**Cilan: Egg**

**Cress: Seel**

**Iris: Lapras**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Review, Fav, Follow! And thank you all for your support! :D**


	10. Destiny, Promises, and Stories

**SOPA is attempting to permanently delete and prevent all fanart, fanfiction, and everything of the sort. Sign this petition to put a stop to them if you haven't already, and spread the word.**

**whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The group had gathered near the center of town and looked for the mountain passage. They knew that they needed to follow the path from there up into the mountains to get to the Safari zone. Before they could leave, Pikachu's ears perked up and everyone turned to see the young children they had played with yesterday. Trent, Derin, Tony, Jane, Sam, and Aria all smiled at them as they ran forward.

"Thanks for playing with us," Trent spoke sadly even though a small smile was on his face.

"Will we see you again?" Derin asked hopefully and perked up his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. We'll have to come back down through here to get where ever we're heading next," Brock nodded and smiled.

"Well at least we'll get to say goodbye again," Jane smiled and twirled her dress slightly.

"We'll see each other again after that too, maybe when you all become trainers, you'll get to battle us!" Chili spoke excitedly and held a fist up.

"That would be exquisite!" Cilan smiled happily.

"No doubt, a wonderful occurrence," Cress nodded.

"Thanks for everything," Tony spoke happily.

"Yeah! You guys, rock!" Sam grinned.

Everyone smiled and said goodbye, suddenly Aria ran forward and grabbed Ash's legs. Ash smiled and bent down to her level to hug her,

"I had fun playing with you, Aria. I hope you enjoy pokemon more and become a strong trainer so we can battle one day."

She hugged him again, "I be brave, like you."

"You already are," Ash replied simply and enjoyed the look of joy and awe on the young girl's face.

The group said goodbye to the children once more before heading out on the mountain pass. They climbed for around an hour before they reached the full height of the pass. Rope bridges connected the mountains to each of the other mountains; holes in the mountainside were where you had to pass through to continue on the path.

"Someone's out to get me, I swear," Paul muttered and took his time to catch his breath. Everyone could tell he was having trouble with the inclines due to his injuries.

"Hey at least we're done climbing," Ash smiled, "Now we just have to walk."

Brock walked forward towards the first bridge, "I think it's steady."

Everyone then continued walking across the bridge and into the first cavern. Around a turn and the sun once again shone on their faces. This same thing happened a few more times before they came face to face with a nice meadow and a small merchant town in the distance.

"Phew no more cliffs for a while, that's nice," Dawn sighed.

The group walked peacefully through the meadow and saw some pokemon frocking nearby. The town's entrance was colorful and bright. After making their way to the pokemon center, they prepared to enter the safari zone. That's when Ash left Pikachu and Ellie in Nurse Joy's care. Pikachu had said that he wanted Ash to actually get to go into the Safari Zone this time and Ellie had agreed. Dawn, Iris, Ritchie, and May asked Nurse Joy to release Piplup, Pachirisu, Emolga, Sparky, and Sentret when Pikachu and Ellie were rested as well, so that the pokemon could keep each other company. Nurse Joy was more than willing to please. After the group got ready and ate lunch, they headed out towards the Safari Zone. They separated into three groups after paying and entering.

zzzzzzzz-Ash, Misty, Brock, Max-zzzzzzzzzz

"I hope there are some really nice water pokemon here," Misty said happily and started scanning around.

"I'm sure there are. This place is very nice," Brock smiled and continued walking with his friends.

"I need some more pokemon. I want something really neat," Max grinned and started walking faster and looking everywhere.

"Hey how about that pond over there, Mist?" Ash asked and walked forward to point Misty in the direction he was looking.

"Oh! It looks great, let's go!" Misty smiled after grabbing Ash's hand and dashing that direction.

Brock started to laugh a bit, "I still can't believe it. I knew it though. They fought with each other so often, it was only a matter of time. They keep each other in check."

"You mean Ash and Misty?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Brock nodded.

"Heh. I guess that stuff happens. Anyways, I'm happy for them," Max nodded.

Brock and Max made their way over to the pond and saw Misty fishing with Ash sitting nearby. Ash looked up over his shoulder and smiled, "There you guys are, care to sit?"

Brock and Max took Ash up on the offer and sat down. The sun was shining brilliantly. Misty was smiling and felt the sun.

"Song long as my body permits... I will fight for what I love... Through the storms and trials I will prevail..." Ash started to sing and then hum the tune afterwards. He sighed.

"Can't remember the rest of the words?" Max asked.

"Yeah... I've been trying to, but I just can't seem to remember. I was so young when he sung it to me," Ash mumbled.

"I'm sure you'll remember eventually," Brock nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to practice some aura," Ash said and then closed his eyes.

Brock and Max started up a conversation about pokemon care, with Misty adding something in every now and then.

Ash's eyes opened, "Hey Mist, you might wanna watch your pole."

Suddenly Misty's line was tugged on.

"Yes!" Misty grinned happily and stood up to start working to reel in the pokemon.

"Hmm.. A little slow," Ash mumbled after letting the glow in his eyes dim.

"I think it was pretty good," Max smiled.

"Yeah, quite impressive," Brock nodded.

"Thanks, but I wanna get even better," Ash nodded.

Everyone then turned their attention towards Misty.

"Come on Misty! You can do it," Max encouraged.

"Yeah, pull harder!" Ash shouted.

"Do you think I'm not trying?" Misty asked and raised her eyebrow at Ash.

"Of course I do," Ash spoke and gave a confident smile.

Misty kept pulling with all her might, but nothing seemed to work. Ash grabbed the pole from behind her and started to pull as well. Within moments the pokemon was pulled from the water and revealed itself to be,

"Woo-PAH!" The small newt-like pokemon said happily.

"It's so tiny though... How did it put up such a fight?" Max asked and adjusted his glasses.

Misty had a tick mark on her head, "Just what I need another derpy pokemon *sigh*."

"It looks to be really strong though, Misty. Besides it won't be damaged by electric types if it evolves," Brock explained.

Misty looked at the pokemon again and saw its blank stare and wide smile. A small smile crept to her own face, "I guess it is kinda cute though."

Misty tiptoed forward, carefully and placed some bait on the ground. The Wooper skipped over and ate the treat quickly. The pokemon then walked over to Misty and started to rub his head against Misty's leg.

"Awww... cutie," Misty smiled. She pulled out one of the safari balls and tapped it softly on the Wooper's head. The sphere rocked a couple of times before Wooper popped back out.

"Huh?" Misty asked.

"I guess he didn't wanna be captured," Max spoke.

"Woopah?" Wooper asked and tilted his head.

"Wooper, I want to catch you so you can join our family, but if you don't want to I understand," Misty smiled.

"Woo-PAH!" Wooper yelped and jumped forward to tap another safari ball. Misty had captured a new pokemon.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I always am so happy when I catch a new water pokemon," Misty spoke excitedly.

"That's great, Mist," Ash grinned.

"Yeah, It's great to have another friend," Max nodded.

"That pokemon will be a great addition to your team," Brock added.

The group then started to walk deeper into the park. Ash explained that he wasn't going to catch a pokemon unless something crazy happened. He was just glad to be enjoying the park. Brock agreed saying that he wanted to just enjoy the park as well. Max on the other hand was very interested in finding another pokemon. They walked for a moment before Ash shouted out a warning.

"Move!" Ash shouted and pulled Misty towards him. Brock and Max dived down and away just in time to avoid being trampled by a Doduo.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Misty grumbled after Ash had released his grip on her. Brock and Max pulled themselves up.

"Hmmm... I think it may be hurt. He seemed to be running a little erratically. Can you check Ash?" Brock spoke. Max was silent and watching the Doduo who had stopped and was over near the shade of a tree.

Ash closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "Yeah... It's leg hurts. There's a knot of aura near it's ankle."

Max slowly started to approach the pokemon much to the surprise of his peers.

"I'm going to catch it so it can be healed and then maybe he'll stay with me," Max spoke and moved forward.

Ash, Misty, and Brock all stood next to each other. Misty looked up at Ash when Max started to get closer, "Ash... Help him. Max might get hurt trying to help that pokemon."

Ash looked at her and smiled, "Naw... This is a learning experience for him. Sure he could get hurt and I won't let him get hurt too badly, but I want him to learn about pokemon from experience. It's one of the best parts of being a trainer and I shouldn't take that from him by guiding him always."

Brock nodded, "Max needs to learn and grown on his own too. I agree with Ash."

Misty nodded and then looked up at Ash curiously, "Since when did you become so sagely?"

Ash chuckled a bit, "Well training and meditating in a tree devoid of human interaction for a few months will do that to ya. I had a lot of time to think when I traveled alone. I though about things I could've done better, things I did right, but the one thing I figured out trumped them all."

Misty and Brock both looked over at him and away from watching Max when he said that.

"I figured out that even with how I could've been a better trainer at the beginning, and maybe even a better friend to you guys... I wouldn't change anything I did. The failures are almost as important as memories as the successes were," Ash nodded.

Misty and Brock smiled and nodded in agreement. All three turned back to look at Max when they heard a noise.

"AHCCK!" Max yelped as a mighty kick from Doduo, sent him to the ground.

"Max?" Misty asked. Ash watched carefully with Brock.

"I'm fine..." Max grunted and pulled himself up. He began to walk towards Doduo again, "It's okay Doduo... I just want to help you." Max walked closer and this time dodged the kick sent at him and he grabbed the supposed hurt leg. After inspection Max saw that there was a gash on it's ankle and a stick stuck out from the wound, "I'm sorry you're hurt." Max spoke and looked into Doduo's eyes, all four of them. The pokemon cackled a bit as Max moved to pull the stick out. Doduo seemed relieved from the extraction of the stick. Ash, Misty, and Brock walked forward.

"We just want to help, Doduo. If you let Max capture you, we can get you healed. He'll even let you go if you don't want to stay," Ash nodded.

Doduo bobbed its heads and then turned and snatched Max's glassed off his face.

"Hey!" Max yelped. He pulled out a safari ball and tapped Doduo with it. The pokemon was captured easily since it was somewhat weakened and Max retrieved his glasses.

"Great job, Max!" Brock grinned.

"Yeah, you caught a pokemon," Misty added and smiled.

"Did you learn something?" Ash asked.

Max looked over at Ash with a thoughtful face before he spoke, "You want to smile at the pokemon and make it feel safe. Don't be took quick unless necessary, and don't give up."

Ash grinned, "That's right." Ash placed a hand on Max's head and ruffled his hair.

The four friends continued walking and headed towards the entrance of the park.

zzzzzzzzz-Drew, May, Paul, Gary, Dawn-zzzzzzzzz

"So are you wanting to catch something, Paul?" Dawn asked as the group walked.

"No... I'm too sore to try right now," Paul muttered.

"Hey I'll throw your safari ball for you, gimp," Gary grinned.

"Shut it, Oak," Paul muttered. He tilted his head towards Dawn, "How about you?"

"Hmmm... naw. I just caught Misdreavus not too long ago," Dawn answered.

"Yeah, same for me and Sentret," May smiled.

"I just caught Mantyke," Drew explained.

"So It's all me huh?" Gary smiled.

"Just the way you like it, Oak," Paul grinned.

Everyone but Gary started laughing at the clever joke.

"What's the score, Drew?" Gary groaned.

"Hmm? Oh I lost count a long time ago. I'm pretty sure you lost though," Drew said passively but smirked afterwards.

Everyone laughed a little bit more, Paul tried his best to without hurting himself too bad. They continued walking for a while before Gary froze, "Hey, shhhhhhsh." Gary whispered and turned to face a bush next to them that was rustling. A grayish hued pokemon floated out in front of them and eye'd them with a single glowing orb.

"Dusssskuuullll."

"Wow a Duskull," Drew whispered.

Gary stepped forward, "Duskull how would you feel about becoming my pokemon?"

The pokemon looked him over, but remained silent. Gary nodded and threw the safari ball. It struck the pokemon and captured it. It rocked a couple of times before dinging.

"Nice work, man," Drew smiled.

"Yeah, great catch Gary," May nodded and Dawn agreed.

"A ghost type, that's your first of that type, right?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, should be helpful. A Dusknoir is very strong. He'll fit in well with my team," Gary nodded.

The group then turned and started to head back to the entrance to find the others.

zzzzzzzzz-Cilan, Cress, Chili, Ritchie, Iris-zzzzzzzzzz

"I'd like to find a good pokemon here. They all seem very healthy," Cilan smiled.

"Yeah! I think you should catch a new pokemon, Cilan," Iris smiled happily.

"I just caught a pokemon so I'll just watch this time," Ritchie nodded and continued to admire the beauty surrounding them.

"I agree," Cress added.

"Hmmm... I would like a new pokemon, but there aren't very many fire types here. I think I'll pass," Chili spoke.

The group walked onwards into the denser part of the park, where many trees stood. As they were walking something dropped down from the trees and landed on Cilan's head.

"MMMMMMFFFPH!" Cilan cried out.

A Weepingbell had landed on Cilan and had covered the connoisseur's head with its bell.

Chili grabbed the creature and pulled it off. Cilan took big gasps of air as some strange colored liquid dripped onto his vest from his face.

"Oh, brother your suit," Cress frowned.

"You okay, pal?" Ritchie asked.

Cilan raised a hand and turned around to face them, "I'm fine. I'll wash my vest later." It was then Cilan spied the culprit of his near death experience. He picked out a safari ball and spun it on his finger before catching it, "It's like destiny my dear pokemon, you and I were meant to meet." The pokemon didn't even move when Cilan tossed the pokeball at it. It made a funny smile with its large mouth before being captured. Iris stuck a finger into the goo on Cilan's shoulder. It stuck between her fingers when she pinched it.

"Gross..." Iris muttered and then sweatdropped at the irritated glare, Cilan gave her.

The group then walked straight towards the entrance so Cilan could get cleaned up as soon as possible.

ZZZ=Back with Pokemon while others are in Safari: Pokemon Translator Activate=ZZZ

Pikachu and Ellie sat in the small room, filled with toys and such for pokemon to play with. It wasn't too much longer before Piplup, Pachirisu, Sparky, Emolga, and Sentret were brought in by Nurse Joy as well. The nurse left and the pokemon came together.

"Hello there again, you two," Emolga said playfully and floated over to Pikachu and Ellie.

"Hey, Emolga," Ellie smiled.

"Awesome! I can't believe we're on this journey! It's so cool!" Pachirisu shouted in joy.

"Yeah, it sure is! Hey Sparky, Piplup! Oh and welcome to the team, Sentret!" Pikachu smiled.

"Heya, Pikachu," Sparky greeted.

"Hey friends," Piplup nodded.

"So I guess you guys know each other pretty well," Sentret said a little nervously.

Pikachu turned and nodded, "Yeah we're pretty tight. You'll fit right in."

Sentret smiled a bit, "Thanks, so what do you guys wanna do while we wait for our trainers?"

"OOH! OOH! We could play tag!" Pachirisu grinned and bounced on his tail.

"No way! You always win tag, Pachi," Piplup huffed.

"We could play catch with one of those balls," Sparky spoke and pointed at the blue ball in the corner.

Pikachu smiled and darted over to get the soft ball. Soon they started to pass it back and forth between one another. Pachirisu passed the ball to Piplup a bit too hard and Piplup tried to recover the ball, but ended up slamming into an air vent in the wall.

"Piplup!" Everyone shouted and ran over. Pachirisu, however, was too busy looking at the new opening.

"Ouch... I'm fine," Piplup grumbled and sat up.

"Let's explore!" Pachirisu shouted before darting into the ventilation.

"Pachi! Come back you dummy!" Piplup groaned and let his shoulders slump.

"What do we do?" Sentret asked and held her tail.

"We follow him," Pikachu nodded.

"Yeah, I guess..." Emolga groaned, "Let's go before I change my mind."

"Oh, Emolga! Don't be that way. Pachirisu might need us. You'd want us to find you if you ran off, right?" Ellie asked.

"Nope, I wouldn't, cuz I'd have a reason," Emolga grinned and ran into the vent.

Sparky sweatdropped, "She really has some sense of humor." He laughed before darting in as well followed by Piplup, Sentret, Pikachu and Ellie.

When they finally reached outside the building, they started to wandering around looking for Pachirisu.

"Pachi!" Piplup shouted.

"Pachi!" Ellie called out with Sentret

"Hey, Pachi where'd you go?" Sparky called out.

The group continued calling out and looking around for the ele-squirrel. Sentret stopped.

"He went that way."

The group turned and looked at Sentret, "How do you know?" Emolga asked.

"I am good at tracking. See those trampled twigs and leaves. They're fresh, he went that way," Sentret nodded and pointed at a certain section of a nearby forest.

"Wow, that's great Sentret!" Ellie smiled.

"Yeah!" Pikachu grinned.

"I was about to say he went that way," Piplup spoke suddenly and puffed out his chest. He turned and started walking into the woods.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sentret asked.

"No, he's just real proud. Don't worry about it," Sparky chuckled.

The group then made their way into the woods and worked to get past the underbrush. They found Pachirisu snoozing in a clearing.

"Pachi!" Piplup yelped and ran forward. The group followed and were all standing together looking at heir snoozing friend. Piplup smacked the back of Pachi's head with a flipper, "Why'd you run so far away!?"

Pachi grumbled, "I wanted to explore. Why'd you wake me up?"

Before anyone could say anything, they heard an familiar voice, "I'm sorry about thissssss..."

They group turned to come face to face with an Arbok. Pikachu recognized right away that it was Jessie's

"Arbok?" Pikachu asked. Suddenly a steel cage shot out from the ground and captured the group of pokemon. Weezing joined Arbok beside the cage and then from the bushes came Jessie, James, and Meowth. None of them looked happy. It was an awkward interaction to say the least. Instead of the normal gloating from Team Rocket and the angry shouts of the 'twerp' pokemon, Pikachu frowned silently at Meowth and Meowth frowned right back, "Why?" Pikachu asked suddenly.

"Cuz, we're Team Rocket. We don't have a choice," Meowth answered.

"Of course you have a choice! Didn't you listen to anything Ash said!?" Pikachu growled.

The others were silent since they didn't know exactly what Pikachu was talking about. Piplup explained to Ellie and Sentret who these Team Rocket people were since they hadn't ever met these particular Team Rockets.

"...Just... just be quiet… It's not that simple," Meowth mumbled and then suddenly he did something he had never done before, Meowth whispered something to Pikachu in poke'speech so that Jessie and James couldn't hear or understand.

"We've been told to follow you twerps by the boss. We still don't know what we're going to do. A job's a job though, so you're coming with us to the boss... I don't think we'll get you there though... You twerps always seem to find a way out of things," Meowth then finished talking in poke'speech and turned back to Jessie and James, "Let's head out."

"Of course," Jessie nodded and walked towards a machine on the ground nearby. That's when they heard a growl.

zz-Earlier in the Pokemon Center-zz

Ash had left Houndour with Nurse Joy, since not too long ago Houndour had complained of feeling funny, according to Pikachu. Houndour had been resting on one of the stretchers after being tested on some. He suddenly opened his eyes, knowing instinctually something was wrong. He leapt off of the bed and pushed his way through the door. Once in the lobby he ignored the call of the worried nurse and ran outside. Lifting his nose towards the air and after a moment he smelled Pikachu and Ellie as well as some of the other pokemon in his new family. He then took off as fast as possible in that direction.

zz-Back with the group of pokemon-zz

Suddenly Arbok cried out when Houndour leapt at him from the bushes and sunk its teeth into the snake pokemon.

"Houndour!" Pikachu and the others cried out.

The dog turned and wagged his tail at his friends before settling down and growling at Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok, and Weezing. A battle then took place. Houndour used Faint attack on Weezing, fading in and out of existence before slamming into the floating poison type, and then Flamethrower on Arbok, letting flames lick at and dance around the snake's form. Arbok's thick tail shot through the flames and slammed into Houndour's frame, sending him flying through the air and into the town center. Some of the merchants were startled when they saw Team Rocket coming through the woods with captured pokemon in their possession. Many of them began to get angry and thought of sending out their own pokemon against the thieves, but then it happened. Houndour slowly pulled itself up and growled,

"I will not loose my family again," The dog pokemon bowled up and released a howl so eery that many believed it to be the fabled unearthly howl possessed by Houndour and Houndoom. Houndour was then covered by a bright light. In a few moments a snarling and terrifying looking Houndoom stood where Houndour once did. Jessie had released Wobbuffet and Houndoom dashed forward and rammed into Wobbuffet using Faint attack before the pokemon could Counter. Houndoom turned and blasted Arbok with a Dark pulse and then a white hot Flamethrower hit Weezing. With the pokemon unconscious or at least hurt, Houndoom then turned on the pokemon's trainers and launched himself at the closest one, James. His jaw clamped around James' arm and James let out a yelp of fear as he fell onto his back. He could already feel the blood coming into his uniform sleeve.

"Houndoom! Houndoom! Please help us, don't bother with them!" Pikachu yelled. Houndoom suddenly snapped out of his rage and released James' arm. James had been staring into the eyes of Houndoom while it attacked him and he seemed to be lost in thought even after Houndoom let him go and turned to the cage. Houndoom blasted the top of the frame with flames and melted the top off. The rest of the pokemon worked to get out and then surrounded Team Rocket. James stood up and cradled his arm. The team said nothing as they returned their pokemon and then flew away with their jet packs.

"Dude, Houndoom! You wrecked them!" Pachirisu shouted.

Houndoom turned to look at his 'family', "I just fought to protect what I care for."

"Thanks for the help, Houndoom," Pikachu nodded. The others gave their thanks as well before Pikachu spoke again, "Let's get back to the center so we can be looked over and be there when Ash and the others get back." The pokemon agreed and made their way back towards the Pokemon Center.

ZZZZ=Pokemon Translator DeActivate=ZZZZ

zzzz-Together-zzzz

"Yikes! What happened to you, Cilan?" Max asked as soon as the last group of friends came into the pokemon center lobby.

Cilan chuckled as another glob of slime dripped from his form, "Oh just destiny."

"He got slimed by a Weepingbell," Iris deadpanned with a smirk.

Everyone started to laugh at Cilan's expense. That's when they saw a worried Nurse approach them. Brock leapt forward before anyone could speak,

"Oh dear Nurse Joy, why ever does you gorgeous face hold such sorrow? Let me whisk you away and make that frown turn upside down!" Brock gushed. Misty snapped her hand out and grabbed Brock's ear and pulled, causing him to flail to the ground by her feet.

"Don't mind him, now what's the problem?" Gary asked.

"You're pokemon they..." Nurse Joy began.

"PikaPi!" Pikachu shouted as the group and nurse turned to see the pokemon run through the door from outside.

"Oh thank heavens," Nurse Joy spoke.

The pokemon ran to each of their respective trainers.

"Pikachu said that they had to go find Pachirisu. They ran into some trouble but, Houndoom helped them out," Ash explained after talking with Pikachu.

"Wait, Houndoom?" Drew asked and then saw that indeed, a Houndoom stood at attention near his feet before it trotted forward and sat next to Ash.

"Wow! Houndour must of evolved!" May said excitedly.

"I wonder why, though," Paul mumbled. He turned his head up towards the door as a merchant walked inside.

"Miss Joy, There you are," The Merchant spoke and walked forward.

"Is there something wrong?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, you see we saw that Team Rocket bunch try to take some pokemon, but some brute of a Houndoom managed to stop them. They got away, so I just wanted to warn you incase they show up again, with the sick pokemon here and all," The elderly man spoke before noticing the kids, "Oh, they're your pokemon... Well I'm glad their safe. If I was a bit younger I woulda whooped those Rocket scum, but my back would give out on me before I had a chance. Ha ha ha!"

"Well thank you for your concern Mr. Dabora," Nurse Joy spoke and bowed. The older man left and the group made sure their pokemon were alright.

"So Team Rocket, huh?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika chu chu chu pi pi pika pika chu pi," Pikachu spoke.

"Well at least they're gone for now. We'll just have to keep our guard up some more," Ash spoke. He turned and told the others that Team Rocket was spying on them. The others agreed to keep their guard up.

"You feeling better, Houndoom?" Ash asked, turning back to his pokemon.

"Grrr grah grah!" Houndoom growled and Pikachu translated to Ash that he felt great.

"I guess he must have been felling funny since his body was ready to evolve," Brock explained.

"I was wondering if that was it," Ash smiled.

Everyone returned their pokemon and Pikachu and Ellie settled onto Ash's shoulders. Cilan went to go and wash his clothes of the Weepingbell slime. After Cilan came back wearing just his white undershirt, the group enjoyed a nice dinner together. They discussed their captures in the Safari zone and noted that even though they spread out, they didn't find any sign of a league official.

"Hmmm... I just don't see why they want us traveling all over the place looking for these guys," May pouted.

"It's to test our resolve and our determination," Paul muttered.

"It is a bit much though, especially with them not telling us directly where we need to go," Dawn sighed.

"Regardless we'll figure it out. It'll just take time," Cress spoke and took a sip of his tea.

"So where to next? The clue says its a place were the ground meets the clouds or something like that, right?" Chili asked.

"'A place where the land meets the clouds, a test.' That's what the clue says at least," Brock spoke after pulling out and looking at his old gym leader's pokedex.

"Hmmm... Were else could we look? How many other places are high up in Johto?" Max asked.

Ash looked off out the nearby window, "I guess only the obvious... Mt. Silver."

Misty turned to look at Ash with the rest of the group.

"Hmmm... I guess so. I mean they say that only the strongest trainers used to train up there, but now it's mostly closed to the general public," Gary spoke, "Too many accidents."

"Accidents?" Cilan asked.

"Lost trainers... I can remember there was a lot of people that disappeared up there when I was younger. My sisters were glued to the TV for weeks while they looked for those poor people," Misty spoke softly.

"And... We're going up there?" Max yelped.

"Looks like it," Ash spoke and adjusted his cap and grinned.

"I should be able to manage climbing once we get there. Most of my pain should subside by then," Paul spoke.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Drew asked.

Gary whipped out his poke'tech with and flourish and many in the group sweatdropped. Ash had an irritated look on his face before he simply rolled his eyes at his friend and rival.

"Allow me to handle that," Gary smiled and looked at the small screen, after a moment he looked back up, "If we make good time, maybe four days. Shouldn't take more than a week at most."

Everyone nodded in understanding. They also decided to stop by Mt. Mortar on their way too, just on the off chance the official was there; it was safer compared to the hike up Mt. Silver. Everyone began moving around and getting ready for bed.

zzzzz

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh Omanyte... I thought we were over this."

Everyone had gathered at the sound of the yell and found the young Max Maple with Cress' Omanyte plastered to his face. Ash laughed in spite of Max since he had done the same to Ash. After the pokemon was recalled, Max continued to glare at Ash while Ash simply smiled cheekily back.

"Not a word."

"Why not, It's funny," Ash replied to Max's command.

"No its not," Max grumbled.

"Hey at least you're part of the club now," Gary chuckled.

"Oh joy," Max spoke and rolled his eyes.

"Hey maybe Omanyte doesn't strike twice in the same place, kinda like lightning," Chili spoke and grinned at his joke.

"Brother, that is merely superstitish...shon..." Cilan spoke and hardly finished his sentence before he noticed Iris' harsh glare, "But then again... there could be something to... it?" Cilan finished as a smile came to Iris' face.

"Much better, there are a lot of things in the world that people may never understand, Cilan," Iris spoke and wagged her finger at the connoisseur.

"Indeed, Iris," Cress smiled.

"Thanks, Cress! We'll get through to him eventually," Iris grinned and Cilan grumbled a bit. Cress smiled at his brother's slight jealousy and Iris just cocked her head at his behavior. Ritchie walked in the his room with a toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Did I miss something?" Ritchie asked.

"Not a thing," Paul spoke and shook his head.

"Let me guess, Omanyte?" Ritchie asked.

"Yep," Drew nodded.

Ritchie nodded and grinned before slipping back into his the room to finish his morning routine. A hour or so later, everyone was sitting in the lobby waiting for... Dawn.

"How long do girls take!?" Max grumbled and the other boys made signs to him to stop, X's, pulling a finger across their necks, shaking their heads, or in Paul's case, a small cruel smile came to his face that was akin to one that would belong to a young boy watching a fly fall into a spider's web. Max tilted his head at the boy's excited and desperate signal's but sadly didn't see the danger before it came.

"What was that?" Misty asked, sitting next to Ash. Ash tried to calm her but was quickly silenced. Most often he had the bravado to argue back with her, but in this case, Max was on his own he had crossed into No-man's land.

"Max..." May growled.

Iris simply shrugged. Max then realized what he had done as his sister and Misty bared down upon him. Sweat trickled down his back.

"Sorry! I know! It's horrible to try and be pretty and ready in our society! You guys do a good job! I'm just a poor boy!" Max sputtered and cringed, "Don't kill me!"

Drew leaned over to Ash, "Good save."

"No doubt," Ash nodded and Brock leaned over Ash's other shoulder,

"You think that last part would work for me? The 'I'm just a poor boy part?'"

"Brock, I'm not sure what would work for you," Gary deadpanned and Brock brooded.

"Harsh," Paul mumbled with a smirk.

"Look who's talking," Gary spoke and raised his eyebrow. He sighed and then turned, "Hey come on Brock-o, you'll get there eventually! I know it!"

Dawn then walked into the room, "Sorry guys. Piplup was cranky and didn't feel like helping me with my hair, so it took me longer."

"It's fine," Ritchie smiled.

"Let's go then!" Chili shouted and jumped up.

"Easy, there brother. Let's have breakfast first," Cress spoke cheerfully.

Chili, Ash, Max, and May's stomachs growled at that. The group ate breakfast and then headed off and back down the mountain to reach Cianwood. There they would catch a boat back to Olivine. As soon as they reached the center of Cianwood city, some of their young friends saw them and ran up to them excitedly. Cress and Chili went to go and see about getting a boat to Olivine, while the others talked with the children.

"We're so glad you're back!" Jane yelped and grabbed onto Cilan's sleeve. All of the kids seemed a bit upset.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. Aria walked up and and grabbed his hand,

"It... hurt..."

The group, now joined by Cress and Chili once more, returned to a small cabin. The children led them inside and showed them to a room where a couple adults stood near a small bed. There laid a distressed looking Shuckle.

"What happened to it?" Iris asked.

"We aren't sure. It seems ill though," A man spoke. Brock stepped forward and responded,

"I'm a pokemon doctor, let me see what I can do."

The adults nodded and moved aside as Brock neared the Shuckle. After a moment he nodded, "Just what I was afraid of."

"What is it?" Max asked in interest. Many of the other children were copying his awe and interest. Everyone waited for Brock's answer,

"Most of you are aware that Shuckle are known to store fruit and berries in their shell and make them into juice, right?" The others nodded their heads, "Well normally a Shuckle will ferment the juice inside their shell and then drink it before a certain time period has passed, but if they get a bad berry before hand and ferment that, it can make them ill."

"What do we need to do to help it?" Iris asked and nodded. She was ready to go get anything necessary from the woods.

"We need to flush its system, so I'd imagine remeyo weed would be the best for this kind of situation since it is a type of poisoning," Brock answered.

"Oh! Like that weed we used for the pokemon when Foongus poisoned them, remember, Cilan, Iris?" Ash spoke up and turned a bit. Aria still held his hand.

Cilan nodded, "Yes of course."

"Remeyo weed?" one of the adult women asked, "I think some of that stuff grows down by the bayside."

"Alright, I'll go get it!" Iris nodded.

"Let me help, Iris," Misty smiled. The woman explained to the two girls where to find the weed and after a quick goodbye, they both left. Everyone was mostly silent. Brock had been given a damp towel and was trying to clean and cool the stressed creature. Pikachu and Ellie had jumped up onto the table to give the pokemon comforting words. Aria suddenly let go of Ash's had and walked up to place a tiny hand on Shuckle's side,

"It... be ok... Mister Brock fix..." Aria spoke and then looked up at the pokemon doctor to see if he would support her statement.

Brock smiled calmly, "Aria on my word as a pokemon doctor I will do anything in my power to make sure Shuckle here gets better."

Aria flashed a brilliant smile. Ash stepped forward, "Hey Brock let me see if I can help some."

"Are you sure? If so that would be great. It would help him fight off a bit of the fever." Brock nodded.

The others there, not a part of Ash's group, were a bit confused as to what he was talking about. Ash placed a hand on Shuckle and let some blue energy flow into the pokemon. The adults and small children were amazed. Shuckle let out a small noise. Ash pulled his arm back and rubbed his shoulder, as if trying to get things flowing again.

"Maybe Meinshao could help, or Lucario?" Ash asked.

"Maybe but I don't think it's necessary right now. Great job," Brock answered.

Ritchie had been leaning out the door, looking for Misty and Iris when they came back, "Hey the girls are back!"

Soon Misty and Iris walked in with two small mounds of remeyo weed.

"Alright then, Iris would you mind mashing that into a poultice?" Brock asked.

"Sure thing," Iris answered and began working. Eventually Brock took the mixture that also had oran berries and pecha berries from the pharmacy in it, and poured it into one of the holes in Shuckle's shell.

"Why'd you do that?" Chili asked.

"Shuckle absorbs liquids through his skin within his shell, he rarely eats much with his mouth," Gary turned and answered. After that, the group, the adults, and the children sat and waited for Shuckle to improve. After about thirty minutes, Shuckle woke up.

"Shu uck ka le?" Shuckle asked. Brock approached him.

"Hey there Shuckle, you feeling better?" Dawn asked. Shuckle nodded his head and then looked up at Brock,

"Shu uckle?" Pikachu waddled up and nodded his head, "Pikachu chu chu pi pi pika!"

Shuckle smiled, "Shuc!"

"Your welcome, Shuckle. We were all worried about you," Brock smiled. Shuckle pulled himself up and stood more confidently. Brock turned around to address the adults,

"I... UFF!" Brock grunted when he suddenly felt the weight of something on his back. It was so heavy it made him double over. Shuckle's head leaned down close to Brock's face,

"Shuc kle kle shuc!"

"Shuckle! Oof!" Brock breathed out.

"I think Shuckle likes you a lot Brock!" Jane said happily.

"He is a wild pokemon. We would've just let him go after you all left," A man explained.

Brock smiled, "Do you want to come with me, Shuckle?"

The group smiled at the idea and the children beamed.

"Shuckle!" Shuckle nodded and wrapped his legs around Brock's waist and neck. He nuzzled him on the face.

"Alright, alright. Welcome to the family, Shuckle," Brock smiled and tapped a pokeball to Shuckle's shell, sucking the pokemon inside.

"Wow!" Trent beamed, "He wanted so bad to come with you!"

"Yeah, sometimes that happens when you show a pokemon how much you care," Cilan smiled and nodded.

"In such ways, bonds can grow ever stronger," Cress added.

"Um, guys... I think that's our boat," Drew spoke suddenly and everyone looked out the door.

"IT IS!" Chili yelped. Everyone could see the last passengers getting aboard.

"It was great seeing you all again, but we need to go," Drew said a bit frantically.

Aria poked Ash and spoke, "Bye bye... See you soon?"

Ash smiled and bent down as Pikachu and Ellie leapt onto his shoulders and the others gathered their things, "Yeah, one day we will. I promise." Ash petted the girl on the head and she smiled. The group said their goodbyes again and ran outside to catch their boat. This time they had a few others, other than the captain, on the boat with them. They talked with them all the way to Olivine.

zzzzz

It took about two and a half days for them to reach Ecruteak again. After stopping to gather some things for their trek through Mt. Mortar, to Blackthorn, and eventually up Mt. Silver, they started making their way out of the city towards route forty-two. A casual conversation had started on their way out.

"I have always felt that the best way to reach a pokemon's maximum potential is to evaluate their particular personality and then work to find their unique zest. Only then can you understand a pokemon's full essence and potential," Cilan spoke with his casual connoisseur's talk.

"Sounds about right to me. I mean otherwise every pokemon would obey you every time you caught one or they'd battle all the same," Ritchie added.

"Pikachu chu pi pika chu pi!" Pikachu squeaked and nodded his head. Ellie smiled.

"Pikachu and Ellie seem to agree," Ash chuckled.

"So what do you think, Paul?" Dawn asked the quiet trainer kindly. He shrugged his shoulders,

"I suppo..." He suddenly froze when his eyes locked onto something. Everyone stopped walking to look at him. Dawn saw some sort of confusion, anger, or fear in his eyes. She turned with everyone else to follow his gaze. They saw a red-haired man staring at Paul and looking over each of them. He wore a black and red cloak and had grey eyes. His eyes landed on Ash and then Gary and a bit of surprise shined in his orbs. Suddenly he glanced back at Paul, but never moved. Paul suddenly snapped his gaze away and started walking towards route forty-two again. Everyone glanced at each other and then the man one last time, before following hurriedly behind Paul. Once they were some ways from Ecruteak, Dawn was courageous enough to break the silence.

"Paul, who was that man?" Dawn asked. Paul looked over at her from out of the corner of his eye,

"No one important," Paul answered.

"Didn't seem like a nobody to me," Drew grunted.

"Yeah, you kinda gave him the stink eye, practically," Gary added.

"He kinda gave us all funny looks," Max muttered and looked over his shoulder as they walked.

"Come on, Paul. Who was he?" Chili asked.

"Yeah!" Iris added.

Paul sighed a bit under his breath, "Please just drop it."

"But Paul..." Dawn began but Ash placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Okay, we will Paul," Ash spoke and when some turned to look at him he just gave them a look that it was best to leave him alone. Everyone dropped the conversation and continued to talk about more mundane things again. After a little bit more walking, they reached the base of Mt. Mortar; it's cave entrance was now before them.

"So, the plan of action?" Drew asked.

"Carefully plan our trek through and make sure we have a back-up plan in order to- Chili!" Cilan yelped.

The group turned and saw Chili at the entrance. He stuck his head into the darkness and shouting, "Hellloooo? Hellloooo!?" Chili turned to face them, "Coast is clear, let's go!" Cress had opened his mouth and was about to say something when suddenly the air was filled with a screeching noise.

"Oh Mew," Ash stuttered, "Zubats, incoming! Hit the deck!"

Everyone dove down and at that moment hundreds of Zubats flew over them and out into the daylight. They swarmed and chattered in the sky before flying away; the sun was starting to go down after all. Everyone slowly sat back up and stared at Chili. Said trainer chuckled nervously as a sweatdrop appeared over his head,

"Um... oops?"

Cress sighed, "One day, that impatient side of yours is going to be real trouble for you, brother."

"Yes do be a bit more careful next time, Chili," Cilan said kindly.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Chili grinned nervously and sat up. Everyone then prepared themselves and walked into the dark cave. Ash's aura vision kicked on almost automatically.

"So if I read correctly, the brochure I picked up says the first floor is dark but as soon as we reach the second floor, it should be easier to see," Brock explained.

By this time, everyone was holding hands as they walked through the darkness; Ash was trying his best to guide them.

"That's good. I don't really like the dark all that much," May spoke softly. Drew tried to lean next to her and calm her,

"It'll be alright. Don't worry about it,"

"I won't," Paul grumbled and Drew yelped a bit when he realized he had leaned in too close to the wrong person. Gary busted into laughter,

"Ha ha ha ha! You're a real charmer there Drew!" Gary chuckled.

"Shut-up, Oak," Drew grumbled.

"Thanks for trying, Drew," May's voice came out from the blackness and Drew mumbled a welcome in return. The group continued walking for a while, until a bright orange light filled their vision.

"What's that?" Iris asked and everyone's eyes worked to get used to the sudden light.

"I think... A Slugma," Ash replied. Indeed a glowing and fiery slug pokemon had spied them and was slinking closer.

"Wow, what a fire pokemon!" Chili grinned excitedly.

"Hmmm I wonder if we could use him to help us up a floor?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah we could bring out one of our fire types but it would be a small light compared to Slugma's since his whole body is fire," Gary spoke.

Chili leaned down,"Hey Slugma, care to help us out with that fantastic flame of yours?" Chili grinned. Slugma looked away for a moment and glared at Chili out of the corner of his eye. Too many times had he been left behind, forgotten. He was a slug after all; who would want him? Slugma nodded his head and consented.

"Wonderful I was kinda worried about using too much energy," Ash sighed in relief.

With Slugma now in the lead, the group made their way up to the second floor. It was brighter due to the many holes in the cave. It was also a wide and open area, so they could see the layout of the entire floor. Only one man stood at the back and he didn't look like a League Official.

"Well I suppose it's to be expected, Mt. Silver is more remote and at a higher elevation," Brock spoke.

"What a shame," Misty sighed, "Now we have to climb that cold mountain."

"Ca ca ca cold, mountain?" Iris asked nervously.

"Oh of course, you're afraid of the cold, Iris," Cilan frowned and Ash followed.

"Oh, Iris no need to worry! We'll bundle you right up and you won't feel cold at all," Dawn said comfortingly.

"But the snow..." Iris shuttered.

"We'll lead you along and you can close your eyes when you need to," Max smiled.

"Okay, besides I have to learn to stop being so afraid of the cold," Iris nodded with determination.

Ash flinched and turned around to see the man approaching them.

"What are you kids doing here?" The man asked with a deep voice.

"Oh pardon us, sir. We were simply going to camp here for the night and leave in the morning," Cress explained.

"I see, well you can stay if you can rid of that menace," the man replied. The group looked over to where the man was motioning to. There they saw a Tyrogue looking at them with contempt.

"Fine, you guys set up camp. I'll handle this," Paul muttered.

"But Paul, aren't you still hurt?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Hmph, I can handle it," Paul grunted and pulled a pokeball from his belt. The group looked at each other and nodded before beginning to set up camp.

"Hey what are you doing, that kid hasn't gotten rid of that thing yet," The man grumbled.

"Oh, he will," Gary said simply and plopped down on his sleeping bag after everything else had been set up. The group and the man turned to watch the battle.

"Weavile, Stand-by for battle," Paul spoke and released his pokemon.

"Typical Paul, making it more difficult that necessary," Drew shook his head.

"A dark and ice type, interesting," Max observed and fixed his glasses.

"Ice type?" Iris asked and tensed up. She suddenly felt something on her hand and realized that Cilan had placed his hand on hers. He wasn't looking at her but she could see the blush that had fixed itself on his face. She smiled and turned back to look at the battle at hand.

"Dodge that Vaccum wave and use Aerial ace!" Paul commanded. Weavile dashed forward and slammed into the Tyrogue. The fighting type jumped back and locked eyes with Weavile; its eyes started to glow purple and then faded.

_Mind reader..._ Paul murmured to himself, "Weavile use Dark pulse!"

Tyrogue shot forward another Vaccum wave at the same time. The move blasted through the attack the struck Weavile. Tyrogue then dashed forward and aimed a High jump kick at Weavile.

"Weavile, counter with Power-up punch, quickly!" Paul replied.

Weavile crammed his claw into Tyrogue's knee has he brought it up. "Ice beam, finish this," Paul ordered. Weavile blasted Tyrogue at close range with the ice move and froze the small pokemon, solid. Paul wordlessly tossed a pokeball at it and captured it. "Thank you Weavile, great job," Paul spoke quietly and retrieved his pokemon. The man nodded and walked away. Soon the group settled down for the evening. Slugma had volunteered to act as their campfire; the pokemon laid down in the middle of them and fell asleep quickly. Paul released Tyrogue next to the sleeping pokemon and started to work to thaw the pokemon. It was eventually released from the ice and kept a weary eye on Paul as he continued to warm him. Everyone else had rolled over to try and sleep, though many of them spoke softly to each other. Drew and May laid down in their sleeping bags and faced each other.

"So Mt. Silver, huh?" May whispered, "I wonder if we'll be okay... You know since that mountain is so dangerous..."

Drew smiled at her and at the way Slugma's light tinted her skin and eyes, "I'm sure we will. It's just a big, cold, rock after all."

May smiled at his statement and watched him place his arms behind his head; it made his chest push more against his nightshirt. Slugma's light danced also across his emerald hair and eyes, even his lips that were stuck in a smile. She was so happy that he had become someone that smiled more often than he used to.

"It's great, to be able to trust someone so much," May smiled at him and inched forward to get closer. Drew rolled over to face her again and now they were only a small distance from each others faces.

"Yeah..." Drew spoke in a lower tone, as if he was thinking of something.

"You okay, Drew?" May asked with concern lingering in her eyes. Drew sighed,

"Would you like to here a story?"

For a few hours after that Drew spoke in low tones to May about his past, as many of the others drifted off to sleep. Misty and Ash were facing each other as well. She looked up at his eyes,

"I wonder what Drew and May are talking about," Misty said, even in the low light Ash couldn't help but admire her ocean eyes and fiery hair. With Slugma's orange light on her hair it looked as if a flame was ablaze there, more than normal.

"Who knows..." Ash murmured before smiling, "Laying down like this with Slugma makes me think of all those nights traveling with you and Brock, May and Max, and everyone else... without the stars of course, which is too bad."

Misty smiled at his childlike wonder. How he valued such things that many people seemed determined to forget and of course his chocolate eyes and kind smile only helped to strengthen her own smile that graced her face, "Yeah, the stars are really beautiful when traveling."

"It was different you know? Without anyone there. No snoring, no waking up to someone cooking. I mean other than the pokemon..." Ash stole a glance at Pikachu and Ellie curled up and asleep together. He couldn't help be realize how close the two were getting; was he and Pikachu growing apart? _Naw we__'__re just growing up, but never apart._ Misty's voice broke his thoughts,

"Did you ever get lonely? Without hearing anyone speak? I mean you know, human speech minus maybe Lucario," Misty asked.

"Yeah, I think if it had been silent... I would have gone crazy, especially on Mt. Silver," Ash murmured.

"Wait you went up there, alone!?" Misty asked in a louder but hushed tone.

"I had my pokemon, Mist, but yeah. I went to a lot of extreme places. I had to test my limits," Ash spoke.

"What if you had reached them?" Misty asked stubbornly.

"... I guess it didn't really occur to me," Ash murmured.

"That seems to happen a lot when your life is at stake," Misty growled. She was surprised when Ash reached forward and grabbed her hand,

"It's just because... Of something my father told me once... I mean sure I don't really have much respect for my father anymore, but the things he used to teach me... I think he meant them then," Ash spoke solemnly. Misty nodded her head for him to explain,

"He said that... in reality you aren't very important, Ash," Before Misty could ask why a father would say such a thing to his son, Ash continued, "We are all just brief moments... All of us... you are only important if you leave an impact on others, because humanity remembers, books remember, history remembers, people remember, when your body can no longer continue."

Ash continued on to say that his father had told him worth, wasn't wealth or success but willingness, determination, and love above all else. People seem to really remember when someone shows unexpected kindness. Misty, by that time, had calmed down. For a while they talked about their parents, Misty telling how her mother had died. Her father was often very very busy running the town of Cerulean as it's mayor, which partly accounted for why her sisters seemed so unrestrained with responsibilities and such. She then recounted her story of why she feared Gyarados so much; she couldn't help but cry, thinking about her mother's accident. She could feel Ash chest through his shirt once she pulled herself closer for comfort. Ash felt his face heat up from her closeness but pushed past it to softly rub her back. She smiled at the feeling of his arm around her and shivered lightly. She merely laughed gently when Ash asked if she was cold.

The group had grown still and quiet, only Paul was awake anymore or so he thought. He returned Tyrogue after warming him for some time and went to slip into his sleeping bag.

"That was really thoughtful of you Paul," Dawn murmured. He realized he had unknowingly placed his bag next to hers and Gary's.

Paul grunted, "He would have gotten sick."

"Yeah..." Dawn murmured, "Can I ask you a question?"

"If it's about that man, or anything to do about before we met, don't hold your breath," Paul said sharply as he lowered himself into his bag and stared at the ceiling.

"...Okay... Well... I'll ask the question and you answer if you want, okay?" Dawn asked.

Paul only grunted in response.

"Do you not feel happy when you help someone? or a pokemon? Doesn't it make you want to smile?" Dawn asked.

Paul stared at the ceiling and didn't speak. Dawn held in a sigh and decided to simply roll over until she was surprised by his voice,

"I will admit... that I... I forgot... what those feelings of..." Paul swallowed slightly as if trying to force the words out was somewhat difficult, "compassion... felt like..."

Dawn shifted and faced him again, "I see..." She smiled brightly at him, "Well I'm glad you felt them again."

Paul didn't speak to her again and eventually he could hear her soft snoring. _Maybe one day... I__'__ll tell them... but I can__'__t yet..._ A pause pervaded his mind before he considered the problem with that idea, _but you realize that the closer you get to them, the more pain you__'__ll feel if they reject you after they find out... _Silence dominated the cave for a few moments and finally his thoughts subsided and sleep came to them all.

zzzzzzzzz

**So some interesting questions have been raised concerning Paul...** **and who was that man?**

**As for Drew's story... If you'd like to read that story of his past he told May, read my one-shot called "I'll fly"**

**All my one-shots will help tell the stories of some of the characters to give them some depth.**

**Eventually I'll upload Paul story and others in the future most likely. **

**Would you like me to post Misty's story? or write it? I've pre-written Paul's story but will not be uploading it yet due to ****spoilers, but Misty's I haven't written. Also I feel like people have taken the path of both of Misty's parents being dead too often, or at least in my experiences, so I decided to change it up and have only Misty's mother be dead. Which would explain why she was a tomboy and not her sisters; she was too young when her mother died, so she never really learned as much from her mom as she could've. Though a few characters do indeed have dead or missing, in Ash's case, parents, not all of them do. An obvious example being Brock, though there are some others that I will elaborate on in the future. It's not cannon obviously but I felt like it was needed in some way. I hope you agree :)**

**Final note: I would take the time to read my one-shot called, "What good can words do?" This little tale about Gary and Ash's past will come into play once they reach the top of Mt. Silver. If you don't read it then you might be a little confused (though not entirely) by the events on the mount's summit if you haven't read it.**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Scizor/Houndoom**

**Ritchie: Drowzee[Doc]/Totodile[hasn't been named yet(not taking suggestions though, already know what he's going to be named)]**

**Misty: Wooper**

**Brock: Shuckle**

**Gary: Duskull**

**Max: Doduo**

**May: Sentret**

**Drew: Flaaffy/Mantyke**

**Dawn: Misdreavus**

**Paul: Tyrogue**

**Cilan: Egg/Weepingbell**

**Cress: Seel**

**Iris: Lapras**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**That is all! Review, Fav, Follow, and Enjoy! :D**


	11. Memories on Mt Silver

**I'm still dealing with possible virus problems so this chapter comes from my phone. Hopefully the problem should be fixed within a day. I'll keep untouched guys posted though.**

**Also this is the first Chapter with the mention of an OC. For those out there who don't like OCs don't worry they aren't exactly pivotal to the story here. Imagine character of the day importance level. Anywho the next chapter will be when this OC leaves. This is Hitoriga127's OC in case you all wanted to know :)**

**Last warning! Please do take the time to read ****What good can words do?****, one of my one-shots I****'****ve written, it has important information relevant to this chapter!**

**Thanks and now to the story! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

With little effort the next morning, the group travelled back out of Mt. Mortar. Before they could actually leave the cave though, Slugma had stood stubbornly in their way. Chili smiled at the Slugma's determination and surprised the fire slug by inviting him to join them, instead of trying to bypass him like most did. Slugma happily agreed and Chili gained a new partner. They made their way to Maohgony town and entered the center of town, where they finally realized there was something very wrong.

"There's no one walking around," Drew whispered.

"Something's definitely not right," Brock nodded. Misty watched Ash's eyes glow bright for a moment, before he spoke,

"We should probably move on... I don't know where anyone is, but they don't seem to be here. Something weird is in the atmosphere around here…"

The group nodded in agreement. At the time being they couldn't worry too much about where all the people had gone. It was not to long after that decision that Ash froze in place and started to waver. He held his hand to his head and groaned a bit. Pikachu seemed to be holding onto his shoulder without as much strength. Ellie chirped worriedly.

"Ash?" Misty asked, "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know," He answered. After he spoke, the group spied what seemed to be a large ring form around them that starting to get smaller and smaller. It glowed blue and sparked with energy. Everyone braced themselves for an impact that never came. They all lifted their eyes to see the ring pass through each of them. Confusion filled all their faces until hey heard a scream of pain.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Ash cried out in agony as the ring constricted his arms to his sides. Pikachu and Ellie jumped down and turned to face their friend with worry in their eyes.

"No!" Misty shouted. It wasn't too much longer until the rest of the group found themselves bound by the typical mechanical rings Team Rocket used. By this time Ash had fallen to the ground and was writhing in pain, blue energy crackling around him.

"Hmmm. Well it's good to know that things works," Vane approached and growled before taking in the sight of all the rest of group, he had only met half of them after all.

"What did you do? What is that thing?" Paul growled and motioned to Ash.

"Oh, that thing... It's a high-tech device that drains his aura so he can't use it against us," Vane spoke simply, "We can't have him fighting back, can we?" he ended with a cruel smile.

"You horrid group of people," Cilan growled somewhat viciously.

Vane seemed to revel in the statement as if he had been complemented. The smile he gave them unnerved many,

"It all depends if you think he's hoarding great power from the world."

Ash spoke up, "The guardians have been giving their aura to the world since the beginning, only the Dark ones take it away."

"Hmmm... maybe, but regardless you children won't have to burden yourselves with him for much longer," Vane grumbled. The rest of the grunts approached to lead them away.

zzzzz

It had turned out that they were using an adapted form of radio waves to hinder Ash's aura abilities. Ash had been wondering why he didn't sense them. Before, he would've excepted that they might've been able to sneak up on him, but now he was much better at his abilities. He figured he could've possibly sensed them if he had been trying to be much more alert. Their radio waves didn't seem to be as strong as they thought. It also seemed liked they were testing new technology on him... He was most upset though that he had failed his friends again… He was determined; however, to rectify his mistake as soon as possible.

They were separated into different cells. Misty saw them drop Ash into the last one; he didn't even fight back. His eyes were closed and he was taking very shallow breaths. He had done that before whenever his energy was low; she could only imagine the amount of pain he was in with that ring sapping his energy away. The guards left for only a moment.

"Ash. Ash!" Misty whispered loudly. Everyone else, who were trying to shift in their tiny cells, now took notice of why Misty was so distressed. Ash opened his eyes slowly and tried to smile; she could see he was gritting his teeth though. Pikachu and Ellie chirped happily from their container when his eyes opened.

"Ashy-Boy you don't look so good," Gary spoke and shifted again. He could be seen wearing a serious look.

"Yeah... This ring... My energy..." Ash almost gasped. He had to try and take a few deep breaths before he could look at them again.

"We have to figure out what to do," Ritchie said finally.

"Yeah, if only we had a plan," May spoke out.

"We have to get our pokeballs back too," Max added.

Before anything else could be said a couple of guards returned. Misty looked back over at Ash again and could see how dead his eyes looked. The guard kicked the bars of Ash's cell,

"Whaddya think, Stan? Think that ring or whatever has done its job?"

"No the doc said another ten minutes, by his calculations," Stan answered his associate.

"Ten minutes!" Misty blurted out, "He can't take ten more minutes of that!"

"Quiet, girl!" The other growled.

"Don't mind them, Hans," Stan huffed.

Misty growled and looked back down at Ash who's breathing had slowed even more. Hans followed her gazed and looked at Ash; he too saw the slow breathing.

"Hey Stan, maybe she's right. The boss would be beyond angry with us if we killed him now," Hans spoke.

Misty shivered when she heard them say _now_ at the end of that sentence. Hans reached to open the cell,

"No! It'll be the doc's fault if he's wrong! Didn't you hear what he said about aura and stuff!" Stan growled after grabbing the other's arm.

"Naw I didn't understand that scientific gibberish and don't pretend you did!" Hans huffed, "I'm not letting the boss find something to blame us for!" With that, Hans reached forward and opened the cell. He leaned down and grabbed Ash by the ring around him. Suddenly a small pulse of blue energy shot Hans back and flat into the wall, knocking him out. Stan turned to face Ash, who was on his knees. The ring was glowing a fiercer blue now but then dimmed again.

"You worthless scum, you've been internalizing the energy! That's why the doctor said to let it sit on you for ten more minutes," Stan growled.

Ash spoke hoarsely, "Your choice, go get help or fight me alone." Afterwards, Ash let blue energy pool into his eyes. Stan took and couple steps back before taking off down the passageway.

"Oh yeah!" Chili shouted.

"You sent him packing, man!" Drew laughed.

Ash smiled before letting the ring dim again. He walked over to the wall and grabbed the keys from their hook, though with some difficultly due to his restraints. He started to release everyone, though they were still bound as well, with the exception of Pikachu and Ellie. Paul was able to twist enough the unbind himself with the second key as Ash made his way over to the final cell with Brock and Iris. Suddenly Hans woke up and grabbed Ash's ankle as he passed, causing him to fall onto his chest and wind him.

"Ah gotcha you whelp!" Hans growled and started to try to pull himself up to more properly secure Ash. Ash, still bound by the ring, couldn't properly fight back. He couldn't even use anymore aura since the ring had been draining his energy to whole time. Drew ran over and smacked Hans over the head with a chair. The man slumped back onto the ground.

"Phew... thanks Drew," Ash sighed and tried to prop himself up. Dawn made her way over to Brock and Iris's cell with the key from Ash, as the others tried to figure out how to get the ring off Ash. Brock and Iris approached soon as well.

"We gotta go, the others are going to be here soon," Gary muttered and kept looking down the hall.

"Yeah, I can't warn you guys either at the moment," Ash muttered.

"No keyhole..." Paul murmured after searching the ring for anything that'd show how to disarm it.

"Pikachu? Maybe a quick shock?" Ash asked. Pikachu didn't look too keen on the idea of shocking his friend, when Ash was so weak.

"Pika chu chu chu pika chu pi PikaPi," Pikachu muttered.

"Just once alright? It might set me free," Ash spoke. Pikachu sighed and waddled forward. He hugged Ash near the ring and shocked them both.

"PikaCHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu exclaimed and engulfed Ash and the ring in electricity. Ash gritted his teeth and sighed when the electricity dissipated. Then a click was heard and the ring slipped off Ash.

"Perfect, thanks buddy," Ash spoke and Pikachu and Ellie rubbed up against him.

"Let's get out of here," Ritchie said swiftly and took his own quick look down the hall. Everyone picked themselves up, grabbed their pokeballs nearby, and started to go down the opposite way that Stan had run. Ash was wheezing a bit but keeping up pretty well. They were taking a turn when they heard people talking. They ducked down quickly behind some crates in the small hideout.

"They say Robles got the first stone the other day," One grunt spoke.

"Apparently, since Latios and Latias were no longer there to guard the garden, Robles was able to sneak in and take the stone. It was resting in the pool of water under the soul dew thingy just like Dr. Zager said it would," The second answered.

Suddenly the group and the grunts heard an alarm go off.

"Shit, did those kids escape or something?" The first grunt grumbled.

"I guess. Let's go see where they want us to search," The second added and they ran off. The group then took off through the passageway. They reached to top of the stairs and pushed open the cabinet that hid the base. They could hear agents running behind them, so with all their strength they dashed off towards the woods that surrounded the town. As they continued to run, they were surprised by the sight of a boy since Ash was unable to warn them.

"Hey, pssst!"

They slowed but remained tensed to run should they need to. Brock was suddenly aware of who was in front of them,

"Kuno? Kuno Hart?"

Kuno smiled, "So you do remember me. Anyways we can talk later; let get someplace safer."

Brock told everyone that they could trust the boy, so they followed him. After moving through the forest a little bit more, Kuno stopped them and called out into the woods. A pokemon wandered over towards them.

"We need a pathway to the village, Mysa," Kuno spoke. Everyone was quite surprised by the pokemon's appearance. The Garchomp was pure white and then it opened it's mouth,

"Is see you've picked up some strays?" Mysa chuckled. Kuno sighed,

"Not now, Mysa. We need to go now. They're being hunted."

Mysa nodded and turned to dive into the ground. The group had honestly been more surprised by her coloration rather than her speech. They had been around too many talking pokemon recently. They crawled down into the hole and suddenly dropped into a make-shift cave. Illumination came from a fire... but not from a pokemon.

"Your... your hand... it's on fire," Max spoke dumbly and in a bit of shock. Kuno looked over at him and grinned,

"I'm a special kind of person, called a Biltzer. We can manipulate and use some pokemon attacks. Usually I can only use ice moves, but I can manipulate a few other moves. Mysa here used a weak flamethrower and I just took it."

"I've heard of Blizters! You have a village similar to mine," Iris spoke, "There aren't too many of you left, right? And most of your people don't leave the village or let outsiders in."

Kuno nodded as they started to walk, "I've been trying to change that. I was one of the first to ever leave the village."

"How do you know Kuno, Brock?" Ash finally asked. Brock smiled,

"He battled me for a gym badge a long time ago and he barely managed to beat my Onix since his Ekans had poisoned him."

"Yeah, Resha sure pulled through for me," Kuno smiled. Now that they weren't in as much danger and the tunnel was lit, the group could actually get a better view of their new friend. He had short blue hair and pale velvet eyes that would be a little unnerving if they hadn't already befriended him. Under his left eye, a cresent moon shaped marking rested. He wore a loose green sweater over his black undershirt; A chain necklace decorated his upper chest. He wore black jeans and hiker boots, a good choice for the weather.

"Thanks for the save back there, man," Drew added suddenly and everyone else agreed quickly.

"No problem, I know those Rocket guys aren't good news. Pryce and the people of that town came to us for shelter until the G-men could go and chase them out. They've sure gotten more emboldened the last few years or so..." Kuno mumbled the last part.

"Well that's good. I was worried about the people of Mahogany," May spoke and looked around the tunnel in interest. They could still hear Mysa digging up ahead.

Eventually they stopped and Mysa dug upwards.

"Rosco! Rosco are you there!?" Kuno called out. A pinkish light came over the group at that moment and they began to float up and out of the hole. They were met with a Feraligator, an odd colored Slowking, an Arbok, a Regirock, and an Excavalier. The Excavalier immediately leapt up and started nuzzling Kuno's face.

"I'm glad we're back too, Houki," Kuno smiled and the group of pokemon followed them as they trekked further. Many in the group pulled sweat-shirts and jackets out of their backpack since the weather was getting progressively colder. According to Kuno, their village was north of Silver town but in between Blackthorn and Mt. Silver. Apparently they had bypassed Ice Path by using the tunnel Mysa had dug.

They continued walking and at some point they heard another voice,

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! You think it's funny to just run off like that!"

Suddenly Kuno was lifted from the ground and shot forward until he stopped in front of a girl's face. The others could see a blush flash across his face and a sweatdrop form on the back of his head.

"Sorry bout that, Melissa," Kuno mumbled.

"Where did you go anyway? And why are there so many people here?" Melissa shifted but never looked at them. Her eyes were pale green, she was blind.

"Sensed their minds here, huh?" Kuno spoke out.

"That would be the case, she certainly didn't see them," Mysa snorted.

"Hush, Mysa!" Kuno whined.

"Come on, Kuno. You know Mysa doesn't bother me. She's just trying to teach you to be more observant. Mew knows she's trying," Melissa muttered the last part.

"Hey!" Kuno huffed, "Can you at least put me down!? I told you there might still be people in Mahogany town, so I went to check and found these guys."

"Oh! Mahogany town?" Melissa spoke in a sadder tone as she placed Kuno back on solid ground.

"They're travelers though, for some reason Team Rocket was after them," Kuno explained. Suddenly another voice broke the chat.

"Oh dear goddess! How your beauty shines in my darkest hour! ACK!" Brock yelped once Max's hand had fixed itself on his ear. Kuno, Melissa, and the rest of the group sweatdropped.

The group then mingled together and introduced themselves. Melissa had short black hair that framed her face that was dotted with freckles. She wore a black skirt with thick tan leggings underneath for deflecting the cold. She wore a sapphire colored v-neck shirt with a tan sweatshirt over it loosely; her feet were covered with brown hiking boots similar to Kuno's. They were told she was a psychic, which explained Kuno's levitation and her previous knowledge of Kuno bringing guests. Kuno even introduced his other pokemon, Rosco the Slowking, Resha the Arbok, Elser the Feraligator, Houki the Excavalier, and Regi the Regirock. Melissa talked about her pokemon as well, Lugaot the Duskull, Leo the Pyroar, Mi the Carbink, Tiatanio the Golurk, Zula the Ivysaur, and a Xatu named Chazo. Melissa held Kuno's arm as they walked; she explained he used to guide her when she was blind but now that her psychic abilities were better it wasn't always nescessary; it was mostly a habit now. After some time, Ash could feel his energy coming back to him slowly. He reached into his bag and pulled out one of his bitter berry bars.

"Needed a boost?" Misty asked. Ash nodded,

"My energy was coming back, but I wanted to speed it up," Ash answered and took another bite before handing the last bits to Pikachu and Ellie, though only Pikachu would benefit from the aura aspect. Ash let his aura flow out some so he could relax and sense their surroundings, that's when he made an interesting discovery,

"Kuno?"

"Yeah, Ash?" Kuno smiled and turned his head.

"Did you know you have a stronger aura than normal people? Not Aura guardian standards but enough of a difference to notice," Ash spoke. Kuno looked at him in shock for a moment before he replied,

"You can sense aura? Wait! Are _you_ an Aura Guardian?" Kuno asked with excitement.

Ash smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I was knighted by her majesty Ilene about ten months ago. Riley Gen was my teacher as well as myself."

Kuno grinned like a little child, "You think you could help me use mine? Or at least use it some how?"

"I can see, but no promises. Besides you did save our buts back there," Ash smiled.

Eventually they reached the village and met up with the village elder and Pryce. The group plus Kuno and Melissa joined them in the village elder's home.

"I see some familiar faces... I suppose you ran into our uninvited guests? Terribly sorry about that," Pryce snorted before adding, "The scum."

"Hopefully the G-men will handle it soon enough. We should all be grateful that everyone seems to be in good health," The village elder, Fuyu, spoke softly. He then turned to Kuno and shouted, "Do not go running off again without permission, Koinu!"

Kuno flinched and then sweatdropped when Melissa gave him a glare. He sighed, "Sorry Fuyu-san."

After visiting with the elder and Pryce a little longer, the group made their way to Kuno's home.

-Crash-

"Ah, Tauros dung…"

Kuno sweatdropped and Melissa snickered.

"Good ol' dad… Wonder what he broke this time?" Kuno chuckled before muttering.

The group walked further into the house after respectfully taking off their shoes at the door. Even Pikachu and Ellie dusted their feet off with Melissa and Kuno's pokemon. They followed them deeper into the house before laying down to relax. In a small kitchen, the humans of the group came across a man picking up the pieces of a broken lamp.

"What did you do this time, Dad?" Kuno asked and rose a brow.

The man jumped slightly in surprise and whirled around to face them. Soon a smile came to his face before he started to laugh.

"Hahaha! You surprised me there Kuno! How many times do i have to tell ya not to sneak up on me like that. Oh, hello Melissa! Hello there everyone, who are your friends here?" also expertly changing the subject.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Hart," Melissa said nicely and went to open her mouth, but Mysa, who had followed the trainers to the kitchen, beat her to it.

"They're some strays we picked up. Harmless really. They do need a place to stay though, Siege," Mysa spoke.

Mr. Siege Hart shook his finger at the Garchomp, "Mysa… You shouldn't refer to guests in such a way," The Garchomp huffed but a smile graced her face. Siege then turned to the group, "So I need to cook a bunch more food, huh?"

"Let us help you with that, Mr. Hart," Brock spoke.

"Yes it's the least we can do, after you've provided your home to us," Cilan bowed.

"Yes please do," Cress spoke and copied Cilan's gesture. Chili wasn't too far behind.

"Alright, alright, Let's see what you boys can do," Siege smiled, "And please Siege is fine."

After Siege, Brock, and the Striation brothers went to get started on dinner, the rest of the group joined the pokemon in a large and padded room. They sat comfortably on the floor and began to chat.

"So a Master Challenge, huh? Cool," Kuno grinned, "All the best of the best coming together? And adding in a journey around the world? How awesome is that!?"

"It is pretty awesome! I'm also the youngest so that makes it even more amazing I was allowed to come," Max said with pride. A few in the group rolled their eyes in jest and May had a tick mark appear over her head.

"Someone's really full of themselves," May spoke.

"I have reason to be!" Max replied and emphasized the last two words in the sentence.

Before the tiny argument could continue, another voice floated over to them.

"Kuno! You need to come and wash up!" Mysa growled.

Kuno grumbled, "Mysa! I can decide if and when I want to wash up on my own! I'm old enough to make those choices!"

"Do you remember the last time you didn't listen to me? A little five year old Kuno ended up with the back ripped out of his pants for the world to see," Mysa responded. You could almost hear her pride in her joke about her friend. Kuno's face turned completely red in embarrassment.

"MYSA!" Kuno shouted and yelped.

Melissa started to snicker, "I remeber the last time she told that story."

Kuno whipped around to face her, "Shut-up! Shut-up! Shut-up!" He spoke hurriedly and desperately.

"I could always tell them about the first time you tried to catch a pokemon…" Mysa trailed off.

"Wash up you said!?" Kuno yelped and dashed away.

Everyone was laughing at the interaction in good sport. Everyone noticed Pikachu glance up sneakily at Ash. Ash grumbled, "Don't even start."

"Pi he he ka chuuu," Pikachu laughed, "Pikachu pika chu chu pika chuuu pi pi pi pika chu chu pika chu pi PikaPi."

"You tried to catch a Pidgey with your jacket!?" Mysa voice spoke out in surprise from the other room.

"PFFFT HA HA HA! That trumps all, Ashy-boy!" Gary started to laugh.

Ash rolled his eyes as everyone got their chance to laugh at his woeful tale. He glanced at Pikachu, "You realize this means war, right?"

"Pik pika chu PikaPi," Pikachu girnned.

After a lovely dinner, the group got ready for bed. As everyone started to get settled in their sleeping bags in the large room they had hung out in, since it was large enough to hold them all, Cilan suddenly yelped in surprise and excitement as his egg finally started to pulse with light. After glancing up at Ash and him telling them the egg was definitely ready, everyone gathered around; a healthy and lively little Shroomish came into the group. Kuno and Melissa eventually left for their own rooms as it started to get later in the night. After the egg hatching and their run in with Team Rocket, they were all a bit restless and adrenaline kept them from sleeping soundly. The break from running into Team Rocket had ended too soon.

"I wonder what stone that grunt was talking about," Gary spoke suddenly. Assuming correctly that almost no one was sleeping.

"Yeah they mentioned it was below the soul dew... I didn't see anything there," Paul muttered.

"Maybe that means it wasn't there before," Brock spoke up suddenly.

"Gah! This is so frustrating! Getting little pieces here and there... And it's way too cold here!" Iris whined. Everyone was somewhat understanding of her outburst, they were after all at the base of a frozen mountain... Basically the bane of Iris' existence.

Everyone sighed almost at the same time due to their predicament. They just couldn't seem to get ahead of the Rockets and their plan. Too many parts of the picture still were missing. Eventually everyone was able to fall asleep, though Ash sleep fitfully from his nightmare he had had before. It came every once in a while almost as if to remind him of his gargantuan task, lest he forget. Tonight though, he wasn't the only one who dreamed...

zzzzzzzzzzzz

The next morning Ash went into the nearby forest with Kuno to show him how he practiced his aura. He gave his new friend some tips and even spared with Lucario as a demonstration. Zoroark and Meinshao practiced against each other and Pikachu did his own training with Ellie acting as a target to some degree. Ash wished Kuno good luck in trying to focus his aura and maybe he would be able to one day pull it out from within himself and be even stronger. As the pair returned to the others, the group plus Melissa was talking about their plans to ascend Mt. Silver.

"We'll come back through here after we go up to the peak," Brock explained to Kuno and Melissa.

The group continued to get ready and before they were about to leave, Melissa approached Ash nervously.

"You are troubled by nightmares, Ash," Melissa spoke, "I saw them... I believe me and Kuno should help guide you and your friends up Mt. Silver. Also when you head to Hoenn... you should stop at Shamouti island... I don't know why but the spheres call to you."

Kuno looked between the curious group and Melissa before smiling, "She can sometimes see the future. I'd be happy to help you guys up there. If you haven't traveled it much it can take you down easy. It's a hungry mountain."

The group agreed. Kuno and Melissa returned their pokemon, with the exception of Mysa since she had no pokeball and together they started their climb up the icy and foreboding mountain.

zzzzzzzz

_It was just so cold._

_That was all that really echoed in Iris__'__s mind. The cold reminded her of lonely memories. As the snow danced in front of her, she could see visages of the past. Cryogonal and Froslass danced on the mountains near her homeland. The cold and ice consumed all who weren__'__t weary. The great Kyurem was rumored to revel in the lost as they wondered around his icy territory. Kyurem was respected and feared. It was these stories and the permanent and sudden absence of people from time to time that caused her such fear when around ice. The stories had simply been her parents trying to protect her, but regardless they stuck. That and the yellow glowing eyes she saw on top of the mountain once through the mist at the beginning of a snowstorm. It was that fear that suddenly caused her to snap back to the present and her legs to collapse beneath her. It took a few moments before she realized someone had picked her up and was carrying her. She looked up and could see Cilan marching with her in his arms. His cheeks and nose were flushed from the cold. It was his eyes though that she became transfixed on. She started not to quake as much or fear her phobia so long as she looked into them; in her mind yellow eyes were replaced with green ones._

"Is she going to be okay?" Dawn yelled over the howling wind.

"She seems okay now, but we need to find shelter until this storm passes!" Brock shouted in return.

"Good idea! This way! I know where a cave is!" Kuno spoke and lead them towards the forest that was off the main path a bit. Though Ash knew his way somewhat around Mt. Silver since he had been there prior, he also knew he would have been unable to find his way in a blizzard like this. Kuno really seemed to know where they were going. They finally made their way into a cave. Ash released Emboar for the warmth and light of his open flame.

"Iris we're in a cave now. It's okay," Cilan spoke softly. Cress and Chili didn't even tease him this time. Iris opened her eyes groggily,

"Thanks, Cilan," Iris smiled and tried to straighten out some.

"Do you know how much further until the top?" Brock asked and tried rubbing his arms to warm them.

"Hmmm... I'd say another four-hundred meters or so," Kuno mused.

"This mountain is sorrowful," Melissa whispered and her eyes flashed gold for a second.

Ash stared outside as well, "If my pokemon hadn't been with me, I think I would've lost it up here. Something about this mountain is off... It's always been that way."

Gary nodded, "I can always remember how uncomfortable Gramps was every time someone came to him to be granted permission to come up here. Of course they were talented or they wouldn't have been granted permission by Gramps, but he was always afraid they would never return."

"I can imagine that knowing you were one of the last people to see someone alive, would be unnerving," Cress spoke reverently.

Gary's face seemed to darken a bit and Ash looked over and frowned at him.

The group sat silently after that and simply tried to huddle together to keep warm. It took a while but eventually the blizzard lessened and they were able to travel again. The snow now drifted down softly and delicately, though it still fell heavily. The wind wasn't as harsh anymore. Ash could've sworn he saw a woman standing in the snow a ways away, but once he blinked she was gone. He couldn't even sense any aura from her so he determined he must be seeing things in the snow drifts. They finally reached the peak and the snow fell even less; it did however, sparkle in the light of the setting sun. The view was breath taking.

"Gorgeous..." Dawn breathed out.

Everyone simply nodded in agreement too caught in their wonder.

"That view never gets old," Ash spoke.

"Look out! Look out! Look out!"

Ash froze and looked around. No water anywhere, only the cliff ahead of him. _Dear Mew..._

_WHAM!_

Ash felt Bianca slam into him and he stumbled forward towards the sharp cliff. If Emboar hadn't been standing nearby, he would've gone over. The large boar pokemon simply grabbed him with one strong arm before Ash could go most anywhere; he almost essentially clothes-lined Ash but at least he wasn't hurtling towards his doom. Everyone, Pikachu and Ellie included, let out a collective sigh of relief.

zzzzz

Bianca had plead for forgiveness the whole way as she lead them towards a cabin her group was staying at. Ash was willing to forgive relatively easily; Misty was another story, but she eventually relented. The two groups merged in the cabin and introduced Kuno and Melissa to the others. It was then they saw the two League Officials that were in the cabin as well. They all got their second token after the officials swiped their card through their pokedexes. The two groups decided to go down the mountain together in the morning with Kuno and Melissa's help of course. Since they had some free time, Cress used one of the remaining water stones to evolve his Poliwhirl since the frog pokemon had been ready to evolve for quite a while. The officials had long ago gone to sleep in another part of the cabin, while the two groups and their guides swapped stories and such. It was after a while of talking, that many started to notice Melissa's and Ash's unease...

"Ash? Are you okay?" Misty asked, as Ash shifted a bit and then looked at her.

"Yeah, what's up Mel? You're always squirmy when you sense something," Kuno spoke.

Melissa was silent and looked up at Ash, "You feel the pull? Towards the mountain's summit?"

Ash nodded and let blue light flood his pupils, "There's something out there... not alive but still calling... I think... I think it's a time flower..."

Everyone was silent... Should they go? With an unspoken understanding the two groups rose and began putting on their coats and cold weather gear. Iris huddled next to Cilan as the mass of people made their way out into the cold once more. Pikachu hid in Ash's coat and Ellie in Misty's. They trudged through the icy winds off into the dark of night. They could make their way back by Ash's aura vision since he could sense the officials still sleeping in the cabin. After a few minutes of walking, the group made out the tell tale sign of blue light dimly glowing in the snow. Ash and Brock worked to remove the snow and as they scooped the last bits of the white stuff away, Ash's hand bumped the flower and the memories started...

zzzzzzzzzzz~Location: Mt. Silver / Date: Unknown / Time: Morning~zzzzzzzzzzz

Suddenly the group could see the mount in its glory during the day...

_A man stood facing away from them and towards the horizon... No doubt the man wa__s Redrick Ketchum. A Pikachu __was perched on his shoulder and an Espeon sat at his feet._

_Suddenly another man approached from the mountain trail... A few realized the man wa__s a younger... Giovanni..._

"_Gio... What pleasure do I own this sudden meeting? Are you here to kill me?__" __Red asked suddenly without ever moving. The Espeon turned his head and growled at Giovanni; the Pikachu did the same. Giovanni started, surprised by Red__'__s knowledge of his presence. He then spoke,_

"_Of course not... You__'__d decimate me before I could even start... Gun or not,__" __Giovanni chuckled._

_Red looked now over his shoulder and frowned, __"__What are you doing here?__"_

_Giovanni met his gaze and never faltered, __"You__'__ve run away... I__'__m trying to figure out why... You trying to protect that whelp of yours and your mystery spouse? I must say... You__'__ve hid them well.__"_

_Red growled a bit under his breath, __"__You think that__'__s what I__'__m doing? I have more important things to worry about than running from you.__"_

"_Hmmm..." __Giovanni responded, trying to hide his surprise. He recovered soon and spoke again,_

"_I have a feeling this will be the last time we meet... I just wanted to say I still respect your skill... Your... power. I guess I want to give you a last chance to join me again... To change the world, Red.__"_

_Red smiled and then started to laugh, which only made Giovanni angry._

"_Gio... I simply can__'__t believe you had enough hope that I might join you... I__'__ve said it once and I__'__ll say it again... I will never join Team Rocket... Your kind are scum... though I__'__ve always respected your power and skill as well... I__'__ve never respected you as a person. After all the things others have sacrificed to try and curb your tendencies and yet you still do such great wrong.__"_

_Giovanni growled, __"__Fine. I will find your family, Redrick... and I will end them.__" __The Boss Rocket turned to leave before he stopped and looked over his shoulder,_

"_Just like I ended that friend of yours and his pretty wife.__"_

_Red__'__s eyes contracted and he started to tremble, __"__What... What did you say?__"_

_Giovanni grinned a wicked and calculating smile, __"__You heard me... Blueregard, the son of the famous professor Oak... I had one of my young prot__égé__s stand in the middle of that road... The fool didn__'__t even know... I imagine even if he had, he would__'__ve crammed his car into that tree anyway. Ironically he was going to a meeting with the League to figure out what they should do about the return of the Team Rocket threat... Irony can be cruel can__'__t it?__"_

_Red, by this time, had turned on his heel and was walking silently towards Giovanni. Rage had fixed itself on his features._

"_Shame you failed to get rid of us... By the way, how is the young Gary Oak? Dealing alright without parents? Can that pathetic excuse for a Professor care for him right or is he too senile?__"_

_Red pulled back a fist and it looked as though aura started to flicker around it before sputtering out. Before he could punch Giovanni in the face, however; the Rocket Boss had pulled out a gun and pressed it to Red__'__s chest._

"_I too have given you many chances, Red... Too many... I__'__ve always though of you as almost more a son to me than Sylvester...__" __Giovanni grumbled._

_Red had calmed and was staring Giovanni dead in the eyes, __"Silver isn__'__t your son. He doesn__'__t have the right blood type to be your son... You both found that out not too long ago. You know that.__"_

"_Immaterial... Regardless... Now you know... Will you threaten the life of another, Red?__" __Giovanni asked and pressed the gun harder into Red__'__s chest. Espeon and Pikachu sat behind their master, growling._

"_I will never join Team Rocket... Besides... I won__'__t be much use to anyone anymore. You said so yourself... You think this is the last time you will see me... That__'__s the truth,__" __Red spoke softly and intensely._

_Giovanni looked at him before he appeared as if he was going to put the gun away, __"__I see... well I suppose this is goodbye then. Such a waste of talent.__"_

_Giovanni then aimed the gun again and went to fire. Espeon__'__s Psychic got there first. Giovanni was frozen in place and the gun was tossed effortlessly off the cliff._

"_Good work, Vee,__" __Red smiled and looked back up at Giovanni. He cocked his arm back and punched the man in the face once, __"__That__'__s for __Gretchen__." __Red then punched him a second time which broke Giovanni from Vee__'__s Psychic and caused him to fall to the ground, __"__And that is for Blueregard...__" __Red started to pant. Giovanni eventually got up and eyed Red silently before turning and making his way down the mountain. After a moment the evil man was gone. Red turned around the walked towards the cliffside and his pokemon followed. He then sighed and started to choke on a __sob._

"_I__'m sorry Blue... I'__m so sorry... __Green… That sorry excuse for a human being! You let him live! I let him live! Grah!__" __Red shouted and blue sparked around him before fizzing out._

_**Master... You shouldn**__**'**__**t do that... You know you**__**'**__**re aura doesn**__**'**__**t work anymore... The little that does you must conserve.**_

"_I know... I__'__m sorry Vee...__" __Red sighed. He controlled himself and then heard another speak._

"_Pika chu chu pik pika chu," __the Pikachu spoke._

"_Yeah I know Pika... We__'__ve stayed here long enough... I guess I just wanted to say good-bye to this place,__" __Red sighed again and a cloud of frost formed in front of his mouth, __"Let__'__s go." __Red brought a hand to his mouth and whistled loudly. Before long, a massive Charizard hovered before them. Red returned Vee and Pika before mounting the large dragon-like pokemon. The Charizard took off silently and the duo disappeared into the horizon._

_The memory started to fade..._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzz~End Memory~zzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

The wind howled as no one spoke.

"He did it..."

In the dark area, lit only by the few lanterns they had carried, Ash turned to face Gary.

"Gary..." Ash began but was silenced by his friend.

"THAT NO GOOD LOUSY MONSTER! THAT WORTHLESS SCUMBAG! HOW CAN HE EVEN CALL HIMSELF A HUMAN BEING!?" Gary yelled out into the howling wind. Gary had been a good boy. He had moved on. He had tried to show maturity with almost everything he did. He had grown to have enough patience to become a professor in training, but now... his wall had been breached. All the things he had suppressed came forth in a wave of pain, rage, and sorrow. Gary's very being was torn.

"Gary... Please," Ash asked and tried to move towards him. Misty and Brock also attempted to do the same. Gary stepped away though, "THAT...That..." Now his rage exhausted for the time being, he fell to his knees in the cold and frigid snow... and Gary Oak started to sob. Everyone was quite upset watching their friend suffer so. Paul seemed to be in his own little world. After he had witnessed the memory his eyes were set into a look of shock before he had started to stare at the ground in great thought...

"I'm sorry Gary, but we need to get back to the cabin..." Brock said softly.

Gary had finally stopped crying and one could see the frozen trails where tears had fallen down his cheeks. Finally he nodded numbly and rose. The group of people made their way back to the cabin silently. After an awkward silence... they got ready for bed and fell asleep. What good could words do?

zzzzzzzzz

***Sniffles* I can't believe I wrote that, Poor Gary.**

**So several things here and there to pull out of that memory, what they are exactly… you'll have to figure them out with time :D**

**About Vee talking... I'd imagine that being like the strongest Espeon in the world that he might have picked up telepathy :3**

**Also If your weren't already aware… I have opted to give each of these past characters longer names in my story. I realize this might be silly and I don't mean to cause any trouble. I just feel that though it's plausible to name a kid Red, Blue, etc. That those names resulted as more from nicknames. So to make things easier, here's the character with their longer names:**

**Red = Redrick**

**Blue = Blueregard**

**Green = Gretchen {Green being as sassy as she is… once she learned her full and original name, took out the tch… Gretchen - tch = Green}**

**Silver = Sylvester **

**Answers to Questions:**

**Fan: I don't think Max is a psychic. I believe that psychic pokemon can choose to only talk to one person or pokemon at a time. My evidence(In my mind) being that Sabrina communes with her pokemon and only her pokemon when she wants and vice versa. So I believe psychic pokemon themselves have more to do with Max's talks with them(Ralts/Jirachi) than Max does. Of course that's just my view on it :)**

**I think I'll start working on ideas for Misty's past. Some of you seems interested in that :D**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Scizor/Houndoom**

**Ritchie: Drowzee[Doc]/Totodile[hasn't been named yet(not taking suggestions though, already know what he's going to be named)]**

**Misty: Wooper**

**Brock: Shuckle**

**Gary: Duskull**

**Max: Doduo**

**May: Sentret**

**Drew: Flaaffy/Mantyke**

**Dawn: Misdreavus**

**Paul: Tyrogue**

**Cilan: ****Shroomish****/Weepingbell**

**Cress: Seel**

**Chili: Slugma**

**Iris: Lapras**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**


	12. Heading to Hoenn

**The virus issue has been resolved! Onto more writing!**

**This is the second chapter with the mention of an OC. For those out there who don't like OCs don't worry they aren't exactly pivotal to the story here. Imagine character of the day importance level. This is Hitoriga127's OC in case you all wanted to know :) Also a cameo appearance is made in this chapter by AegisDragon****'****s OC, Mathias.**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Everyone got ready silently the next morning. Gary did speak but very little, mainly reminders or a good morning or two. The groups mostly decided to leave him alone for the time being unless he stayed that way for too long, then they would intervene. The trip down the mountain was a little smoother; the winds were mostly quiet, much like the group. They were close to entering the village when the elder, Fuyu, approached them and stopped them.

"Fuyu-san? What are you doing here?" Kuno asked.

"Hush, boy," Fuyu spoke and turned to Ash and sized him up. He approached him and held his hand before placing and cold stone in Ash's palm, "You'll need it more than us." He then turned to face the entire group, "The Rockets have come for something. Pryce and the others are fighting back. We need your help young ones."

"What!?" Kuno yelped and started running towards the village with Melissa trailing behind. The rest of the group nodded and started making their way towards the village.

Two large armies of pokemon were battling each other. The Rocket's and the pokemon of the people of the village and the people of Mahogony. Everyone began releasing their pokemon to fight alongside them. Ash released Jolteon, Lucario, and Garchomp, Brock released Fortress and Swampert, Misty called out Gyarados, Gary released his Blastoise and Umbreon, Ritchie let out his Zippo, Max asked for Sceptile and Kirlia's help, Drew brought in Flygon, May used Venusaur, Paul let out Magmortar and Tyrogue, Dawn used Quilava and Mamoswine, Cilan used Simisage and Paras, Cress called out Seel and Poliwrath, Chili released Growlithe and Heatmor and evolved Growlithe with a fire stone, Iris let Lapras and Aerodactyl out, Serena commanded Delphox and Vivillion in battle while Clemont used Chesnaught and Magneton, Harley revealed he had a Clefable and used his now evolved Haunter, Solidad released a new Ninetails and Raichu, Zoey used her Gallade and a Leafeon, Barry sent out Hitmonlee and Roserade, Kenny used his Empoleon and Graveler, Nando used Sunflora, Stephan released Zebstrika, Bianca's Emboar joined the fight, Cameron's Lucario, Georgia's Beartic, and Burgundy's Stoutland also took their places and prepared to battle. Mysa's white hide was shining in the midst of the huge fight and perhaps one could see Chazo teleporting around and slamming unsuspecting Arbok or other various poison types with Psychic attacks. Ash ran forward and flanked his Lucario and Cameron's and added in his own Aura spheres. Cilan's Paras evolved during battle, as did Max's Kirlia into Gardevoir, Paul's Tyrogue into a Hitmontop, and Dawn's Quilava. It was then that a tremendous roar echoed through-out the area. Ash and the others whipped their heads around to see Vane riding on top of an absolutely massive Steelix that glinted gold in the sun. Ash looked down at the stone that he once again held in his hand. No bigger than a large marble the stone glittered navy blue and red and orange swirled in it's core. He saw the massive Steelix let fly a super powerful Hyperbeam. The earth shook and Ash fell to the ground. At this level he could only see glimpses of his friends and their pokemon fighting. He pulled himself back up and made it to his Garchomp, remembering something that Professor Sycamore had told him once about mega-stones and how color was often an indicator of which pokemon it belonged to. The only problem was Ash didn't have a mega ring. He finally made it to his pokemon and placed a hand on it's back. Garchomp swung around in almost bestial fury, not realizing his trainer was the one approaching. Ash pulsed aura into his friend almost instantly calming him. Ash held the stone in front of Garchomp and his dragon ate it right out of his hand. Ash was surprised at first but simply nodded in understanding. Maybe Garchomp couldn't mega-evolve right now, but perhaps the stone could give him power.

"Keep up the good work, pal," Ash spoke before beginning to turn and face a new opponent. It was then that he was surprised by the bright glow that soon engulfed his friend. It wasn't too long before a Mega-Garchomp took the place of his dragon-type.

"GARRRRRRRR!" Garchomp roared and the battle seemed to stop and all eyes turned to the new beast in their midst. Vane, still atop his Steelix, squinted his eyes and then yelled out,

"Hyperbeam on that Garchomp!"

The beam of raw energy cut right across the ground and was on a collision course with Ash's Garchomp. The beam hit and made Garchomp shuffle back a bit. The draconic pokemon then grinned, letting all his teeth show, and suddenly released his own Hyperbeam that tore through the air and merely by the air currents around it, caused the earth to burn and crack. The beam struck Steelix and the pokemon roared and reared back. It turned back towards Garchomp and was working to form another Hyperbeam when suddenly Garchomp jumped into the air and started to soar about. Garchomp built up a Draco meteor in his mouth and shot the attack towards Steelix. The attack detonated blasting away some nearby pokemon and making Vane fall to the ground. Garchomp struck the ground again and let out and horrendous roar which forced some of the weaker pokemon, in the Grunts' possession, to retreat into their pokeballs. Vane growled and pulled himself up. His eyes locked with Ash's for a brief moment, before he turned at the sound of a Dragonite roar in the distance.

"Reatreat! Hear me fellow Rockets! Retreat!" Vane yelled above the sounds of battle. Soon Team Rocket was vanishing into the undergrowth. Vane turned and was teleported away with his Kadabra after he had returned his Steelix. A few people were able to trap some of the Rockets in time for the approaching G-men to apprehend them. Ash looked up at his Garchomp as the bright glow dimmed and he returned to his normal form.

zzzzzzzz

The G-men were busy talking with Pryce and interrogating the Rockets they had managed to catch. The group was settling down after having to fight so hard. Many took their turns taking showers due to the dirt and grime that had easily plastered itself to them during the fierce battle. After a while they got the moment to sit down and take a breath. Gary seemed a bit jittery, no doubt he had dealt with enough the past twenty-four hours.

"Good riddance."

Everyone flinched and looked up, surprised by the first voice amongst them. Trip sighed before speaking again, "I'm glad everyone got out of that in one piece."

Dawn saw Zoey smile and nod before she spoke, "I couldn't agree more, Trip."

"Your Garchomp was superb, I must say, Ash," Nando smiled and looked over at his friend. Ash nodded,

"I don't know how he mega-evolved though... Fuyu gave me a mega-stone but I don't have a mega-ring."

Everyone was confused and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Garchomp just found it in himself to evolve?" Max asked.

Everyone didn't have an answer so they simply ended up returning to silence.

They went to bed soon after and all decided to travel together down to New Bark Town and get a boat to Hoenn. Ash explained to the second group, with a bit of Melissa's help, that he needed to stop at Shamouti island. They were alright with that and even decided to go with them there. Everyone lapsed into deep sleep after such a challenging day.

zzzzzzzzzz

Early the next morning the groups were getting ready to leave, when Kuno approached them.

"Hey guys, you getting ready to go?" Kuno asked and Melissa approached his side.

Ash nodded, "Yeah we are."

Kuno smiled, "It was great meeting everyone. I'm glad I could help some," he turned to face Brock, "Brock... I was wondering if we could have a battle before you go? Between Resha and your Onix. For old time's sake."

And so the group made their way out to a clearing next to the village after getting ready to leave. They had already said goodbye to the village elder, Pryce, and even Lance. Nando offered to referee,

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Brock Harrison and Kuno Hart. Informal. Are both trainers ready to battle?" Nando asked.

The others sat nearby eagerly awaiting the battle. Both trainers nodded.

"Alright, Begin," Nando spoke and the two trainers released their pokemon. That's when Kuno realized something... Brock didn't have a Onix anymore.

"Ready to battle Steelix!?" Brock cried out and his pokemon roared at the ready. Brock smiled at Kuno, "Sorry to tell you but poison won't save you this time."

Kuno smiled back, "I didn't wanna win that way anyway. Let's do this, Resha!"

"Char bok boka!" The Arbok hissed.

"Resha use Coil!" Kuno shouted. Resha twisted her body tightly around herself.

"Steelix, Irontail!" Brock shouted in return. Steelix made it's way over to Resha and batted her aside with his iron-clad tail. Resha hissed after coming to a stop from Steelix's attack. She made her way closer to Steelix before Kuno gave a command.

"Use Crunch!"

Resha lunged at Steelix and bit down hard. Steelix flinched but didn't seem too bothered by the dark-type attack.

"That all you've got Kuno? Don't tell me you've regressed," Brock smiled as a challenge. It was making him happy to slightly relive the days of him being the Pewter city gym leader.

"No way, switch to Ice fang!" Kuno called out.

Ice started to crystalize around the spot Resha still was biting onto.

"Steelix, Dig! Shake her off!" Brock shouted.

Steelix struck the ground and dug deep. After a moment Resha made her way up to the top of the ground, before Steelix rocketed up from underneath her. After it was all said and done, Resha and Steelix both seemed tired.

"Resha, Mud bomb!" Kuno yelled. The mud slammed into Steelix and caused him to roar in pain.

"Steelix, use Dragonbreath!" Brock shouted. Steelix's attack struck Resha as she let fly another Mub bomb. Both pokemon fell to the ground and for a moment there was silence...

Before Nando could call it a tie, Steelix rose his mighty head. He was panting but he was conscious.

"Arbok is unable to battle, Brock Harrison is the winner!" Nando declared.

The two returned their pokemon and approached each other.

"You've gotten even stronger, Kuno. I'd pretty much call it a tie since Steelix was defiantly on his last leg. If you could've used some poison like poison types are known for... you probably would've had me," Brock smiled.

"Yeah, don't you worry though next time I'll beat you. Maybe we can have another battle only it can be a full six-on-six," Kuno grinned and happily shook Brock's hand. Kuno then walked over to Melissa and she gave him a navy and red egg. He turned around and looked at Iris, "Here, this is Mysa and Elser's egg... I want you to train it and make it strong. Mysa agrees."

"Young dragon master... Take my egg and care for it," Mysa gave Iris a toothy smile as she tenderly held her new egg.

"I don't know what to say... Mysa... Are you sure?" Iris asked.

Gegorgia seemed gob-smacked as she watched the scene unfold. That dragon-type was talking and giving Iris another dragon type... for her to beat.

"Yes... I am," Mysa nodded, "You are very pure-hearted humans... I can sense a great destiny lies before you. Many pokemon are starting to feel a change coming... Good luck young ones."

The group said their goodbyes to their new friends and started on their way to New Bark town.

zzzzzzzzzzz

As they walked down the dirt path, the two groups talked. There still seemed to be a bit of a cloud over them. After seeing the memory from the time-flower and Team Rocket once again causing harm, they were a bit down-trodden.

Misty turned to Ash at one time and asked him a question, "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Mist?" Ash replied.

"Did your dad ever talk to you about aura? In that memory... Vee said his aura didn't work anymore. I wonder what that meant?" Misty asked.

"How does that work? How does aura stop working?" Serena asked curiously.

"I don't know... I never knew anything about aura before Sir Aaron's Lucario told me about it. Dad never talked about it, but I guess I got it from him... my aura that is. As for why it would stop working? I don't know... I guess we can try to ask Lucario sometime later," Ash answered and everyone nodded in agreement.

After another long period of silence, Gary took in and breath as if to speak. Everyone suddenly looked up at him.

"We've got to stop them," Gary spoke simply, "We've got to stop Giovanni and all of Team Rocket... One way or another... I won't rest until that man pays for his crimes."

Everyone was silent and nodded. Gary then tried to bring a smile to his face, "I'm going to be okay... Nothing's different from before. I'm going to keep going and keep on keeping on... Otherwise father would be disappointed with me."

Everyone smiled at his determination and then they worked to talk about more joyful things and soon the cheerful atmosphere of the group came back. They continued down the road towards New Bark town.

zzzzzzzzzzz

A day later they reached New Bark town's port and got their tickets for the next ship to the Orange Island's Shamouti island, as well as a connecting ticket that would ferry them to Hoenn's Petalburg city. It would take a day to reach Shamouti island and then after a day lay-over they would be getting to Hoenn a day after that. A couple hours passed and they boarded their first ship.

zzzzzzzzzzz

They got relatively good accommodations on the ship, even for one headed to a sparsely populated island. It was most likely because they were being dropped off and the boat wasn't going to actually stop there. Ash, Gary, Drew, Trip, Stephan, Barry, and Max got a room next to Georgia, Bianca, Solidad, and Iris. Down the hall and to the left Harley, Nando, Brock, Paul, and Cameron got a room next to Ritchie, Cilan, Cress, Chili, Kenny, and Clemont. Misty, Zoey, Serena's room and Dawn, May, and Burgundy's room were down the hall and to the right. They all got settled in and wandered around the ship. Ash, Gary, Drew, and Trip remained in their room and watched some TV while everyone else did their own things.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Ash, Gary, Trip-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"_And we__'__re back to the battle between Jake and Mathias! If you__'__re just joining us, then we__'__ll inform you that Jake has just lost his Zebstrika to Mathias__' __Dragonair. Now we see that Jake has chosen a powerful looking Granbull! Mathias is returning his Dragonair and now we see his Serperior is uncoiling itself from it__'__s trainer and making it__'__s way onto the field! This is turning into an explosive battle folks!__"_

Gary smiled, "That Mathias is a pretty good trainer. He almost seemed like he was playing with Jake there. He had that battle from the beginning."

"Yeah no doubt. That Dragon rage attack was brutal too," Ash nodded, still watching the battle as it unfolded.

"I've heard of him. He became a trainer a year before me. I've wanted to battle him, but never ran into him. Apparently he's pretty good. He likes to toy with some of the people he battles with. It can kinda get unnerving at times," Trip explained and placed his arms behind his head.

"Neat, it would be fun to meet him," Ash spoke and grinned.

"Of course. I agree," Drew nodded.

There was a bit of silence and then Trip asked a question.

"Ash... How do you feel about this whole thing... I mean this prophecy and all this... You think it's real? You too Oak, being a researcher like you are."

Ash sighed, "Trip... If you had any idea how often this happens to me... You'd wouldn't even bother asking... I used to believe in legends because I trusted my parents and elders... I believe in them now Trip... because I've seen them with my own eyes. I've seen things some people only dream of seeing in all their years. I wish it wasn't true in some ways... but I can't deny that it is," Ash smiled, "I've just gotta do it."

Gary nodded, "Yep... I have to agree. I've seen some strange things too... maybe not like Ash, but enough. If we can resurrect once extinct fossils and feel a bond as powerful as the one shared between trainers and their pokemon... then as a rational thinking person and maybe not as a professor... I believe it is true... My dad always told me never to ignore things outside my realm of knowledge... I intend to do that very thing."

Drew smiled showing he agreed with them both. Trip nodded. Ash then looked up, "Trip... why do you ask?"

Trip looked up and glanced at Ash, Drew, and Gary before giving a wry smile, "I guess... I've just never been a part of anything much bigger than myself... I suppose I'm preparing for what's to come and wondering if I can play my part."

Ash smiled, "I think you can, Trip."

Trip seemed a bit surprised by Ash's support but nodded and leaned back again, "Thanks... I guess we'll see. You've got to promise me something though."

Ash tilted his head and Gary and Drew looked at him.

"You've got to make it through this to battle me... That's the way you're going to repay me for getting me wrapped up in this crazy venture... Besides you beat me last... I can't leave it like that," Trip glanced over at Ash with a gleam of competitiveness in his eyes, "You think a kid from the boonies like you can handle that?"

Ash shook his head and then smiled before holding out his hand, "Only if you stop calling Kanto the boonies."

Trip's face seemed to twist into one of contemplation before he nodded and grasped Ash's hand, "Deal. I have to say by the way. Kanto and Johto though not Unova... were quite... intriguing."

Ash and Gary smiled at the attempt at a compliment and the three then turned to continue watching the battle on TV.

"_And Granbull gets slammed! Here__'__s the instant replay!__"_

"Ouch," Ash, Gary, Drew, and Trip flinched as they watched Granbull get slammed into the ground. They looked at each other before laughing.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Stephan, Barry, and Max-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I'd say she's an eight out of ten, easy."

"Eh, whatever. I need someone who can keep up with me."

"Barry... You need to learn to slow down."

"No way! I'm efficient."

"Why are we even having this conversation? I thought we were going to check out the trainer's emporium?" Max huffed. The two boys with him, Barry and Stephan, looked down at their younger friend and grinned.

"Ah, you're too young to understand," Stephan spoke and glanced back at the girl he had been watching.

"Yeah, small stuff," Barry grinned and became more focused on teasing Max.

"No way! I'm normal! You guys are the ones who are strange. Stop that Stephan! You're becoming like Brock! Curse you Brock and your plague!" Max yelled out in frustration.

Stephan turned to Max with a bit of annoyance, "Hey just wait until you grow a few inches taller. You know... maybe if we explained more about what's going on, maybe you'd understand."

"Huh?" Max asked and tilted his head.

"Oh boy... Max... let us help you," Barry grinned and placed a hand on Max's shoulder as Stephan did the same.

zzz

A few moments later, Max can be seen staring at Barry with his faced mixed between fear, intrigue, and irritation.

"And that's why we dudes do what we do. Got it?" Barry asked and grinned.

Max furrowed his brow, "Barry... I didn't understand half of the things you said... I think Drew is right. You do need medication."

Barry face-faulted but leapt back up quickly, "Oh yeah you little smart aleck!?"

Stephan then re-entered their midst. He was humming happily. Barry and Max turned to face him.

"What's up with you?" Max asked.

"Yeah why are you so happy?" Barry added.

Stephan grinned and waved a piece of paper in front of their faces, "I just got that girl's number. Who knows? She might get to go out with the future Pokemon Master once the Master Challenge is over with. Her's name's Eliza," Stephan ended triumphantly.

"Oh yeah!? Who's says you're going to be the next Master, huh?" Barry grinned and asked Stephan with friendly competitiveness in his voice. Stephan then retaliated in some way but Max wasn't listening.

"Am I the only sane person here?" Max grumbled before he got up and started to head towards the trainer's emporium on the ship, "Crazy people."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Georgia, Bianca, Solidad, and Iris-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"We should go check out the front deck area!" Bianca spoke up cheerily, "There's supposed to be all sorts of activities going on over there."

Bianca was walking along side Georgia, Iris, and Solidad as they wondered around trying to figure out what to do. Iris grinned,

"Sounds fine to me. I've been on enough of these cruise ships while me, Ash, and Cilan traveled around the Decalora Islands. I'm pretty sure something interesting is happening on the front deck."

"Eh, why not," Georgia shrugged.

"I have no trouble with it," Solidad smiled.

The girls made their way out to the front deck of the large ship and saw many people milling about. After a moment, something caught their eyes.

"Oh wow! Look at that!" Iris smiled happily. The others followed her command and glanced over to see a few people having Pokemon Ping Pong demonstrated to them. Nearby several tables were set up with people practicing on their own.

"Bet I could beat you at a game of Ping Pong," Georgia grinned and glanced at Iris.

Iris gave a similar look back, "Oh you are so on."

The two girls dashed over to a table and began to play a game minus the pokemon. Bianca and Solidad laughed at them and enjoyed watching them play. Solidad suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye. An Ambipom was looking at her oddly as if it recognized her. A man walked up and started talking to the pokemon and her and Solidad's gaze was broken.

"Hmmm..." Solidad murmured before focusing back on the epic Ping Pong battle of the century. By this time she didn't realize how many people had been attracted to Iris and Georgia's intense game. Bianca and Solidad shared a glanced before they both sweetdropped at their friends' antics.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Harley, Nando, Brock, Paul, and Cameron-zzzzzzzzzzz

_The storm starts to twist  
__The waves start to churn_

_The winds whisper warnings of things to come  
__Glimpses of the future appear in the mist_

_The war begins and then is won  
__The celebrations though are held at bay  
_

_What price has been bartered for a king__'__s game  
__What sorrow and sadness has this tale spun_

Nando finished plucking his strings and ended the tune, before looking up at his friends sitting nearby, "It is a sad song, no? One filled with foreshadowing and yet it reminds us all how short life can be and to value it."

"Life is short and is meant to be valued greatly... At least that's what I've always believed," Brock smiled.

"...Too bad no one seemed to ever tell that Giovanni guy that," Cameron said suddenly.

"Hun, some people just don't have standards like me," Harley huffed. Brock couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Harley's statement, but didn't say anything.

"Do you think it's right to give a weakling like Giovanni a second chance though? I mean it seemed like Red knew a few people other than himself and Blue that tried to change Giovanni... Also... can someone set in their ways... actually ever change?" Paul spoke suddenly. Brock almost immediately noticed that Paul seemed to have a lot invested in the stated question. Whatever it may be.

"Hmmm... I suppose one can only let their heart guide them to the truth," Nando spoke.

"I think... people can change... and I think everyone deserves at least one second chance," Brock nodded and looked up, "Some people just need to be shown the way and then... well then... they can make something of themselves."

Cameron smiled, "I agree! Yeah! No doubt about it!"

Nando nodded and Harley spoke, "I wouldn't be here... if that wasn't the case."

They all glanced at their odd friend. Harley frowned, "What? Were you expecting some sappy speech? That's all I've got for now you greedy boogers."

The others smiled a bit at Harley's behavior. Before long they began to talk about more interesting and happier things, Brock spoke to Paul, "Paul... It will be fine... You'll see. I don't know what's been bothering you recently, but I assure you... Whatever it is, we won't abandon you... we'll be here whenever you need us. Whenever you're ready."

Paul looked up at his older friend. Brock could see something in the boy's eyes; he was good a seeing emotions in others since he had been a caregiver all his life. Paul seemed to calm though still some last bit of lingering doubt most likely keep him from saying any more than the thank you Brock was given.

They simply changed the subject and began to talk about funnier things. Cameron decided to tell all his stories of arriving late to places and such, which provided entertainment to his friends and almost caused many to laugh heartily, even Paul started to joke about it.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Ritchie, Cilan, Cress, Chili, Kenny, Clemont-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

We find the group of boys in an eatery... Three are dumb-founded... the other three are quite busy.

"Pass the cilantro if you don't mind, Cilan," Cress asked as his brother did the action asked of him.

"How's the tea coming along, Cress?" Cilan asked and he worked to chop up some carrots.

Cress looked over at the tea steeper that was hissing on the stove nearby, "About another two minutes and forty three seconds before the water has boiled."

"The crepes are almost done!" Chili's voice rose above the noise as he expertly flipped the delicate crepe he was working with. It was a wonder that someone like Chili with a bit of impatience could work with such a fragile dessert as a crepe. Then again he was the dessert expert.

"Are they always like this?" Kenny asked and leaned over and asked Ritchie. Clemont turned to hear his answer.

"Um... kinda. Cilan, Cress, and Chili are well..." Ritchie smiled.

"Cilan, Cress, and Chili?" Clemont said and smiled back. Ritchie grinned and nodded.

Suddenly they heard a new voice. The chief of the actual kitchen had finally gained enough courage to taste the food of the three strange boys who had commandeered his kitchen.

"C'est magnifique!" The chief shouted, "You must tell me how you do this! Or at least cook even more of this for the other guests!"

Cilan smiled, "Why not!? We'll need help though." Cilan turned and looked at Ritchie, Kenny, and Clemont. Said boys looked around as if they were thinking Cilan was looking at someone else. Finally it registered and they all glanced at each other and sweatdropped.

"Come on, fellas! A soufflé may rise on it's own but it won't cook itself!" Cress said cheerily and Chili tossed three aprons at them.

zzzz

A few moments later the three boys were being run ragged by the Striation brothers. Clemont was desperately trying to cook a roast properly but was getting a bit impatient. A glint went across his glasses before he grinned and stood up.

"Go! Clemont's Oven-a-nator! The future is now!" Clemont shouted and slammed the small door on his machine after placing the roast inside. Cilan, his brothers, Ritchie, and Kenny stopped what they were doing and turned slowly.

"Oh..." Cilan, Cress, and Chili started.

"No..." Ritchie and Kenny finished.

Moments later an explosion rocked the restaurant and black smoke exploded out from the windows and into the halls of the ship. The smoke cleared to show Cilan, Cress, Chili, Ritchie, Kenny, and Clemont covered in soot.

"Oops..." Clemont murmured.

The others sighed but smiled none the less. Kenny grumbled, "You need to have someone proof-read your sciencey stuff so your things don't blow up."

Clemont sweatdropped, "Yeah..."

"It's alright man. We'll just need to clean up," Ritchie smiled.

Suddenly the boys turned to see a mob of fan-girls staring at the Striation brothers. Chili leaned over towards Clemont, "Any chance you have something that could make us disappear?" Chili gulped.

"Heh... sorry no," Clemont gulped as well.

"Well, chalk up another thing we can't enjoy in public. No shopping in kitchen centers and no cooking in on Cruise ships..." Cress sighed.

"Geez it's not like that would draw attention," Kenny said sarcastically.

All the boys tensed as the fan-girls prepared to strike.

"For the love of the Connoisseur's Association..." Cilan murmured in fear as his doom was brought down upon him.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Dawn, May, Burgundy-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dawn, May, and Burgundy started walking through the halls of the large ship, trying to figure out what to do with some of their free-time. Suddenly Burgundy stopped, "Uh... I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh okay," Dawn smiled and looked around.

"Oh over there!" May smiled and pointed at a small bathroom a ways way.

"We'll wait right here for ya," Dawn smiled and sat down. May and Dawn started a conversation about contests as Burgundy made her way over to the restroom.

After getting done with her business, Burgundy reached up to open the door of the small restroom and realized something a little perturbing... There was no handle of any kind to open the door...

"Merde..." Burgundy muttered in annoyance in French. She started trying to find a seam of some kind so she could open the door. She found none so she tried pushing and pulling on the door. After what seemed like forever and a couple of times of her thinking perhaps she would die there, she finally opened the door with a final shove. She fixed herself up and then made her way back towards Dawn and May.

"Geez, Burgundy what took you so long?" Dawn asked with a friendly smile.

Burgundy grumbled, "I got locked in the stupid bathroom. I couldn't get out. There was no door handle or anything."

May and Dawn exchanged a look and then both raised their eyebrows in skepticism.

"Are you sure? I mean... It's a cruise ship... It think they'd have handles on all their bathrooms," May asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Burgundy growled with a bit of frustration. She was friends with these people now... but sometimes they still could push her buttons.

The three girls turned to look over at the bathroom, to see a young man, who was an attendant of the ship, place a sign on the door of the restroom that said, _Out of order. Door handle broken..._

Burgundy squinted her eyes and glanced over at Dawn and May who were grinning nervously.

"What were you saying?" Burgundy grinned and the other two girls sweatdropped.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Misty, Zoey, and Serena-zzzzzzzzzzzz

The girls had started walking around towards the battle area. As they approached one field near the back, they heard a couple of familiar voices. They ducked down once they realized Shamus and Ursula were having a somewhat suspicious conversation.

"So you wanna spilt them up?" Shamus asked.

Ursula rolled her eyes, "Yes for the last time... The girl has a temper that can get her in trouble and Ash, from what I remember, is as dense as brick. With the right maneuvering, they'll be easy to spilt up."

Shamus shifted and looked around, "You know Damian will get pissed with us if he finds out."

"Forget him. Remember, I'm going to trade you my Flareon as soon as you can find a suitable replacement in return," Ursula smiled falsely.

"Fine, what exactly do you have in mind?" Shamus asked and cocked his head and gave an arrogant smirk.

"Here take this letter... In a couple hours place it under the door for room three-o-nine. Then after another few minutes make your way to room three-thirty-four and place this letter under that door. Think you can handle that?" Ursula glared.

Shamus nodded, "Yeah, no problem. Consider them broken and single." Shamus waved the letters and grinned confidently.

After Misty, Serena, and Zoey figured the two were done with their talk, they snuck away and made their way back towards their room and eventually to Ash, Gary, Drew, and Trip, Stephan, Barry, and Max's room. They opened the door to see Ash, Gary, Drew, and Trip watching TV. The boys looked up as the three girls entered.

"What's up girls?" Drew asked first. Misty looked angry as she made her way over to Ash and sat down. Zoey and Serena both looked pretty mad as well.

"Me, Zoey, and Serena just ran into Ursula and Shamus," Misty started.

"Lovely... We're trapped on a floating tin can with those idiots," Gary grumbled.

"Oh, that's not even the best part," Zoey huffed.

"What is it?" Trip asked.

"They didn't see us! They were hatching a plan... A plan to split me and Ash up!" Misty yelped in anger.

"What!?" Ash asked starting to get angry himself. He had already felt what it was like to almost lose Misty, in more than one way, he was not going to let that happen again.

"Hey! This is great though! We know about their plan, right?" Drew grinned.

"Yeah! That means we can foil it and mess with them at the same time!" Serena grinned mischievously, catching onto Drew's idea.

It was then that they all huddled together and started to plan. After a while others started to make their way back to the rooms and everyone ended up finding out about Shamus and Ursula and the new plan. This was going to be good...

zzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzzz

_Dear Mist,_

_ I__'__ve discovered that I can__'__t come to love you anymore. My status as a knight seems to be enough to suggest that I could do better._

_Dear Ash, _

_ I now realize that you are just too clueless to do most anything. I__'__m a Sensational sister... You__'__re just some trainer._

"Geez... Does everyone think I'm stupid?" Ash mumbled as he walked beside Misty and the rest of the two groups. He and Misty had just read over the two letters that Shamus had delivered to their rooms. They were all now heading off to enact their counter plan. They had sent Max out as a spy earlier, and informed the group that Damian and his posse were near the battle area, toying with some younger trainers... typical.

"I wouldn't say you were ever stupid. Just a little..." Misty began.

"Slow?" Gary quipped and was smacked in the back of the head by Zoey, "Ouch."

"Behave," Zoey mumbled.

"Since when was it decided that I had to be treated like Brock?" Gary grumbled before being lightly punched in the arm by Brock.

"I was going to say impulsive," Misty smiled.

Ash chuckled, "I can't deny that."

As they got closer to their destination, Ash and Misty moved apart from each other as if to act like they were avoiding each other. They entered the battle area and saw Damian and his crew sitting around, talking. Ash and Misty exchanged a glance with their friends and finally each other. They then started marching towards one of the battle fields. Ash started the argument,

"Idiot? Idiot!? Really!? Ohhh! I'll show you idiot!" Ash bellowed, easily gaining the attention of everyone nearby. Ash's friends tried to put on sad or upset faces, even if on the inside they were snickering like fools.

"That's right-I-D-I-O-T, Idiot! Just encase you didn't know what that spelled! Can do better, huh? I'll show you what a better trainer looks like!" Misty yelled.

"Better... Oh no... no no no... You are so on!" Ash growled.

This was working. Ash could see Ursula's smile out of the corner of his eye. They didn't know them as much as they thought... They had no idea how convincing Ash and Misty's fights could be... and they weren't even having a real one... _Who's the stupid one now?_

Ash and Misty got up into their places. Pikachu and Ellie rested with the rest of the group. Pikachu had offered to simply shock Ursula and Damian and Shamus for PikaPi and PikachuPi, but sadly they had refused. Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao were sitting nearby as well, Ash had hoped for some time to maybe train later.

"A three-on-three sound fine? Or would that be too difficult?" Misty taunted and let the pokeball in her hand grow.

"Easy," Ash replied letting the same thing happen. They both then released their pokemon,

"Go, Serperior!" Ash shouted.

"Misty calls, Gyarados!" Misty called out.

Both serpent pokemon growled at each other.

"Serperior, use Leech seed!" Ash shouted. Serperior shot the seed at Gyarados before Misty could even react. Serperior had gotten much faster... much much faster.

"Gyarados, Flamethrower!" Misty shouted. The white-hot flames danced across the field and came in close to Serperior.

"Leaf-blade! Deflect that attack the best you can!" Ash shouted in return.

Serperior's tail glowed green and sliced through the flames as they came. It deflected most from hitting her but still caused some harm.

"Gyarados, Headbutt it!" Misty shouted. Gyarados roared in fury and reared before slamming his massive head down to try and attack Serperior. Serperior slithered out of the way quickly. During this whole time Leech seed was draining Gyarados' strength.

"Oh I get it now, the ol' waiting game huh?" Misty smirked.

Ash grinned, "Serperior, Attract!"

"Protect!" Misty shouted, surprising herself with her fast reaction. The pink hearts popped against the shield and did no harm.

"Synthesis," Ash spoke calmly as Serperior worked to regain even more strength, "Meganium and Torterra taught her that."

"Gyarados try a Flamthrower again! Bathe the field!" Misty yelled.

The fire poured out over the field and thundered towards Serperior.

"Leafstorm, blow it back!" Ash shouted.

Serperior made a low guttural noise before blowing a torrent of leaves towards the fire. Though many of the leaves burnt. The winds and remaining leaves were enough to carry the fire back and make the whole thing slam into Gyarados. After Leech seed worked one last time, Gyarados fell. Misty returned her fallen friend,

"Lucky. You surprised me that's all," Misty grumbled and pulled out another pokeball.

Ash returned Serperior after thanking her and did the same, "Sure."

"Go, Scizor!"

"Misty calls Kingdra!"

Scizor growled and crossed his arms before uncrossing them. Kingdra growled fiercely.

"Octazooka!" Misty commanded first. Kingdra moved in swiftly and shot out the inky blast with great force. Scizor disappeared from his spot and zoomed in to strike Kingdra with several Bullet punches.

"Ice beam!" Misty shouted. Kingdra turned and Scizor was slammed by the ice and struck the ground.

"Double team, quick!" Ash yelled. Scizor's copies littered the field and disappeared and reappeared, "Close in with Metal claw and then Aerial ace."

Scizor flashed and crammed his glowing claw into Kingdra's head before head butting him using Aerial ace.

"Waterfall and then Outrage!" Misty commanded.

Scizor tried to back away into his Double team maneuvers once more, but Kingdra beat him to the punch and struck Scizor hard with the torrent of water before then glowing blue and red and cramming his head into Scizor's. Scizor's knees buckled and he then collapsed.

Both Ash and Misty returned their pokemon, thanking them. Scizor really couldn't take hits... that's for sure, but that wouldn't stop Ash in the future.

"Go Tauros!" Ash called out as his bull-pokemon took the field.

"Misty calls-," Misty began before she heard the tell tale sound of a pokeball opening.

"Psy... duck?"

A cold wind blew past.

"Psyduck! I didn't choose you!" Misty shouted before she sighed, "Fine..."

Ash smiled but tried to hide it soon after. He knew something Misty didn't.

"Tauros, Take down!" Ash shouted. Tauros mooed and then took off towards the small duck.

"Take it, Psyduck!" Misty shouted.

Many people nearby looked at her oddly, except the few who understood what she was planning. Tauros collided with Psyduck and the duck tumbled to the ground and held it's head in pain. Psyduck started running around comically as it had done many times before. Ash could only wonder if Misty was going to miss that...

Psyduck cried out before becoming incased in a bright white glow...

Misty stared on... Dumbfounded. Her Psyduck was evolving. It was finally happening. Soon a Golduck stood on the field. When it opened it's eyes, a bright blue glow came from them and encased Tauros. Tauros was then being slammed against the ground by a powerful Psychic attack.

"Payback!" Ash shouted. He could tell because of the Psychic and the powerful Take down from his beast of a Tauros, this battle was going to be close. Both pokemon were tiring. Tauros became coated in dark energy and slipped out of the Psychic grasp before charging Golduck and slamming into him. Ash and Misty glanced up at each other and smirked.

"Tauros/Golduck, Giga impact/Zen headbutt!" Ash and Misty shouted in sync.

Their pokemon obeyed and dashed at their foe before slamming into each other. After a moment, both Tauros and Golduck started to fall. Ash closed his eyes. He was right, a tie. After it was all said and done, they both returned their pokemon. They silently made their way back to the group. That's when Ursula approached and spoke to Misty,

"What a heated battle... What's the matter? Trouble in paradise?" Ursula smirked and looked between her and Ash. Misty had to use every ounce of self control not to play croquette with Ursula's head and her mallet. Ash arched his eye brow,

"What's it to you?"

Ursula smiled, "I'm sorry she's been treating you badly. I could fix that."

Ash smirked before he spoke, "I'm a knight. I could do much better."

Ursula's face then slowly contorted into one filled with anger. Damien suddenly stepped forward, "What are you saying about her?"

"What I said," Ash spoke.

Damien glanced over at Misty and snorted, "She's just a runt."

Ash simply became angry. He allowed a growl to escape and blue light to fill his pupils. Damien paled and backed up a few steps, even the other boys seemed to cower a bit. Ursula seemed suddenly frightened.

**Don****'****t bother, Master. They are not worth the expense.**

Lucario stepped forth and spoke, causing Damien's group to stare at him in shock. He reached forward and held Ash's wrist.

**Do not waste your time. Let us go and train.**

Ash nodded and Zoroark and Meinshao followed closely behind. They were some distance away before Shamus' voice called out.

"Letting your pokemon train you? How are you supposed to get strong that way!?"

Lucario growled and turned around, **How little humility some humans have...**

_**So many mighty and powerful warriors have fallen to such Hubris...**_

**Can I toy with them, Master? Please?** Zoroark chuckled childishly and let all her many teeth show.

"Of course not, Zoroark. You're terrible," Ash grinned.

**Oh, sorry Master. My Dark typing was showing...**

Ash smirked and let two pokeballs grow in his two hands, "You wanna see strength?"

Soon Emboar and Charizard stood outside their pokeballs. Both started to growl at their previous trainers. Ash frowned, "Leave..."

Damien turned with Ursula, Greg and Dingo went next followed by the others. Shamus was the last remaining, when he was taking too long to move, Emboar roared. He yelped before running to catch up with his group. Charizard then let out and terrific roar to finish the job.

Afterwards Ash turned to Misty and grinned, "Maybe that will get them to lay off, eh?"

Misty nodded happily, "And I got a bonus with Psyduck evolving! I'm so proud of that little goofy duck!"

After Ash returned all his pokemon but Pikachu and Ellie, Ash and Misty embraced in a happy hug and everyone made their way back to their rooms since night was falling. They talked about Ash and Misty's awesome battle and laughed and joked the whole way about Damien's group running away and how successful their plan seemed to be. For all Ursula knew, Ash and Misty were on bad terms or no longer together, also with that in mind... Ash blatantly showed he had no interest in Ursula. So even if he was 'single' she couldn't have him. Hopefully they could relax and forget about the unpleasant group. They separated into their own rooms and slept.

zzzzzzzzz

**So the Mt. Silver fiasco and been mostly resolved. and we start moving towards Shamouti Island and probably the last chapter of the Arc.**

**Misty's Psyduck finally evolves! GASP!**

**And it turns out that Ash and Misty are pretty good actors :P and Ash gets to scare Damien's group with his glowy eyes… Ash has special eyes XD**

**By the way that little tale with Burgundy getting locked in the bathroom happened to my cousin in real life once. The only difference being we though he had a bit too much to drink if you catch my drift, but he was actually right and we all were proven wrong. The bathroom in fact was nearly impossible to get out of once you went in… then again it was a sketchy train going from Italy to France… hmmm. Anywho I thought it was funny. It's actually a lot harder to figure out things to do for characters on a boat. My favorite part being Cilan and his brothers cooking.**

**I made up that soufflé saying too. Pretty clever, eh?**

**Answers to some questions:**

**Fan: Yes Misty's Togetic will come back :) It will happen in the Hoenn Arc. {THE NEXT ARC :D}**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Scizor/Houndoom**

**Ritchie: Drowzee[Doc]/Totodile[hasn't been named yet(not taking suggestions though, already know what he's going to be named)]**

**Misty: Wooper**

**Brock: Shuckle**

**Gary: Duskull**

**Max: Doduo**

**May: Sentret**

**Drew: Flaaffy/Mantyke**

**Dawn: Misdreavus**

**Paul: Hitmontop**

**Cilan: ****Shroomish****/Weepingbell**

**Cress: Seel**

**Chili: Slugma**

**Iris: Lapras/Egg**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**


	13. Shamouti Island and End Arc

**EDIT: THE HOENN ARC HAS BEEN POSTED!**

**WARNING: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE JOHTO ARC!**

**Woot! You guys have made it through another Arc! Congrats! I****'****m so glad you****'****ve stuck with me this far :)**

**Okay I****'****m sorry I accidentally made this chapter real short. Remember when I said I made this one long narrative before I posted it? Well yeah, heh heh, I accidentally stopped the previous chapter too soon. So here we are with this little tiny chapter to finish off the Johto Arc.**

**Good news is that I will be having my spring break soon so I can really work even more on the Hoenn Arc. Sadly I****'****m almost catching up to where I am with writing. My buffer is running out :( for extra chapters. Hopefully with Spring break coming this friday I can get really ahead again! :D**

**Anywho here****'****s the good stuff:**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Early the next morning, they were preparing to get off the boat when suddenly they heard a cry. The group turned to see an Ambipom racing towards them. It happily leapt up on Ash before snatching his hat and crawling up Dawn's back. A very familiar man caught up and started to huff and puff to catch his breath. It was Dawn's Ambipom and the man was O.

"O!" Dawn shouted.

"Heya there friends," O grinned, "No wonder Ambipom's been acting funny recently."

After a moment of talking O told them that Ambipom had become a very successful Ping Pong player and really had no more achievements to reach in the field. O placed a hand on Ambipom and smiled before looking Dawn in the eyes,

"It's time she went back to you. So she can work to conquer more achievements."

"Really? You wanna come back to the team, Ambipom?" Dawn asked happily.

"Ambi ambi!" Ambipom spoke gleefully. Solidad smiled, now understanding why Ambipom was familiar. It had once been Ash's. Dawn then recaptured the feisty pokemon, after it had said goodbye to O, allowing Ash to regain his hat. After saying their own goodbyes to O, they stepped off the boat and onto the small island of Shamouti. Though they weren't too keen on the idea of Damien's group being a bit ahead of them, they also knew that there were more important things they had to worry about. It wasn't too much longer before they were greeted by the people of the island. Melody and her sister, Carol, came to greet them as well and Melody immediately recognized Ash and Misty. All it took was one glance at Ash's and Misty's intertwined hands, and the girl opened her mouth to shout a most likely 'I told you so' but Misty beat her to it.

"Yes you were right. Not another word about it please," Misty said simply.

Melody froze before smiling, "Okay okay, fine." She then looked over at Ash and then the rest of the large group, "So uh, why has the Chosen One come to grace us with his presence and bring along his giant posse?"

"Melody!" Carol grumbled at her sister's blatant nature.

Ash frowned, "I need to visit the shrine... It's important."

Melody and the rest of the people of the island looked over the group and saw the same conviction in their faces.

"Okay we can head there right now. Come on," Melody led them to a small fleet of boats and with her sister's help and a couple other people piloting the boats, they made their way over to the shrine.

zzzz

"How lonely," Serena whispered as the group walked silently up the old stone stairs.

"Yeah, it felt even worse when everything was wacky," Ash explained.

They made the rest of the way in silence before finally reaching the shrine. They were in awe of the structure, all those who hadn't seen it before.

Melody spoke first when she spied a unfamiliar object, "What is that thing?"

"A time flower…" Misty whispered and looked at Ash who strode forward. He bent down and touched the flower and allowed it to open. Pikachu and Ellie looked at the glowing flower in awe with everyone as memories began to play.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz~Memory: The World shall turn to Ash~zzzzzzzzzzzz

_Ash was shown walking up to the shrine. He tried to hand the sphere in his hand to Slowking but the pokemon shook his head._

"_No you must be the one to place the sphere…"_

_Lugia rose from the sea and asked for Ash's aid._

"_I… I don't know… What if I mess up? What if I…?" Ash started and tears started to well up in his eyes._

Ash shifted uncomfortably as he watched with his friends. It was slightly embarrassing to cry like that in front of them… but he was an emotional person… besides he had been technically asked to save the entire world… Ironically not that his condition was any different this time around…_ Why me?_ He couldn't help but ask.

"I was just wondering…" Georgia asked softly, "Why did Lugia need your help?"

Everyone looked at Ash and he shrugged, "Maybe I was the only one who could power the spheres… really I never knew what they did to help… They seemed to give Lugia strength though."

Suddenly they looked back to the memory in time to see a touching scene.

"_Pi… pika chu PikaPi," Pikachu spoke and tugged softly at Ash's pant leg._

"_You… You believe in me… Pikachu?" Ash asked._

"_Pi," Pikachu nodded slowly and confidently._

_Ash glanced up at Misty and she nodded…_

"_Alright…" Ash turned to Lugia and nodded, "I'll do it. I'll try my best to help you, Lugia."_

—

_Ash was returning on the back of Lugia… He held the last sphere… Team Rocket had already made their sacrifice. Ash noticed thousands of pokemon surrounding the islands and everything nearby…_

"_Why are they here?" Ash asked Lugia._

"_Because… they want to be here if they are needed," Lugia answered._

"_Huh?" Ash cocked his head._

"_If even one of them can prove useful… then all their travels have been worth it," Lugia replied, "but right now… you are the one that can make all the difference, Ash."_

_Ash smiled, but a bit of unease came to his face. Perhaps he could tell something was about to happen…?_

_Suddenly Lawrence III's ship whirred to life in the distance and fired it's weapon at Lugia. The beast of the sea fought hard and destroyed Lawrence's ship in the process, but the rings had drained his energy and with Ash now unconscious… they all began to fall._

Even though it is a memory, it doesn't prevent some of the group to gasp or murmur in subconscious unease. Most huddle slightly closer together unconsciously.

"_I need to help him… I got him into this. I should have never let him do this alone," Melody stated and started to move forward before Misty stopped her._

"_No… He's my friend… besides… Ash is never alone because he's got… me," Misty spoke before running down the steps with Tracey trailing behind._

Misty blushed at her previous words to Ash. To think of all the time that had passed from then and now… they were indeed… together…

_Misty dove into the water when she saw him barely being supported by a struggling Pikachu. In no time she was there and helping him and a tired Pikachu back to land… After catching her breath she looked at Ash._

"_Ash… Please wake up. Please," Misty almost plead and finally he cracked open his eyes._

"_Mist?" Ash then jolted up before he cringed, "The sphere... I need to get the sphere to the shrine." Ash pushed himself up and started stumbling up the steps._

"_Take it easy, Ash," Tracey spoke out worriedly, as his friend tripped once. Misty leaned down to help him._

"_I'm okay…"_

_Eventually he made it up to the shrine. As he placed the last sphere into it's place… the legend of the Chosen One lit up on a stone pillar nearby…_

_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea._

_The rest of the memory started to become blurred… Lugia rose again… tamed the beasts… Peace was restored…_

_Again_

_A voice seemed to echo as the memory faded…_

zzzzzzzzz~End Memory~zzzzzzzzz

Of course they had heard the story, but perhaps now everyone was a bit more aware of how intense this might become. Before it was just a story… a possibility… a theory… but now the memory of what had happened before rang true and all too real in their minds. Some of the people there were more equipped to emotionally handle the stress of ventures like this… Others… not so much. Though those not so used to the prospect soon steeled themselves… If an eleven year old could save the world… then why couldn't a group of twenty eight teens and young adults not?

After a moment, Ash broke the trace by nodding to everyone before approaching the shrine and placing a hand on one of the spheres. All three started to glow and a wistful tune played out over the sea. Ash could swear it was familiar other than it being similar to Lugia's melody...

A familiar Slowking wandered out to them and smiled once he saw Ash and Misty, "It's been a while... Guardian."

Some of the others were surprised by his speech but not for too long. Max gasped when a water spout sprung out from the water below. Before long the water parted to reveal the Guardian of the sea. It was silent; even the sounds of the waves below were scarcely heard.

_So it has come to this..._

Ash looked up at Lugia, "It's been a long time, friend."

_It surely has... You have seen many new things and met many new people._ Lugia looked over at the group with kind and wise eyes. Before speaking again, _You finally got to meet my brother... I hope he was helpful... He can sometimes be a bit forgetful. Regardless... onto the more important matters. Most all of the legends are becoming aware, one by one, of Latias__' __death. An energy that was long forgotten is rising from the earth once more and is disrupting our energy. _

"What sort of power?" Ash asked.

_I am not sure, yet. I feel that perhaps if you are fortunate enough to at some time hold council with Arceus... He may be able to enlighten you further._

"Wait... Arceus? As in the creator pokemon?" Gary fumbled slightly in shock.

Lugia smiled, _Why yes... Do not fear young ones. It is not so terrible a task as it may seem... Besides... the Chosen One is in your midst... Arceus has a deep respect for the ones of the ancient blood... The Line of Satoshi..._

Ash flinched, "Line of... Satoshi?" He shook his head, "I just don't understand why me?"

Lugia smiled, _Many of us ask the same question Ashton... It is when we start asking ourselves what we can accomplish, rather than why we are who we are, that we can move forward. The line of Satoshi has been around for a long time and acts as one of the only links to the age of the Aura Guardians. Sir Riley Gen and few others are exceptions and perhaps are Arceus__' __way of trying to slowly bring more balance back to the world. But you... You are the last of your kind... the last of the chosen... the Chosen One._

Ash frowned for a moment before he spoke again, "Did you know my father? What happened to him?"

Lugia paused, _Yes... He was a wise and brave man..._

Ash growled as emotion took over, "He was a deserter and… and... a coward!"

Lugia frowned, _I can tell that if I told you what happened to your father... you wouldn__'__t believe me... So the best I can do is tell you that he cared greatly for his mate and you... I feel you will come to learn what happened... but you will have to make that journey without my knowledge... Ashton... You are a good boy... it has been a long time since I have known a human with such a pure heart, do not let it be tainted by one bad memory... You and your friends here... Have wisdom, kindness, strength, intelligence, courage, and many more attributes that are good... Your lives have met and something new shall be born from it. I thank you for your help here before and now today... and pray you all stay safe. Should any of you be near the sea and here my cry... Know that I am watching._

As Lugia tried to disappear down into the surf again Ash asked one last question, "Wait!"

Lugia stopped and turned to face him, _Yes Ashton?_

"Ho-oh said he knew my ancestors or something... Is... is there a way for me to find out more about them? Other than my father... since I still need to work on that in my mind," Ash asked.

Lugia nodded slowly, _With time you will meet many other guardians who knew your ancestors. With time you will learn many truths about the past. Good bye, friends._

With that, Lugia dove down into the surf with a mighty splash and the beast of the sea was present no more.

"I can't really find words to describe how amazing that was," Zoey spoke first and shook her head, "The guardian of the sea, Lugia himself... I just don't believe it... He even... approved of us."

Trip looked on out at the place Lugia once was, "What power... and yet... I can tell that's not what makes him strong."

Georgia nodded numbly, agreeing.

"Dude, what are you kids up to this time?! Yeesh!" Melody snorted. Carol simply moaned.

"I don't know if you'd believe us," Clemont chuckled.

"Darling, try me. If you did notice in that weird vision thingy… I watched an eleven year old kid save the world from a natural disaster and the same said kid almost drown in the water. His name was in the freaking words carved in stone a bazillion years ago," Melody snorted.

Everyone sweatdropped and turned to look at Ash.

"Sounds familiar," Gary huffed. Ash shrugged,

"Hey wasn't my idea. I still think my mom should've named me Bob."

"Your name's not in this one though," Brock pointed out.

"Very true," Cilan nodded.

"Let the Earthia island elder hear the prophecy or whatever... maybe he'll have some info for you guys," Carol nodded.

Before they left, however; Slowking gave Cress a king's rock saying that he sensed one of his brethren was wanting to evolve. Cress took the gift thankfully. They all then said goodbye and returned to the village. They had to stay there over night anyway since their boat to hoenn would arrive tomorrow. They came to see the elder and many of the people of the village came as well, remembering Ash and Misty from before and wondering what could be happening.

_The balance of the world..._

_Creatures of power..._

_Creatures of will..._

_The crux that holds them together..._

_Should the balance become askew..._

_One who__'__s heart can touch the souls of pokemon..._

_Who is chosen by the beast of sacred fire and the beast of the sea..._

_The hearts of the lands must be restored..._

_And the world shall be healed by the Guardian__'s song..._

The elder mused for some time over the words after Gary had shown his notebook to the elderly man. Harley and some of the more impatient members of the group started to grow tired. Until,

"I can only wonder..." the elder spoke.

"Wonder what?" Misty asked.

The elder sighed, "Melody said that Lugia explained you are related to the line of Satoshi, no?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah does that have anything to do with this? Do you even know what line that is?"

the elder hummed, "Only very old writings of very old travelers from our tiny island. In every group of people there are dreamers and those who can't help but explore the unknown. Some of those documents describe various heroes..." The man pulled out some scrolls and started to read, "This one comes from a traveler that journeyed all the way to Sinnoh one time long ago."

_He was bold and somewhat impulsive, yet his since of justice over ruled any sense of the natural self-preserving nature that most humans possess__..._

"Here's another from a man who traveled to the forests of Johto," the elder continued.

_She was like the pokemon... She knew their tongue and spoke for them... Many called her an un-human creature and feared her... but I could tell she was as human as I was and respectful of all life... I do believe she kept the great bird of fire from destroying all of Ecruteak... nay I never saw her again afterwards, but a majestic beast of blue that I had never seen before seemed to glaze into my soul... I do believe she saved it__'__s life and the life of the sky guardian..._

The elder showed that there were several other accounts, but he didn't bother to read them, "You see... it is somewhat believed that these people traveled the world to do good deeds... At one point, an account states that one of them said his surname was Satoshi..."

"I remember why that name sounds so familiar now… Sir Aaron's last name was Satoshi... my middle name is Satoshi... no wonder I have the same aura as Sir Aaron... I'm his descendant," Ash spoke out after the elder.

Everyone was a bit taken aback by the news but it did in some way make sense.

"Your... middle name? Hmmm... then a woman of your family line must have had Satoshi as her maiden name and thus it was decided to pass the name on indirectly," the elder nodded.

"Grandmother..." Ash spoke softly.

"Regardless, you have a task set out before you... sadly I can't help you with what is to come, but sometimes you must remember that history repeats itself... If you can find some record of this happening before... then perhaps... you can figure out what's happening. Until you depart, let us have a feast though for you and your friends. You did save our island and nay the world before, even if most of the civilized world knows nothing of it," The elder smiled.

"I hope to keep it that way," Ash grinned.

The festivities then began. The group had a good time with the food and the dances. It was overall a cheerful event. Towards the end of the night, Melody was asked to play the song of the Guardian. Melody started to play the song of Lugia. Those who had never heard it before were entranced; it was beautiful. Ash listened to it carefully and almost didn't notice when he started to sing, even if it was more like a loud murmuring,

_So long as my body permits..._

_I will fight for what I love..._

_Through the storms and trials I will prevail..._

_Though evil may come to us all..._

_Through love and compassion, it surely will fall..._

_From the lights in the sky to the lights in our hearts..._

_Love the great power we__'__ve known from the start..._

_Love the great power we__'__ve known from the start..._

The words seemed to harmonize with the tune Melody played with the Ocarina. The rest of the people in the room were fascinated though by the cryptic words Ash had spoken by instinct. He opened his eyes, "I remembered."

"The song? You're father's song?" Misty asked.

Ash smiled slightly, "The Guardian's song..."

"It seems as though... now that I think of it... the melody sounds like the one in the Unown's domain... Only in a different key..." Nando spoke. Being a musician like he was, noticing such a thing was no trial. Suddenly most of Ash's group started to realize that every heart they had visited had a similar melody but in a slightly different key each time or only a part of the tune.

After a bit more of the festivities, the group went to bed.

zzzz

They made their way onto another boat the next morning and said happy goodbyes to their friends on Shamouti. Their boat sailed for Hoenn; they would arrive in a day and split up to continue their journey, though they probably would see each other real soon regardless.

The Hoenn region awaited…

zzzzz

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Secret Location in Hoenn-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Out of your reach for now, huh? I see... I understand... Are you positive this whole thing will work? okay... Alright! I get it... You remember what you promised... correct? Alright, understood."

-Click-

"You remember what you promised me too, right? I want the crown... I want to be king..."

"Yes yes, I recall... Trust me, my ally... by the time this is all over, we will both be kings."

"I'm just interested in the money involved... How much are we talking?"

"Are you that short sighted? We're talking power beyond belief and you are thinking of money?"

"I'll play the mercenary for almost anyone... Money just gives me the motivation to... take action..."

"Enough! We have been given a command by our… ally… He's busy in Johto and Kanto at the moment and says he doesn't have as much a foot hold in Hoenn or Sinnoh as he would like. Let's do this then, understood?"

"Understood!" -collectively-

zzzz

**Ambipom returns! Did anyone think she was coming back or just making a cameo appearance? Regardless she's here to stay :)**

**Well what do we have here? A lot of mystery eh? and the reality of what is truly at stake finally hits some of the other trainers and people in the groups. Trip was right to wonder if he could play his part, because certainly everyone will have to if they hope to succeed.**

**Not much of a surprise with Aaron being Ash's descendant. Also about those two other 'chosen', one may sound familiar, but the other, the female, isn't cannon.**

**I hope that now that everyone gets to hear the full Guardian's Song, it doesn't sound too cheesy or anything. I thought it's simplicity hopefully spoke volumes :) **

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Scizor/Houndour**

**Ritchie: Drowzee[Doc]/Totodile[hasn't been named yet(not taking suggestions though, already know what he's going to be named)]**

**Misty: Wooper**

**Brock: Shuckle**

**Gary: Duskull**

**Max: Doduo**

**May: Sentret**

**Drew: Flaaffy/Mantyke**

**Dawn: Misdreavus**

**Paul: Tyrogue**

**Cilan: ****Shroomish****/Weepingbell**

**Cress: Seel**

**Chili: Slugma**

**Iris: Lapras****/Egg**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Time to get a link for the next Arc(If not there then it****'****s not posted yet): http:**

**/www**

**.fanfiction**

** s/**

**10198382/1/**

**The-Master-Challenge-Hoenn-Arc**

**Sorry the doc manager doesn't like links...**

**OR: Just check out my profile for all my works, including some nice and informative one-shots of mine :)**

**Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**


End file.
